Tout pour tes bras
by Shoku Uki
Summary: Reno ramène Vincent à la Shinra pour une mission spéciale. Un traître à démasquer... Une histoire remplie d'aventure et de passion, d'oubliés et de revenants, de gentils et de méchants. Impossible à résumer ici alors venez jetter un oeil! Yaoi
1. Visite de bon matin

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Voici ma première fic, soyez indulgents. **

**Elle a été tirée d'un forum où je suis seule avec mon amie (donc, je n'ai rien volé à personne). Je l'ai réécrite et reformée pour que ça soit lisible. Merci à l'amie en question d'avoir forgé l'histoire avec moi et de me laisser la prendre pour ma fic. (De m'aider à poster sur ce foutu site où je ne comprends pas grand-chose et de me relire aussi :P) (Sur le forum, j'incarne Reno et elle, Vincent, à titre informatif…) (Et aussi, je suis un peu parano sur les parenthèses mais je vais essayer de me retenir pendant la fic ^^)**

**Merci Tori Ki! **

**Bon alors la fic maintenant! Le début peut vous paraître long, j'ai tenté de l'abréger car on ne savait pas trop quoi écrire au début, par contre maintenant on a une bonne ligne directrice. (Eh non, on a pas fini d'écrire la dessus!) Laissez le temps à la fic de commencer! Aussi, je n'ai pas respecté complètement la chronologie, l'âge des personnages ou leurs liens (Vincent ne connait pas Tseng et Elena au début)… Mais rien de très grave! (Mais arrête de parler, on veux lire la fic!!)**

**Genre : Romantique/Humoristique**

**Classement : M, ce n'est pas pour rien! (Perverse!! J'assume!!) **

**Couple : Reno x Vincent, je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas à la tonne et ce sont mes perso préférés.**

**Disclaimer : FF7 ne m'appartient pas (sinon l'uniforme des Turks (gars, on s'entend) serait un speedo) et je ne touche aucun profit pour l'écriture de cette fic.**

**Résumé : Reno débarque de bon matin chez Vincent et viens le quémander pour son patron qui a une mission spéciale à lui confier : un traître à démasquer, ni plus, ni moins! Seulement, ce malfaiteur a plus d'un clone… heu… tour! Dans son sac. Un fic pleine d'humour et d'amour, issue des esprits déganté, déréglées et pervers de deux… deux quoi au fait?**

**Voilà, j'ai fini mon blabla! Place à la fic…**

* * *

C'était le matin à Midgar et Vincent s'était levé de bonne heure. Il s'était lavé et habillé et prenait maintenant son petite déjeuner. Il leva la tête en entendant un drôle de bruit en provenance de sa porte d'entré. Il n'eut même pas le loisir de se lever de sa chaise qu'une tornade rousse arriva dans sa cuisine en courant, s'arrêtant devant lui, de l'autre côté de la table.

-HEY! Si ce n'est pas mon vieux pote Vincent! Qu'es que tu fais de bon ici?

-Eh bien, je suis chez moi et je déjeune, ça serais plutôt à moi de te poser la question, Reno, répondit l'intéressé de sa voix profonde.

-Et c'est drôlement… heu, joli ici! Dit joyeusement Reno en s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise devant lui… qui bascula et l'entraina dans sa chute. Il se releva péniblement sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré de Vincent. Nah, je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles, voir comment tu allais, si tu avais des occupations en ce moment…

-Je vais très bien, merci, comment va Rude?

-Ha! Heu, bien! On va tous très bien! Je… t'a pas de la bière!?

Sans attendre de réponse, Reno se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et se mit à fouiller sans gêne aucune. Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa en regardant Vincent, étonné.

-Désolé Reno, mais je n'ai pas de bière dans mon frigo : je n'en bois pas. De plus, je crois que tu es dans ton heure de travail non? Un turk doit être sobre durant le boulot. Et puis tu dois avoir une bonne raison pour être venu ici outre de vouloir prendre de mes nouvelles. Que veux Rufus?

-Assez direct… Commenta Reno qui sembla mal à l'aise un instant (pour une fois) mais reprit bien vite son sourire. Il veut te ravoir dans les Turks… Supposément qu'il a une mission pour toi…

-Une… mission? Demanda l'homme assit à la table qui avait maintenant fini de manger. Quel genre de mission?

De mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface dans son esprit. Hojo, Lucrecia… La dernière mission qu'il avait fait, il en était mort… pourquoi Rufus le voulait-il, lui? Il avait pourtant plein d'autres marionnettes à sa disposition.

- Bin, en fait, je ne sais pas trop, dit Reno en se frottant l'arrière de la tête d'un geste nerveux. Il m'a juste demandé de te ramener…

Il y eu un long moment de silence dans la cuisine. Vincent se disait que c'était sa chance de revoir Hojo et de lui faire payer… Et de venger Lucrecia. Aussi, peut-être pourrait-il obtenir… autre chose… il observa intensément le roux, se souvenant des quelques fois où il avait dû coopérer avec lui et Rude… Mais surtout avec lui! Au bout d'un moment, il cligna des yeux comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve.

-J'accepte, dit-il en se levant et se dirigeant vers Reno.

-Ha oui? Heu, je veux dire : Ha oui! Finalement, pas besoin de le forcer Rude! Cria Reno en direction de la porte d'entré.

Il se retourna vers Vincent et arqua un sourcil, vraiment surpris de sa réponse mais ne dit rien et sortit dehors, le brun à sa suite, fixant les fesses rebondies de l'homme devant lui.

-Reno, Vincent, salua Rude assis dans l'hélico, prêt au décollage.

-Hey! Vincent a accepté! Et t'en veux une autre bonne? C'est un crime, il n'a pas de bière chez lui!

Tout le monde installé, ils décolèrent vers la Shinra. La discussion au cours du trajet fut brève; le seul à parler fut bien sur Reno, qui parla de tout et n'importe quoi, surtout n'importe quoi tel la décoration intérieur de l'hélico ou encore la façon d'embouteiller la bière.

Vincent délaissa le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre et tourna son regard carmin et inexpressif vers Reno. Le roux s'interrompit dans son monologue sur les ceintures de l'hélico, quelque peu surprit que quelqu'un l'écoutât.

-Pourquoi Rufus veut mon retour à la Shinra? La dernière image qu'on a de moi en tant que Turk, c'est ma disparition et l'échec de ma mission.

-Je n'en sais rien, il n'a pas parlé de l'objet de la mission, dit Reno en hésitant, je sais que c'est quelque chose de dangereux et il veut le plus de têtes possible dans les Turks, mais je n'en sais pas plus… Il reprit son sourire et continua de déblatérer : Comme je le disais, les ceintures devraient être plus étroites parce que cette couleur est déprimante en trop grande quantité, par contre…

Déjà, Vincent ne l'écoutait plus, voyant que le rouquin ne souhaitait pas s'éterniser sur le sujet. De toute façon, la Shinra était en vu et ils ne tardèrent pas à se poser.

Vincent sauta en bas de l'hélico d'un ample mouvement de cape et attendit que ses futures collègues aient terminés complètement l'atterrissage. Rude descendit à son tour et Reno le suivit en sautant souplement au sol.

Ils marchèrent un moment et entrèrent dans le bureau du président, Rufus Shinra. Il était calmement assit à son bureau et arborait un air supérieur. Ses cheveux blonds laqués vers l'arrière, ses yeux froids, ses vêtements immaculés fait par de grands couturiers… Tout chez lui inspirait la suffisance… Tout sauf son petit sourire en coin, moqueur, baveux.

-Ha! Reno! Rude! Vous êtes enfin là, et avec Monsieur Valentine en plus! Bon travail vous deux.

-Sans même une égratignure Boss! Répliqua Reno en levant le pouce.

-Ils ne _vous_ ont pas forcé j'espère?

-Non, je suis ici de mon plein gré, répondit Vincent, le vouvoiement lui rappelant douloureusement Monsieur Shinra père, le faisant grincer des dents.

-Bien! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue Monsieur Valentine. Reno, apporte-moi la pile de documents derrière toi s'il te , revenant à Vincent : Je crois que _tu_ ne sais pas encore pourquoi… que vous ne savez… Rufus sembla gêné de s'être trompé en tutoyant Vincent qui avait presque l'âge d'être son grand-père mais à son grand soulagement celui-ci n'en sembla pas offensé.

-Tutoie-moi comme tu le fait avec les autres Turks, Rufus, à ce que je vois, tu n'as pas conservé les méthodes tyranniques et excessives de ton père…

Vincent avait parlé avec franchise et sans gêne, ne s'embarrassant pas de formes de politesses inutiles, connaissant déjà vaguement le président et voyant quel rapport il entretenait avec ses subordonnés.

-Donc, ce que je ne sais pas… fit Vincent pour ramener Rufus au sujet.

-Ou… oui! Répondit Rufus légèrement décontenancé. C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir. J'ai besoin de beaucoup de Turks, enfin, un de plus, c'est mieux que rien, surtout toi qui connais bien la Shinra, pour une mission spéciale et qui pourrait s'avérée très périlleuse. Pas seulement sur le terrain mais pour la compagnie au complet. Vous aurez besoin de beaucoup de vigilance et de perspicacité…

Le jeune blond parlait et parlait mais n'en venait pas au sujet principal. Était-ce si difficile de confier une mission à un ex Turk? Cela le gênait-il? Non, pas Rufus… seulement, il s'éternisait dans d'inutiles babillages qui n'avaient pas réellement de sens sans connaître le but de ses explications. Rude toussa légèrement en détournant la tête. Le message sembla atteindre le président qui continua de façon directe :

-Je crois… non, en fait, je sais, qu'il y a un traître parmi les employés. Ta mission sera de le démasquer, lui et ses probables acolytes, trouver leur but, démanteler leurs projets et les tuer. Bien sûr, il s'agit d'une affaire top secrète! Tu ne dois en parler à personne. Les seuls à être au courant sont les autres Turks : Reno et Rude, que tu connaissais déjà, Tseng et Elena.

Vincent tiqua légèrement mais personne ne s'en aperçu; tiens, tiens, les Turks sont au courant? Donc Reno quand il lui avait dit qu'il n'en savait rien de cette fichue mission…

-Tiens, ceci est ta couverture, continua le jeune homme blond en tendant un dossier à Vincent. Il y a un tueur qui s'amuse à décapiter les membres du Service de Formation des Nouveaux Membres du SOLDATS. En fait, comme je viens de te dire, c'est une couverture et tu n'a même pas besoin de t'en soucier, laisse juste le document traîner sur ton bureau…

Les quatre hommes restèrent encore une minute ou deux dans le bureau du président durant lesquelles ils échangèrent quelques mots avant de prendre congé.

Dès que les trois Turks furent un peu éloigné du bureau, Reno se retourna vers Vincent qui lui lançait un regard assassin.

-J'y suis pour rien vieux! Se défendit Reno, mal à l'aise. Il m'a fait jurer de rien te dire de peur que tu renonce!

-Ha! Laisse-moi rire! Toi, tenir ta langue? Répliqua Vincent sur un ton froid et dédaigneux.

-Oui, quand c'est le patron qui demande! Dit-lui Rude! S'exclama Reno en se tournant vers son comparse.

Rude qui s'était discrètement éloigné de quelques pas et nettoyait ses lunettes de soleil releva la tête en entendant son nom et parut perdu un instant. Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez pour y dissimuler son trouble et se redressa, droit comme un i.

-Non, ça n'est pas la faute de Reno.

Reno ne voyait pas le visage de son nouveau collègue sous sa cape et ne pouvait donc savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il s'inquiéta subitement. Ils avaient déjà travaillés ensembles et le brun était un très bon combattant, rapide, très rapide. Reno l'avait souvent observé, vraiment souvent… en pensant à des choses plus ou moins innocentes… mais là n'est pas la question.

Prenant peur, le plus jeune glissa sa main à son arme discrètement, au cas où… Pour se défendre.

Le voyant du coin de l'œil, Vincent fit de même vers Cerberus par prudence. La tentions dans l'air était palpable.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui reviens sur mes paroles, je t'aurais suivi de toute façon. Ta mission était de venir me quémander pour ton patron, tu as dût voir mon dossier non?

Vincent parlais d'une voir froide qui allait très bien avec le regard qu'il jetait à son interlocuteur. Il était vexé que Reno ne lui fasse pas confiance. D'accord, ils n'étaient pas des amis proches mais se connaissait depuis longtemps et avaient eu plusieurs contacts, entre collègues au début, puis un début d'amitié. Il détourna la tête et lâcha son arme.

-De toute façon, tu n'en vaux pas la peine, lâcha-t-il, sachant très bien que cette phrase le mettrait hors de lui. Si on me cherche, je suis dans mon ancien bureau.

Il tourna le dos à l'armoire à glace ainsi qu'a l'insolent et partit sans attendre de réponse. Il descendit des escaliers et traversa plusieurs couloirs en repensant à Reno. Il avait été un peu dur après tout. Il est vrai qu'il ne pouvait savoir comment il réagirait… Assez mal en fin de compte, pensa-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Il repoussa ses pensées car il était arrivé à son bureau. Il poussa la porte et entra… pour découvrir qu'il était déjà occupé. Une jeune Turk, d'après son uniforme et le fait qu'elle possédât un bureau à elle. Blonde, les cheveux plutôt courts, un visage infantile sur lequel était peint une expression dure et de grands yeux déterminé, bien que tintés de… soumission? Dévouement? Enfin, quelque chose qui y ressemblait…

-Ha! Justement, Ren… Heu… Vous êtes?

-Vincent Valentine.

-Et vous désirez? Demanda la jeune femme quelque peu frustrée de sa réponse vague et de son irruption dans son bureau sans même frapper ou s'annoncer.

-Mon bureau. Répondit Vincent d'un ton dur et direct. Il ne connaissait pas la jeune femme à l'instar de Reno et Rude.

-Et… en quoi puis-je vous aider? Vous êtes nouveau? Il y à des réceptionnistes pour vous aider… Répondit la blonde d'un ton irrité.

-Non, mon bureau est celui-ci.

-Vous voyez bien que non, il est déjà occupé. Mon nom est sur la porte, vous voyer : Elena…

-Je sais ce qui est écrit, la coupa l'indésirable. Mais avant ma mort, j'étais un Truk, et ceci était mon bureau. Il l'est encore selon les règlements.

-Désolé, mais vous voyez bien qu'il est occupé! S'énerva Elena.

-Oui, par moi.

*Sa mort! Tiens, on engage des fantômes maintenant? Non mais pour qui il se prend?* Tout en parlant, Elena vérifiait les dossiers sur son ordinateur. Elle trouva enfin une photo et revint à regarder Vincent.

-Vous… vous êtes Vincent Valentine? Demanda-t-elle, le doute parfaitement lisible sur son visage. La photo ne correspond pas.

-C'était il ya trente ans.

-Vous paraissez bien plus jeune.

-Je ne peux pas vieillir et je n'ai pas l'intention de raconter ma vie à une débutante dans votre genre.

-Je ne suis pas débutante! Surveillez ce que vous dites monsieur V…

-À voir votre réaction, si. Maintenant, dégagez. Répliqua Vincent, furieux de se faire traiter de la sorte.

Vincent s'approcha de la jeune Turk qui commençait à avoir des sueurs froides, les yeux passant de Cerberus à la griffe dorée puis à la partie visible de son visage : ses yeux furieux… Qui se rapprochaient encore d'elle.

Cerberus, griffe, yeux, arme, main gauche, rouge…

* * *

**Alors?? C'était comment?? Ne soyez pas trop dur, ça n'est que le début!!**

**Mais puisque je suis gentille (et que je ne veux pas me faire lancer des roches parce que la fic est mauvaise) je vais vous mettre à chaque chapitre les ''bloopers'' du forum! C'est-à-dire jokes, anecdotes, idées mauvaises mais tordantes qu'on n'a pas osé écrire etc…**

+ Au début, ça commençait avec Tifa qui débarque chez Vincent, suivie de Cloud, Yuffie et d'autres pas important. La plus jeune collait désespérément Vincent alors celui-ci a décidé d'embrasser Tifa! Cloud s'est frustré et a reproché à Yuffie d'avoir fait des trucs lubriques avec Hojo. Voilà (en vraiment abrégé!) le VRAI début plate du forum. Mieux ma version hein?

++ La scène entre Elena et Vincent n'est pas qu'une seule réponse sur le forum. Reno n'étant pas là, je n'ai fait qu'écrire des conneries pour faire continuer… voici donc les activités de Reno quand il n'a rien à faire XD:

_-Vous… vous êtes Vincent Valentine? Demanda-t-elle, le doute parfaitement lisible sur son visage. La photo ne correspond pas._

_Pendant ce temps, à l'étage au-dessus…_

-Je te tiens par la barbichette, tu me tiens pas la barbichette, le premier qui rira, aura une tapette!

Reno se mis à rire comme un défoncé, incapable de s'arrêter. Rude, exaspéré, leva sa matraque et lui asséna un violent coup en pleine figure.

_Revenons au bureau…_

_[…]_

_Vincent s'approcha de la jeune Turk…_

_Pendant ce temps à l'étage au-dessus…_

_-Un éléphant qui se balançait sur une toile, toile, toile, toile d'araignée, c'était un jeu tellement, tellement amusant, que tout t'à coup, BA, DA..._

_-BOUM! J'T'AI EU RENO!!! S'écria Rude en frappant si fort dans les mains de Reno (encore une fois) que celui-ci cru qu'elles étaient tombées sous la claque._

_-Ah non, pas encore! C'est toujours moi qui perds! C'est pas juste, mes main me fait trop mal! On change de jeu. Se plaignit le perdant._

_-Roche, papier, ciseaux..._

_-Allumette! J't'ai eu! Pour une fois! S'exclama Reno, tout heureux, en sautant d'un pied à l'autre dans une ridicule petite danse._

_- Ca n'existe pas l'allumette... répliqua Rude, exaspéré._

_-MAIS SI! Assura Reno avec de grands yeux rond comme un enfant._

**Scoop prochain chapitre : Reno et Rude vont jouer à d'autres jeux!**

**Voilà! J'espère que vous avez rit, ou au moins sourit. À bientôt, j'espère.**

**Shoku ;)**


	2. Un Turks qui prend sa place

**Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous!**

**Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez lu le premier chapitre et l'avez trouvé quand même potable, avez eu pitié de moi, venez rire de ma gueule ou avez décidé de me laisser une chance de me reprendre, au choix! Peu importe, merci d'être là!**

**Merci à Tori Ki pour la correction et aussi à girlcameleon qui m'a donné ma première review à vie! Voici la suite!**

**Assez parlé, place au deuxième chapitre…**

* * *

Vincent se rapprochait toujours du bureau derrière le quel était assise la turk intimidée et craintive. Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent le bureau, se pencha pardessus celui-ci, leva lentement sa main munie de la prothèse dorée… et pointa la sortie d'un geste brusque. _(Vous avez eu peur hein!)_

-Qu… qui me dit que vous dites la vérité? Demanda Elena dans un léger soupir de soulagement de frustration.

-Vas voir Reno si tu veux être rassurée… Débutante…

-Quoi!? S'indigna Elena en ne faisant qu'un bond pour se mettre sur ses pieds.

Débutante, comment osait-il? Et… il l'avait tutoyé!?

Elena ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de l'erreur qu'elle avait faite en se levant de sa chaise, mais voilà, Vincent s'était habillement glissé derrière elle et s'y était assis, profitant de la douce chaleur du coussin qu'y avait laissé la jeune femme. Il étira ses jambes et posa ses pieds chaussés d'imposants souliers pointus de la même couleur que sa main gauche sur le bureau. Joli bureau d'ailleurs, remarqua-t-il, le meilleur réservé aux Turks… Puis il pointa la porte à nouveau.

-Du balais, fut la dernière chose qu'il dit a la blonde qui sortit rageusement du bureau, la tête haute, en claquant la porte.

-*=*=*-

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage au-dessus…

-Crème à la glace, limonade sucrée, dit moi le nom de ta cavalière, A… Chantait Rude sans intonation.

-RENO!! Cria la voix ravagée de colère d'Elena.

-T'es mauvais Reno, commenta Rude, suite à la magnifique chute de Reno qui s'était pris les pieds dans le fil électrique qui lui servait de jouet.

-C'est pas ma faute, c'est Elena qui m'a déconcentré, c'est pas juste! Et d'abord, c'est nul la corde à danser! Je vais me chercher une bière.

La femme réprima l'envie fulgurante d'attraper l'oreille de Reno et de tirer jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrache, et hurla de plus belle pour attirer l'attention des deux hommes. Deux hommes qui étaient habitués à ces colères subites et qui n'y portait plus une réelle attention.

-RENO! Tu peux me dire qui est l'énergumène qui à réquisitionné mon bureau il y a quelques minutes? Demanda outrageusement Elena, sa frange lui tombant dans le visage au passage.

-Hein? Le beau gosse sexy avec les cheveux noir? C'est Vincent… bon à quoi on joue maintenant? Demanda Reno avec lassitude pour cacher son embarra, surprit de ses propre qualificatif de Vincent.

-RENO! Que fait-il là? Dans mon bureau? S'énerva Elena en se jetant Sur Reno, matraque au poing.

-AÏE! T'énerve pas comme ça, c'est l'ancien Turk dont vous a parlé Rufus à toi et à Tseng. Voyant qu'Elena n'était pas satisfaite et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, Reno lui servit un sourire charmeur. Tu sais que t'a de beaux yeux quand t'es fâché? Minauda-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

Elena devint rouge pivoine et frappa durement Reno à la tête en le lâchant, dégoutée.

-Je sais, on joue à chat! S'exclama Rude, qui cherchait un autre jeu depuis la cascade de Reno avec le ''fil électrique à danser''. Il toucha l'épaule de sa collègue. Chat!

Nouveau coup de bâton, à Rude cette fois. Un craquement écœurant en provenance de l'épaule de la jeune femme retentit dans la pièce alors que le grand gaillard n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Dans une grimace de douleur, elle donna un coup sur son épaule pour la replacer.

-T'as pas le droit de retouche, tu triche! Cria Reno du bout du corridor, hors de sa portée, tout sourire.

Elena cria de rage au moment où Rufus arriva, très en énervé.

-Elena, arrête d'hurler qu'il y a un envahisseur dans ton bureau, je t'ai entendue jusqu'au mien! Vincent prend ton bureau, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire, mais c'est à toi de déménager dans un autre!

Le président tourna ses yeux froids vers ses deux autres gardes du corps, qui se tenaient droit comme des I, presque au garde-à-vu. Le jeune homme repartit dans un ample mouvement de cape blanche, l'air de défi peint sur le visage.

Elena tourna les talons au même moment et repartit tête basse vers son maintenant ancien bureau en se massant l'épaule.

-*=*=*-

Vincent soupira d'exaspération en entendant les cris de la femme se répercuter dans les corridors et son bureau. Il ouvrit un tiroir pour prendre un crayon mais n'en trouva pas. Normal, après tout, cela faisait trente ans que d'autres personnes utilisaient ce bureau. Vincent vida donc tout ce qui appartenait à la blondinette et déposa le tout dans une boîte sur le coin de son bureau avec une certaine gêne la boîte contenant tampons, sous-vêtements en dentelle, maquillage et photos d'hommes plus ou moins… moins en fait… habillés.

Quand Elena revint peu après la cessation de ses cris, elle fut surprise de voir le bureau ramassé des documents et petites décorations qui y trainaient normalement. Rouge tomate – elle aurait préféré faire son ramassage elle-même – elle s'avança et pris la boîte.

-Vous avez fait vite monsieur Valentine… Je… suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, déclara-t-elle avec un certain embarras.

-Humm… Fit le ténébreux sans même la regarder, s'en fichant tout à fait. C'est «T'as fait vite Vincent», la corrigea-t-il d'un air absent, les yeux fixés sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

-Oh! Heu bien monsi… Vincent! Moi v… tu peux m'appeler El…

-Je sais comment tu t'appelle, tu me l'as gentiment montré en me pointant la porte tout à l'heure, maintenant, du vent.

Il avait parlé d'une voix ferme et désintéressée mais qui aurait fait s'enfuir n'importe qui. C'est d'ailleurs ce que fit la Turk; elle partie presque en courant et ferma la porte. Quelques secondes passèrent puis des coups discrets retentirent à la porte du bureau. Vincent –toujours sans quitter son écran d'ordinateur des yeux- dit d'entrer.

-Heu… pardon de vous dé… te déranger Vincent, j'ai… j'ai laissé ma… ma boîte.

Elena la récupéra et repartit à toute vitesse, cachant les photos douteuses à la vue de son nouveau collègue. Nouveau collègue qui s'en fichait totalement.

-*=*=*-

Un peu plus tard, à l'étage au-dessus (on commence à s'en douter)…

-J't'ai trouvé Reno! Dit Rude d'un ton monocorde, comme à son habitude.

-Pas ma faute, c'est la bière qui me fait roter! Se défendit Reno en sortant de derrière la machine distributrice.

Elena fit arriva à ce moment là, une boîte dans les bras, le visage rouge comme les cheveux de Reno.

-Hey! Elena! Réconciliée avec ton imposteur? C'est quoi cette boîte? Hey! La photo! C'est qui ce gars et il est où son linge!? Et la dentelle là…

-La ferme Reno! Dit Elena d'une voix basse et hautement gênée. C'est les trucs que j'avais dans le bureau que Vincent a vidé.

-Ha… Tu sais, pour la photo, ils on pas prit le meilleur! La mienne est beaucoup plus AÏE! MAIS QUOI? Demanda Reno à Rude qu'il n'avait pas vu faire de grands signes de mains.

-La ferme Reno, conseilla Rude.

Reno se retourna et devint aussi rouge qu'Elena en voyant Rufus qui s'était glissé dans son dos, l'aire exaspéré des enfantillages de ses employés.

-On soupe tous ensembles ce soir afin que tout le monde, j'entends par là les Turks, connaisse mieux Vincent. Reno, tu t'occupe d'aller le chercher, Elena, je te montre ton nouveau bureau –Rufus jeta un coup d'œil irrité aux photos dans la boîte qu'elle tenait toujours-, on ira chercher Tseng en passant et Rude… Tu n'a qu'à compter jusqu'à cent et aller te cacher, termina Rufus agacé. Tout le monde dans cinq minutes dans la salle à manger numéro 3.

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, Rude suivant Reno, et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Arrivé devant l'ancien bureau d'Elena, Reno frappa et entra sans attendre d'invitation. Il resta figé un moment, la bouche grande ouverte avant de se mettre à crier en agitant les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

-Mais ques que tu fabrique!?

Vincent releva la tête, surpris et agacé de cette interruption, et termina en vitesse ce qu'il avait commencé.

-J'astiquait ma griffe! Dit-il en levant son bras gauche qui était caché par le bureau. Que croyiez-vous? Ah! Ces jeunes, je vous jure! Soupira-t-il. Que puis-je pour vous?

Rude n'avait pas bougé, impassible, comme à son habitude, et Reno reprit contenance en affichant son sourire pervers et joueur coutumier.

-Trouve-toi une fille, ça presse! S'exclama Reno pour blaguer.

À ces mots, Vincent fut traversé d'une vague de tristesse en pensant à Lucrecia. Reno avait peut-être raison, une petite aventure ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal… Son trouble passa inaperçu et Reno poursuivit :

-Rufus veut que tu viennes manger avec nous dans cinq minutes.

Cette fois, la surprise de Vincent fut remarquée des deux hommes. Quoi? Manger avec _eux?_ Mais sa mission ne contenait aucune clause de fraternité! Il avait toujours été mauvais avec les relations humaines…

-Manger avec… vous? Qui d'autre que vous deux et le patron? Et pourquoi?

Reno et Rude le regardaient intrigués. Pourquoi était-il si nerveux et surpris d'un coup? Juste à cause du souper? Ce n'était pas légèrement exagéré?

-Tu sais que tu peux être vraiment têtu quand tu veux! C'est juste comme ça entre Turks! Et j'ai eu l'ordre de te ramener dans cinq minutes… il en reste trois! Fit Reno mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé de l'expression d'horreur peinte sur le visage de Vincent.

Le regardant avec insistance, le roux se dit qu'il devait trouver un moyen de le traîner jusqu'à la salle à manger. La force? Mauvaise idée, l'issue du combat était un peu trop prévisible. Les yeux de chiot? Non! Ça, ca marche juste avec les filles! Les menaces? Pourquoi pas? Après tout, il s'agissait d'un ordre indirect adressé à Vincent. C'est lui qui devait venir manger!

- Yo, t'a pas le choix de toute façon! C'est un ordre du patron; on soupe tous ensemble! Son sourire pervers-joueur habituel revint sur son visage. Et… une rumeur se propage si vite, tu ne voudrais pas que tout le monde sache qu'on t'a trouvé entrain de… comment t'a dit déjà? Astiquer ta griffe? Demanda Reno en relevant un sourcil moqueur.

Vincent, totalement exaspéré, se leva et passa devant les deux Turks avec un visage redevenu impassible, à son habitude.

-Passe devant, je te suis, si c'est le patron… pas vraiment le choix, dit-il de sa voix calme.

Le chemin se fit en silence. Rude se demandant quel serait le menu, Reno le breuvage, et Vincent, se préparant mentalement à socialiser. Ses pensées dérivèrent lentement vers une autre branche de sa vie sociale. Sa vie amoureuse, plus désertique encore que le crâne de Rude. Il se dit que s'il avait la chance d'avoir une aventure, peut-être oublierait-il un peu Lucrecia… Une toute petite aventure… Il fixait les cheveux rouges devant lui alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion. Une aventure avec…

-Voilà, on est arrivé.

La voix de Reno le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Il entra à la suite des deux autres et salua tout le monde d'un signe de tête bref avant de s'asseoir à la table.

-Bien, tout le monde est là! Déclara Rufus. Tseng, voici Vincent Valentine, votre nouveau collègue. Les autres ont déjà fait connaissance, je crois.

Un silence s'empara de l'assemblée suite aux paroles de Rufus. Elena regardait ses genoux sous la table, le visage et les oreilles rouges tomate, gênée du premier contact qu'elle avait eu avec Vincent. Reno s'amusait à lancer sa fourchette en la faisant tournoyer puis à la rattraper sous le regard désapprobateur de Tseng, quant à Rude… Il ne faisait rien de spécial, fidèle à lui-même.

-Ne parlez pas tous en même temps surtout! Dit Reno au bout d'un moment en souriant.

-C'est qu'on n'a rien à dire, lui répondit la petite voix à peine audible d'Elena qui était incapable de ne pas parler, bien qu'elle aurait voulu disparaître.

-D'accord, alors je vais partir un sujet de conversation… Déclara Reno avec un air malicieux. Savez-vous ce que Vincent faisait tout à l'heure quand on est entré dans son bureau?

-Il n'essayait pas de cacher les documents qu'il doit remplir en tant que Turk quand même… Fit Tseng d'un ton désapprobateur en fixant Reno, chez qui il s'agissait d'une habitude.

-NON! Cria Reno tout sourire, ignorant la provocation.

-La question, c'est est ce qu'on a vraiment envi de le savoir? Répliqua Rufus d'une voix calme qui contrastait avec l'énervement du roux.

-OUI! Fit Reno sur le même élan de gaminerie sur le quel il s'était lancé. Il se…

-Préparait pour souper, compléta Vincent en lui coupant la parole sans élever la voix mais si froidement que même Reno se tut. Le regard plein d'avertissement qu'il lança à Reno appuya son ton de voix alors qu'il saisissait sa fourchette. Bon appétit, dit-il pour conclure sans conviction.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, ce qui convenait au ténébreux. Un instant, on entendit que les bruits de vaisselles puis, Tseng, voulant paraître pour le parfait chef des Turks, comme à son habitude, prit la parole.

-Ainsi, tu as déjà été Turk par le passé?

-Oui, si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrai, répondit Vincent légèrement ennuyé.

Reno ouvrit la bouche précipitamment dans le but de sortir une connerie mais se ravisa en croisant le regard sévère de Rufus. Petit silence, à nouveau brisé par Tseng.

-Alors, pourquoi n'étais-tu plus dans les Turks et que s'est-il passé durant toutes ces années d'exil?

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur l'assemblé. L'Utaien ne connaissait pas le passé de Vincent, il avait posé la question juste comme ça, par curiosité… Tous suspendirent leurs gestes et tournèrent la tête vers l'impertinent. Vincent, Rufus, Reno et même Rude, le regardaient à présent avec différentes expressions dans le regard. Quand Tseng compris son erreur, plus que gêné, il devint aussi rouge qu'Elena et baissa la tête sans attendre de réponse.

Vincent soupira imperceptiblement. Ses collègues avaient le droit de savoir et même s'il s'agissait de souvenirs douloureux, il devait apprendre à vivre avec.

-Je n'ai jamais _vraiment_ quitté les Turks, dit lentement Vincent. Ma dernière mission consistait à protéger une scientifique de la Shinra. J'ai eu quelques… démêlé avec son collègue et lors d'un affront, il a sortit sans arme et m'a atteint au cœur. Ensuite, lui et la personne que je devais protéger ont utilisé mon corps pour lui faire subir des expériences toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Lors de l'injection de certaines cellules, la réaction avec mon corps, et sans doute d'autre substance des précédents essais, m'a ramené à la vie. Bien sûr, non sans conséquence. J'étais devenu une créature que personne ne contrôlait, encore moins moi-même. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits et constaté mon état, je me suis enfermé dans un cercueil. C'est trente ans plus tard que Cloud est venu m'ouvrir et j'ai rejoint AVALANCHE. Si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que celui qui m'avait tué travaillait encore à la Shinra… Tout comme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs… Vincent, les yeux dans le vague et perdu dans ses pensées, sembla émerger de l'eau, reprit sa respiration et son expression habituelle. Il survola chaque personne à la table – et un serviteur - du regard. D'autres questions? Demanda-t-il sèchement, sans réellement se rendre compte du malaise général ni du fait que se dernière phrase y était pour beaucoup.

Un court silence suivit, mais Reno, avec son comportement d'adolescent immature, pris la parole, nullement gêné.

-Et… *Sourire espiègle et pervers*, on peut savoir ce que tu as fait dans ton cercueil toutes ces années?

L'homme fut alors la proie des regards assassins de ses collègues. Un serviteur vint pout entrer dans la pièce mais en voyant la situation, roula les yeux et s'en retourna. Encore le roux…

-Reno, je t'en pris! S'exclama Elena.

C'était la première fois qu'elle levait la tête et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Il s'agissait d'un repas assez étrange. Elena rebaissa la tête en se maudissant, se disant que Vincent n'avait certainement pas besoin de sa protection.

-El… elle est bonne la purée de patate, tentât-elle pour effacer son intervention et lancer un sujet de conversation.

Elle se traita intérieurement d'imbécile en remarquant qu'il n'y avait même pas de purée de patate dans son spaghetti bolognaise. Elle fut alors sauvée de Reno, qui ouvrait à nouveau la bouche pour parler, par la porte qui s'ouvrit à volée.

* * *

**Voilà! Ya pas encore vraiment d'action, mais ça s'en viens tranquillement. J'avais prévu plus vite mais je me rends compte que j'ai plus de choses à dire que je ne le croyais au départ. Je ne veux pas non plus mettre des chapitres trop longs alors c'est ça. Je vais essayer de me mettre à écrire plus, en temps normal, Tori ki reste plus d'une semaine sans répondre au forum, mais là, elle est en feu! Il faut dire qu'en ce moment, c'est que Reno est… Nah, je ne vous dirais rien!! :P **

**Bloopers… Yen a pas vraiment pour ce bout là… j'ai vraiment mais vraiment allongé quelques réponses du forum seulement et on a pas eu le temps de trop déconner… Je me reprends au prochain chapitre!!**

**Prochain chapitre : Bonnet de douche et petite salle abandonnée! C'est quoi le rapport? Vous verrez XD**


	3. Un passé obsédant

**Yo tout le monde!!**

**Troisième chapitre déjà! C'est fou hein! Pas vraiment en fait… Toujours un grand merci à Tori Ki qui fait l'histoire avec moi et qui me relit! **

**Et je sais tout, vous savez… TOUT!!! Je sais que vous me lisez et me laissez aucun comm!! Comment je sais si c'est bon et si je continue moi hein!? Laissez des review parce que sinon… ça va chauffer! Si j'ai pas de nouvelles (et nouvelles avec un S)review (parce que j'en ai qu'une) cette semaine, ben vous aurez pas le super chapitre suivant! Je vous ai à l'œil!!! (Non mais! Deux semaines, cents clic et UNE review! pff...) Je suis tellement désespéré que je poste le chapitre aujourd'hui au lieu de demain (lundi) comme je m'était dis... je suis pathétique!!!**

**Bonne lecture! (J'ai raccourcit mon blabla, vous avez remarqué?)**

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-KIAAAA! Cachez-moi, cachez-moi! Reeves me cours après, il veut me couper les griffes! Mais je suis un robot et pour moi, les griffes, ça ne repousse pas! Il est là! S'affola la petite boule de poil, bonnet de douche sur la tête, en poussant des cris de désespoir de sa voix insupportable. Vite! C'est Hojo qui lui a dit que j'avais tout brisé dans son labo, mais ce n'est pas vrai! Vous me croyez hein? Fit Cait Sit, debout au milieu de la table (Il est monté là en passant par les genoux de Rude…) avec des yeux tout mignons de chaton manipulateur.

-Minou, minou, minou… Viens voir papa…

Reeves entra dans la pièce sans se soucier qu'il était un intrus et qu'il dérangeait. Il tenait à la main un grand filet et dans l'autre, une boîte de sardine. Il ne vit pas Cait sit qui avait disparut derrière la chaise d'Elena.

-Oui? Demanda Rufus passablement irrité.

-C'est Hojo qui a… Commença l'homme, mais il fut interrompu par Vincent.

-Hojo est un menteur et un manipulateur. Il est certes intelligent – ce qui le rend dangereux -, mais corrompu au dernier degré. Si sont labo a été détruit, c'est qu'une de ses expérience à tournée au vinaigre. Une expérience dont vous n'êtes surement pas au courant et que vous financez à votre insu en croyant qu'il s'agit d'autre chose. Cait Sit est une peluche automatisée et même si elle a une horrible voix…

-Hey! Fait la petite boule de poil derrière l'épaule de la jeune blonde.

-… je crois qu'il n'a pas été conçu pour mentir. Et pourquoi aurait-il été dans le labo de ce… scientifique (Vincent du faire un effort pour retenir les divers synonymes d'Hojo qui lui venaient en tête – Salaud, conard, ordure, meurtrier… (Je passe pour les oreilles sensibles) - ) ? C'est logique. À moins que vous l'ayez envoyé dans son labo au mauvais moment bien sur…

Vincent avait parlé froidement et une agressivité colérique semblait vouloir exploser dans son regard. Il releva ses yeux pourpres vers Reeves, intimidé.

-Je te croyais plus intelligent Reeves, ton propre espion, te mentir? À quoi tu pense? Conclu le ténébreux à présent dégoûté.

Silence.

-Merci Vincent mais je ne crois pas que ces propos soit très appropriés. Reeves, je dois parler aux Turks, veuillez sortir je vous pris… Et emmenez votre engin avec vous.

-Hey! Fit à nouveau Cait Sit en sortant à la suite de son maître. Il remercia toute fois Vincent du regard, qui l'ignora totalement.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Vincent? Demanda Rufus quand la porte fut refermée. Je t'ai confié cette mission parce que tu étais capable de te contrôler. J'aurais pu la donner à n'importe qui sinon! Tu connais plusieurs employés de la Shinra et je m'attendais à ce que tu t'en fasses des amis, non te les mettre à dos! Je ne sais pas s'il est sage que tu continu cette mission, d'abord Reeves, le prochain sera probablement Hojo… Ce sont pourtant des personnes intelligentes qui pourraient t'aider! Le président était convaincant, on se serait cru dans une discourt électorale.

Chacun, même Reno, avait baissé la tête sur son assiette et faisait semblant de ne pas entendre la voix de leur patron, pourtant plus qu'audible. Les Turks n'osait plus respirer, ni manger. Seul Vincent regardait l'homme blond avec lassitude.

-Alors Vincent? Fit Rufus en lui accordant la parole.

La lassitude se changea en défi.

-J'ai bien changé depuis le temps où je travaillais pour votre père, je ne suis plus le petit chien obéissant que j'étais. Je n'ai rien contre Reeves, je m'attendais simplement mieux de sa part. De plus, j'ai le parfait contrôle de moi-même. Ja n'ai pas besoin d'Hojo, j'ai des sources plus fiables et je crois pouvoir me passer de Reeves pour ce qui est infiltrer et d'espionner. N'oublie pas qu'il fût un temps, j'étais la tête dirigeant des Turks.

-Je ne… commença Rufus mais il fut coupé par Vincent, de nouveau.

-En tant que Turk, ne dois-je pas être supposé tout faire pour réussir ma mission? En m'engageant, vous deviez certainement savoir à qui vous aviez à faire. J'ai lu les dossiers de chacun et je peux facilement deviner leurs réactions. C'est ce que je faisais.

Un sourire, si on peut appeler cela ainsi vu sa minuscule taille, de victoire se dessina sur le visage de Vincent, caché par sa cape. Il se leva et d'un geste si rapide qu'il en parut flou, il dégaina Cerberus et le pointa sur Rufus. Immédiatement, les autres Turks se mirent en possition de combat contre Vincent. Tseng et Elena de façon assurée, Reno et Rude, plus intrigués et incertains.

-Je sais que vous n'êtes pas Rufus, il se soucierait peu de mes relations interpersonnelles, il aurait simplement voulu que je fasse cette mission.

L'incertitude n'eût même pas le temps de planer sur les autres Turks que la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entre un autre Rufus.

-Vincent, baisse ton arme immédiatement je te pris.

Il tourna lentement la tête, gardant tout de même un œil sur le Rufus désemparé assis à la table.

-Ne détruit pas ce robot! Je le mettais à l'essai pour qu'il me remplace lors de cérémonies ennuyeuses ou autre. Je teste seulement s'il y a des améliorations à faire. RS2, tu peux te retirer.

Le nouveau Rufus pris la place de RS2 et fit signe au autres, passablement perdus, de s'asseoir. Vincent fit de même et recommença silencieusement à manger comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Le repas continua sans embuche. Reno tenta deux ou trois fois de lancer une conversation, sans succès. Tous étaient mal à l'aise en présence de Vincent et ce dernier, peu doué pour les relations humaines, se terrait dans se qu'il préférait, c'est-à-dire, le silence, lui donnant un aire froid et distant.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Reno, le seul dont la présence du ténébreux ne l'embarrassait pas (encore), alla trouver Vincent dans son bureau. Rufus avait demandé à ce que quelqu'un lui fasse visiter la Shinra, du moins les nouveaux développements des trente dernières années. Tous s'étaient concertés du regard un instant, ne voulant surtout pas avoir la tâche, puis, s'étaient tournés vers Reno, qui accepta de bon cœur.

-Yo, je te le dis, ya plein de nouveaux trucs depuis trente ans! Allez, sort de ton bureau un peu, t'es renfermé dedans depuis ton arrivée, viens! Je vais te présenter aux personnes importantes et te montrer les endroits les plus récents!

Puis, Reno sortit joyeusement du bureau en sautillant sans se préoccuper de regarder si Vincent le suivait…

Ce dernier se leva de son bureau en regardant Reno faire ses cabrioles. Il eut un léger sourire, un vrai. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sourit ainsi, juste pour le plaisir. En s'en rendant compte, il fronça les sourcils. Cela datait surement du temps de Lucéci… Non, ne plus y penser! Il reprit son sérieux et suivit Reno.

Après tout, il pourrait récolter des informations et il était curieux des changements que la compagnie avait put apporter en trente années. Se contentant de rester dans l'ombre de l'énervé, Vincent écouta attentivement les déblatérations du clown sur les changements hiérarchiques et spatiaux qui avaient eu lieux.

-Dis moi Reno, ça fait combien de temps que tu travail pour la Shinra? Demanda-t-il alors que le roux lui parlait de sa machine à bière favorite (Remplie chaque jour garanti! Premier choix, toujours froid! Et en frappant au bon endroit, gratuit!).

Reno se retourna surpris du fait que Vincent ait pris la parole et de la question. Quesque ça pouvait bien faire le nombre d'années de service qu'il avait pour la Shinra? Il le croyait débutant? Non, ils se connaissaient depuis un bout de temps et Vincent devait savoir que Reno avait de l'expérience… Reno fronça les sourcils et commença à compter sur ses doigts.

-Ça fait… heu… pff… cinq moins trois… divisé… heu non, multiplié par… Reno dessina des équations que lui seul voyait dans les airs avec son doigt. Huit ans! Fit-il en montrant avec ses doigts comme un enfant.

Vincent ne put s'empêcher un petit rire involontaire. Si lui et Lucrecia avaient eu un enfant… non! Pense à autre chose! Il se donna mentalement une gifle. Reno n'avait rien remarqué.

-Rufus m'a engagé à dix-sept ans, on était amis depuis longtemps, il connaissait mes capacités, on a passé toute notre enfance et adolescence ensemble. Comme je n'avais plus de famille, j'ai accepté de travailler ici. Mais pourquoi?

Famille… Vincent n'en avait plus non plus… Mai Lucrecia… Arrête de penser à ça Vincent! Nouvelle gifle mentale.

-Je ne m'en souvenais plus… À force de lire les dossiers de tout le monde…

-Oui, tu devrais arrêter le bourrage de crâne c'est clair! Tout va tout mélanger sinon…

Lucrecia ne se mélangeait pas elle, même si elle avait beaucoup de projets en même temps, son travail était toujours nickel. Nouvelle gifle mentale. Mais arrête de penser à elle Vincent! Ne cessait-il de se répéter. Trouve autre chose!

-Je ne mélange rien… Par exemple, dis moi depuis combien de temps tu es alcoolique Reno? Et ne me dit pas que c'est faux, tu me parle très… trop souvent d'alcool pour ne pas l'être.

-Moi! Non! Jamais! J'aime bien ça, mais je serais capable de m'en passer! Se défendit-il. Hum… Si on changeait de sujet? Fit Reno, pour une fois que Vincent discutait. Tu as une fille en vu? Tu as fait la connaissance d'Elena… Fit Reno dans un clin d'œil, un sourire complice aux lèvres.

Une fille? Lucrecia! Non mais ça ne va pas! Penser à une autre fille? Impossible, il était bien trop attaché à Lucré… Bon là, c'est critique! Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, sa tristesse grandissait. Sa détresse aussi, et son besoin de chaleur humaine.

Il se concentra pour garder le contrôle puis planta son regard dans celui de Reno… Qui avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, très expressifs… Bleu clair tirant un peu sur le vert. Il avait un sourire joueur qui aurait fait craquer n'importe quelle fille et de belles dents blanches.

-Une fille? Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça… Répondit distraitement Vincent en promenant son regard sur Reno de haut en bas, continuant de le détailler mentalement.

-C'est pas une fille? C'est quoi alors? Un animal? Demanda le rouquin qui regardait Vincent avec inquiétude, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il le regardait ainsi.

Le ténébreux, qui avait remonté jusqu'aux cheveux de Reno, sentit des frissons lui parcourir la peau en l'entendant parler d'animal. Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré de la stupidité de Reno, mais aussi découragé des réflexions qu'il se faisait à lui-même sur le corps de son collègue… et de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

-Non, réfléchit quelques secondes, fit-il en murmurant.

Il mit son bras gauche (donc celui avec la griffe) autour de la taille de Reno et le rapprocha de lui un peu. Les yeux à demi fermés, Vincent suppliait presque Reno du regard.

-Je… Heu… Haaa!… C'est moi? Demanda Reno, d'abord surpris, puis incertain, et enfin assez convaincu par le désir qu'il lisait dans le regard de Vincent.

Reno hésita encore un instant en regardant à son tour le corps de l'homme entreprenant. Puis, sans avertissement, il fonça sur lui, baissant le col de sa cape d'une main, empoignant sa nuque de l'autre, et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Plutôt ravi de sa réaction positive, Vincent posa sa main droite (la normale!!) sur son épaule. Il le fit reculer jusqu'au mur sans quitter ses lèvres. Il entre-ouvrit un œil pour vérifier que le couloir était bel et bien désert, puis le referma et fit glisser la main qui était sur l'épaule du roux sur son torse, où elle déboutonna un bouton de sa chemise, déjà largement ouverte.

Reno se retourna brusquement pour mettre Vincent dos au mur à sa place. D'une main, il ouvrit la porte qui était à côté de lui. Il s'agissait d'une vielle salle de réunion qui servait à présent plus de placard qu'autre chose. Il poussa Vincent à l'intérieur, perdant sa dominance par la même occasion, et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est partit! Et je vous préviens, deux vrai lapins ces deux là! Pardon à ceux et celles qui auraient aimé avoir un lemon, mais pas ce coup-ci parce que ca n'est que physique, il n'y a pas réellement de sentiment et je ne veux pas booster de lemons qui ne veulent rien dire. Mais il va y en avoir, je promets! ; p**

**Bloopers!**

+ Reno fait faire le tour de la Shinra à Vincent. Ce dernier demande au roux depuis quand il est alcoolique… (N'a jamais été écrit sur le forum, c'est reté dans ma tête de déjantée)

_-Je ne mélange rien… Par exemple, dis moi depuis combien de temps tu es alcoolique Reno? Et ne me dit pas que c'est faux, tu me parle très… trop souvent d'alcool pour ne pas l'être._

_Reno fut pris au dépourvu et ouvrit de grands yeux._

_-Moi? Je… C'est vrai, je suis… bredouilla-t-il._

_Son regard se perdit dans le vague et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Une larme s'en échappa, puis une autre. Bien vite, ses joues furent mouillées et larmes et Reno se lança dans les bras de Vincent en pleurnichant dans son cou._

_-Je veux m'en sortir! Je t'en pris, aide-moi! Pleura-t-il._

_-T'es fou? Décolle! Fit brutalement Vincent en le repoussant. T'es un mec, agis comme! On ne saute pas au cou des gens comme ça! Fit-il irrité en essuyant son épaule._

_-T'a raison… Répondit Reno en essuyant son visage. Allez, on oubli!_

_Il se retourna et frappa la machine à bière qui en fit tomber une. Reno la décapsula et la vida d'une traite. Il frappa de nouveau et en pris une autre. Il la décapsula également. Il se tourna vers Vincent._

_-Désolé, les bonnes manières… t'en veux une? Fit-il en lui tendant sa première canette vide._

++ En voilà une autre option qui a été plus ou moins écrite, c'est au même moment dans l'histoire …

_-Moi! Non! Jamais! J'aime bien ça, mais je serais capable de m'en passer! Se défendit-il. Hum… Si on changeait de sujet? Fit Reno, pour une fois que Vincent discutait. Tu as une fille en vu? Tu as fait la connaissance d'Elena… Fit Reno dans un clin d'œil, un sourire complice aux lèvres et un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de Vincent._

_Vincent eu un haut-le-cœur. Qui fut bien visible dans son visage, pour une fois!_

_-Elena? Beurk! S'exclama-t-il bruyamment et très sincèrement._

_-On parle de moi à ce que je vois? Fit une petite voix autoritaire dans son dos._

+++ Enfin, le dernier pour ce chapitre. Après que Reno et Vincent se soit enfermé dans le bureau – en oubliant de verrouiller la porte -, Les deux torse nu, Reno au mur et Vincent sur lui, les deux s'embrassant férocement.

_Reno sentit un frisson le parcourir quand Vincent fit glisser sa main froide dans son dos le long de la colonne. Il s'apprêtait à répondre à la caresse mais se raidit en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qu'on ouvre. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda qui entrait dans la pièce dans ce faisceau de lumière._

_-Heu… Pardon…_

_Elena._

_Vincent se crispa, sa griffe entailla légèrement la hanche du roux. Il déposa son front sur l'épaule de celui-ci pour cacher son visage rougissant._

_-Eh merde. T'a Rison de t'excuser! Qu'es ce que tu viens faire ici? Demanda-t-il sans lever la tête._

_-Bah, heu…_

_-Si tu veux, on est occupés alors… Fit-il pressant._

_-Mais… Mais qu'es ce que vous faites!?_

_-Si ce n'est pas clair! Continua le ténébreux._

_-Tu veux un dessin? Ou… des photos peut-être? Fit Reno, semblant enfin retrouver l'usage de la parole._

_Elena rougit violement à son tour se rappelant son passage dans le bureau avec Vincent._

_-Je veux dire ce que vous faites ici!_

_-T'a jamais été prise d'une envie subite toi! Continua Reno._

_-Oui, je… Mais elle préféra se taire, remarquant qu'elle ne ferait que se rabaisser. Dépêchez vous alors, vous êtes supposés trouver un imposteur dans l…_

_-On sait, coupa Reno, maintenant, dégage!_

_Vincent soupira en entendant la porte se refermer avec fracas et remonta vers l'oreille de Reno._

* * *

**Voilà! Fini! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! Un aperçu? Ok ok… Petit mot étrange, rendez-vous tard le soir… et aucun rapport avec Vincent XD Ha ha ha!**

**Une Review? Dites moi ce que vous avez aimé voir, ce que vous auriez aimé voir, ce que vous ne vouliez pas voir…? Ou partez en courant, au choix! À+!**


	4. Une soirée mouvementée

**Coucou! J'ai posté le premier chapitre hier… vous vous en fichez parce que vous allez avoir celui-ci juste dans un mois et donc pour vous ce n'est pas hier… Peu importe, c'est un grand jour pour moi! Et si vous lisez ceci, ben je vous dis merci parce que c'est que vous m'avez suivit et me trouvez pas trop poche… Dans ce chapitre, il COMMENCE, et je dis bien commence, à y avoir un peu d'action… c'est que le début, mais j'espère bien que vous apprécierez!**

**Un grand merci à ma Tori Ki qui me lis et me fait des réponses au forum rapidement (on est à écrire la page 42 et je suis à la relecture de la page 5 dans la fic pour vous donner une idée! Vous avez pas fini XD) depuis que j'ai commencé la fic… Étrange, avant je restais plus d'une semaine à attendre XD Je te stress To?**

**Je veux également dire merci à mes revieweuses, je commençais sérieusement à me dire que ma fic était illisable (je recommence à inventer des mots!!) Merci, je continu à publier pour vous, chères admiratrices!(2...¬¬) Les autres qui mettent pas de review, ben… Bonne lecture quand même là -.- … (Mais non, je suis contente que vous me suiviez pareille! :P Bonne lecture à toutes!!)**

**Place au chapitre… (Et je veux spécifier que mes bloopers ne sont pas inclus dans la fic pour celles qui les lisent, ne vous mélangez pas!)**

* * *

Elena marchait dans un couloir habituellement presque désert, une pile de dossiers dans les bras. Seul Reno y venais avec Rude pour vider la machine à bière en paix sans que Tseng ne les réprimandes. D'ailleurs, Reno faisait faire le tour à la Shinra de Vincent, se remémora-t-elle. Pauvre Reno… le nouveau était si… distant et froid. Et pauvre nouveau aussi… Reno n'était pas un cadeau quand il s'y mettait.

Elle allait se demander ce qui arriverait s'ils décidaient de s'entretuer quand elle entendit un bruit. Un bruit sourd de coups données à répétions avec un rythme assez rapide. Elena tendit l'oreille et se rapprocha d'une porte juste à côté de la machine distributrice.

Elle s'y colla et entendit avec horreur des gémissements et soupirs, des voix aussi, des voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien. L'une grave et qui sortait rarement de la gorge de son propriétaire, l'autre qui ne cessait jamais de parler pour dire des stupidités.

Prise de vertiges, elle recula jusqu'au mur opposé en fixant la porte avec dégoût et repartie en courant dans le couloir. Elle courut une minute avec ses documents avant de percuter de plein fouet Tseng au détour d'un mur.

Il la reçu dans ses bras, s'assurant qu'elle ne tomberait pas à la renverse et la lâcha quand elle eu retrouvé son équilibre.

Elena rougit violement, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, elle se recula vivement en regardant Tseng, ne pouvant s'empêcher de détailler son corp, une fois de plus. Long cheveux noir de jais, peau à la couleur du miel, yeux légèrement bridés et…

-Pardonne-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu. Fit-il de sa voix calme.

-Je, non, c'est de ma faute! Fit Elena en sortant de ses pensées.

-Ça va? Fit Tseng, inquiet.

-Ou… Oui… Oui, oui, ça… va très bien! Répondit Elena, encore perturbée de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

-Qu'y a-t-il? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.

-Rien, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées… Fit rapidement la jeune femme d'une voix aigue.

-Toi aussi tu cherche l'imposteur?

-Oui! Exactement! Fit-elle en sautant sur l'occasion.

-Je me demande si Vincent a une piste… fit vaguement l'Utaien.

Elena eu un petit rictus sarcastique, sachant ce qu'il faisait réellement dans le moment. Elle fit un petit sourire gêné à Tseng en croisant son regard interrogatif et lui dit qu'elle allait continuer sa route.

-À plus tard, répondit Tseng, confus.

Il continua sa route dans les couloirs déserts de cette partie de la Shinra en pensant à sa mission.

-*=*=*-

Pendant ce temps, dans la vieille salle de réunion abandonné, deux Turks se rhabillaient avec un léger sourire raisin. Reno n'aurait jamais cru faire _cela_ avec Vincent un jour. Déjà, c'était un homme, et puis, Reno pouvait trouver n'importe quelle fille pour la culbuter, il ne s'en privait pas d'ailleurs… Il y avait tellement de filles partantes pour passer la nuit avec un beau rouquin à Midgard… Ou ailleurs!

Mais là c'était différent. Jamais Reno n'aurait cru un jour ressentir de l'attirance pour un homme, encore moins faire des… ''Choses'' avec lui, ni être dominé et non dominant… ni -il avait presque honte (mais c'est Reno alors seulement presque) de l'avouer- y prendre autant de plaisir…

Vincent, quant à lui, attachait sa cape avec un sourire satisfait. Un sourire. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu de sincère. Il ne pensait plus à Lucrecia, il venait de retomber dans des souvenirs bien avant elle et pour une fois, il ne sentait pas le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Pour une fois, il n'avait plus envie de mourir, ou du moins, n'y pensait plus. Était-ce possible que seulement une partie de jambes en l'aire lui ait autant donné le goût de vivre? Il regarda la masse sombre de Reno remettre sa chemise du coin de l'œil. Son sourire s'élargit sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Mais pourquoi? Peu importe, il le découvrirait bien… En attendant, ils avaient un imposteur à démasquer.

Vincent s'approcha de la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée.

-Tu sais où j'habite… et si tu me cherche, je serai à mon bureau, dit il en ouvrant la porte pour laisser entrer de la lumière pour éclairer son visage, du moins la partie non dissimulé par la cape, et fit un clin d'œil au roux avant de sortir et se diriger vers ledit bureau.

Il fit à peine quelques couloirs qu'il tomba sur Tseng.

-Tien, bonjour Vincent. As-tu des indices sur le traître?

-Bonjour Tseng. J'ai… plusieurs pistes, inventa-t-il nerveusement pour retourner à son bureau le plus vite possible.

-Bien! Si tu en a une qui tien la route, dit-le-nous surtout. Fit Tseng d'un air supérieur.

-Bien sur, fit-il avec agacement, excuse moi, je dois retourner à mon bureau… Puis il partit sans attendre de réponse avant que Tseng ne remarque le petit sourire qu'il dissimulait encore sou sa cape.

Tseng fronça les sourcils en le regardant s'éloigner… Tout le monde était étrange aujourd'hui. Et Reno ne devait-il pas lui faire voir les nouveaux départements? Il n'avait surement pas terminé vu tout ce qu'il avait à dire en temps normal… Mais où était-il pass…

-Reno?

Le roux avançait d'une démarche incertaine, les jambes légèrement écartées, le visage rouge, les cheveux en bataille, il replaçait ses lunettes sur son front et semblait ivre.

-Toi, t'a encore vidé le distributeur… que s'est-il passé cette fois? Tu as demandé à Elena de sortir avec toi et elle t'a envoyé sur les roses? Fit Tseng, dédaigneux de sa dépendance à l'alcool et du fait que son hypothèse était peut-être vraie; on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec ce satané rouquin!

-Elena? Non! Fit Reno avec un large sourire. Je n'ai rien bu! Pour une fois que c'est vrai!

Tseng fit une drôle de mimique, décidément, _tout le monde_ était bizarre aujourd'hui, même Reno réussissait à l'être plus que d'habitude! Il voulu passer pour se rendre à son bureau mais Tseng lui barra la route. Il fronça les sourcils, sévère.

-Alors, qu'à tu fais pour être dans un tel état?

Il le regarda d'un air suspicieux qui ne fit qu'élargir le sourire déjà large, sur le visage de Reno.

-*=*=*-

Vincent se rendit rapidement à son bureau et y étudia quelques dossiers. Il en prit un et fronça les sourcils. Il repartit à nouveau, laissant une note comme quoi il serait de retour sous peu.

Il descendit dans l'espoir que Tseng serait encore dans le dédale de couloirs isolés et put assister à une scène étrange de loin.

-Hein? De quoi tu parle? J'ai rien fait! Va voir le distributeur, il est plein et Elena…

Reno s'arrêta de parler brusquement. Alors lui aussi il avait entendu le petit cri que la jeune femme avait poussé en entendant leurs ébats? Vincent ne voyait pas d'autre raison pour ce changement d'attitude.

-Elena? Demanda Tseng en le voyant arrêter de parler ainsi.

Il y eu un silence. Tseng sembla se résigner à ne pas savoir et libéra le chemin pour son collègue. Il fit mine de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

-Très bien, je finirais par savoir un jour ou l'autre…

-Où tu va comme ça? Demanda Reno, inquiet.

-Voir Elena, répondit Tseng dans un sourire

-Quoi!? Non, mauvaise idée! Surtout pas, tu ne do… Reno cessa de parler en constatant son erreur. Tseng l'avait eu.

-Et pourquoi donc? Demanda-t-il en se tournant lentement vers Reno, essayant sans succès de cacher son sourire victorieux.

Vincent décida d'agir. Il passa à côté de Reno et aborda Tseng en lui montrant un dossier.

-Justement Tseng, j'ai quelques questions à te poser à propos de quelques personnes, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider aussi Reno. La principale suspecte pour le moment est un secrétaire d'un certain Paul Bolduc. Mais il n'y a rien de solide. Les seules preuves sur lesquelles je peux m'appuyer sont ses absences répétées, les gens qu'elle fréquente… Bref, ce que j'ai mis en surbrillance, indiqua le nouveau venu en pointant certains endroits dans le dossier que tenait Tseng.

Reno remercia Vincent d'un regard rapide puis reporta son attention sur le dossier. L'Utaïen l'avait complètement oublié et c'était tant mieux.

-Tu veux la rencontrer et t'en faire une amie ou l'espionner sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte? Demanda Tseng en prenant son rôle de parfait chef Turks.

Reno n'écoutait déjà plus… Hypothèses et suppositions… À quoi bon? Il était meilleur dans les faits concrets et l'action… Surtout l'action, le reste, il s'en fichait un peu. Son regard glissa sur Vincent. Il se fit quelques réflexions dans sa tête sur son corps avant de se rendre compte de se qu'il faisait. Il fantasmait sur un homme! Eh ben tant pis parce que… C'est vrai qu'il était vachement sexy avec sa cape et qu'on avait juste envi de la lui arracher. Et sa voix aussi… Il répondait à son interlocuteur… Reno eu un sourire en coin. Après tout, il irait peut-être lui rendre visite rapidement…

-T'en pense quoi Reno? Demanda Tseng.

-Hein? Quoi? Non! Ou plutôt oui… heu… c'était quoi la question?

- Que penses-tu de l'idée de Vincent? Fit son chef, exaspéré à l'excès.

-Yo, c'est sur que c'est une bonne idée! Il est assez vieux pour savoir ce qu'il veut, comment il le veut et le faire avec qui il veut, même moi si ça lui chante! S'exclama Reno dans son énervement habituel.

-Mais de quoi tu parle? Demanda lentement Tseng.

Reno rougit légèrement en se rendant compte qu'il avait confondu ses pensés avec la réalité. Tseng le regarda comme s'il venait d'un autre monde et se demanda même un instant si Reno avait des vues sur Vincent. Un instant d'horreur dans sa tête qui heureusement ne dura pas.

-Tu as raison, tu es la personne toute désignée pour ce job, jovial et social, tu pourrais les tromper facilement… S'empressa de dire le plus vieux pour rattraper l'erreur du cadet.

Tseng vit le petit regard que s'échangèrent les deux hommes, plutôt gêné de la part de Reno et plus complice de Vincent. Il les regarda successivement l'un l'autre en tentant de comprendre ce petit manège : quelque chose n'était pas net. Il se fit la réflexion, à nouveau, que vraiment, tout le monde était vraiment étrange ce soir là.

-Je vais me coucher, je verrais ce que je peux faire demain… Dit Reno en partant d'un pas décidé, ne voulant plus dire rien de compromettant, et ne voulant pas se faire rattraper par Tseng ou Vincent.

Le nouveau Turks le regarda discrètement quitter. Il avait drôlement envi de le suivre, comme si une ficelle invisible était attaché à sa poitrine et reliée à Reno qui partait en tirant dessus. Il se ressaisit, quittant la chaleur imaginaire des bras de Reno dans ses pensés et reporta son attention sur son chef.

-Je vais te laisser les dossiers, il y en a d'autres sur mon bureau aussi si tu veux y jeter un œil. Pour ma part, il est tard et je vais rentrer chez moi, dit Vincent.

-Bien… mais tu sais, il y aurait une chambre pour toi dans l'aile des Turks, tu n'es pas obligé de…

-Oui, je suis bien chez moi, coupa Vincent d'un ton sec et sans réplique.

-Très bien, alors à demain… Fit Tseng, le trouvant de plus en plus étrange. Mais comment allait-il rentrer chez lui? Il était venu en hélico! Peu importe, il était déjà repartit et Tseng le ne voyait plus dans le couloir.

-*=*=*-

Plus tard dans la soirée, Reno était assit sur son lit avec seulement un bas de pyjamas.

Seul.

Il était rare qu'il ne soit pas sortit dans un bar, en pleine buverie quelque part avec Rude ou avec une jolie fille dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

Mais ce soir, il était seul.

Dans son petit appartement tristounet dont il avait essayé d'égayer les murs avec diverses affiches.

Seul…

Ça méritait une bière! Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine quand une enveloppe posée sur sa table de chevet attira son attention. Elle était fermée avec un sceau de cire qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. L'expéditeur, qui était manifestement entré dans sa demeure par effraction pour déposer sa missive, n'avait pas signé de nom.

Reno ouvrit l'enveloppe mystérieuse. À l'intérieur, une lettre y avait été glissée. D'une écriture fine, légèrement incliné, féminine. Reno la lut lentement en fronçant les sourcils. Il constata à regret qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une admiratrice… ou d'_un_ admirateur.

_Bonsoir Turks,_

_Il y a longtemps que je t'observe et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que tu serais une bonne recrue pour nous. _

_Nous œuvrons pour créer de nouveaux spécimens et les recherches de la Shinra est la seule façon de mener à bien nos projets. Présente-toi au sommet de la tour nord à minuit. Seul._

_La dame noire._

Reno relut la lettre une autre fois dans l'espoir de trouver un indice. Qui était cette Dame noire? Et que voulait-elle dire pas créer de nouveaux spécimens? Il s'agissait forcément des traîtres recherchés par Rufus… Mais pourquoi lui, Reno, était-il contacté de la sorte? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du roux qu'il sursauta quand l'horloge sonna vingt-trois heures.

-Le meilleur moyen de savoir c'est d'aller voir! Se dit joyeusement Reno à voix haute en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il pensa vaguement à prévenir quelqu'un mais renonça, s'ils découvraient que Reno n'était pas seul, ils perdraient leur chance de capturer, ou au moins d'en savoir plus, cet intrus… cette intruse?

Il sortit donc de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la tour nord. À pas lent et détendus.

-Bonsoir, Turks.

Reno put distinguer une silhouette dans l'ombre. Femme, à la mi-vingtaine, longs cheveux ondulés qui semblaient blonds dans l'obscurité et courbes généreuses.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi l'honneur m'est-il accordé de faire votre connaissance, mam'zelle? Fit Reno d'un ton galant et distingué.

-Tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis pas si vielle… Répondit la voix de la femme.

Voyant que Reno ne répondait pas, elle se mit en marche en faisant bien attention de rester dans l'ombre. Reno la suivit. Il ne put s'en empêcher, c'était comme un envoutement. Il la suivit donc en silence quelques minutes et elle s'arrêta devant une porte. Elle se tourna face au roux qui la regardait fixement et entra à reculons dans la pièce.

Reno suivit l'étrangère et entra. Le noir était complet dans la pièce et il ne put donc rien voir. La porte se ferma doucement derrière lui et la voix de la femme s'éleva du même endroit.

-Tu as bien fait de venir, Turks.

Ses mains saisirent doucement Reno par les épaules. Il se crispa à ce contact sur sa peau nue. Les mains descendirent sur son torse, la jeune femme se collant à son dos par la même occasion. Reno se retourna pour la repousser, non pas que l'idée lui déplaise, seulement, il savait faire la différence entre une manipulatrice et une fille qu'il rencontrait dans la rue, mais la femme l'embrassa. Reno répondit au baiser. Quand leurs lèvre se séparèrent, il tenta de se libérer de l'étreint de la femme mais se rendit compte qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Son cerveau lui refusait simplement de le faire.

-Laisse-toi faire… Fit la voix à son oreille en continuant l'exploration de ses mains.

* * *

**Ou là!! Que va-t-il se passer? Bin vous saurez au prochain chapitre!! L'action y commence, vous ne devriez pas être déçues!! (Je parle toujours de vous au féminin mais si ya des gars, dites moi le (en laissant un com. :P), je ne veux surtout pas vous offenser!**

**Ya pas de Bloopers parce que c'était juste un long bout plate que j'ai tenté de raccourcir au maximum et ya rien de drôle. Alors désolé s'il y a l'air d'avoir un manque d'inspiration ici… C'est à cause d'elle!!! (Frappe moi pas To, je ne fait qu'émettre une vérité! AÏE! OUCH!! Méchante!)**

**Je termine en vous laissant un avant goût de la suite : serviette de bain et roux au carré (je ne peux pas faire d'exposant 2 avec ce site…) Assez vague hein! C'est juste dans le but de vous empêcher de dormir la nuit pour que vous vous demandiez quelle sera la suite et avec mon avant-goût, vous êtes encore plus mêlées! Igniark igniark (C'est la meilleur façon que j'ai trouvé pour écrire mon rire indescriptible en lettre XD) Je suis diabolique :K **

**Shoku**

**P.S. Je vais poster les samedi à la place parce que... J'ai rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui u.u**


	5. Mauvaises rencontres

**Re-coucou à toutes!**

**Je vous envois la suite, je sais que c'est vendredi, mais c'est pâque et je suis en congé alors on fête ça! Toujours merci à Tori Ki (qui s'est un peu calmée depuis le dernier chapitre… regarde moi pas comme ça!!! 8-O)**

**Attention, ça se corse entre Reno et Vincent et je ne veux pas choquer personne, donc, à partir de ce chapitre, je ne suis plus responsable si jamais ils s'embrassent, se font des attouchements ou… enfin, vous voyez. Disons qu'il y aura des lime et lemon… Pas pour tapper sur les nerf mais JE NE PRÉVIENDRAI PAS À CHAQUE CHAPITRE DES RAPPROCHEMENTS QU'ILS EFFECTURONS DONC, ÂMES SENSIBLES, ENFANT, HOMOPHOBES, QUITTEZ CETTE FIC! Désolé, mais merci de m'avoir suivie… les autre, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Vincent se réveilla tôt. Comme à son habitude, il avait mal dormit et c'est un autre de ses nombreux cauchemars qui l'avait réveillé. Il regarda son cadran : 3h30. Il fainéanta un peu au lit mais fut incapable de se rendormir, redoutant de nouveau l'apparition de… il frissonnait juste d'y penser. Couvert de sueurs froides, il se leva et se rendit à sa salle de bain. Il était encore plus blanc qu'à son habitude. Il prit une douche tiède à la limite du froid pour le réveiller et se changer les idées.

Il s'habilla ensuite lentement et descendit à la cuisine pour son déjeuner. Il se fit tout d'abord un café fort. Pendant qu'il attendait devant la cafetière en regardant lentement le liquide foncé s'écouler goute à goute dans la tasse, il releva vivement la tête, les sens aux aguets. Un curieux sentiment venait de l'envahir. Comme si quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. Comme si un étranger s'était glissé dans sa demeure.

Pour se rassurer, il monta au deuxième et fit le tour des pièces. Il fit la même chose au rez-de-chaussée sans trouver personne. Le sentiment toute fois ne le quittait pas. Les sens à l'affût, il poursuivit son enquête au sous-sol. Il alluma la lumière qui diffusa un éclairage jaune et tamisé.

-Tu as donc réussit à sentir ma présence, Turks… Fit une voix féminine.

-À qui ai-je l'honneur de m'adresser? Demanda Vincent, impassible.

-Mon nom importe peu. C'est ma présence qui t'intéresse non? Fit la femme sensuellement en se rapprochant.

-Ton nom pourrait m'éclairer sur ta présence, continua le ténébreux en tentant de percer la pénombre du recoin d'où provenait la voix afin de voir à quoi elle ressemblait.

-Je vois que tu es très délicat, commenta-t-elle ironiquement. Je vous sens tendu, cher glacier…

À ce moment, les lumières s'éteignirent. La seule lumière provenait du haut des escaliers et n'était suffisante que pour distinguer les silhouettes. Il s'agissait d'une femme avec une chevelure assez longue et ondulée, probablement blonde. Aux courbes généreuses et gracieuses, avec un contour de visage et des traits assez familiers. Elle s'était rapprochée rapidement et sans bruit de sa proie et passait à présent ses mains sur son torse musclé. Du bout des doigts, Vincent caressa la crosse de Cerberus.

-Je n'ai pas le droit à la détente, répondit froidement Vincent qui s'était crispé au contacte de ses doigts sur le tissu de ses vêtements.

-Alors comment appelles-tu ce que tu as fait avec cet autre Turks hier? Demanda malicieusement la femme sans cesser de caresser le corps de Vincent.

-Ça ne vous concerne pas, répondit-il toujours impassible mais sentant une légère panique monter en lui.

-Tu sais que cela signifie que tu l'as trahi_e_? Continua la femme en tournant autour de sa proie.

-Vous ignorez de quoi vous parlez, fit l'immobile avec une certaine rage contenue cette fois-ci.

Comment osait-elle évoquer Lucrecia et dire qu'il l'avait trahie juste pour… une coucherie? Vincent donna un coup d'épaule et se dégagea des bras possessifs de l'inconnue. Pourquoi parlait-elle ainsi de son passé? Et comment savait-elle?

-Au contraire, je suis plus au courant que ce que tu crois. Alors, répond moi… Continua la mystérieuse femme en se collant au torse de Vincent et en approchant son visage du sien.

-Elle aussi a bien ignoré ses sentiments, fit-il, boudeur, en se remémorant qu'il avait cessé de penser à sa défunte bien-aimée pour se lancer sur Reno comme un fauve… Comme elle l'avait probablement fait avec Hojo. Vincent sera les dents.

-Donc tu l'as fait par vengeance? Fit-elle malicieusement comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit secret coquin.

-Non, je l'ai fait parce qu'aucun être ne peut se passer de réconfort, répondit brusquement l'homme en se décollant comme qu'il venait de réaliser que la femme était une maladie.

-Alors laisse-moi te réconforter… répondit-elle en se relançant sur lui, nouant ses bras autour de son cou, tentant de l'embrasser.

-Ça serait abuser, répondit du tac au tac Vincent en reculant rapidement la tête pour échapper aux lèvres entreprenantes.

-Mais non, puisque je m'offre à toi… répondit la femme.

-Je parle d'abuser de la bonté de Lucrecia, fit sèchement l'homme en reprenant son rôle de martyre qui mérite le châtiment qu'il s'est lui-même infligé. Et pour vous, il s'agirait d'abuser d'un homme instable sentimentalement. Fit-il en repoussant de nouveau la jeune femme.

-Quels sentiments? Un homme ne repousserait pas les avances d'une femme.

La voix était un peu triste ou plutôt déçu. Vincent remonta quelques marches dans l'intention de revenir l'interroger plus tard. Quand il se serait calmé face aux paroles choquantes de l'étrangère. Il s'arrêta sur la deuxième marche et se retourna, ses yeux carmin reflétant la lumière s'infiltrant par la porte ouverte. Furieux.

-Qui a dit que j'étais un homme? Moi je suis un démon conscient, mais je ne suis plus humain.

Sa voix était remplie de haine. Haine envers la femme, les scientifiques de la Shinra, le monde, mais principalement envers lui-même. Sa haine de ne pouvoir mourir et sa faiblesse de le désirer, de vouloir fuir son châtiment. Il tourna les talons en faisant voleter sa cape autour de lui puis grimpa les marches une à une en retenant sa rage et enferma la femme au sous-sol.

Il manga rapidement et partit pour la Shinra en sautant sur les toits. À Cette heure, il n'y avait personne, il put donc se rendre dans son bureau en paix et commença des recherches sur la femme en laissant retomber sa fureur.

-*=*=*-

Reno se réveilla en sursaut et fouilla frénétiquement ses couvertures. Quand il fut bien rassuré qu'il était seul, il se demanda pourquoi il avait eu cette réaction; il ne se souvenait plus de son rêve. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne se souvenait plus de sa soirée de la veille. Il était seul, dans sa chambre… Avait trouvé une enveloppe dont il n'aurait su dire ce qu'elle contenait et était parti en direction de la tour nord. Après, plus rien.

Il tenta en vain de se rappeler mais laissa tomber. Puisqu'il était bien réveillé, et de bonne heure pour une fois, il se rendit à la salle de bain et fit sa toilette. En sortant de la douche, il eu à nouveau cette curieuse impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important. Il se senti soudain seul dans cet appartement vide et inconfortable. Il noua une serviette autour de sa taille et sortit dans le couloir comme pour voir si c'était le fait que sa demeure soit trop petite qui lui donnait cette impression… de vide? Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, il se mit à marcher distraitement.

Comme s'il était en transe.

Comme s'il cherchait à trouver avec quoi combler ce qui lui manquait sans savoir ce que c'était.

La marcha dans les couloirs, déserts à cette heure matinale où le soleil n'est même pas encore levé, sans réel but jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant la porte du bureau de Vincent.

Comment il était arrivé là? Aucune idée. Il voulu revenir dans sa chambre en se traitant d'idiot mais son corps refusa d'obéir et il resta planté là, devant se porte. L'étrange sentiment le reprit. C'était indescriptible, comme s'il avait honte ou se sentait coupable, ou triste peut-être?

Doucement, il posa ses doigts sur la porte du bureau, sans faire de bruit. Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, il su que Vincent était à l'intérieur, même de si bon matin. Sans frapper, sans penser réellement non plus, toujours poussé par cette force étrange, il poussa la porte et entra.

Vincent releva un sourcil en regardant l'intrus entrer. Il fit un léger arrêt sur le seul vêtement, soit la serviette de bain, que portait Reno. Un étrange désir s'empara de lui alors que plusieurs images lui traversaient l'esprit.

-Heu… oui? Fit Vincent un peu rêveur ayant délaissé son ton froid.

Reno se rendit soudain compte qu'il était pratiquement nu et eu un petit sourire en coin, un peu gêné.

-Je… je ne sais pas, j'avais envi de te voir… répondit le roux dans un haussement d'épaule, ayant oublié ses tracas en passant la porte du bureau.

Reno s'approcha et contourna l'imposant meuble qui le séparait de Vincent. Il s'assit sur le bras de sa chaise et se pencha pour l'embrasser, écartant sa cape d'un cou de menton. Il prit le visage de Vincent entre ses mains, oubliant d'en tenir sa serviette… serviette qui tomba au sol.

Vincent baissa les yeux vers la partie dévoilée par la serviette de Reno mais les referma aussitôt pour embrasser de nouveau son assaillant. Il passa sa main ganté sur son torse et le descendit vers sa taille, l'attirant à lui pour qu'il glisse sur ses cuisses.

Reno se retourna immédiatement, sentant une bosse dure et inconfortable sous ses fesses, et entrepris de défaire les nombreuses attaches de l'habit de son collègue. Il jeta le tout au sol, de même que tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau et força Vincent à s'y étendre, pardessus lui.

Se prêtant au jeu, le brun descendit embrasser le cou de Reno et une curieuse odeur vint chatouiller ses narines. Il prit solidement les poignets de Reno et l'immobilisa sur le bureau en s'écartant.

-Tu t'es trompé de savon? Demanda-t-il froidement, redoutant que Reno ait passé la nuit avec… Mais pourquoi il s'en inquiétait d'ailleurs? Lui et Reno n'étaient pas…

-Hei… Hein? Quoi? Reno fut surprit de la soudaine brutalité de Vincent et de sa question, surtout à un moment pareil. Je… non. Pourquoi? Je sens le Windex? (produit nettoyant pour les vitres) Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

-Non, pas se genre de savon là, un savon de femme, répondit Vincent froidement, mais devant l'incrédulité du rouquin, il abandonna, ça n'était pas le moment! Il re-captura ses lèvres et cela fut suffisant pour reprendre où ils en étaient sans plus de discours.

Reno se souvint alors de son malaise, son sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait poussé jusqu'à Vincent. Il tenta tant bien que mal de repousser ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête. Il n'avait rien fait avec qui que ce soit depuis la veille… Oui? Il ne savait plus… Et puis, lui et Vincent n'était pas ensembles, du moins officiellement, donc, il avait d'autre relations s'il le voulait… Non? De toute façon, le ne voulait pas d'autre personne, il voulait… Vincent? L'avoir juste pour lui? À cette pensée, il ferma les yeux et alla l'embrasser derrière l'oreille en s'accrochant à lui d'une main, plantant les ongles de l'autre dans sa peau pâle. Il devait se concentrer sur autre chose. Lui, vouloir quelqu'un? Juste une personne? Il pouvait toutes les avoir pourtant, mais il n'en voulait pas, il voulait… Vincent venait de le retourner sur le ventre alors ça n'était plus le moment d'y penser de toute façon!

Vincent frissonnait violement. Il s'appuya sur son bras métallique et retira le gant de son autre main avec ses dents. Il glissa sa main sous Reno, immobilisé, et caressa son sexe tendu. Il se coucha sur lui pour lui mordiller le cou tendrement, sentant le cœur de celui-ci battre si fort sous lui que le bureau devait probablement en trembler. Le roux passa sa main sur la nuque de Vincent et tourna sa tête pour embrasser longuement ses lèvres humides. Il sentit au cours du baiser quelque chose entrer en lui, le faisant se crisper. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'intrusion, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un seul doigt. Les joues rosies, la bouche pâteuse, les yeux embués, la respiration haletante, Reno eu tout juste le temps de murmurer un faible «Vincent…» avant de perdre à nouveau la liberté de parler.

-*=*=*-

Reno était étendu sur le ventre sur le bureau, Vincent sur lui. Ça faisait un bout déjà qu'ils étaient là à reprendre leur souffle, à seulement apprécier la présence de l'autre. Vincent serrant délicatement Reno dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal, le roux caressant doucement son avant bras sur lequel était accotée sa tête.

Le regard de Reno glissa sur le cadran au bas de l'écran d'ordinateur au bout de l'immense bureau. Huit heures et demie. Il était resté un peu plus longtemps que prévu… Il repoussa doucement Vincent et se releva en souriant.

-Je devrais y aller, Rufus va me chercher… Tu peux me prêter un pantalon? Demanda-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa serviette au sol.

Vincent le toisa du regard un instant – pas en le regardant nécessairement dans les yeux…-. Il s'habilla rapidement excepté son pantalon, le seul qu'il possédait à ce moment car il n'était pas chez lui, et le tendit au roux.

-Si je reste assis derrière le bureau, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, mais fais vite et ramène-le moi, je ne me promènerai certainement pas en caleçon dans la Shinra, dit Vincent avec une certaine douceur dans la voix.

-Pourtant t'es très bien comme ça! Fit Reno avec un sourire séducteur. Ok, je me dépêche… continua-t-il en voyant le regard désapprobateur de Vincent.

Après avoir mis le vêtement et pris la serviette, Reno embrassa chastement Vincent, qu'on pourrait qualifier d'amant, sur les lèvres avec une certaine gêne, n'étant pas sur de si cela lui était permis en dehors de leurs ébats. Puis il partit vers la sortie, ouvrit la porte… et se heurta violement à Rufus qui s'apprêtait à frapper au bureau, reculant de quelques pas, étourdi, surpris et gêné.

-Heu… Boss!! Ça fait plaisir de te voir! J'y allais justement! Fit-il jovialement pour briser le silence.

-Avec le pantalon de ton collègue? Fit Rufus, suspicieux.

Il semblait fâché mais n'importe qui le connaissant pouvait voir le minuscule sourire en coin qu'il avait et signifiait que le patron était non fâché mais plutôt amusé de la situation.

-C'était donc ça les bruits étranges dont me parlait Elena… continua-t-il sur un ton rêveur.

-Je vais m'habiller, je reviens… Fit Reno rouge tomate.

Il sortit en jetant un dernier regard désolé à son amant pour voir sa réaction face à cet intrus qui n'aurait jamais dû les voir ainsi. Il était assit derrière son bureau et avait repris son masque impassible. Pourtant, il était affreusement gêné mais maître de lui-même comme il l'était, parla d'un ton naturel quand il demanda la raison de sa visite à Rufus.

-Je dois dire que c'est bien la dernière chose que j'attendais de toi, fit Rufus avec toujours son petit sourire en coin, s'amusant du malaise qu'il créait. Enfin… Dit-moi donc où en est ton enquête…

-Je dois retourner chez moi tout à l'heure… quand Reno va me ramener mon pantalon. Il y a quelqu'un là-bas qui pourrait m'apporter des réponses je crois…

-Eh bien, soit! Fit Rufus. Je… - son sourire s'élargit- demanderai à Reno d'y aller avec toi, tu ne peux pas conduire un hélico seul.

-Bien, fit Vincent, impassible mais partagé intérieurement entre le désir d'y aller seul pour ne pas lancer de rumeurs et celui de sauter de joie d'avoir la chance de travailler avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Aimait? C'était impossible voyons, il y avait Lucrecia… Depuis combien de temps n'y avait-il pas pensé d'ailleurs?

-Au revoir, fit Rufus, interrompant ses pensés.

-Rufus… Merci de ta discrétion… fit Vincent.

Le président sortit en souriant, laissant l'homme à son nettoyage de bureau.

-*=*=*-

À cette heure, les couloirs de la Shinra étaient bondés. Reno tenta de se faire petit mais il ne passa pas inaperçu. D'abord, habituellement, il était plus énervé et son calme attirait donc l'attention, ensuite, il était un des seuls de la Shinra à avoir des cheveux aussi flamboyant et il était à moitié nu.

Il fini par se rendre à son appartement dans le cartier des Turks, près de celui de Rufus, et s'habilla en vitesse, sans mettre de cravate bien sur! Il vint pour ressortir mais quelqu'un se tenait devant la porte, l'empêchant de sortir.

Il arborait l'uniforme des Turks, sans cravate, la chemise sortait de son pantalon, il avait des cheveux rouges voyant, retenus par des lunettes sur le front, les yeux bleu-verts clairs, de légères marques rouges sous les yeux… Et un sourire d'apparence joueur et jovial, mais on distinguait facilement une méchanceté cruelle dans son aura, sa posture ou peut-être dans ses yeux.

-Bonjour, Turks.

-Qui es-tu? Demanda Reno à l'imposteur, les yeux écarquillés, se retenant au mur pour ne pas tomber.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas? Je suis toi voyons! Répondit l'autre roux comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence avec la même voix enjouée de Reno.

* * *

**Voilà! C'était un chapitre un peu plus long que prévu mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Encore une fois, je n'ai pas fait un vrai lemon, mais c'est pour bientôt!**

**Bloopers!**

**+ Tout d'abord, sachez que je dois blâmer Tori Ki parce que… J'AVAIS ABSOLUMENT RIEN COMPRIS DE SA RÉPONSE DE MERDE ENTRE VINCENT ET LA BONNE FEMME DANS LE SOUS-SOL!!! Désolé, ça devait sortir! J'avais rien compris en y répondant la première fois et je comprenait pas encore, j'espère que je l'ai assez simplifié! (Quand c'est juste écrit lui, elle et qu'il y aucun nom, on ne sait pas qui parle, ni de qui ils parlent!! ARGH!) Bon, c'est sortit! Ouf! XD**

**++ Je voudrais aussi dire à Tori que… IL N'Y A JAMAIS… non, je vais m'en garder pour les autres chapitres XD**

**Prochain chapitre : Reno va chez Vincent, Ouuuuuuu! Ça sera le premier vrai lemon. Avant goût de deux mots : Pow! Et Plouf! Hihihihi!**

**Bisou à toutes, même si vous êtes frustrées de mon ''deux mot'' qui veux absolument rien dire!! :P **

**P.s. Je renomme l'avant goût (Parce que je n'aime pas le mot ''avant goût'') **_**Rubrique deux mots**_** XD C'est laid mais original!! Non, vraiment pas, ok, désolé u.u**

**Shoku**


	6. Le premier intru

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que ça commence ici! Réellement là, la vraie histoire, c'est ICI! J'espère que vous apprécierez! Il s'agit de la première partie de la fic, en ce moment, sur le forum, la deuxième et une troisième dans la deuxième partie sont entrain d'être écrite. On a également prévu la quatrième donc : fic assez longue en perspective! Mais rassurez vous, il n'y a plus vraiment de temps mort comme les premiers chapitres (bien que ceux qui l'on lu m'ont dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout de temps morts…) Enfin, je m'en fait trop :P**

**Et tiens à remercier MisseCCC qui me fait de belles reviews!! Merci beaucoup!! (Malgrés le fait que j'ai eu plus de 320 clic sur la fic, je n'ai eu que trois personnes qui m'ont laissé des comm's, dont une est Tori Ki alors c'est vraiment apprécié!!)**

**Merci à To de m'avoir laissé en vie même si je la provoque ouvertement :P**

**Je préviens qu'il y a un lemon dans le chapitre (je le trouve pas vraiment réussi mais bon...) alors c'est ça...**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Reno ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés. Un… un clone? Comment était-ce possible?

-Je ne croirais pas, je suis moi, tu ne peux donc l'être aussi… que fais-tu là? Articula-t-il difficilement.

-Je viens t'éliminer et prendre ta place, répondit simplement l'autre en haussant les épaules avec lassitude avant de foncer sur son model avec un bâton électrique en tout point semblable à celui des Turks à la main.

Reno évita le coup sans trop de difficulté mais sa puissance était telle qu'un trou apparut dans le mur à l'endroit où le faux Reno avait frappé. Le vrai n'hésita pas et lui sauta dessus pour le déséquilibrer. Ils roulèrent au sol et défoncèrent la porte de l'appartement, se retrouvant couchés dans le corridor, l'un essayant d'immobiliser l'autre et le deuxième tentant de l'assommer avec son arme.

Tseng arriva alors en courant et resta surpris du spectacle. Son entrainement de Turks pris néanmoins le contrôle et il décida d'immobiliser le plus dangereux – celui avec le bâton – au mur le plus près. Au même moment, Elena arriva en courant au bout du couloir avec une pile de documents en main, choquée que Tseng lui ai tout donné et soit partit en courant en entendant le bruit.

-Vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe! Pourquoi il y a deux Reno?... Déjà qu'un c'était l'enfer! Fit Tseng en criant presque malgré l'absence de bruits.

Le Reno qui était au mur et c'était laissé prendre par Tseng sans opposer aucune résistance prit la parole en premier.

-C'est lui le dangereux! Je revenais de la cafet (cafétéria) et il m'a attaqué chez moi! Se plaignit-il.

-Moi!? C'est lui le jumeau! Se défendit l'autre qui s'était relevé.

-C'est ça… laisse-moi et attaque-le avant qu'il ne le fasse! Répliqua celui au mur.

-Certainement pas! C'est lui qui est armé, moi je suis le gentil! Fit l'autre.

-Oui c'est toi! Fit l'autre en le pointant de son arme d'un ton accusateur.

-Non!

-Oui!

-Non!

Assez! Cria Elena.

Le Reno du mur se libéra avec une force surhumaine, profitant du fait que Tseng avait relâché son attention. Tout le monde recula jusqu'à l'autre mur en voyant son expression enragée. Il sortit alors une petite bille noire de sa poche et la lança avec force au sol. Une fumée noire envahit l'espace. Il y eu des bruit de lutte, d'étouffement, des pas, des bruits de quelque chose que l'on traine au sol, puis, la lumière revint. Un Reno était étendu au sol et regardait partout autour de lui.

-Vous avez vu? Demanda-t-il l'air perdu.

À ce moment, Rufus arriva du bout du couloir en tenant un Reno en joue avec son fusil. Il avait vu la scène de loin et avait capturé Reno en le voyant s'enfuir du nuage noir.

-Mais qu'attendez-vous? Qu'ils s'entre tuent? On va les interroger et si on ne réussit pas à les différencier, on les emmènera voir Vincent… Fit Rufus, autoritaire. S'il a réussit à me différencier de RS2 l'autre jour, il réussira peut-être pour Reno, continua-t-il en réponse aux regards interrogateurs des quatre Turks... Enfin, trois plus un.

Tseng prit le Reno au sol et Rufus garda l'autre en joue.

-Minute! Fit le Reno de Tseng. Je dois prend quelque chose dans mon appart!

Croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse, Tseng ne le lâcha pas. Rufus comprit néanmoins et envoya Elena, confuse, chercher le pantalon au sol, derrière la porte. Elle le prit et échangea un regard avec Tseng. Pourquoi le pantalon de Vincent était là et comment Rufus était au courant? Étrange…

-Finalement, je crois qu'on va aller voir Vincent en premier, fit Rufus, se disant qu'il en saurait probablement plus.

Ils se mirent en marche vers le bureau. En y arrivant, Le président entrebâilla la porte et y lança le vêtement avant de refermer.

Vincent fut surpris de recevoir ainsi son vêtement, par son patron. Il l'enfila rapidement et ouvrit la porte. Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en voyant deux Reno. Il reprit néanmoins son self contrôle rapidement et les invita à entrer.

-Peux-tu distinguer le vrai du faux? Demanda Rufus.

-Laissez moi seul avec eux cinq minutes au maximum, répondit Vincent, de marbre.

Rufus haussa les épaules et fit sortir tout le monde, refermant la porte derrière lui. Dans le bureau, le roux laissé par Rufus regardait Vincent, les bras croisés et le regard sans expression. L'autre que Tseng avait escorté avait esquissé un pas vers Vincent dès que la porte se fut refermée, mais s'était retenu, Vincent ne pouvait savoir qu'il était le vrai. Il parla donc, le suppliant du regard et de sa voix.

-Vincent, je peux te prouver que je suis moi, je…

L'autre Reno, ayant remarqué leur différence d'émotion avait sortit une autre balle noire de sa poche et l'avait lancée au sol, répandant les ténèbres dans la pièce. Bruits de luttes, insultes étouffées. L'obscurité se dissipa au bout de quelques secondes, révélant deux Reno ayant changés de place et abordant à présent le même visage implorant.

Vincent fronça les sourcils. Impossibles de les différencier au physique et s'il posait des questions ou que Reno changeait, l'autre referait son petit tour de passe-passe. Vincent posa sa main sur Cerberus et s'approcha du Reno près de son bureau. De sa main métallique, il lui fit pencher la tête sur le côté et sentit son odeur, sans quitter l'autre des yeux. Il fit le même manège pour le second. D'un geste rapide, il pointa son arme sur le premier, près de son bureau. Celui-ci eu vraiment peur, mais se calma en voyant qu'il observait la réaction de l'autre : Bras croisés, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres qui n'appartenait pas du tout au Reno que tout le monde connaissait. Vincent retourna immédiatement son arme vers lui et lui tira dans la jambe.

-Tu ne connais pas la personne que tu dois imiter donc tu utilise des tours pour camoufler ton incompétence et tu n'a même pas la même odeur que lui, c'est pathétique. Fit Vincent en gardant son arme pointée vers l'homme à terre.

Les autres entrèrent, interpellés par le coup de feu. Tous furent stupéfaits du Reno au sol, les traits tirés par la fureur. Ils le dévisageaient tous intensément. Personne ne vit donc le vrai Reno, celui debout, s'approcher de Vincent par derrière et passer sa main dans son dos, le long de la colonne vertébrale, donnant des frissons à Vincent, qui lui répondit d'un petit regard bienveillant en tentant de cacher sa réaction.

-Merci, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Personne n'avait rien vu, personne sauf l'autre Reno.

-Je voix où est mon erreur, nous reviendrons, fit-il agressivement.

Il leva ses mains, saisit sa tête, et dans un mouvement sec, un craquement écœurant, il se brisa la nuque et s'étendit mollement au sol. Mort. Il y eut un silence inquiétant une minute avant que Rufus ne prenne la parole, plus pour lui-même que pour le groupe.

-Ça n'est pas un clone normal, il saigne. Ça aurait donc été un vrai être humain? Comment est-ce possible?

Vincent se pencha à côté du clone et fit une légère entaille avec sa griffe dans son cou. Il repoussa la peau de son autre main un peu, puis d'un coup sec, il retira ce qui était en fait un masque. Dessous, une sorte de bulle de chair sans visage, sans cheveux, avec seulement des trous au niveau des oreilles et de la bouche. QU'une bulle de peau dans la quelle il semblait y avoir cerveau, nerfs, veines.

-Voilà l'astuce, un masque totalement adhéré à sa véritable tête, fit Vincent, sans intonation.

-Mais qui? Et pourquoi? Et ce suicide… il n'a même pas transmit d'information? Continua Rufus.

Cette fois, Reno s'approcha du mort et jeta un coup d'œil dans le trou ou aurait du se trouver l'oreille.

-Il a un implant et un mini-ordinateur ici. On dirait qu'il a pu transmettre les informations automatiquement… Fit Reno en retirant délicatement le petit dispositif.

Vincent se releva et se tourna vers Rufus.

-Je dois y aller, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un chez moi qui pourrait répondre à certaines de nos question, lui dit Vincent.

-De qui tu parle Vincent? Demanda Tseng, voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'expliquer.

-Une femme que j'ai gentiment enfermée à double tours dans mon sous-sol ce matin, répondit-il, sans plus de détails.

Un silence plana un instant dans le bureau, Vincent attendant l'approbation de Rufus, ce fut néanmoins Reno qui parla, révélant ce que tout le monde pensaient.

-Elle a eu un avant midi complet pour se déprendre. Si c'est bien elle qui manigance tout ça, elle doit avoir d'autres ressources. Un autre clone aurait pu venir la chercher, elle a dû prévenir quelqu'un de l'endroit où elle allait, il est probable qu'elle soit liée par un implant aussi… Fit Reno, incrédule que Vincent n'y ai pas pensé lui-même.

Vincent haussa les épaules. Il prit l'implant des mains de Reno et le donna avec précaution à Elena.

-Tu peux essayer d'en tirer quelque chose, Tseng, occupe-toi de la sécurité du patron et Rude pourrait disséquer Reno2 pour être sur qu'il ne cache pas autre chose. Je retourne tout de même chez moi voir si aurait put laisser un indice quel qu'oncle…

Tseng renifla dédaigneusement. C'était à lui de donner les ordres non? C'était lui le chef des Turks…

-Bien, Reno, tu vas avec Vincent. Comme ça, tu feras le transport avec l'hélico et tu pourras le seconder au cas où il aurait une mauvaise surprise, conclu Rufus avec un sourire en coin, il avait dit à Vincent plus tôt qu'il enverrait Reno avec lui et l'embarras qu'il pouvait ressentir l'amusait beaucoup.

Elena hoqueta et baissa les yeux dans un soupir inaudible. Après ce qu'elle avait entendu l'autre jour… Et surtout avec l'histoire du pantalon… Les garçons ne changeraient donc jamais, se dit-elle intérieurement avec dégoût.

Tous se mirent au travail, s'afférant à la tâche donnée par leur nouveau collègue de la veille.

-*=*=*-

Dans l'hélicoptère, Reno pilotait en silence. Il jetait fréquemment des regards obliques à son compagnon de vol, qui restait obstinément silencieux. Reno ne parlait pas non plus, contrairement à son habitude. Il aurait voulu que Vincent lui dise quelque chose qui aurait put clarifier ce qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi couchait-il avec lui? Éprouvait-il des sentiments pour lui ou avait-il seulement envi de le prendre pour assouvir ses désirs et de faire comme si de rien n'était après? Reno était perdu. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il voulait. Il le regarda à nouveau. Mais un Turks était avant tout un Turks… Tant pis…

Vincent pensait effectivement au boulot. Puis, il vit l'un des regards en coin de Reno. Il se remémora sa caresse après qu'il ait tiré sur le faux lui. Il avait du avoir peur un instant et cherchait du réconfort. Vincent ne voulait pas lui faire peur, loin de là… Pourquoi restait-il silencieux d'ailleurs? Ça n'était pas normal, maintenant qu'il y portait attention. Et puis il ne voulait pas s'embrouiller avec Reno, il ne voulait pas le perdre parce qu'il l'aimait et… Il l'aimait? C'était ça? Lui? Un éternel amoureux de Lucrecia? Tien, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus pensé à elle… C'était donc cela…

Il aimait Reno. Il croisa un autre de ses regards obliques. Le silence lui parut soudain lourd et inconfortable. Il se pencha et posa sa main sur la cuisse de Reno. Il le sentit trembler sous ses doigts.

-T'aurais pas eu un peu peur que je te tire dessus tout à l'heure? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Je me suis dis que… tu avais sentit mon stress et que peut-être que… enfin… Répondit Reno, mal assuré.

-Ça te dit de rester chez moi après le boulot? Fit Vincent avec un petit sourire espiègle. À la place de retourner t'enfermer seul dans ta tour. C'est moi qui fais le souper!

-Ça marche, je ne travaille pas demain… Je m'occuperai du dessert… Fit joyeusement le roux en reprenant son sourire pervers habituel, heureux que Vincent veule passer du temps avec lui. Et puis… était-ce un sourire qu'il avait vu sur le visage de Vincent?

-*=*=*-

Comme l'avait supposé Reno, il n'y avait plus personne à leur arrivée. Le sous-sol était vide et silencieux. Seule une note avait été laissée au sol. Curieusement, Reno eu l'impression de reconnaître l'écriture.

-Je reviendrai prendre ce qui me revient de droit, lu Vincent à haute voix. T'a une idée de ce qu'elle aurait pu vouloir?

-Dettes de poker? Proposa Reno en marchant lentement dans la pièce. Il se dit que c'était peu probable. Elle ne te l'a pas dit ce matin? Elle n'est pas venue sans but non?

Vincent se remémora en détail sa rencontre du matin. La femme, ses paroles, ses gestes.

-Elle cherchait désespérément à avoir du sexe et me lâchait des commentaires peu subtils pour m'attirer dans cette direction… C'est curieux, elle connaissait des choses sur mon passé… Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Rufus aussi, on aurait dit lui mais au féminin, termina-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux, frappé par le souvenir soudain.

À son tour, Reno fut frappé d'un souvenir, ou plutôt du souvenir d'un souvenir, très flou.

-Blonde, cheveux ondulés, courbes généreuses? Demanda-t-il, légèrement confus.

-Tu la connais? Fit Vincent en se retournant.

-Non, mais… je l'ai vu quelque part, hier et… Reno se souvint de son malaise du matin. Et si lui aussi l'avait rencontré mais n'avait pas été aussi fort que Vincent pour la repousser? Je ne me souviens plus, je suis désolé, c'est comme si quelqu'un me l'avait raconté dans un rêve, je me souviens avoir marché vers la tour nord la nuit et… Reno s'interrompit, cherchant toujours.

Voyant son embarras, Vincent n'insista pas, devinant avec une certaine tristesse la suite.

Sans y penser, Reno mit ses mains dans ses poches. Il toucha à un bout de papier, tout au fond. Il le sortit et le déplia.

_Bonsoir Turks,_

_Il y a longtemps que je t'observe et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que tu serais une bonne recrue pour nous. _

_Nous œuvrons pour créer de nouveaux spécimens et les recherches de la Shinra est la seule façon de mener à bien nos projets. Présente-toi au sommet de la tour nord à minuit. Seul._

_La dame noire._

-C'est le mot qu'elle avait laissé dans ma chambre, fit Reno en tendant le bout de papier à Vincent, voyant qu'il s'agissait de la même écriture que le mot qu'il avait en main. Je comprends maintenant ce qu'elle voulait dire en parlant de nouveaux spécimens! Fit Reno horrifié.

-J'imagine qu'ils t'on drogué ou quelque chose du genre pour que tu n'ai plus de souvenir. Ils t'on ramené à ta chambre au cas où quelqu'un te chercherait le matin et ne trouve pas de lit vide, puis, quand ton double a été fini, ils l'ont envoyé t'éliminer… Conclu Vincent.

-Quand il s'est tué, il a dit qu'il comprenait son erreur. La prochaine copie sera donc meilleure. Est-il possible de créer une réplique parfaite? Si oui, c'est vraiment mauvais… On doit vite prévenir Rufus! Ils n'attendront pas les bras croisés qu'on découvre leur manège, ils en enverront d'autre, et peut-être de Tseng ou Elena, voir Rufus, la prochaine fois. Ils sont vraiment forts en plus. Quand Tseng l'a immobilisé au mur plus tôt, il s'est libéré comme si ça n'était qu'une toile d'araignée. S'il s'est laissé avoir facilement par toi, c'est qu'il n'avait plus vraiment d'autre issue, trop de monde savaient… Reno avait tout résonné rapidement de peur que ses idées ne s'en aillent.

Le roux décrocha donc son portable et téléphona à son patron.

-Dis-lui de se faire remplacer par RS2 et d'aller se cacher, fit Vincent en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Reno fit signe qu'il avait compris, termina sa conversation rapidement et raccrocha.

-Ils feront attentions. Ils disent qu'ils n'ont rien tiré encore du corps, ni du mini ordinateur. Ils ont dit aussi qu'ils ne renforceraient pas la sécurité non plus pour ne pas laisser entendre que quelque chose ne va pas. C'est à peu près ça… Reno regarda sa montre. J'ai terminé ma journée… tu fais des heures supplémentaires ou on mange? Demanda Reno en haussant la voix, voyant que Vincent regardait le vide sans réagir, perdu dans se pensées.

Ce dernier regarda les cheveux flamboyants de Reno sans réellement les voir. Il se réveilla au bout de dix secondes et vit vraiment son compagnon, ainsi que son air irrité.

-Je crois que c'est assez le travail pour aujourd'hui, fit Vincent.

Ils remontèrent les escaliers, Reno retrouvant son sourire par la même occasion, jusqu'à la cuisine. Vincent fit signe à Reno de s'asseoir à la table et il ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour voir ce qu'il pourrait bien préparer.

Reno quant à lui, était assit à la table, tourné vers Vincent, ou plutôt le derrière de Vincent qui, penché vers l'avant, lui arrivait juste devant les yeux. Il ne se gênait d'ailleurs pas pour le fixer, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte.

-De quoi tu as le goût? Demanda Vincent, le sortant de ses pensés dans un léger sursaut.

-Hein? De quoi? Manger? J'en sais rien, on est chez toi, surprend-moi! Je ne suis pas difficile… Je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure, moi c'est le dessert qui m'intéresse… répondit Reno avec un sourire pervers qui lui allait tout à fait alors que Vincent se repenchait. Tu sais que t'a des fesses… trop sexy…? Demanda Reno en en bavant presque.

Vincent sourit en se relevant avec ce dont il avait besoin.

*Son sourire aussi est top sexy* se dit Reno intérieurement, déplorant de ne le voir que très rarement.

Vincent décida de faire un riz aux légumes et au poulet, simple et rapide. Il faut dire qu'il attendait également le dessert avec impatience… Il mit donc les légumes à cuire. Un morceau resta collé à la planche à découper. Il le prit et alla le porter aux lèvres de Reno, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Le roux prit doucement le légume, frissonnant quand les doigts de Vincent frôlèrent ses lèvres.

Il prit son poignet pour qu'il ne parte pas et suçota doucement le bout de son doigt. Il se leva d'un bond et fit reculer Vincent jusqu'au frigo où il l'appuya et l'embrassa goulument, surprenant sa proie tout à fait consentante par sa candeur. Reno alla murmurer à son oreille de ne pas faire bruler les légumes, en profitant pour lui mordiller lobe.

Vincent sourit. Décidément, Reno avait un don pour cela. Il effleura ses lèvres, ne l'embrassant pas réellement pour le faire languir, et le repoussa, retournant à son four.

Ils soupèrent en parlant joyeusement, pour une fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un monologue de Reno.

Vincent ne voulait que se réchauffer au début en ayant une petite aventure, pour se changer les idées. Seulement, il ne s'en rendait pas totalement compte, mais il commençait à ressentir des sentiments pour Reno. Il l'aimait, mais ne savait pas réellement à quel point ni pourquoi. Il était bien et en confiance avec lui. Il lui avait dit durant ce souper des choses dont il n'avait jamais parlé à personne avant et curieusement, il l'avait fait avec un sourire, comme s'il se libérait de poids trop lourds pour ses épaules.

De son côté, Reno plaisantait, parlait et écoutait. Il se rendait bien compte que Vincent souriait et semblait heureux. Il se doutait, non, en fait, il était certain que Vincent ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Peut-être quelque chose minime, mais il s'en fichait un peu. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé une fille, malgré le nombre incalculable qu'il avait mit dans son lit. Mais avec lui, c'était différent. Il était d'ailleurs content de voir à son expression qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une coucherie pour lui non plus.

-On fait quoi maintenant? Demanda Reno dans un demi-sourire après avoir terminer de manger.

-On peut aller continuer cette conversation au salon ou aller se coucher… je suis crevé, répondit Vincent en mimant un bâillement.

-Ou on pourrait réviser nos… techniques de ce matin, après tout, une fois par jour, ce n'est pas assez, suggéra Reno avec un sourire gourmand.

-Ou alors prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller se coucher… fit Vincent en jetant une sorte d'invitation, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Reno.

En ayant assez du petit jeu, Reno se leva et détacha la cape de Vincent en frôlant son cou de sa main et ses lèvres des siennes dans un presque-baiser et se recula vers les escaliers qui montaient au deuxième avec un sourire joueur.

Vincent savoura le frisson à son cou et suivit les cheveux rouges de Reno, tel un guide, avec un petit sourire raisin. Arrivés à la salle de bain, il mit sa main dans son dos pour l'empêcher de reculer encore. De sa griffe, il détacha délicatement sa chemise et son pantalon.

Reno était réellement heureux. Vincent souriait. Dans son élan de joie, il le mit à nu et le poussa dans la douche où il le plaqua au mur violement et l'embrassa à l'en étouffer.

-Vincent, est ce que tu m'aime? Demanda-il contre ses lèvres, n'y tenant plus, il en voulait la confirmation.

-Ça fait trente ans que personne ne me fait cet effet si tu veux savoir, répondit-il sincèrement avant de chercher le robinet à tâtons et de l'ouvrir, reprenant les lèvres de Reno pour couper court la discussion.

Reno sentit son cœur se serrer de joie. C'était dit, confirmé. Il l'aimait. Reno maintenait Vincent sur la paroi de la douche fermement. Il répondit à son baiser avant d'aller lui mordiller le cou et les épaules. Le rouquin passa également ses mains derrière Vincent, lui griffant doucement le dos alors que ses morsures étaient de plus en plus fortes, il remonta à son oreille pour y déposer quelques mots au creux, tel un secret.

-Je t'aime aussi…

Vincent soupira doucement. Le contact chaud de la peau de Reno contre la sienne et sa bouche qui le mordillait toujours plus fort… Il fit glisser doucement sa main normale vers le sexe durcit de son vis-à-vis alors que sa main gauche s'était posée sur son torse.

Il se laissa doucement glisser à genoux devant le roux, sa griffe glissant doucement sur son ventre pour ne pas l'entailler. Doucement, il prit le membre chaud de Reno en bouche et commença de lents vas et viens.

Reno tremblait au simple contact de Vincent et quand il commença ce qu'il avait entreprit il crut que ses jambes le lâcheraient. Il se retint difficilement au mur glissant d'une main alors que de l'autre il plantait ses ongles dans l'épaule de l'homme agenouillé devant lui.

Vincent sentit son instabilité et remonta prendre possession de ses lèvres. Il se décolla un instant pour écarter quelques mèches du visage du roux. Il en profita pour l'observer : Reno, nu, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps… Le tout lui donnait bien des idées en tête. Il n'eût pas le temps d'y penser bien longtemps que le roux reprit ses lèvres humides et tremblantes.

Reno remonta sa main qui était dans le dos de Vincent en le griffant. Doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Remontant vers les omoplates, la nuque, les épaules, puis, redescendant sur son torse en laissant cinq marques rouges presque sanglantes partout où elle s'aventurait. Une caresse lente et infernale, douloureuse à la fois… Reno ne quittait pas les lèvres de son amant, férocement, il jouait avec sa langue, jusqu'à ce que sa main atteigne ses fesses.

-Pour une fois, ça sera toi en dessous, fit Reno malicieusement en enfonçant un doigt dans son orifice anal.

Vincent laissa s'échapper un petit cri aigu, surprit par l'intrusion. Toute fois, il ne souffrait pas, ayant déjà eu, il y a longtemps, des expériences semblables, il savait à quoi s'attendre et son corps également. Il s'habitua rapidement au premier doigt et fit signe à Reno de passer au deuxième.

Se faisant, Reno joignit son majeur à son indexe et fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre le muscle. Un troisième doigt se joignit aux premiers, toujours cherchant à élargir l'entrée de son amant. N'y tenant plus, celui-ci fit signe à Reno d'y aller. Le roux retourna donc sa proie face au mur et le pénétra doucement mais avec une certaine détermination. Il commença immédiatement des vas et viens rapides et profond, tirant soupirs et gémissements à Vincent.

Le roux planta ses dents dans l'épaule blanche devant ses yeux. Doucement, une main se plaça sur le côté de son bassin pour guider les coups de reins de Vincent qui accompagnait son mouvement. Son autre main descendit à son entre jambe et en saisit durement la colonne de chair tendue pour lui donner le même mouvement.

La respiration de Vincent était courte et la douche lui semblait bouillante. Il tentait de se retenir au mur avec ses mains, sa griffe crissant sur les tuiles. Reno toucha un point particulièrement réceptif et sa griffe s'enfonça dans le mur, laissant un trou.

Dans un râle commun, les deux hommes atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble, Vincent se libérant sur le mur et Reno en Vincent. Doucement, il se retira et retourna Vincent face à lui pour lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il se décolla avec un sourire sadique et le retourna à nouveau face au mur, faisant fit de ses jambes tremblantes, et le pénétra de nouveau.

-Attends la prochaine fois… Menaça difficilement Vincent en s'accrochant désespérément au mur.

-Pourquoi je patienterais? Je n'ai qu'à me servir… Et je sais que tu aimes alors… Répondit Reno, la respiration irrégulière.

Reno enfonça encore ses ongles dans la peau de Vincent, faisant perler le sang. Il lécha la blessure qu'il avait causée, s'arrêtant un court instant pour murmurer au creux de l'oreille de Vincent.

-Pas ma faute si t'es si irrésistible, il faut t'y attendre quand t'es dans ta position, conclu Reno avant de continuer ses léchouilles, cessant ses autres caresses.

Vincent attrapa alors le poignet de Reno et fit un brusque revirement de situation, le plaquant au mur. Il l'embrassa furieusement avant de descendre embrasser son cou. Il sentait le sexe durcit de Reno contre le sien et s'y frottait doucement, tirant du rouquin des sons fort excitants.

-C'est... pas…du jeu! Se plaignit Reno, sentant ses jambes défaillir sous son poids.

Il s'accrocha à la nuque de Vincent et se laissa choir au sol, épuisé. Les deux pouffèrent un peu, surtout Vincent en voyant l'air hébété de Reno. Ils laissèrent l'eau devenue tiède détendre leurs muscles, emmêlés dans un enchevêtrement se bras et de jambes.

-Tu peux marcher? Demanda Vincent dans un demi-sourire.

-Mieux que les autres fois! Fit Reno en montrant ses jolies dents, repensant aux deux premières fois où c'était lui qui était le dominé. Mais si tu y tien, je peux faire le souffrant pour que tu me porte jusqu'au lit, continua-t-il en rapprochant son visage de celui de Vincent.

Vincent attrapa une serviette accrochée au mur et les en enveloppa tous les deux dedans. Reno ouvrit de grand yeux : ça n'était pas une serviette ça, mais carrément une couverture de lit King! Vincent sourit – encore!! – en voyant le visage de Reno. Il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant étonné devant une bonbonnerie avec sa bouche entre-ouverte.

-C'est probablement une des seules fois que je vais dire ça, mais je suis épuisé et je ne sais même pas si je vais réussir à me trainer jusqu'au lit moi-même… C'est que je manque d'exercice !

-Bien, je m'occuperai de te faire un entraînement intensif dans ce cas, répondit Reno en parfait pervers.

Ils se levèrent et se rendirent à la pièce à côté, abandonnant la serviette en chemin, et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Vincent invita son amant sous les couvertures et le tourna dos à lui. Il se colla à son dos pour dormir en position cuillère, le nez dans la crinière rousse humide de l'homme qu'il aimait, il le savait maintenant.

Lentement, le sommeil gagna les deux hommes, les laissant tout de même savourer la présence de l'autre contre son corps avant de les emporter complètement.

* * *

**Voilà! Sixième chapitre complété! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Un peu plus long que ce que j'avais prévu mais je me suis laissée emporter dans le ''lemon'' (Que je ne trouve pas très… enfin bon…)… désolé!**

**Bloopers!**

+ **Ça je l'ai enlevé parce que c'était juste mauvais et je n'arrivais pas à le placer… C'est dans la douche quand ils s'écrasent au plancher XD**

_-Tu peux marcher? Demanda Vincent dans un demi-sourire._

_-Je… je crois que non, fit Reno dans un sourire amusé. Il fit mine de se lever et de retomber. Attends, fit-il, soudain sérieux. J'ai mal à la cheville. Reno se rapprocha pour montrer à Vincent. Il se colla à lui et l'embrassa. Il tira sur la serviette de bain au mur et les enroula à l'intérieur. Elle est immense ta serviette! S'exclama-t-il. Tu viens, on va au dodo, continua-t-il en se relevant. Quoi? Mais non, elle a rien ma cheville, je cherchais un prétexte pour me rapprocher… mais si tu tiens à me porter, je peux faire le souffrant, sourit-il en se raccrochant à Vincent à présent debout._

_-C'est probablement une des seules fois que je vais dire ça, mais je suis épuisé et je ne sais même pas si je vais réussir à me trainer jusqu'au lit moi-même… répondit Vincent d'une voix traînante mais tout de même pleine de tendresse._

**++ Ici c'est le rêve de Reno après qu'il se soit endormi XD…**

_Reno s'était endormi doucement dans les bras de Vincent. Il émettait de petits bruits de victoires et de contentement dans son sommeil. Il rêvait qu'il battait le record du monde de buveur de bière._

**+++ Celui là il est juste sortit de me tête déjanté, je trouvais ça trop drôle et j'ai ris toute seule un bon bout en imaginant les expressions des différents personnages. C'est la scène entre Vincent et les deux Reno dans son bureau.**

_-Laissez moi seul avec eux cinq minutes au maximum, répondit Vincent, de marbre._

_Rufus haussa les épaules et fit sortir tout le monde, refermant la porte derrière lui. Reno fit un pas dans la direction de Vincent mais se ravisa._

_-Vincent, je peux te prouver que je suis moi!_

_Vincent le fit taire d'un geste. Il dévisagea les deux hommes identiques un instant, les regardant dans les yeux l'un après l'autre._

_-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de vérifier quel Reno est le vrai, déclara Vincent. On fait… un trip à trois._

_Le Reno qu'il fixait, celui qui avait parlé prit un air gourmand, puis dégoûté._

_-Pas avec la copie ! S'écria-t-il_

_L'autre avait parlé exactement au même moment que le premier, un air parfaitement horrifié sur le visage._

_-Pas avec toi! Un mec, beurk!_

_Il eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, il était mort, une balle entre les deux yeux, tirée par Vincent, rapide comme l'éclaire._

_-T'es déganté, commenta Reno, à la fois surpris, amusé et grognon. _

_-Et t'a rien vu encore! Répondit Vincent en sautant dessus._

**Désolé! C'était plus fort que moi, je trouvais les premiers trop poche XD. Un avant goût du prochain chapitre? Bah… Ils sont en congé… vous savez ce que ça veux dire…? XD Deux mots, comme d'habitude! Voilà : Costa et interrompue!! Rooooh! Je m'amuse follement, vous n'avez pas idée! On dit que ce n'est pas bien la dépendance (et je suis d'accord) mais à ma fic, ya pas de problème, ce n'est pas nocif pour la santé, gâtez-vous! Ce sont les bloopers et mon Bla Bla qui pourraient vous rendre cinglés!! On se revoit au prochain chapitre! :K**

**Shoku**


	7. Le congé écourté

**(7) Coucou vous!**

**Septième chapitre déjà! **

**Pardon, pardon, il se passe pas grand-chose ici, c'est surtout entre Reno et Vincent et il y a pas d'action (oui là, mais c'est un autre type d'action… hum hum… Perverse!! J'assume!) Alors voilà… mais ça ne sera pas ça tout le long! C'est seulement pour clarifier les choses entre les deux avant la VRAIE aventure (qui arrivera après les clones, qui n'est qu'un court passage). Je sais que je reviens souvent avec des mises en garde du genre : attendez, ce n'est pas bon là, tout de suite, c'est meilleur après! Mais… c'est que c'est vrai! Mais je devrais arrêter de m'en faire si vous m'avez suivit jusqu'à ce chapitre là… mais je vous le dit une dernière fois quand même… C'est meilleur plus tard!!! AÏE!! On frappe pas! À force de radoter, je vais me mettre au tricot… Vive les danses en lignes!! **

**Fan quel qu'oncle -Non mais ferme-là! On veut le chapitre, auteur de …**

**Shoku *regard méchant* -Tu le veux ton chapitre ou non? **

**Fan pas rapport -Heu… auteur de ****suuuuuperbes**** histoires passionnantes que je vais reviewer après? **

**Shoku *Toute émerveillée* -HA!!! C'est vrai!! Merci! Tien le chapitre! **

**-Fan avec une vie plate -…¬¬**

* * *

Vincent se réveilla doucement. Il était étendu sur le dos et Reno était sur le côté, la tête posée sur son torse. Il le regarda dormir longtemps. Ils n'avaient pas à se presser, ils étaient en congé tout les deux aujourd'hui. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas éternisé ainsi au lit… Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormit accompagné aussi. Il avait oublié comme s'était agréable d'avoir une présence avec soit, juste à côté, une source de chaleur durant la nuit autre que les sueurs provoquées par ses cauchemars.

Il regardait Reno dormir.

Calme.

Il ressemblait à un enfant.

Pour une fois, il ne parlait pas…

Au bout d'un long moment, il le sentit remuer légèrement et resserrer le bras qu'il avait passé autour de son ventre.

-Bon matin rouquine, fit Vincent pour l'agacer.

-Tien, tien… Monsieur Valentine qui fait de l'humour… Il va surement neiger aujourd'hui, répondit Reno la voix encore lourde de sommeil. Il entrouvrit difficilement les yeux. T'en as pas eu assez hier pour savoir que je suis un homme? Demanda-t-il. Et puis ça serait stupide de faire ça entre filles, Miss…

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Vincent se pencha et embrassa les douces lèvres de Reno qui ressemblait plus à quelqu'un qui parle dans son sommeil qu'à quelqu'un qui se réveille vu son état.

-J'en aurai jamais assez, répondit-il d'une voix sensuelle. Tu sais que tu as un derrière de jeune femme irrésistible ma belle?

-Humm… Et toi si tu te mari un jour, c'est ta femme qui va devoir te porter jusqu'à l'hôtel, dit Reno en contre-attaque, faisant référence à la veille quand Vincent lui avait dit qu'il n'avait plus assez de forces pour le porter.

-T'a raison ma belle, je suis plus léger que toi alors c'est toi qui ferra le transport, fit Vincent en souriant du fait que Reno lui donnait plus de munitions qu'il ne le faisait taire.

Reno s'en rendit compte. Ce n'était pas juste, il dormait encore à moitié! Tant qu'à se faire avoir, aussi bien embarquer dans le jeu, se dit-il. Il prit une petite voix aigue de femme et un ton réprobateur, à demi caché derrière les traces de son sommeil.

-On sait bien! Monsieur est trop occupé pour voir ce que je fais ou ressent! Je fais la bouffe, le ménage, je m'occupe du budget! Toi tout ce que tu fais c'est la sieste, manger, travail, manger, télé, manger! Et en plus, tu veux que je te traîne jusqu'au prêtre? Ha non! Et je ne suis pas des mes SPM si c'est ce que te te dis! Je mmmphf…

Reno fut interrompu dans son monologue par Vincent qui le vrilla d'un long baiser langoureux. Doucement, le ténébreux descendit sa main droite le long du corps de Reno.

-Je t'aime mieux en mec, mais je vais quand même me préoccuper de ce que tu ressens un instant, belle rouquine, fit Vincent. Si je fais ça, tu ressens quoi? Demanda Vincent en caressant doucement le sexe de ''la rouquine''.

-Rien, je suis supposé être une fille, fit Reno en haussant les épaules, à présent réveillé, tentant de cacher le grand plaisir que ce simple attouchement faisait naître en lui.

Toute fois, Reno pouvait dire n'importe quoi, son corps indiquait le contraire à Vincent qui s'amusa à torturer ainsi Reno un long moment pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait résister, puis, tout en douceur, se pencha et embrassa tendrement son cou en remontant jusqu'à l'oreille.

-Et là? Murmura Vincent.

Reno avait les joues légèrement rosies et avait de la difficulté à rester impassible.

-Ça je peux le sentir par contre… répondit-il d'une voix suraigüe. Il se reprit et continua sur la voix féminine qu'il avait prise plus tôt et se remit à harceler Vincent : Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va me faaaaaaa… Il termina sur une petite note aigue. Cette fois, Vincent avait touché le jackpot.

Toujours en douceur, à l'opposé du rouquin, Vincent caressait le bout du gland de son sexe tendu. Les mimiques et gargouillis excitants que produisait Reno firent naître chez son propre corps une érection. Il retourna donc sa victime sur le ventre et entra doucement un doigt en lui.

-Habituellement, ce sont les femmes qui sont dominées… expliqua Vincent au creux de l'oreille à demi cachée de cheveux écarlates.

-Domine-moi tant que tu veux, mais fait-le comme un homme, se résigna Reno.

Après tout, c'était tout sauf déplaisant et il aurait sa revanche plus tard…

-*=*=*-

Plus tard, Reno et Vincent déjeunaient tranquillement, assis à la table de la salle à manger.

-Alors… Que pourraient bien faire deux gars en congé comme nous une belle journée comme celle là? Demanda innocemment Reno. On pourrait prendre l'hélico et aller je-sais-pas-où… ou on pourrait… je ne sais pas, que veux-tu faire?

Vincent haussa les épaules.

-Si tu as le soleil dans le cœur on peut aller faire un tour à Costa Del Sol, on a l'hélico, l'aller-retour doit quand même bien se faire, fit-il en imaginant Reno nu sur la plage.

-Costa? Ouais… j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait pleins de monokinistes et de beau mec en speedo là-bas… dit Reno d'un ton rêveur, le regard évasif.

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il sentit qu'un bon cou allait suivre alors il se dépêcha de se reculer un peux de Vincent avec un grand sourire au visage.

Vincent attrapa une cuisse de Reno de sa main droite et la pinça en riant. Eh oui, il riait encore avec Reno! Reno qui était tellement heureux de l'entendre rire.

-Tu fais bien de te reculer, ça aurait pu être pire qu'une petite pincette! Mais compte pas sur moi pour en mettre un, prévint-il en répondant à son sourire.

-Dommage… Puis, Reno ouvrit de grands yeux comme s'il avait eu une révélation. Tu veux dire que tu n'en mettras pas!? Petit silence où il analyse l'information, comme pour être sur de se qu'il avait compris. Génial! Tout le monde tout nus si je comprends bien! Et après tout, t'a tellement des belles fesses… Fit Reno, rêveur.

-Idiot… Vincent le regardait comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Continu de rêver mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais me promener nu sur une plage.

Ah oui, c'est vrai… Pudique… se dit intérieurement Reno, un peu déçu. Il regarda sa montre et se leva.

-Faudrait y aller si on ne veut pas arriver la semaine prochaine, c'est quand même un petit bout tu sais… Et j'espère au moins que tu enlèveras ta cape sinon tu ne bronzeras pas égal…

-Je vais mettre un maillot tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, fit Vincent en se levant à son tour. Et oublie ça pour le bronzage…

Vincent prit quelques trucs, Reno avait déjà tout dans l'hélico; il s'agissait presque de sa deuxième maison, et ils décollèrent.

Le voyage fut jovial, Vincent ne parlait pas beaucoup, il pensait un peu à la Shinra et à sa mission mais Reno le ramenait tout de suite à la réalité.

-Hé ho! Tu m'écoute?

Il était en congé et pensait encore à cela… Pourtant, il détestait la Shinra et n'y travaillait que depuis un jour, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était une mission.

-T'en pense quoi? Vincent?

Encore et toujours, les possibilités tournaient dans sa tête. De nouveaux spécimens. Des clones. Elle avait vu Reno et lui avait probablement pris un échantillon d'ADN… Lui aussi l'avait rencontré dans son sous-sol… Avait-elle eu le temps de lui prendre un échantillon aussi?

-Vincent? On a atterrit depuis un bonnes cinq minutes, fit tristement Reno, sachant bien à quoi il pensait.

Il prit ses trucs derrière. Serviette, crème solaire… Mais cette femme blonde qui ressemblait à Rufus, qui était-elle? Hojo avait-il un rapport? Comme quand il voulait produire des cetras avec l'enfant de Lucrecia. Lucrecia…

-On va être bien ici, c'est désert, tenta tristement Reno.

Vincent répondait évasivement à chacune des questions du rouquin. Il mettait un gant par-dessus sa griffe pour tenter de la protéger de l'eau et du sel. Cette main qu'il avait perdue à cause d'Hojo…et… Lucrecia… Encore heureux que l'imposteur n'ai pas eu besoin d'aller jusque là pour faire ses clones. Peut-être qu'il est moins fou que Hojo ou alors, ce salop a trouvé de nouvelles méthodes moins brutales… quoi que les clones n'ont pas vraim…

Vincent reçu un coup de poing dans la gueule. Fort. Pas assez pour le marquer, mais assez pour le réveiller, ou le sonner.

-ALLÔ!! Je suis là!! On est arrivés! À la plage! Costa, tu te souviens? Cria Reno. Imbécile, marmonna-t-il ensuite en voyant que Vincent le regardait et le voyait vraiment… il comprenait le sens de ses paroles aussi! Pas mal, nette amélioration, Reno parlait à un robot depuis le décollage :« Hum… Ouais. Je ne sais pas… Peut-être…».

-Je suis désolé, fit Vincent en baissant la tête, vraiment honteux.

Il se leva et déposa un petit baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Reno et alla étendre sa serviette dans le sable. Quand il se retourna, il eu la surprise de voir Reno tout sourire.

Le roux ne restait jamais fâché longtemps. Et comment le rester face à Vincent? Dès qu'il avait constaté son ''retour'' il était redevenu joyeux. Il s'avança lentement vers l'eau, Vincent avec lui. Dès qu'ils eurent les pieds dans la mer, Reno se mit à courir, éclaboussant de toute part Vincent. Il se retourna, lui fit une grimace et nagea vers le large.

Les Turks étaient entraînés pour toutes sortes de situation. Les deux hommes étaient donc de très bons nageurs. Reno s'arrêta quand il ne toucha plus le fond. Il devait lui manquer un centimètre, au plus. Il se retourna et attendit Vincent, qui arrivait en nageant lentement, gracieusement, sans se presser.

Quand il arriva, il constata qu'il touchait encore le fond du bout des orteils. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais dû prendre son souffle face à une immense vague qui arrivait sur eux. Les cheveux dans le visage, l'aveuglant, il plongea pour les replacer et ouvrit les yeux dans l'eau. Sans émerger, il décida de faire une surprise à Reno. Il passa derrière lui et le pris sur les épaules, le ressortant de l'eau.

Reno sortit alors complètement de l'eau, assit sur Vincent. Il riait aux éclats et paraissait vraiment comme un enfant que son père prend sur ses épaules.

-T'as de la force dans les orteils toi! T'es pas plus grand que moi de beaucoup, tu dois presque plus toucher le fond.

Sur ce, Reno se fit basculer par derrière pour retrouver sa liberté, serrant les cuisses autour du cou de son amant pur lui enlever la sienne, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

À peine Vincent avait-il eu le temps de prendre son souffle qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau sous l'eau, emprisonné par son amant. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il se retourna et caressa doucement le sexe de Reno de son nez et ses lèvres à travers son maillot. De l'air, vite!! Il sentit à cette caresse Reno le lâcher et partir plus loin, surprit du chatouillement.

Il émergea de l'eau, pris une demi bouffée d'air et se retrouva avec un Reno passionné collé à ses lèvres, les jambes autour de ses hanches, solidement accroché. Un long baiser s'en suivit, d'abord innocent, puis, les langues se mirent de la partie, s'agaçant l'une l'autre.

Enfin, Reno décolla sa bouche de celle de Vincent qui commençait à suffoquer. Il prit enfin sa grande bouffée d'air, juste avant qu'une vague n'arrive sur eux.

-Espèce de fou! Laisse-moi au moins respirer un peu! Lança Vincent, haletant, une fois le vague passée.

-T'es un Turks, je croyais que tu étais capable de tout… je suis déçu… Je devrais peut-être me trouver un autre mec… fit Reno d'un air faussement dépité. À moins que… susurra-t-il malicieusement.

Reno s'attaqua au cou de Vincent qui penchait la tête de côté pour lui laisser le champ libre tout en ramenant le roux vers la plage, lui soutenant le dos de ses mains... Le roux continua doucement, descendait le long de son corps, sous l'eau, et arriva enfin à son maillot. Il l'agrippa et le baissa, heureux d'y trouver ce qu'il voulait : une érection remplie de désir. Il remonta à la surface prendre de l'air.

-Tu ressens quoi si je fais ça? Demanda-t-il en redescendant.

Il donna de petits baisers sur le bout du sexe de son amant, fit de petites léchouilles aguicheuses, puis se décida enfin à le prendre en bouche. Il remonta après environ une minute en souriant.

-Alors? Continua-t-il en continuant de frotter sa propre jambe contre le membre de Vincent.

-Je… je… j… continu, te dirai plus… tard! Articula difficilement le brun alors que Reno replongeait, légèrement déçu de ne pas avoir de réponse mais en même temps heureux de lui faire cet effet.

Quand il remonta pour prendre son souffle après une autre minute de torture pour son amant, il eu la surprise de se faire saisir par la nuque et replonger dans l'eau avec Vincent collé à ses lèvres. Puis, une forte vague les fit rouler au bord de l'eau. Vincent donna un petit coup de hanche pour se retrouver sur le dessus.

Reno baissa le regard et constata que Vincent n'avait pas récupéré son maillot qu'il avait dû être emporté par une vague.

-Finalement, tu l'as enlevé ton maillot… C'est mieux que des monokinistes… Fit Reno avec un sourire espiègle, repoussant les délicates mèches de jais de son amant derrière ses oreilles pour ne pas entraver le baiser qu'il lui réservait. Salé à cause de l'eau de mer mais délicieux malgré tout.

-*=*=*-

Vincent regardait le vague, les joues légèrement rougies, il reprenait son souffle. Il remarqua seulement à ce moment qu'il avait bel et bien perdu son maillot… Fait troublant pour quelqu'un d'aussi pudique que lui. Il glissa un regard vers le rouquin à côté de lui, son costume de bain trainait à côté de lui.

-Reno… Tu te souviens quand je t'ai prêté mon pantalon? Tu ferais pareil avec ton maillot? Fit-il légèrement gêné du regard scrutateur que celui-ci lui servit, de haut en bas et de bas en… à la ceinture, où il resta accroché.

-Moi je te trouve très bien comme ça, fit-il avec un petit sourire aguicheur. Mais si tu insiste, va falloir me convaincre… Je ne suis pas aussi… serviable que toi…

Il se leva et avec des mouvements lent, commença à remettre son vêtement sous le regard envieux de Vincent qui se mordillait la lèvre.

-Attends! Pas besoin de le remettre si tu veux une récompense. T'a une demande spéciale? Demanda-t-il la voix charmeuse.

-J'aime bien les surprises… Fit Reno. Il y eu un instant de silence brisé par Reno qui éclata de rire devant la drôle de mimique de Vincent qui se demandait quoi faire. Je ne croyais pas que ça serait aussi demandant… Laisse-moi t'aider un peu…

Reno se pencha sur Vincent, le couchant dans le sable en l'embrassant. Il griffa doucement son ventre d'une main alors que de l'autre il lui saisit le poignet pour…

L'alarme dans l'hélico non loin des deux hommes retentie. Reno se releva lentement.

-Dommage, juste comme ça devenait intéressant… Fit-il à regret avant de monter habillement dans leur moyen de transport et de saisir la radio. Yo boss, un problème?

-… menez vos fesses ici immédiatement. On a rien trouvé avec ce qu'on avait mais ce qu'on a là est aussi intéressant, fit la voix de Rufus. Vous reprendrez votre congé une autre fois.

-Démarre l'hélico, j'en ai pour quelques secondes, fit Vincent qui avait rejoint le rouquin, légèrement étourdi. Il désignant leurs quelques effets personnels sur la plage et parti les ramasser.

Légèrement déçu, Reno mit le moteur en marche et dans un temps record, ils décollèrent. Faisant voler à toute vitesse l'hélico, ils arrivèrent à peine quelques heures plus tard à la Shinra. Le roux avait revêtit un pantalon et le brun s'était rhabillé. Il lança une chemise à Reno.

-Pas que la vue me déplaise mais je veux cacher ma trouvaille aux yeux des autres, fit-il avec un ton réprobateur.

Ils sortirent de l'appareil et se dirigèrent directement au bureau de Rufus où le clone de celui-ci les accueillis.

-Monsieur Rufus vous attend dans l'autre pièce, fit RS 2 en pointant une porte menant à une autre partie de son bureau présidentiel immense.

Les deux hommes franchirent donc la porte sans plus de manière et furent surpris du spectacle qui s'offrit à eux. Sur le bureau, un Vincent, ligoté avec les Turks et Rufus autour qui le contemplaient en fronçant les sourcils.

Les traits du vrai Vincent se durcirent instantanément. Alors sa supposition était juste : la femme avait eu le temps de lui prendre un cheveu ou quelque chose du genre. Elle l'avait eu son échantillon d'ADN…

-Quand l'avez-vous démasqué? Demanda-t-il froidement comme à son habitude.

-Quand il est sortit de son rôle et a sourit… fit Rufus.

-Hum… Répondit Vincent en s'approchant du clone. Quelque chose avait capté son attention sur le bras gauche. Il retourna le bras métallique avant de le laisser retomber avec rage. C'est du Hojo tout craché. C'est écrit #126, je pari que sur l'autre Reno c'était gravé 125 ou 127… Il leur donne un ordre. Les spécimens dans les vingt premiers chiffres sont les expériences qu'il trouve les plus réussite et amusante, plus le numéro monte, moins l'expérience est… intéressante, expliqua-t-il dédaigneusement.

-Mais comment en être sur? D'autres scientifiques peuvent utiliser le même moyen de notati… commença Tseng avant d'être coupé, à son grand mécontentement.

-Non, pas avec ces critères et ces types de gravures, fit durement Vincent.

Il retira sa griffe et baissa un peu le gant, exposant à la vue de tous le chiffre six de gravé au creux du coude à même la chair. Vincent replaça le tout avec des gestes forts simples.

Pendant ce temps, Reno s'était approché de clone sur la table et l'observait. Il se remémorait sa rencontre avec son prore clone. Il s'était cassé lui-même le cou après avoir dit qu'il avait compris son erreur.

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça toi? Demanda Reno avec une réelle aversion pour la chose sur le bureau.

Le clone lui fit un clin d'œil, s'assurant d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde dans la pièce et fit un sourire mauvais.

-Si tu me détache, je te promets que je peux t'offrir bien plus que lui, fit le numéro 126. Plus que seulement mon pantalon… ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur aussi. Avec moi, tout serait tellement plus… enfin, tu voix… non? Je peux le décrire si tu veux… Je commencerais avec mes dents, je t'enlèv…

-ASSEZ! Reno avait crié, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Tu mérite juste de crever, toi et ton précieux disque dur! S'emporta Reno.

Plus rapide que la foudre, Reno saisit Cerberus dans l'étui du vrai Vincent debout à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas pris son bâton, ne voulant pas s'approcher du clone, comme s'il portait la peste. Il pointa le bout de l'arme vers la chose, sans expression sur le visage, froid comme on ne lui en voyait jamais, comme un Turks lorsqu'il tue. Il n'eût pas le temps de tirer que le clone pencha la tête sur le côté à la manière de quelqu'un qui veux se craquer le cou avec un sourire en coin. Le craquement retentit et le clone s'affaissa, mort. Il n'avait prononcé qu'une phrase avant de mourir, elle planait telle une malédiction dans la pièce.

-Un autre viendra et tu changeras d'avis…

Reno se rendit alors compte des regards tournés vers lui. Son visage exprimait à présent la rage, encore une émotion qu'il n'avait pas habituellement. Il se calma, baissa l'arme et laissa planer le silence encore quelques secondes avant de rendre l'arme à son propriétaire d'un geste sec. Autour, les expressions dans les regards tournés vers les deux hommes étaient variées. Moqueur (Rufus), grave (Elena) ou étonné (Tseng). Seul Rude n'affichait rien, caché par ses lunettes.

Vincent était de glace mais profondément gêné, Reno quant à lui, attendait les ordres. De marbres lui aussi, pour une de ses rares fois.

* * *

**Voilà! Le secret est dévoilé! (musique dramatique) Que va-t-il se passer ensuite? :O Ben vous saurez la semaine prochaine :P**

**Bloopers**

**+ 19 juin – 1****er**** août et 19 septembre – 27 octobre… C'est quoi ces dates là? Les deux lapses de temps les plus longs que Tori Ki ne répondait pas sur le forum et où j'ai dû les deux fois faire des doubles post XD. On a commencé cette fic (qui n'en était pas une au départ) en 2007 si vous voulez une idée du temps que ça a pris par bout…**

**++ Dans la vrai version de ce bout, c'est écrit comme cela.**

_-Habituellement, ce sont les femmes qui sont uke… expliqua Vincent au creux de l'oreille à demi cachée de cheveux écarlates._

_-Uke-moi tant que tu veux, mais fait-le comme un homme, se résigna Reno. _

**(Je trouve que ça sonne mieux mais comme je me suis dis que c'est pas tout le monde qui sait ce que veux dire uke…)**

**+++ Reno et Vincent dans l'eau qui… s'amusent?**

_Reno s'attaqua au cou de Vincent qui penchait la tête de côté pour lui laisser le champ libre tout en ramenant le roux vers la plage, lui soutenant le dos de sa main métallique..._

_PLOUF! Reno tomba mollement dans l'eau, se demandant comment il était arrivé là. Il remonta à la surface._

_-Et merde! Ma main a rouillée! Elle bouge plus à cause du sel! Hurla Vincent en retournant vers la plage, laissant Reno seul dans l'eau, s'en fichant à présent complètement._

**Ha le méchant Vincent!! Lol! Les deux mots du jour : Interrogatoire et… non, c'est tout, il est assez long ce mot là qu'il en vaut deux! Non? Ok, ok, parce que c'est vous! Interrogatoire et limite. A+!**

**Shoku**


	8. Conséquences à la rage

**Yo à toutes!**

**Chapitre huit! Un peu plus long que prévu mais je rajoute tellement de choses… Et puis je dis ça à chaque chapitre alors… Alors que va-t-il se passer suite aux révélations de Reno et du clone Vincent? Vous voulez savoir hein!?**

**Fan qui se reconnait entre ces lignes – Bon, elle recommence!**

**Shoku *Fait une grimace*-C'est que moi je sais comment ça fini! Ok, non, pas encore, mais je connais la suite et c'est facile de vous narguer avec ça.**

**Fan qui est bouché, se rendant compte qu'en fait, il est vraiment accro et ferrait n'importe quoi pour la suite -… (Et oui, tout ça pour trois petits points XD)**

* * *

Vincent fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu. Il n'assumait pas… mais quoi? Le fait d'être avec un homme ou d'avoir délaissé Lucrecia? Il fit mine d'arranger quelque chose sur sa main gauche et bougea les doigts comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien mise avant de briser le silence.

-Il a dit quelque chose avant qu'on arrive?

-Beaucoup d'insultes et de promesses en l'aire… Fit Rufus.

-Promesses en l'aire? Insista Vincent.

-Oui, qu'on aurait plus en se rangeant de son côté, qu'il aurait le pouvoir ultime un jour et qu'on était mieux avec lui que contre… expliqua Elena.

-J'ai remarqué qu'il n'a jamais adressé la parole ou même regardé Rufus, intervint Rude à la surprise générale.

-C'est vrai quand on y repense, Pensa Tseng à haute voix.

-Au moins on a une piste, fit le président. D'après les informations de Vincent, si Hojo n'est pas à la tête du projet, on peut au moins douter qu'il y travail. Vous trois, allez le chercher et emmenez-le à la salle d'interrogatoire. Reno et Vincent vous observerez derrière le miroir. La phrase du blond sonnait plus du genre : Reno surveille Vincent pour qu'il ne tue pas Hojo avant la fin de l'interrogatoire mais personne n'en fit la remarque à haute voix, craignant toujours le grand ténébreux. Je regarderai également la scène derrière le miroir pour cacher ma présence. Exécution!

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, Rufus prenant la tête d'un et Tseng de l'autre. Vincent marchait en silence en suivant Rufus, fixant le couloir droit devant lui, il devait se préparer mentalement à revoir Hojo.

Le revoir sans le tuer.

L'avoir à sa merci et pourtant, rester sagement assit à l'observer mentir et rire de ses méfaits.

Sans se venger…

Sans _la_ venger…

Il attendait de le tuer depuis plus de quarante années…

Et il devrait attendre encore…

De son côté, Reno marchait également en silence à côté de Vincent, sage pour une fois. Mais qu'es-ce qui lui avait pris? Répondre ainsi à un clone, confirmer ses dires… Il remercia intérieurement la gravité de la situation car ses collègues n'auraient pas hésités à poser des questions… Déjà Elena le savait après ce qu'elle avait put entendre de leur premiers ébats… Enfin, tout le monde était au courant maintenant…

Reno essaya de croiser le regard de son amant mais il semblait profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Il chassa ses idées noires et afficha un sourire.

-Souriez les gars! C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement? Rufus, on a une piste, Vincent, on va avoir une autre journée de congé! Enfin, je veux dire, chacun de notre côté… C'est marrant la vie! Fit-il avec un rire peu naturel, légèrement découragé de lui-même de s'être trahit, une fois de plus…

Vincent émergea de ses pensées. Reno avait raison après tout… Cela le détendit quelque peu, une autre journée de congé…

-T'a raison Reno, moi j'ai une piste pour trouver ce rat et toi et Vincent avez une autre journée à passer en tête à tête, fit moqueusement Rufus en jetant un regard derrière lui aux deux hommes.

Vincent ralentit quelque peu le pas, comme pour se laisser le temps d'assimiler les dires de Rufus avant de reprendre le rythme.

-Hein? Je n'ai jamais dit ça! Je disais juste que… Reno fixa le mur pour dissimuler sa gêne en se maudissant d'avoir donné raison au faux Vincent. J'aime bien les murs de la Shinra… Un beau gris… Fit-il désespérément pour changer de sujet.

Rouge tomate, il jeta un regard suppliant à Vincent, espérant une aide improbable. La réponse dans le regard de ce dernier fut plus que claire : Arrange-toi avec ça et ne m'y mêle pas! Détestant parler de ses émotions publiquement, Vincent fixa les tuiles du plancher.

-Pourquoi gris? C'est ennuyeux et déprimant… Fit-il en pensant à sa maison qui l'était tout autant.

-C'est gris parce que c'est plus facile à nettoyer, coupa Rufus en souriant malicieusement. Alors, dites-moi donc ce que vous faites de vos journées de vacance?

Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'issue, Reno décida de jouer le jeu. Il se rapprocha de Vincent et le pris par la taille.

-Probablement la même chose que toi et ton clone, tu sais, on commence pa…

Vincent l'interrompit rapidement en lui pinçant une fesse avec sa main droite. D'un regard, il lui demanda de changer de sujet au plus vite mais Rufus, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette des agissements des deux hommes, fut plus rapide, nullement touché par la remarque de Reno.

-Peu importe ce que je peux faire avec RS2… Il est clair que vous en êtes rendu à un certain niveau…

Reno s'attendait à tout sauf à ce détachement vis-à-vis sa provocation. Il ne put que balbutier quelques mots incompréhensibles et baisser la tête en cherchant une réplique.

-Et toi Vincent, tu en pense quoi? Tu ne dis rien? Continua Rufus en se retournant vers lui, tout sourire.

À son tour, Vincent bafouilla quelques mots, surpris d'être mêlé à la discussion. Il se racla la gorge et reprit d'une voix faible mais audible, gênée.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui parle de ses… ébats… publiquement…

-Mais qui a parlé d'ébats? Fit Rufus.

Pour la première fois des joutes orales, il parut réellement déconcerté. Il ne disait cela qu'en blague mais puisque Vincent l'avait avoué, il allait s'en servir…

Reno tourna la tête vers Vincent et le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Rufus n'avait pas abordé le sujet… c'était des sous-entendus, d'accord, mais pas besoin de le confirmer aussi directement!

-Eh ben pourtant, tu fais déjà de belles confidences, se moqua le blond.

Vincent se cacha d'autant plus derrière le col de sa cape. Il joua du coude pour se dégager de Reno. Ils étaient arrivés et la réalité lui revint brutalement. Rufus entra dans la pièce en premier. Une salle sombre où tout un mur était une vitre donnant sur une autre pièce, éclairée excessivement celle là. Il y avait quelques fauteuils et des haut-parleurs au plafond. Il y avait également une petite table au centre avec du matériel de communication. Le président s'assit confortablement et tourna le regard vers le couple dans le couloir. Il haussa les sourcils de surprise devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

-Laisse-toi pas influencer d'accord? Tout va bien aller, assura Reno à Vincent. Il se retourna pour entrer dans la pièce où était déjà Rufus mais changea d'idée. Il se retourna vers le brun, lui bloquant le passage. Comme il n'y a plus vraiment de secret, j'ai droit à un bisou? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Sans attendre de réponse, Reno s'empara rapidement des lèvres de Vincent pour un court baiser de quelques secondes. Il le libéra et lui offrit son plus beau sourire charmeur, s'attendant à milles réactions. Mais certainement pas celle que Vincent lui servit.

Il passa doucement sa main dans la crinière rousse de Reno et l'attira à lui pour échanger un long baiser langoureux et sans gêne. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de Reno et le poussa gentiment dans la pièce, s'amusant des airs surpris des deux hommes. S'ils avaient seulement une idée de l'homme qu'il était… avant.

Vincent s'assit donc à côté de Rufus et Reno vint prendre place de l'autre côté de son amant, prenant sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer fort. Il se doutait à quel point cette épreuve devait être difficile pour lui. La voix d'Elena sortit alors des hauts parleurs au plafond.

-Savez-vous pourquoi nous vous avons fait venir ici monsieur Hojo?

Vincent serra la main de Reno. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Il traversait la vitre et trouait ce foutu scientifique comme un fromage suisse avec Cerberus. Il se força à écouter l'interrogatoire.

-Hum? Fit-il sur un air de détachement total. Vous venez m'annoncer qu'un de mes spécimens fait des siennes? Soudain un sourire étira son visage, un sourire fou et mauvais. Ne me dites pas que le spécimen six a perdu contrôle! Fit-il avec la voix de quelqu'un qui voit un vieil ami pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Vincent serra la main de Reno un peu plus fort. Comment osait-il ce chien? La rage semblait vouloir l'emporter, il sera la main de Reno encore plus fort.

Le roux se mordait d'ailleurs la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper de plainte. Vincent avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qui avait mal, lui devait souffrir beaucoup plus de ses blessures intérieures. Il tentait donc de dissimuler la douleur qui transperçait sa main et empêchait le sang de se rendre à ses doigts en serrant les dents et en se concentrant sur l'interrogatoire.

-Non, il s'agit d'autre chose, continua Elena, impassible. La Dame Noire, ça vous dit quelque chose?

-Hum… non, répondit Hojo en plissant le front sous l'effort qu'il faisait subir à sa mémoire. Une expérience avec des veuves noires il y a deux ans… C'est tout ce que j'ai de noir dans mes cobayes.

-Et si je vous parlais de clones, monsieur Hojo? Renchérit Tseng.

-Clones? Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel! S'exclama l'accusé, un air profondément offensé sur le visage… qui tourna en sourire cruel. Quoique… ça ne devrait pas être si difficile… L'homme sortit un calepin de sa poche ainsi qu'un crayon et commença à prendre des notes.

Dans la salle d'à côté, Vincent serrait toujours la main de Reno. Fort. Il se disait intérieurement qu'il avait bien appris son rôle d'homme stupide… ce qu'il n'était pas. Il élaborait milles et un plan pour aller le tuer et le faire souffrir au moment même, son seul contact avec la réalité étant la main de Reno et les voix qu'il écoutait et qui le rendait un peu plus furieux à chaque syllabe.

Rufus tentait de percevoir un signe, un clignement d'œil ou un quel qu'oncle signe de stress. Il assistait à la scène néanmoins qu'en simple spectateur, il ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné. Cette mission était celle des Turks et le besoin de vengeance, celui de Vincent. Lui, il n'était là seulement parce qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire que de rester dans son bureau.

-Spécimen 126, cela vous remémore-t-il quelque chose? Continua Tseng.

Reno serrait les dents. Ça faisait _vraiment _mal, même pour un Turks habitué à souffrir. Vraiment mal…

Un craquement écœurant retentit alors bruyamment dans la pièce, suivit d'un gémissement de douleur mais aussi de soulagement (maintenant qu'elle était cassée, il allait arrêter de la serrer!). Rufus sursauta violement et Vincent sortit de sa transe malsaine… Et pas seulement malsaine que pour lui d'après ce qu'il voyait. La main broyée de Reno reposant dans la sienne.

Les yeux de Vincent s'agrandirent de surprise et de désolation. Horreur même, il venait de briser la main de Reno!

- Reno… Je… Je suis vraiment désolé, tu aurais dû m'avertir… s'attrista Vincent.

-Je vais chercher quelque chose, fit Rufus en se levant. Ne faites pas de cochonneries pendant que je suis partit…

Alors il trouvait encore le moyen de rire… Il ne sentait donc pas l'atmosphère lourde, chargée d'électricité meurtrière qui planait dans la pièce? En tout cas, il ne vit pas le regard haineux que Vincent lança à la porte une fois qu'elle se fut refermée.

Avec douceur, Vincent revint à la main de Reno et la replaça dans sa position habituelle.

-126… Hum, oui, vaguement… Attendez… oui, une drôle d'expérience ratée… Ça devait servir à ranger mes choses.

Vincent tourna lentement sa tête vers la vitre-miroir, les dents serrées, il concentrait sa rage dans sa tête cette fois cependant, pour ne pas blesser encore plus son amant.

-Il ment… cette ordure… Il ment… Ce connard!

Son ton avait monté progressivement jusqu'à devenir à la limite du cri. Il était fou de rage. On le voyait clairement dans ses yeux écarlates qui brillaient étrangement plus qu'à l'habitude. Reno en eu un léger frisson et Rufus entra à ce moment.

-Monsieur, je peux communiquer avec eux? Demanda Vincent.

-Oui, utilise ça, fit Rufus en désignant un petit microémetteur sur la table et en prenant sa place pour s'occuper de la main du roux.

Vincent se força à prendre de grandes inspirations et à expirer lentement pour se calmer. Il prit le petit instrument de communication et l'alluma.

-Tseng, tu m'entends?

L'intéressé cligna deux fois très rapidement des yeux en entendant la question de Vincent dans son oreillette.

-Demande-lui ce qu'il est devenu s'il ne range plus ses papiers, fit Vincent.

Hojo pris un moment avant de répondre à Tseng qui lui posait la question.

-Demande-lui s'il n'aurait pas tenté quelque chose de semblable au par avant et s'il ne lui aurait pas donné un nombre près de 126, continua Vincent en recommençant à penser à des moyens d'éradiquer le scientifique de la planète.

Le vieil homme répondit d'un non peu convainquant à Tseng qui poursuivit l'interrogatoire.

Le regard de Vincent glissa sur Reno, aux soins de Rufus, le sortant aussitôt de sa rechute dans ses idées de meurtre.

-Ça va? Fit-il à l'intention de son amant, ses paroles appuyées d'un regard désolé.

Reno lui offrit un piètre sourire, vite balayé par une grimace de souffrance alors que Rufus appuyait à différents endroits sur sa main, question de savoir où elle était brisée.

-J'ai déjà vu pire tu sais… Et puis je ne marcherai pas en canard cette fois, fit-il le visage crispé. Il reporta alors son attention sur ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Si je vous disais que nous avons de preuves comme quoi vous fabriquez des clones pour nous remplacer, quelle serait votre réponse? Fit hargneusement Tseng, le regardant de haut comme s'il s'agissait d'un pur déchet.

Hojo se frotta le menton comme s'il réfléchissait. Il se moquait d'eux en plus? S'indignèrent Elena et Tseng, Rude terré dans son état sans expression comme à son habitude (Je parie que vous aviez oubliées qu'il était là!).

-Dans ce cas, j'aurais deux possibilités, déclara-t-il très sérieux. Soit je ni et personne ne me crois, ou, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, je confirme que je suis de mèche avec la magnifique dame noire… Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux options me ramènent au même point. Je confirmerai donc en faisant ceci… Oh et inutile de chercher, il est déjà loin! Ha ha ha!

À la façon des deux clones précédents, il se bris la nuque à l'aide de ses mains avant que ses paroles ne soit même assimilées par les spectateurs.

Vincent était hors de lui, il aurait pu le tuer lui-même, ça lui aurait permis de se défouler un peu! Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, un coup à la poitrine le surpris. Un coup bien familier qu'il redoutait plus que tout. Une voix aussi, dans se tête. Grave et méchante. Il siffla un juron à voix basse et, serrant le poing contre son cœur, se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Je vais prendre l'air… Ne me suivez pas, pour votre santé… Fit-il difficilement alors qu'il partait en courant dans le couloir rempli d'inquiétude; aurait-il le temps de se rendre?

Enfin, il arriva au toit. Cessant de le repousser, la lumière rouge l'enveloppa, le rendant terrifiant, le rendant Chaos. Dans un hurlement bestial, il prit son élan et s'envola. Il se dirigea vers Junon, qui n'était pas très loin de Midgar. Là, il se posa au milieu des arbres d'une grande forêt et laissa exploser sa rage. Frappant, griffant, fonçant vers d'énormes troncs d'arbres et rochers.

Après un long moment, épuisé, il revint à la Shinra et à peine avait-il posé les pieds sur le toit qu'il s'effondra au sol en reprenant sa forme. Il sentit quelque chose de mouillé sur sa joue. Une larme? Non, c'était la pluie.

-Je suis désolé Lucrecia. Tu auras ta revanche… Murmura-t-il.

Reno sortit de sa cachette. Il avait suivit Vincent malgré sa mise en garde et s'était assit derrière un gros tuyau en le voyant décoller. Il l'avait attendu et maintenant, la nuit était tombée. Dire que le matin même ils étaient à Costa del Sol…

Doucement, il s'approcha de Vincent sous la pluie qui tombait soudainement très durement. Il s'agenouilla à côté de son corps inerte et le retourna sur le dos. Il semblait dormir… était-il inconscient? Reno se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, espérant une faible réponse.

-Besoin d'un somme… fit-il en murmurant, gardant les yeux fermés.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se transformait, il perdait toute son énergie. Il était difficile et très demandant de réussir à maitriser le démon en lui, surtout lors des transformations. C'est pourquoi quand il reprenait sa forme normale, il perdait toute son énergie.

Il sentit Reno l'aider à se relever mais il ne pouvait même plus marcher. Le roux supportait la quasi-totalité de son poids et avançait lentement vers la porte pour rentrer à l'intérieur.

-Désolé… réussit à articuler Vincent.

-Ça n'est rien, je te sauve seulement de l'hypothermie, une mort douloureuse et lente, fit Reno avec un petit sourire en coin, mais malgré tout profondément inquiet derrière son masque. Il poussa la porte et entra. Il déposa doucement sa charge au sol en l'appuyant au mur. Je t'aurais bien porté jusqu'au lit, mais avec ma main ca risque d'être un peu difficile alors reste ici et bouge pas, je reviens dans pas long… Puis Reno se mit à courir en se disant que de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin.

Vincent n'en eut que peu ou pas conscience, et à peine une minute plus tard, Reno était revenu et des infirmières l'avaient hissé sur une civière. Il n'entendit pas non plus Reno leur demander de le mettre dans sa chambre, les femmes hésiter, Reno devenir hystérique et les menacer de perdre leur emplois, les protestations… Vincent n'en sut rien, perdu entre le désir d'écouter et celui de se laisser aller et dormir.

Finalement, il sentit quelque chose sur son front qui semblait être une débarbouillette et fit un effort pour ouvrir un œil. Il était dans la chambre d'un petit appartement tristounet et quelque peu bordélique, Reno à son chevet.

-Je peu faire autre chose? Demandait-il tendrement alors que les infirmières quittaient la pièce

-Froid… fit-il en refermant les yeux.

Reno constata alors que ses vêtements était toujours mouillés de la pluie. Il les lui retira avec un petit sourire joueur mais des gestes tendres et aimants. Puis, lentement avec le plus de collaboration possible que Vincent pouvait lui donner et son unique main valide, il rabattit les couvertures sur le corps pâle et frissonnant de son amant.

-Encore… Quémanda Vincent en tendant une main incertaine vers le roux.

Reno sourit et répondit à l'invitation en se glissant sous les couvertures lui aussi, prenant délicatement l'homme déjà endormit dans ses bras. Il embrassa doucement sa tête.

-Repose-toi, je veillerai ton sommeil… Personne ne viendra le tourmenter cette nuit, même pas elle… Chuchota le roux à l'homme endormit en y mettant tout l'amour dont il était capable, et même plus. Craignant qu'encore une fois, le nom que son aimé murmurerait dans son sommeil ne soit pas le sien, mais, comme il l'avait souvent entendu la nuit chez lui, quand il sommeillait de l'hélico ou sur la civière un peu plus tôt, celui de… l'autre… Lucrecia.

* * *

**Fini! J'espère que vous avez appréciés! C'est tout triste! Ok, je suis seule à trouver cela triste… Mais je vous garanti que vous allez pleurer d'ici la fin de la fic! C'est tellement… Non, je dit pas :P**

**Bloopers!**

**+ Ça, c'est Vincent qui est un pervers mais je trouvais que ça ne marchait pas vu qu'il est supposé être à moitié évanoui…**

_-Je peux faire quelque chose de plus? S'enquit Reno._

_-J'ai une dernière demande qui ne devrait pas te déplaire… dévêtit-moi… c'est froid, répondit Vincent avec un sourire pervers._

_Reno répondit à son tour avec un sourire joueur et défit lentement toutes les attaches des habits de Vincent._

_-C'est quoi ce petit sourire? Ça ne te donne pas vraiment un air aussi mal en point que tu n'essais de me le faire croire… Je vais finir par croire que tu m'utilise pour ton bon plaisir, s'amusa Reno. Si tu te bouge un peu je vais pouvoir te couvrir avec les couvertures._

_Joignant le geste à la parole, Vincent se bougea pour se glisser sous les couvertures que Reno tentait tant bien que mal de rabattre sur son corps nu. _

_-J'ai encore froid, fit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un léger sourire, invitation discrète à le rejoindre. Viens… Implora-t-il, sentant le sommeil le gagner._

_Reno ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et rejoignit son amant, s'endormant à ses côtés._

**Autre détail : quand on a écrit sur le forum on voit vraiment pas la transition entre ''c'est pour le fun'' et ''on s'aime pour vrai'' alors c'est… vraiment mauvais… Surtout Vincent vu que le gros ''combat intérieur'', c'est lui vous voyez…**

**++ Ça c'est Vincent qui se réveil avec Tori Ki qui n'a AUCUNE notion du temps (Ils ont été à Costa le matin, son revenu, on parlé au clone, on fait l'interrogatoire, Chaos a été (au début c'était la forêt des anciens mais après avoir révisé la carte, je me suis dis que c'était vraiment trop loin qu'il reviendrait juste le lendemain alors…) à Junon longtemps… bref voyez…).**

_Vincent se réveilla plus tard et constata que Reno n'était plus présent. Il se dit qu'il devait être repartit au boulot car il n'avait pas fini sa journée… lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il avait dû dormir plusieurs heures… Comme de fait, il trouva un cadran au bout de la pièce - comme s'il avait été lancé -. Il indiquait 5h17 (Vous voyez là :O!! (En fait c'est 5h du soir alors 17h))._

_Il alla prendre une douche avant que Reno n'arrive. Il ressortit de la salle de bain une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec seulement une serviette autour des hanches. Reno était assit à la table,de manière plutôt agicheuse, une bière à la main et l'observait._

_-Je part dix minutes pour dire à Rufus qu'on finissait plus tôt aujourd'hui et Môsieur décide qu'il va prendre une douche et sans moi en plus! Fit Reno._

_Freinant de bougonner, il se retourna et vida sa bière d'un coup._

_Vincent s'approcha et se pencha pour l'embrasser, le mouillant un peu par la même occasion de l'eau qui dégoutait de ses cheveux et son corps encore trempe de la douche._

_-Je suis désolé… Mais si tu veux, je connais un bon moyen de te faire oublier ce petit… problème, murmura-t-il._

_-Rufus a dit qu'on pouvait reprendre notre journée de congé demain pour se reposer de notre soiré… j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il voulais dire, fit Reno comme réponse en souriant contre ses lèvres._

**+++ Et ça c'est un Lemon qui sert à rien, qui faisait lourd et que malgré ma grande perversité, je n'avais pas envi de l'écrire… Je ne le ferai donc pas ici (dans les bloopers) non plus :P**

**Deux mots : Journée de… Ben oui, c'est juste deux mots XD Ok, ok… Journée et congé… (les intelligentes auront comprit que c'est journée de congé mais que je voulais pas mettre trois mots, les autre… c'est que vous avez encore une bonne santé mentale :P)**

**Nouveauté! Pour celles que ça intéresse, je vous dis où je suis rendue sur le forum à chaque chapitre. Je suis à réécrire la page 16 et on en est à…45! (il y a 15 messages par page de longueurs variées, entre une phrase et 1028 mots) Mais plus on avance plus les réponses son longues et ont plus d'histoire mais moins de contenu (descriptions, émotions, combats internes, explications…) alors vous pensez que ça c'est le tiers de la fic… et bien non, vraiment pas, la suite va me donner plus de travail de ''création'' et sera vraiment plus longue. (Et on a toujours pas encore fini d'écrire sur le forum!)**

**[Revenons] Alors on a les bloopers, les deux mots et ça, ça sera… hum… ''Je ne sais pas encore'' jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me donne une idée pour un nom original. Ça sera présenté comme suit :**

**Je ne sais pas encore : 16/45 pages.**

**À bientôt**

**Shoku ;p**


	9. Un congé glacé

**Hey!**

**Vous revoilà! Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais je n'ai jamais dit deux fois la même salutation XD (Parenthèses).**

**Désolé, il y a un peu de langage vulgaire dans ce chapitre et ben… Un lemon assez… intense? Long à écrire parce que... parce que! Encore un chapitre après lui et il va y avoir de l'action!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Vincent fut réveillé brutalement le lendemain matin par les rayons du soleil qui lui brulèrent les yeux, étant donné que les rideaux étaient restés ouverts. Il laissa échapper un petit geignement plaintif et remonta les couvertures au-dessus de se tête. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et vit Reno endormit sur son épaule. À cet instant, il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant.

Vincent laissa échapper un petit soupir. Il était si bien… Au chaud et avait l'impression de protéger un petit trésor au creux de ses bras. Et il avait si bien dormit… Il se sentait reposé et ne se réveillait pas en sueurs suite à un cauchemar plus que réaliste…

-Reno… Tu dors? Demanda-t-il en le secouant un peu.

Il savait bien qu'il dormait encore mais il ne put s'en empêcher.

-Tu risque de rater quelque chose si tu n'ouvre pas les yeux… Continua-t-il de murmurer tendrement contre ses cheveux en bataille.

Une voix qui semblait appartenir à un vieillard qui avait dormit plusieurs années lui répondit. C'était à peine un murmure et la voix rauque de sommeil de Reno était méconnaissable.

-Quoi? Toi qui es tout nu? Tu ne peux pas attendre encore une heure ou deux avant de te rhabiller?

Malgré son état quasi endormi, Reno fit un effort mué par la curiosité pour ouvrir les yeux d'un millimètre et voir de quoi parlait Vincent. Il fut surprit par ses les lèvres qui se posèrent délicatement contre les siennes. Il se laissa docilement faire, loin de ne pas apprécier… de toute façon, il était tellement endormit qu'il n'était pas apte à repousser Vincent.

-Je voulais voir tes beaux yeux… Tu n'es pas heureux de te faire réveiller en te faisant embrasser? Demanda Vincent avec un sourire en coin, toujours caché avec Reno sous la couverture.

-Ça aurait put attendre encore quelques heures… Fit Reno en refermant les yeux.

-Non, on est en congé aujourd'hui et je veux profiter de la journée! Fit joyeusement Vincent, inquiétant Reno qui n'était pas habitué à de telles démonstrations d'émotion de la part de son amant.

Vincent poussa alors Reno à se réveiller, repoussant les couvertures, le chatouillant, lui parlant. Il se leva finalement et emprunta un caleçon au roux avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et de faire le déjeuner.

Reno le rejoignit rapidement et commença à manger, les yeux encore embués de sommeil.

-Merci pour hier Reno, fit Vincent.

-C'est rien, ne me remercie pas pour ça… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur… Je t'aime tu sais.

-Pour moi c'est beaucoup… Répondit Vincent en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de son amant.

Reno s'attrista qu'il ne lui réponde pas qu'il l'aimait aussi mais ne laissa rien paraitre.

Et sourit.

-Tu cuisine vraiment bien… ce sont les anciens Turks qui t'on montrés ça? Ils t'ont montré à baiser aussi? Demanda le roux au bout d'un moment de silence avec un air curieux et taquin à la fois sur le visage.

Vincent sursauta. Il y avait du vrai là-dedans… Il se passa la main derrière la tête avec une certaine gêne, se rappelant ses premières fois et celle avec Reno qui lui avait redonné des souvenir de cette époque d'avant Lucrecia… Du temps qu'il était encore quelqu'un.

-Enfin… Pas la cuisine… Ça vient avec le temps… Mais sinon, il est vrai que j'ai acquis certain… certaines techniques avec les premiers Turks… Il marqua une pause, se remémorant leurs visages rieurs autours de lui. Je n'ai pas toujours été aussi… sérieux. J'étais bien différent avant.

-Des partys échangistes entre collègues… Fit Reno rêveur pour l'agacer, étant revenu de la surprise de sa confession. Ça devait être fou à Noël! Je ne me vois pas vraiment avec Tseng moi… Fit Reno avec une grimace. Que veux-tu dire par pas toujours aussi sérieux?

-Ça n'était pas vraiment des partys échangistes, c'était plutôt quelques liaisons de temps en temps, rien de… de sérieux. Vincent jeta un coup d'œil à Reno : Déjà eux deux était beaucoup plus sérieux qu'il le n'avait été avec n'importe quel de ses anciens petits amis. On était jeunes et on expérimentait… Enfin, on avait ton âge, fit-il taquin. À ce moment, j'étais plus irréfléchi, blagueur et ouvert… J'avais beau être le chef des Truks, je n'agissais pas comme Tseng, on était tous sur le même pied d'égalité entre collègues, il n'y avait qu'en présence de Shinra père qu'on cessait nos simagrées… Enfin, j'étais différent… Fit-il, encore perdu dans se pensées. C'était d'ailleurs parmi mes premières fois que j'ai couché avec Vled… Vincent ouvrit alors de grands yeux ronds. J'ai dit ça à voix haute? Surprit de la façon et la facilité avec lesquelles il se confiait à Reno.

Reno sourit. Il était heureux pour son amant qui se souvenait enfin de bon souvenir et surtout, que sa mémoire n'ai pas avancée dans le temps jusqu'à l'élément déclencheur de ses tourments. Vive les anecdotes!

-Eh oui! Fit Reno en riant. L'ancien Vincent tente une percée on dirait! Reno prit un moment à reprendre son sérieux devant l'air encore surprit de Vincent. Son visage redevint grave et il planta ses yeux turquoise dans ceux de rubis de Vincent. Tu ne dois pas laisser personne dominer ta vie, qu'il s'agisse d'un scientifique fou, d'une jolie pute, d'un alcoolique pervers et stupide ou d'un sentiment. Je t'aime Vincent, vraiment, et je veux que tu puisses profiter de la vie… Rare sont ceux qui peuvent percer ta coquille, si tu savais la chance que j'ai eu… De triste à joyeux, Reno reprit son sourire et se leva pour retourner se chercher une autre assiette.

Vincent haussa les sourcils. Il avait raison mais il devait porter son châtiment pour Lucrecia. C'était de sa faute si elle était morte après tout, c'est lui qui devrait être mort à sa place… Mourir… un châtiment trop doux pour lui et pourtant comme il l'avait désiré, avec honte certes mais tant espéré.

-Je crois que ce qui s'es passé m'a seulement rendu réticent à agir sur un coup de tête… Pardon, mais de qui tu parle quand tu dis une jolie pute? Fit Vincent, comme ailleurs.

Reno revint avec son assiette et déposa un baiser remplit de compassion sur les lèvres de Vincent. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa re-déclaration d'amour… Encore.

-Personne en particulier, j'ai bien nommé un alcoolique pervers et stupide aussi et on ne connaît personne de tel n'es-ce pas? Reno lui vola un autre baiser, moqueur cette fois.

-J'en suis pas sur, répondit Vincent pour le taquiner.

-Je vais réussir à te décoincer, tu va voir… Promit Reno, sur de lui.

-*=*=*-

-Bonjour Reno. Tu sais que je t'ai donné congé aujourd'hui, tu dois reposer ta main… Fit Rufus en voyant Reno entrer dans son bureau.

-Je sais mais je voulais savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un qui s'occupe de réparer les trous à la Shinra. C'est qu'il y en a un dans la douche de Vincent et avec ma main, je ne peux pas vraiment l'aider… Reno se retint pour ne pas ajouter «C'est de ma faute d'ailleurs, j'y suis allé un peu fort…» Les remarques que Rufus aurait pu faire!

-Bien sur, ça sera réparé avant le diner, répondit Rufus, s'attendant à la prochaine demande de Reno.

-Merci, à plus boss, je prends l'hélico! Et le roux sortit sens attendre de réponse, sous le sourire de Rufus qui avait vu juste.

Après tout, il traitait cet engin presque comme s'il s'agissait de son enfant. Il avait toujours été très attaché à l'hélicoptère des Turks et il était quasi le seul à le conduire, refusant que les autres prennent les commandes…

-C'est arrangé! Comme ça, on va profiter de la journée, tu n'a pas besoin de réparer le trou! Fit joyeusement Reno en entrant dans sa demeure. On y va? Demanda-t-il.

Vincent eu un sourire et s'approcha de Reno. Il saisit sa main brisée entre les siennes et défit tendrement de bandage.

-Je ne t'ai vraiment pas raté, commenta-t-il en mettant la main bleuie à nue.

-Pas grave! J'aime mieux que ça soit toi qu'un autre! Et puis, l'important, c'est que tu me touche, même si tu veux me tuer un jour, en autant que ça soit avec tes mains! Blagua Reno en réprimant une grimace devant sa main meurtrie.

Vincent lui mit un nouveau bandage avec tendresse et l'embrassa fougueusement sur le front.

-Allez, on y va… Je vais conduire parce qu'avec ta main… Pas que je n'ai pas confiance mais tu dois la reposer. À quelques exceptions bien sur… Reno? On y va? Insista Vincent devant son absence de réaction.

-Oui! Désolé, je pensais seulement à ces… exceptions dont tu parle… Répondit Reno, son éternel sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Ils se rendirent au toit et Reno prit place du côté copilote pour la première fois avec une certaine curiosité. Vincent prit les commandes et ils décollèrent.

-C'est toi qui décide où on va, la dernière fois, je n'avais pas regretté! Fit joyeusement Reno.

-Pourquoi pas dans les grottes du nord? Demanda Vincent après un moment durant lequel il avait dirigé l'engin de façon hasardeuse, se servant de ses souvenirs.

-Les grottes… du nord! S'exclama Reno, incrédule. Yo mais il va faire froid!

Reno observait Vincent, une expression de totale incompréhension peinte sur le visage. Dans le nord? Pourquoi pas au pied d'un volcan? Ils n'avaient même pas de manteau!

-Non, pas si froid… J'ai ma cape, elle est suffisamment grande pour deux. Et qui parle de rester en pleine tempête? Il y a des grottes là-bas… Et puis au moins, je n'aurai pas l'impression de brûler… quoi que…

Vincent jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le blanc manteau de la neige et pour être honnête avec lui-même, il avait toujours aimé cette saison.

-Mmmmmouais… Bons arguments… Surtout le dernier! Répondit Reno en souriant.

Au fond, peu importait l'endroit, tant qu'ils étaient tous les deux… du moins, de l'avis de Reno. Celui-ci, d'ordinaire extraverti et plutôt gênant que gêné, se sentait plus sérieux, plus réservé dans ses propos et ses pensées qu'avant Vincent il aurait pu l'être. Il l'aimait mais… Il était imposant. Il ne souriait pas, ne montrait pas ses émotions en public, ne disait que très rarement des blagues… Il devait être terriblement malheureux et malgré les efforts répétés de Reno, il ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de sa coquille. Il avait un passé difficile, Reno pouvait comprendre, mais était-ce là une raison pour cacher sa vie derrière le col de sa cape? Le passé était passé non? Reno se promit intérieurement de le sortir de ses terribles souvenirs. Même si cela devait prendre toute sa vie, il le ferait. S'il réussissait à lui faire aimer la bière, ça serait encore mieux! Mais une chose à la fois…

Alors que Reno pensait à tout cela, un mouvement à côté de lui attira son attention. Vincent venait de mettre le chauffage en marche. Ils étaient donc déjà rendu si loin? S'étonna Reno. Un léger frimas s'était déposé sur les fenêtres et Reno vit plus loin au sol, semblable à une étoffe de satin, la douce couleur miroitante de la neige.

Vincent fit descendre doucement l'engin pour se poser sur une surface plane dans la neige.

-Nous y voilà… Fit-il simplement.

-T'es déjà venu ici? Demanda Reno en sautant, à son habitude de l'hélico.

Le roux se retrouva donc au sol, mais bien plus bas qu'il ne l'aurait cru, ayant renfoncé jusqu'aux genoux et étant tombé face première dans la neige, déséquilibré par la hauteur supplémentaire qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

Vincent vint prudemment l'aider à se relever, se mouvant non sans difficulté, mais callant moins en raison de son poids qui était répartit sur une plus grande surface grâce à ses souliers. Se retenant de rire, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Reno pour le protéger du froid avec sa cape.

-Ici précisément, non… enfin, je ne crois pas… répondit-il. Mais par là, continua Vincent en pointant une direction plus à l'est, il y a un endroit parfait pour nous abriter. Viens.

Affrontant la neige qui tombait en tourbillons, les deux hommes commencèrent leur difficile progression, l'un collé à l'autre pour lui emprunter de sa chaleur. La progression fut très lente en raison de la neige plus que molle qui les absorbaient, parfois jusqu'à la taille.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent, trempés jusqu'aux os, à une grande grotte. Ils se laissèrent tomber au sol un instant pour récupérer de leur dur exercice.

-Alors, il nous faudrait du bois pour faire un feu, ensuite, j'ai faim et pour finir, tu va me raconter comment tu savais qu'il y avait une grotte ici, je suis sur que c'est une histoire passionnante, susurra Reno à l'oreille de Vincent, toujours affalés au sol.

Le roux trouva finalement la motivation de se lever après avoir prononcé ces mots et entreprit de faire le tour de la grotte en grelottant. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était un endroit magnifique pour discuter avec Vincent. Comme il se faisait cette réflexion, il vit, tout au fond, un amas sombre. Il s'en approcha lentement, ne distinguant pas grand chose dans la noirceur des profondeurs de la grotte, où la lumière ne se rendait pas.

Il toucha du bout des doigts. Des branches de sapins attachées serrées autour d'une assez importante quantité de bois sec. Il en ramena un petit tas vers Vincent, tout heureux de sa trouvaille.

-J'ai trouvé du bois! Fit-il fièrement. C'était un connaisseur le gars en plus, il l'a enroulé dans des branches de sapin… Espérons seulement qu'on ne tombera pas sur son squelette… quoi que… ça réglerait le problème du repas, blagua Reno.

-Impossible, c'est moi qui l'ai laissé là, répondit Vincent en se relevant difficilement.

-Toi? Ça veut dire que je peux te manger? Demanda Reno, taquin en préparant le bois.

-Mais tu fais ce que tu veux mon cher, répondit doucement Vincent en l'aidant.

N'ayant pas d'allumette, Vincent dû frotter sa griffe sur la roche et ainsi provoquer des étincelles pour allumer le feu. Reno retira immédiatement ses vêtements, ne gardant que le boxer, décidant pour une fois de conserver un minimum de décence, et étendit le tissu au bord du feu après l'avoir tordu. Vincent fit de même.

-Tu as des vêtements de rechange? Demanda Reno en pointant le petit sac de Vincent.

-Non, mais j'ai ça, répondit-il en lui tendant une couverture et en s'en prenant une lui-même. J'ai de la nourriture aussi, fit-il en lui en tendant.

Reno l'accepta avec joie et s'assit près du feu avec Vincent. Il lui demanda alors de lui raconter comment il savait qu'il y avait une caverne à cet endroit. Il lui répondit en fixant le feu. Une histoire d'il y a quarante ans, les Turks avaient été laissés en hélico par la Shinra et avaient une semaine pour fouiller un secteur définit pour retrouver un type avec des documents stockés sur une disquette. Une tempête s'était levée et ils avaient dû se réfugier dans cette grotte.

Reno tenta bien de poser quelques questions telles que l'identité de mec ou le type de documents qu'il avait pris mais Vincent répondait simplement, par monosyllabes ou alors il ne savait pas, et cessait de parler, sans quitter le feu des yeux. Le roux s'était collé à son bras nu et avait appuyé sa tête sur son épaule dans un essai pour attirer son attention mais il n'avait pas bougé.

-Tu ne fais pas un gros effort pour faire la conversation toi! S'exclama Reno après un nouveau silence, à court de questions à poser. Dit-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi, réagit! J'ai l'impression que tu es constamment ailleurs. Dit quelque chose! À quoi tu pense? Fit-il en regardant le profil inexpressif de Vincent, le suppliant du regard.

Le ténébreux tourna la tête vers la tignasse cramoisie de Reno et se fit la réflexion qu'entre ses cheveux et le feu, il n'y avait pas une très grande différence.

-Désolé si je te donne cette impression, fit-il sans intonation.

Vincent caressa distraitement l'avant bras de Reno sur lequel il s'appuyait. Un petit silence passa puis un petit sourire espiègle naquit sur les lèvres du brun.

-Je dois t'avouer que c'est plutôt dur de faire la conversation alors que le mec qui m'allume est à moitié nu contre moi, dit-il en se penchant vers les cheveux de son amant.

Reno releva vivement les yeux et son visage s'illumina.

-Hey! Mais c'est un sourire que je vois! Et des yeux aussi! Je crois même que mes oreilles ont entendu une voix… qui tentait une blague? Non, ça doit être mon imagination… Puis il se laissa retomber lourdement sur l'épaule de Vincent d'un air faussement déçu, fixant les flammes.

Vincent poussa Reno pour le décoller de lui en soupirant.

-Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je ne fais jamais de blague, chaque fois, quelqu'un me rétorque quelque chose du genre… Mais bon, de ta part, je ne peux pas en exiger beaucoup, fit Vincent en lançant un regard espiègle à Reno du coin de l'œil, connaissant son caractère impulsif.

-C'est justement pourquoi tu devrais en faire plus souvent, les gens arrêteraient de… Hey mais! Ça veux dire quoi ça?

Reno se retourna vivement vers Vincent et le regarda quelques secondes. Il repassa les dernières paroles de son amant dans sa tête et après avoir constaté qu'il affirmait bel et bien que Reno manquait d'intelligence, ce dernier lui sauta dessus, le déséquilibrant, le couchant au sol, il se mit à le ruer de petit coups de poings, sans réelle intention de le blesser mais tout de même assez fort pour qu'il ne se laisse pas faire.

-Arrête, tu vas te faire mal, ria Vincent en essayant d'attraper ses poignets sans trop de succès.

Finalement, Vincent attrapa fermement la nuque de Reno et le plaqua contre ses lèvres pour l'embrasser fougueusement avant de chuchoter tendrement contre ses lèvres.

-À la place de me frapper, ça te dis qu'on joue à un jeu plus amusant? Fit langoureusement Vincent.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et le fit rouler sur le côté pour se retrouver dessus et chercha tendrement ses lèvres, son cou, son oreille… voulant tout à la fois.

-Alors belle rouquine, je continu ou je prends l'excuse que j'ai fais ça pour te calmer? Demanda langoureusement Vincent. Quoique… Ça donne plutôt l'effet contraire en ce moment… ajouta-t-il en faisant allusion à l'érection du Roux qu'il sentait au travers de leurs sous-vêtements.

-… S… Sadique… Articula difficilement Reno. Aïe! Ma main! Ça fait mal! Ouche!! Fit-il alors en ramenant vers lui sa main brisée.

Seulement, plus futé qu'il n'en avait l'air, Reno attendit que Vincent se relève un peu et le relâche et retourna les positions. Il se retrouva assis à cheval sur le brun avec un sourire signifiant : «Ha ha, je savait que ça marcherait!», sa main n'ayant en fait pas souffert une seconde.

Il immobilisa les mains de Vincent au dessus de sa tête et l'embrassa passionnément. De sa main blessée, il caressa doucement ses cheveux d'ébène, puis, se laissa habillement glisser le long de son corps sur ses cuisses jusqu'à se retrouver étendu de tout son long sur lui. Sa main quitta ses cheveux pour son entre-jambe qu'il caressa tout en douceur au travers de son sous-vêtement.

-Dit-moi, belle brunette, je continu ou je dis que j'ai fait ça pour te calmer? Quoique c'est plutôt l'effet contraire en ce moment… Fit moqueusement Reno au creux de l'oreille de Vincent.

Il répondit par un long soupir qui tenait autant du plaisir que de l'exaspération.

-Comment veux-tu que je proteste contre un infirme? Articula-t-il.

-Tu ne proteste pas, tu te laisse faire… répondit Reno d'un air mystérieux. Comme ça…

Il expira exagérément dans son oreille et fit pénétrer sa main blessée sous le sous vêtement de Vincent pour aller chatouiller doucement le gland du bout des doigts. Vincent gronda tel un animal et sa peau se couvrit d'un puissant frisson.

-Dans ce cas, montre-moi jusqu'où vont tes talents même en étant blessé, le défia-t-il.

Reno retira alors le vêtement et continua de torturer Vincent du bout, mais alors vraiment du bout des doigts, ne faisant que le frôler. Il fondit sur sa proie et commença à lui mordre l'oreille. Il descendit lentement sur la jugulaire, mordant toujours plus fort, laissant les marques de ses dents dans la tendre chair de son amant.

-Ça fait mal?

-J'ai déjà connu pire douleur, réussit à dire Vincent en se mordant la lèvre pour retenir ses soupirs et gémissements.

-Tu ne m'en voudras pas que je mordre plus fort alors? C'est ma signature pour montrer que t'es déjà pris et que personne n'a le droit de toucher, fit joyeusement Reno avec son air de petit enfant.

Sur ce, il retourna au cou du brun pour le mordre, faisant même couler quelques gouts de sang. Il cessa de le chatouiller sous la ceinture pour appuyer sa main sur son flanc.

-Je croyais que c'était toi le vampire ici, tu permets que je prenne ta place une journée? Fit Reno, taquin, en léchant lentement les marques qu'il avait laissé surson amant.

-Mais qu'avez-vous tous à croire que je suis un vampire? Demanda Vincent en frémissant, se laissant sans défense pour mieux appliquer le plan qu'il s'était fait.

Un sourire prédateur s'étendit un court instant sur son visage avant qu'il ne renverse les rôles, surprenant le rouquin. Assis sur lui, son sourire devint sadique, dévoilant deux crocs pointus et ses yeux devinrent jaunes brillants dans le noir.

-Mais bon, si tu insiste tant, je peux bien reprendre du service… Fit-il langoureusement en se penchant à l'oreille du roux pour lécher son lobe d'oreille du bout de la langue. Et cette fois-ci, ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer avec ta main, un Turks peut supporter bien des supplices… chuchota-t-il.

Vincent descendit ver le cou, léchant, donnant des petits baisers chastes, laissant ses crocs frôler la chair sans pour autant mordre. Quant-à ses mains, elles descendirent plus bas pour pénétrer dans le caleçon de Reno.

-C'est pas juste, C'était à mon tour de m'amuser! Se plaignit Reno. Hmmm… Ok, non… Continu… Rajouta-t-il rapidement, adorant les douces caresses.

Le roux passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant mais rouvrit brusquement les yeux d'un air confus et apeuré et saisit à deux mains le visage de… Vincent?

-Minute! C'est… c'est quoi ces yeux et c… Commença-t-il.

Il fut cependant interrompu par un langoureux baiser.

-Calme-toi, en réalité je le contrôle presque entièrement. Il n'y a que quand je n'arrive pas à contrôler ma colère, mais pour le reste… Alors arrête de me regarder comme si j'allais te manger! Quoi que… Puis, retournant au cou, il descendit à l'épaule, puis sur l'abdomen.

Reno fut parcourut d'un frisson malgré la chaleur de son corps qui augmentait de seconde en seconde. Il s'agissait d'un frisson de plaisir, certes mais aussi dû à la curiosité et aussi à une légère crainte.

Il enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure de Vincent alors que sa main intacte lui griffait tendrement la nuque. Intérieurement, Reno hurlait à son amant de descendre plus bas, ou de le mordre, peu importe, de faire quelque chose, de laisser son ventre. Il s'agissait d'une vraie torture et putain, on n'a pas idée de se faire torturer par un démon aussi sexy! Reno dû cesser de penser suite à son dernier cri mental : HAAAA le nombril!!

-Dis-moi… Ton autre toi… il… il en a plus dans le calçons ou ça reste par… pareil? Réussit à articuler Reno le plus aguicheur possible.

-Mon autre moi? Bonne question, je n'ai jamais pensé à vérifier… c'est le moment non?

Il remonta au cou de Reno où il lui fit de petites morsures toujours plus forte jusqu'à ce que quelques goutes de sang s'échappent des petits trous causés par les canines animales de Vincent. Il s'amusa ainsi à le faire patienter un moment puis il se transforma dans une lumière rouge qui éclaira toute la caverne un instant, aveuglant momentanément le roux.

-Tu me diras la différence, chuchota Vincent avec une voix changée.

Reno joignit ses mains à la nuque de Vincent, désormais Chaos et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne presque violement pour l'embrasser férocement. Il relâcha sa prise mais tout en le gardant contre ses lèvres.

-C'est pas tout d'avoir le physique, il faut l'attitude aussi, fit-il contre ses lèvres plus ou moins sur un air de défi avant de l'entrainer dans un nouveau ballet de langues effréné.

Reno frottait son bassin contre celui de Vincent dans le peu de liberté dont il disposait tout en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure, espérant une forte réaction.

Provoqué, le démon griffa le flanc droit du rouquin et se détacha de lui pour aller lécher les cinq marques sanglantes qu'il y avait laissées avait de revenir vers de visage de Reno.

-Dans ce cas, je ne vais te préparer, je ne crois pas que tu apprécierais de toute façon, fit-il en montrant ses griffes.

Il commença à retirer le boxer du Turks…

-QUOI? Tu ne vas pas me… Je… Vincent! Non, arrête… VINCENT!

Le roux avait réellement peur et s'en était comique la rapidité avec laquelle il avait changé d'expression. Il tenta sans succès de bloquer le démon avec de petits cris.

-Si ça se trouve, t'en as une deux fois plus grosse que d'habitude! Tu vas me déchirer! Ne fait pas ça! Je voulais pas dire l'attitude dans ce sens l'à, je ne suis pas ta victime… Tenta Reno, se rendant compte qu'en fait, oui, il était en quelque sorte sa victime mais plus si consentante que ça!

Vincent éclata de rire devant l'attitude de son amant.

-Du calme, je ne suis pas stupide à ce point, je vais trouver un remplaçant… Assura Vincent en retournant l'embrasser et le caresser pour le garder au ''chaud''.

-Ça m'étonnerait qu'on trouve quelqu'un ici en pleine tempête… Si on échangeait les rôles? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir après avoir essayé sans succès de reprendre le dessus (Vincent l'avait-il seulement remarqué?), se résignant à lui demander gentiment d'aller en dessous. Parce que je me vois mal avec une griffe ou un pingouin dans le cul… Reno était perplexe de ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de Chaos… disons qu'il n'était pas très rassurant pour la première fois…

Vincent resta un moment silencieux avant de retourner Reno sur le ventre sans préavis et sans ménagement. Il se retint à grande peine d'éclater de rire face à la panique du rouquin.

-Calme-toi, j'ai besoin d'un minimum de concentration… déjà que t'es à poil, s'il faut que tu bouge en plus… Fit Vincent en se souvenant que parfois, seul ses yeux et ses dents changeaient, peut-être pouvait-il faire de même avec sa main.

Reno se tortillait dans tous les sens en hurlant, terrifié. Pourtant, ce fut un doigt parfaitement humain qui s'insinua entre ses fesses. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier encore plus fort mais se calma instantanément en le constatant.

-Tu vois quand tu veux… Fit-il sur un ton de ''Je te l'avais bien dit'' en appuyant son menton dans sa main, parfaitement décontracté, ignorant la douleur.

Il dû cependant serrer les dents face au deuxième doigt, apparemment, Vincent n'avait pas aimé sa réplique… Reno se raccrocha au sol de pierre, l'éraflant avec ses ongles.

Le troisième doigt suivit quand Reno fut prêt. Vincent se pencha doucement à son oreille.

-Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu t'énerve?

-Je ne peux pas faire autrement, il y a un vampire trop sexy qui essaye de me prendre sans me préparer convenablement…

-Dis-moi quand tu es prêt, je n'ai aucune idée de la différence… fit Vincent.

-Moi non, plus je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'admirer… Mais bon, vas-y, je ne peux pas aller bien loin…

Il se releva sur les genoux et s'appuya contre le torse de Chaos, se collant à lui. Il l'embrassa et saisit son oreille entre ses dents, attendant le choc.

Vincent pénétra donc en son amant. Ses ailes rouges sombres frémirent de plaisir et il serra Reno, les bras autour de sa taille, un peu plus fort que voulu. Il lui sembla sentir vaguement quelque chose à son oreille – que Reno avait mordue férocement sous le coup – mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il était trop concentré sur ce qu'il ressentait et la chaleur dans son bas ventre, particulièrement intense.

-Alors, la différence? Demanda-t-il entre deux grondements.

Reno s'était presque évanoui sur le coup. C'était BEAUCOUP plus gros que ce qu'il avait prévu! D'un autre côté, Chaos avait été suffisamment profond pour toucher sa prostate, ce qui lui donna un violent spasme, ses genoux se dérobant sous lui. Heureusement que son amant le tenait fort et qu'il était bien appuyé sur lui sans quoi il se serait effondré. Le tout lui avait coupé le souffle, l'empêchant de laisser tomber le cri qui aurait sans doute rendu le démon sourd d'une oreille.

-Ti… Tiens-moi parce que je vais m'effondrer, répondit le roux sur un ton de mourant parfaitement sincère. La différence? J'ai l'impression de me faire prendre par un éléphant sadique… Reno croisa le regard jaune de Vincent. Avec beaucoup de charme et heu… d'expérience, l'éléphant! Ajouta-t-il de peur que le démon ne s'active précocement.

Démon qui trouva la métaphore plutôt étrange mais en comprit le sens. Soutenant Reno de son bras gauche, il l'aida du droit à se détendre à l'aide de douces caresses, murmurant à son oreille, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'embrasser son cou offert.

Reno eut un soupir de soulagement… peut-être qu'il avait survivre finalement. Incapable de bouger, les yeux dans se vague, de petits soupirs répétés s'échappaient de sa bouche entre-ouverte.

-Tu… Tenta Reno. Il tourna sa tête et plongea son regard dans celui éclairé de Vincent. Je t'aime, puis il ferma les yeux pour aller quérir ses lèvres. Il lui avait encore dit… Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, mais il se doutait bien qu'une fois de puis, il n'aurait pas de réponse.

Vincent fut touché pas ses mots mais ne cilla pas. Sentant que Reno était plus détendu, il s'autorisa à bouger lentement.

-Vas-y, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres pour l'inciter à continuer, gardant les yeux fermés pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse. De toute façon, il ne la ressentie pas longtemps car il cessa de penser dès le premier aller-retour de Vincent. Plus vite, dit-il dans un râle, presque en criant, en posant sa main sur celle griffue de Chaos pour la porter à son propre sexe et lui intimer une cadence.

Vincent accéda à sa demande, guettant tout de même sa réaction. Il lui semblait tenir le feu dans ses bras… enfin, le soutenir serait plus juste mais bon… Il accélérait toujours plus, ne retenant pas ses soupirs et grognements gargouillant, ses pensées de plus en plus embrouillées par les sensations qu'il ressentait.

Reno était perdu dans un endroit où il ne voyait ni entendait rien, ni le craquement des flammes, ni la roche sous lui ne paraissaient réel. À demi inconscient, la seule chose qu'il pouvait sentir, voir, entendre, toucher et bien au delà, c'était le démon derrière lui. Il respirait, transpirait, gémissait, bougeait en lui. Tant de détails sur cet homme lui apparaissaient en cet instant… C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Reno se libéra sur la roche dans un hurlement qui se répercuta sur tous les murs de la caverne, peut-être même au dehors. Reno s'accrocha néanmoins à son amant, l'instant à continuer.

Le démon se défit de lui d'un air désolé tout en le soutenant.

-Ça n'est pas… une bonne idée pour moi de continuer… Il se donna deux secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Oui je suis plus résistant comme ça, mais tu sais que quand je reprends ma forme, il fronça les sourcils, humaine, l'épuisement est supérieur de beaucoup… Il caressa doucement sa joue en lui offrant un sourire désolé. Mieux vaut laisser notre comportement d'adolescent de côté… du moins le temps de reprendre des forces… Et je t'interdis de me violer pendant mon sommeil, fit-il mi amusé, mi sérieux.

Le roux s'effondra sur Vincent, le couchant au sol et l'embrassa quelques secondes avant que sa tête ne roule sur le côté. Il s'était endormit avant même d'avoir quitté les lèvres de son amant et murmurait déjà doucement dans son sommeil, couché de tout son long sur le corps de Chaos.

Vincent regarda Reno, se remémorant ses paroles de plus tôt. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Ça n'était pas la première fois d'ailleurs mais Vincent n'y répondait qu'en déviant le sujet. S'il lui répondait, c'était un peu comme s'il trahissait Lucrecia comme l'avait fait remarquer la dame noire dans son sous-sol trois jours au part avant… Trois jours… Était-il possible d'aimer deux personnes à la fois? Une depuis plus de trente-cinq ans, l'autre depuis seulement… trois jours? Et pourtant incapable de faire un choix entre les deux… Vincent redevint humain et s'endormit immédiatement en serrant Reno dans ses bras, rêvant de ses deux amours, du passé et du présent.

-*=*=*-

Plus tard, Vincent se réveilla, chatouillé par la tignasse rousse de Reno sur son ventre. Il étouffa un bâillement et enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour lui caresser la tête.

Reno la relava vivement avec un sourire malicieux d'enfant qui fait un mauvais coup. Il était réveillé depuis un petit bout et avait préparé son cou. Il se leva en courant, sortit de la grotte, faisant fit du froid mordant sur sa peau nue, ramassa une poignée de neige, revint en courant et la lança au visage de Vincent avec un certain talent, à présent assis mais toujours endormi. Il se remit à courir vers la sortie, affrontant la neige et le froid en riant et hurlant à Vincent tel un gamin : Essaye de m'attraper!

Vincent se passa la main sur le visage pour en retirer la neige avec exaspération. Il laissa courir Reno le temps de chasser les dernières traces de somnolence puis, se relevant, il se concentra sur traquer cet imbécile de rouquin.

Il s'avança à l'entré de la grotte et scruta au dehors. Il y faisait, semblait-il, moins clair qu'à leur arrivé. La journée avait donc passée si vite? Il chercha du regard Reno. C'était simple après tout de trouver un point rouge dans cet univers blanc… trop simple apparemment.

Le roux lança une nouvelle boule de neige en direction de Vincent en lui faisant une grimace. Il avança encore de deux pas et calla dans la neige jusqu'au nombril. Il tenta de s'en extraire mais ne réussit qu'à s'y enfoncer de quelques centimètres de plus. Déjà, il avait les orteils gelés de se course mais là, c'était bien pire, la neige le refroidissait en entier et surtout à un point particulier sous la ceinture.

-HAAAA! C'est F…ff, froid! S'écria Reno en bataillant dans la neige molle.

Vincent prit le temps de rire de Reno avant de l'aider à s'extraire de son trou en le prévenant de ne pas l'y tirer sans quoi il le regretterait. Il l'obligea à revenir à la grotte et raviva le feu pour se réchauffer.

-Ça t'apprendra à jeter de la neige! Mis c'est qu'elles ont remontées, fit Vincent, espiègle, en fixant l'entre-jambe de Reno.

Reno s'approcha alors de son amant en souriant, faisant mine de vouloir l'embrasser et s'ébroua comme un chien, lui projetant des gerbes de neige en provenance de ses cheveux. Vincent tiqua légèrement mais finit par aller rejoindre le rouquin qui s'était assit près du feu avec sa couverture, s'asseyant volontairement à une certaine distance. Un silence s'installa.

Reno voulait lui parler mais ne trouvait rien à dire… La seule chose qui lui tournait en tête, bien qu'il tente de le cacher, était qu'il avait encore une fois entendu Vincent prononcer _son_ nom sans son sommeil… Telle une supplication ou un appel, une délivrance peut-être pour Vincent, mais un cauchemar, source de milles tristesses pour Reno… Lucrecia.

-Vincent? Demanda Reno, résigné à lui parler, pas nécessairement de se qu'il entendait durant son sommeil, mais de la source de ces rêves. Son passé.

Pas de réponse.

-Vincent?

Il fixait les flammes.

-Hé ho! Je te parle! Fit Reno en perdant patience.

Reno vit bien dans son regard absent qu'il pensait encore à tout ça… à _elle_.

-Non mais t'es bouché ou quoi? Chuchota presque Reno avec une certaine agressivité en se levant d'un bond, faisant sursauter Vincent par le ton inhabituel de sa voix et son saut, le sortant de sa transe. J'ai l'impression d'être seul plus souvent qu'avec toi! Cette fois, il criait. T'es une vraie tête de mule! Reno regardait Vincent dans les yeux et ne cillait pas.

Le ténébreux se releva lentement pour se mettre à sa hauteur et baissa la tête. Il était drôle de le voir ainsi, il ressemblait à un enfant réprimandé… Les rôles étaient inversés, pour une fois, ça n'était pas Reno l'enfant.

-Désolé… finit-il par murmurer. J'imagine que ça doit être agaçant… seulement, ses doigts jouèrent un moment avec la couverture, je suis… comme ça…

Reno resta bouche-bée devant la réplique de Vincent. Ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire et il commença répliquer lentement, comme s'il ne comprenait pas mais ses paroles devinrent bien vite suppliantes, telle une tirade infernale pour Vincent qui ne s'arrêterait jamais.

-Tu… tu es comme ça? Alors c'est normal que je te sente ailleurs constamment? Que j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je dis rentre par une oreille et ressorte par l'autre? Que tu n'ouvre la bouche que pour répondre à mes questions? Que tu ne m'ai jamais dis que tu m'aimais? Je sais que tout ça est arrivé rapidement, que tu as beaucoup souffert et que tu n'es pas très démonstratif de nature mais fait un effort, je t'en pris. Pour moi.

Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes roulaient en continu sur les joues du rouquin et la douleur visible sur son visage très expressif était bien visible. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et fixait Vincent, espérant que la douleur qu'il ressentait soit visible dans ses yeux. Ne serait-ce qu'un millième de se qu'il ressentait. Il aimait tant Vincent, la première personne qu'il aimait vraiment, et avait peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque, qu'il ne fasse que jouer avec lui… Il était si douloureux d'oser enfin lui dire ce qu'il avait tant de fois pensé, si douloureux de penser qu'il allait soit le blesser à son tour ou alors avoir la confirmation de ses crainte… si douloureux qu'il ne savait plus si l'amour qu'il portait à Vincent, pourtant immense, infini, était toujours plus fort que sa tristesse. Et il s'en voulait.

Vincent, quant'à lui, tentait d'échapper au regard de Reno. Ses paroles l'embarrassaient mais ce qui le rendait encore plus mal à l'aise était les émotions visibles dans ses doux yeux de fonds marins. Il comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir Reno et cela l'attristait… il l'aimait… seulement… il y avait aussi…

-Arrête s'il te plait… Dois-je absolument te dire que je t'aime pour que tu le sache? Dois-je te raconter que mes cauchemars ont presque disparut depuis que tu es là? Que j'ai toutes les misères du monde à me concentrer au travail quand tu es là? Qu'en fait si j'ai accepté de rejoindre la Shinra, c'était parce que tu y étais?

Vincent se rappelait le matin où Reno était arrivé chez lui quelques jours plutôt. Il ne voulait à ce moment qu'une aventure et puis s'était laissé aller à ses sentiments malgré ceux déjà présents.

-Mais… je… Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu es toujours ailleurs. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ou montré avant? Je ne lis pas tes pensées et elles ne semblent pas connectées à ton visage…

Reno se rapprocha de Vincent en serrant sa couverture sur lui. Il prit son menton et le remonta pour que leurs yeux se croisent. Ces magnifiques yeux rouge sang si désolés, tellement troublés dans ceux d'un bleus-verts voilés de tant de tristesse et de douleur.

Vincent regarda Reno sans savoir quoi lui répondre. La vue de son visage si triste lui était insupportable, surtout sachant qu'il en était la cause. Le brun le prit donc tendrement dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux et le dos.

-Je suis désolé si c'est cette impression que je te donne… mes pensées m'emportent souvent, répondit simplement Vincent, plutôt mauvais dans les relations sociales, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

Reno séchait ses larmes dans son cou, répondant bien malgré lui à l'étreinte de Vincent, ne pouvant résister à un tel visage désolé.

-…pas envi de rentrer… fit Reno dans son cou en prenant conscience de la noirceur au dehors.

-Et il n'est pas question de marcher jusqu'à l'hélico dans le noir et la tempête… et j'ai largement plus envi de rester ici avec toi en ce moment…

Vincent releva doucement le visage de Reno et l'embrassa lentement, passionnément, lui assurant par ce tendre baiser réconfortant qu'il le pensait vraiment, le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Reno sourit intérieurement, le noir n'était pas un problème pour un Turks et avec cette neige blanche, il était facile de s'y diriger, l'hélico n'était pas loin, mais Vincent aussi voulais rester, rester avec lui. Ça n'était pas comme un poème chanté, mais c'était un début, beaucoup pour Reno. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés avant que le froid ne s'empare de leurs corps. Reno raviva le feu et étendit sa couverture au sol. Il invita Vincent à s'y installer et prit place à côté de lui, lui volant un bout de la sienne qu'il tenait toujours autour de son corps nu.

Vincent prit volontiers place et enlaça Reno de ses bras, mêlant ses jambes aux siennes. Ils regardèrent les flammes en silence mais Vincent était vraiment présent pour une fois, au grand bonheur de Reno.

-T'en pense quoi? Demanda Vincent. Je veux dire, que peuvent faire deux hommes tel que nous seuls dans une grotte et perdus dans le froid le soir venu? Clarifia Vincent en jetant un petit regard complice à Reno.

Le rouquin sourit en se mordillant la lèvre avec gourmandise.

-Ils commencent par faire ça, dit Reno en embrassant rapidement Vincent, ensuite, ils font ça, il lui lécha doucement l'oreille, puis ils descendent… comme ça… finit-il en joignant le geste à la parole, se rendant au cou, à la clavicule, au torse.

Il poussa Vincent sur le dos au sol en continuant de l'explorer fébrilement de la langue.

-Reno… murmura le brun, pour ce soir, tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec moi… il savait que sa proposition enchanterait Reno.

Le roux sourit contre la peau blanche de sa victime consentante. Il s'amusa à taquiner ses points sensibles un instant, terminant en mordillant la tendre chair à l'intérieur des cuisses. Il remonta un peu et embrassa le bout de la virilité tendue de son amant et entreprit d'explorer son sexe du bout de la langue, vraiment lentement. Titillant le gland, descendant vers les bourses, remontant en zigzag, s'amusant des sons que tentait de retenir son amant.

Vincent avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à se retenir de prendre le dessus. Puis, n'y tenant plus…

-Reno… Sa… sadique… acc…accélère!

Reno accota alors son menton à l'endroit où se trouvait sa langue plutôt en souriant, sans cesser de caresser la cuisse de Vincent avec sa main.

-Pour une fois que tu me laisse le dessus, j'en profite, et ne viens pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas… puis on n'est pas pressés… Fit Reno dans un clin d'œil. Et t'avise pas de me renverser parce que je pourrais m'avérer moins délicat… Conclu-t-il sur un air menaçant.

Vincent saisit la main inoccupée de Reno et la porta à sa bouche pour en suçoter doucement un doigt en signe d'excuse mais lui demandant de continuer malgré tout. Il enfouit sa main dans la crinière rousse tout en faisant de léger mouvements de basin pour inciter Reno à accélérer, laissant un gémissement franchir ses lèvres quand il toucha un point sensible.

Reno repassa plusieurs fois sa langue à cet endroit si réceptif de Vincent, s'amusant de ses réactions.

-J'aime ta voix… fit-il sensuellement, une petite gâterie pour ça! Et le roux prit entièrement le sexe de son amant en bouche.

Il commença des vas-et-viens à une vitesse irrégulière. Rapide, lent, bestial, extra-lent… Le tout dans le but de pousser son amant à bout en lui procurant la plus douce des tortures. Peut-être ferait ou dirait-il quelque chose qui prouvait qu'il avait retenu un peu leur ''conversation'' de plus tôt.

Vincent soupira quand Reno se décida finalement. De sa main libre il commença à suivre les lignes des épaules et du cou du Turks. Subissant les assauts irrégulier de Reno sur son membre, il ne retenait plus ses gémissant tintés d'une certaine frustration quant à la délicieuse torture qu'il subissait.

-Reno, gémit-il, si tu.....m'ai...me.... autant que ...ahhhh....je...t'aime....hmm....accélère... S'il te plait......ahhh, Reno tu.....

Il dû laisser tomber la suite de sa phrase.

Reno était fou de joie. Il s'attaqua à Vincent comme jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de le faire. C'était un début, un magnifique avancement…

* * *

**Chapitre de *****!!! Désolé, j'avais prévu le finir plus loin et finalement je l'ai coupé parce que j'en vois plus le bout… Alors on aura le retour à la Shinra au prochain chapitre :P (Vraiment long à écrire, je m'excuse s'il est aussi long à lire)**

**Bloopers! **

**+ Vous allez rire… Je suis parfois un peu heu… accro aux parenthèses. Dans ce bout là, c'est pire! Je vous mets donc toutes les parenthèses je mis sans apporter de correction, désolé pour le langage vulgaire par bout.**

_(Ya vraiment beaucoup de bois, voyez-vous...)_

_(Sa main est quand même blessée)_

_(je sais pas si ca existe ce mot là :/)_

_(NONNN, pour vrai!! XD presque subtile...)_

_(Ben oui, sa main est encore blessée mais a va être correct demain là... merci matéria)_

_(H-J: Bin oui, yé faite à l'os pauv'ti'pit! C'est quand même avec pas avec Vincent qu'il l'a fait là, c'est Chaos! La plus part des gens serai mort après ça! (Non seulement, Chaos les auraient probablement tué, mais en plus, ils seraient mort d'une hémorragie anal (C'est que c'est gros ce machin!!) ou d'une crise de cœur (Je rappelle que c'est CHAOS, on s'entend que c'est plus... violent))(Tout ça pour dire rien finalement (et que je met bcp trop de parenthèses (ben j'ai dit ça au moins, c'est pas rien!!))) (Je me sens comme en math avec les ()!!) J'décone!)_

**Deux mots : Encore un foutu Lemon… j'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais je suis tannée là… l'affaire c'est que si je le mets pas, ça enlève des blagues que je vais mettre en rapport dans l'autre chapitre et de l'histoire… je vais quand même essayer de l'écourter là… et il va y avoir… du sang (musique dramatique)XD**

**Je ne sais pas encore : 24 sur 47**

**Shoku, vraiment fatiguée Zzz…**


	10. Dur, dur de travailler

_**PARDON PARDON!!**_

**Je m'excuse, je suis désolée, j'étais prise dans d'autres fic (passionnantes que vous pouvez aller voir en cliquant en haut à gauche sur mon nom ou qui sortiront très bientôt) et je n'ai pas vu mes supers chapitres descendre à vu d'œil. Je n'en ai plus aucun d'avance mais je laisse toutes les autres fic tant que je ne remonte pas celle-ci!!**

**Je voudrais également dire merci à mes revieweuses (MisseCCC, Lyzianor et Vitamine) Ça fait hyper plaisir (Et merci pour les reviews constructives, ça aide toujours à s'améliorer, c'est génial!)!!! Encore pardon pour le chapitre en retard!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Vincent se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin et se passa une main sur le front pour essuyer ses sueurs froides. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, cherchant Reno des yeux.

Celui-ci était un peu plus loin et bataillait avec le bois inutilisé pour l'enrober de nouveau dans les branches de sapin. Il avait relevé la tête en voyant le mouvement brusque de son amant et était accourut aussitôt. Un cauchemar, il le savait, mais que faire? Vincent n'était plus un enfant, il ne pouvait pas le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler! Le roux était donc accroupit à ses côtés et le regardait avec inquiétude, attendant qu'il parle.

Vincent sourit en voyant Reno agir ainsi.

-Ça va, tu es vivant, c'est tout ce qui compte… Fit-il en lui volant un baiser et en riant un peu de son attitude trop maternelle.

-Je suis mort dans tes cauchemars? Demanda Reno souriant à moitié, soulagé de savoir qu'il ne rêvait pas encore d'_elle._

-Ouais, ça fait changement des cauchemars habituels… Ça fait longtemps que t'es réveillé? Demanda Vincent pour changer de sujet.

-Quinze minutes, je fini le bois et on est prêt à partir, annonça-t-il joyeusement.

Reno retourna batailler avec son bois et ses branches de sapin alors que Vincent s'habillait, ses vêtements ayant soigneusement pliés à côté de lui. Il aida Reno pour le peu qu'il lui restait à faire et éteignit le feu.

La neige tombait toujours aussi intensément mais il y avait un peu plus de lumière qu'à leur arrivée. Ils retournèrent à l'hélico en s'enfonçant toujours dans la neige et en riant. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien durant le voyage jusqu'à leur arrivé.

Le toit de la Shinra était désert, comme à l'habitude et les deux hommes prirent l'ascenseur. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara d'eux : après tout, c'était déjà la mi-journée! Eux qui devaient commencer le matin à la même heure que tout le monde…

Après avoir été déposé leurs quelques effets à l'appartement de Reno, ils se rendirent au bureau de Rufus. Reno frappa à la porte et remarqua avec tristesse que Vincent avait reprit son masque impassible.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Rufus. Il tentait d'être froid et d'adopter un ton réprobateur mais son sourire en coin, il ne pouvait la cacher, trop amusé par les airs coupables des deux hommes.

-Le congé se rallonge? Nargua le patron. Vous n'avez manqué qu'une conférence sur les informations qu'on a récoltées jusqu'à présent. Ce n'est pas si grave, venez, je vais vous en faire un résumé… Tout de suite! Ajouta-t-il en les poussant doucement vers la salle de réunion.

Vincent fut plutôt soulagé de l'attitude de Rufus. Beaucoup moins tyrannique que son père! Il suivit Rufus avec Reno quand il vint à réaliser qu'il avait soixante ans passé et toujours son corps jeune et en forme… enfin, ce qu'il en restait d'humain. Il se sentait idiot de le réaliser maintenant, il était vieux! Il s'assit à la table alors que Rufus se préparait et mettait de l'ordre dans ses notes. Puis, la question taboue s'imposa à son esprit : se remettrait-il à vieillir maintenant? Il regarda Reno et l'ombre d'un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il s'imaginait encore jeune avec Reno, devenu vieux.

Reno croisa les yeux carmin de Vincent et ne put s'empêcher de sourire moqueusement de sa drôle de mimique qui ressemblait fort à celle d'un idiot qui ne sais pas encore qu'il est né. Le rouquin lui fit signe d'écouter Rufus et fit de même. Ce dernier commença.

-Très bien! Bon, les clones. Nous en avons rencontré trois jusqu'à présent; un de Reno, une Vincent et un d'Hojo…

À ce moment, Reno se désintéressa totalement de son chef, jugeant qu'il s'agissait d'informations inutiles. Il reporta son regard vers Vincent et approcha imperceptiblement sa chaise de la sienne et déposa sa main sur sa cuisse. Il se retourna sur Rufus et fit semblant d'écouter.

-… c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de désactiver le mien par mesure de sécurité car…

Doucement, quand Reno fut sûr que son amant ne faisait pas attention à sa main, il se mit à la faire courir distraitement sur sa cuisse, et ce, sans quitter Rufus des yeux. Il montait de plus en plus haut dans ses caresses, jusqu'à atteindre son pantalon à l'endroit de l'entre-jambe. Sous la table, Rufus n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait et continua donc de parler…

-J'ai également des schémas pour expliquer ce processus…

Puis, il partit vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait un petit placard. Reno sauta presque sur Vincent pour l'embrasser, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de s'exprimer sur ce qu'il pensait de ses agissements. Rufus revint avec un chevalet et Reno libéra Vincent, juste à la bonne seconde pour que Rufus ne voit rien et fit semblant de l'écouter avec toute son attention, comme depuis le début, sa main bien ancrée sur l'entre-jambe de Vincent, quelque peu déstabilisé.

-Donc, leur dentition est différente puisqu'ils portent un masque sur un ordinateur recouvert d'une couche de chair, formant leur tête. Les dents sont alors…

Le pauvre Vincent tentait de suivre ce que disait le président mais il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ses paroles. Dès que le blond leur tourna le dos pour changer la feuille de son chevalet, Vincent se retourna vers Reno et lui lança un regard signifiant qu'il n'oublierait pas et trouverait un moyen de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

-Donc à partir de la dentition…

Vincent agrippa la main de Reno subtilement mais fermement et la fit glisser jusqu'à sa cuisse et la maintint en place. Il le sentait bouger doucement les doigts et le griffer au travers de son pantalon.

-Si tout cela fonctionne, on pourrait peut-être les retracer. Seulement…

-Ça pourrait très bien être une fausse piste, le devança Vincent, souhaitant que la réunion finisse le plus rapidement possible.

-Exacte, c'est pour cela…

Mais allait-il finir son «résumé»! Rufus tournait toujours autour du pot, ce qui rallongeait considérablement tout et, plus que jamais, Vincent en avait marre! Il avait raté plus de la moitié de ce qu'avait dit son patron à cause de Reno à côté de lui et il ne pouvait même pas répliquer! Pourvu qu'il finisse! Enfin… pas Reno mais Rufus…

-… système informatique du…

Reno lança un regard à Vincent qui voulait dire : «Quoi, moi? Mais j'ai rien fait!». Puis, prétextant de se gratter le bras, le rouquin posa sa main sur celle de Vincent qui entravait ses mouvements et la chatouilla doucement.

-Voilà pour le problème des dents. Maintenant, les cheveux. Ils ont l'air vrais mais avec des recherches poussées…-TOC TOC – Excusez moi…

Rufus se dirigea vers la porte à laquelle les coups avaient retentis et l'ouvrit sur un employer qui eut une drôle de réaction en voyant derrière Rufus un homme roux, un Turks en plus d'après ses vêtements, embrasser goulument un autre homme un peu effrayant.

-J'ai deux mains mon amour, dit Reno en glissant sa main libre sous le pantalon de Vincent avant de l'embrasser de nouveau… et de se séparer juste au moment où Rufus se retournait vers eux.

-Je reviens, j'ai un document à signer, fit le président avant de partir en fermant la porte, laissant dangereusement les deux hommes seuls.

Reno en profita pour libérer sa main d'un coup sec et la poser sur la nuque de son amant pour approfondir le nouveau baiser alors que son autre main tentait elle aussi d'aller fouiner plus loin sous le sous-vêtement du ténébreux.

Vincent était trop stupéfait de l'attitude de Reno pour faire quoique ce soit. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un moment qu'il sembla émerger et réussit à mettre fin au baiser et éloigner doucement Reno.

-Du calme mon renard, je te promets une récompense après le travail.

Il leva la main et en caressa la joue blanche de son vis-à-vis du revers, sachant qu'il devait le décevoir.

-Tu sais quoi? J'ai 62 ans!

-Moi 25 et je suis fou amoureux… Mais t'es vraiment qu'un vieux crouton! Je me demande ce que je fais avec toi… Reno arborait toujours son éternel sourire séducteur. Il se pencha pour se saisir des lèvres de Vincent à nouveau mais ne réussit qu'à les effleurer, Vincent ayant saisit ses poignets. Tu m'as dit hier que tu avais de la difficulté à te concentrer en ma présence… tu voix, j'essais de t'endurcir… je calcule ta résistance à ma personne et je dois dire que… Minute, de quelle sorte de récompense tu parle? Demanda-t-il d'un air gourmand.

Le rouquin ne put cependant avoir de réponse car Rufus revenait et il n'eut que le temps de se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Il posa néanmoins sa main sur l'entre-jambe de Vincent.

Ce dernier eut d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à se concentrer le reste de la réunion à cause des mains baladeuses de Reno. Ce fut un soulagement quand la réunion prit fin. Ils sortirent de la salle et Vincent se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas écouté le quart des dires de Rufus. Il attrapa Reno par le bras dans un couloir vide et le tira à lui. Il l'embrassa chastement en passant ses brans autour de sa taille.

-Écoute, j'ai du travail à faire et j'ai besoin de concentration, je te rejoints après le boulot à ton appartement, d'accord? Et ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, je te ferai payer la réunion, j'ai la mémoire longue.

Reno acquiesça et frotta le bout de son nez à celui de Vincent mais comme il allait l'embrasser, son compagnon se désista à ses bras autour de ses épaules et partit en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Le Turks à la cape se rendit à son bureau et se découragea en voyant la pile imposante de document sur son bureau. Il eu un petit sourire en imaginant son amant essayer de cacher les siens un peu partout sous les tapis et dans les toilettes. Perdant son sourire, il s'assit devant le monstrueux amas de papier et prit le premier du dessus. Était-il courant pour les Turks d'avoir autant de travail après seulement deux jours d'absence?

-*=*=*-

Reno sourit en regardant l'homme qu'il aimait s'éloigner. Alors comme ça, il allait le payer? Il en doutait... Il était plus du genre à embarquer dans le jeu et jouer avec le feu, mais si cela l'amusait...

À son tour, Reno se dirigea vers son bureau. Il soupira de découragement en apercevant la pile de document qui était sur son bureau. Il en fit rapidement le tri, portant un semi intérêt à ce qui était important, lisant négligemment le document et faisant une pile avec les autres, beaucoup plus nombreux. Il regarda alors la véritable montagne, aussi haute qu'avant, en se demandant où il les cacherait bien pour que Tseng, ou Elena qui lui raconterait tout, ne les trouvent pas

Après quelques heures, il n'y avait plus trace de quelconque document. Du moins dans le bureau de Reno. Il se rendit ensuite à la machine distributrice et y trouva Rude qui lui donna une bière. Ils discutèrent un long moment en relaxant, Reno confiant à son ami les dernières cachettes qu'il avait trouvé pour les documents. Notamment les conduits d'aération, les bottes des membres du SOLDIER ainsi que les manches de leurs uniformes et les gamelles de nourriture des spécimens d'Hojo dans son labo quelque peu à l'abandon. Il fit un tour à l'infirmerie pour que Shalua lui règle définitivement le problème de sa main à coups de matérias et il rentra ensuite à son appartement et pris une douche rapide. Il en sortit torse nu et fit le souper en attendant Vincent.

Le ténébreux était justement derrière la porte dans le couloir. Il était plutôt fatigué et ses yeux peinaient à rester ouvert. En fait, il s'agissait plus ennui que de fatigue. Il avait lu tout les documents et avait reprit la conférence de Rufus seul devant son ordinateur. Il était tard maintenant. Il hésita un instant entre frapper et entrer dans l'appartement. Sa lassitude l'emporta et il finit par ouvrir la porte.

Il arqua un sourcil en voyant Reno, de dos, faire la cuisine. Ça sentait bon. Le roux n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, le sourire calme qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres à son entrée dans l'appartement s'étira et devint espiègle… et il s'approcha de son rouquin. Il le saisit par la taille de derrière, posa ses lèvres dans son cou et descendit vivement sa main sur l'entre-jambe du Turks.

Un hoquet sonore sortit de la bouche de Reno. Il déposa le poêlon qu'il tenait sur le sous-plat devant lui et laissa vivement tomber les mitaines pour le four au sol. Un sourire bienheureux s'étalait sur son visage aux yeux fermés, savourant la douce caresse des lèvres de son amant dans son cou. Il apposa sa main sur la nuque du brun, puis, n'y tenant plus, il se retourna et l'embrassa. Le roux saisit la main qui traînait sous sa ceinture et la ramena vers son torse.

-Je ne savais pas que faire la cuisine à moitié nu pouvait te faire cet effet… Mmm… je vais le faire plus souvent! Ça donnerait quoi complètement nu? Demanda le roux avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Vincent captura de nouveau amoureusement les lèvres de son amant et l'éloigna un peu du four.

-À toi de deviner… Répondit-il, énigmatique. Mais avant, j'ai faim et ça sent bon! Et même si je n'ai encore rien fait, sache que j'ai la mémoire longue, conclu-t-il avec un petit air espiègle avant d'aller s'asseoir à table, regardant Reno servir le repas et se mettre un chandail pour manger.

Ils mangèrent en riant. Pour tout et pour rien, ils étaient si fatigués que seulement regarder l'autre en face de lui faisait hurler de rire chaque homme. Ils eurent toutes les difficultés du monde à finir leur repas, leurs éclats de rires étant trop fréquent.

Au bout du long moment, leurs assiettes furent vides. Cela n'empêcha pas pour autant les deux Turks de continuer de rire en disant toutes sortes de stupidités.

-Je crois qu'on est vraiment fatigués, on était mieux en vacances, articula difficilement Reno en s'essuyant les yeux. Tu sais, je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'entendre rire comme ça tout les jours… Même si je dois te fatiguer tous les soirs et tous les matins, t'épuiser complètement… j'aime t'entendre rire… Un doux sourire agrémentait son visage attendrit, presque triste.

Vincent lui fit un sourire tendre comme réponse. Il prit les assiettes et les déposa sur le comptoir avant de revenir à Reno et de lui entourer les épaules.

-Tu sais, pour me fatiguer, il y a un moyen très intéressant… Lui dit-il sensuellement à l'oreille tout en la lui mordillant. Je te montre?

-Mmm… Ça dépend… C'est une activité où on doit rester habillés? Demanda le roux sur un petit ton espiègle en ouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermés pour savourer la caresse.

Doucement, Reno détacha la cape de Vincent, qui était plutôt encombrante, et plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes. Il se leva d'un bond et le poussa vers la chambre sans lui laisser même le temps de réaliser qu'il n'avait plus sa cape. C'est en passant le cadre de porte qu'il réalisa où il se trouvait, mais surtout, où le rouquin l'emmenait. Pas question pour le ténébreux d'être dessous ce soir! Surtout pas après la réunion d'un peu plus tôt! Quand il sentit le lit derrière ses genoux, il y fit solidement basculer son amant et s'empressa d'embarquer sur lui. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de son compagnon un instant.

-J'ai la mémoire longue, lui dit-il en faisant courir ses mains sur le corps du rouquin, sachant où trouver les points sensibles.

-Peut-être, mais tu me feras pas payer comme ça, je te l'ai dit… Être dessous ne me dérange pas… du moins avec toi…

Puis, Reno emprisonna ses lèvres des siennes pour éviter qu'il ne réponde, le laissant à son exploration, ayant des spasmes de plus en plus fréquents. Reno commença à retirer les vêtements de Vincent avec une certaine fougue. Son brun en sous-vêtements, les cheveux détachés, il entreprit de griffer doucement son dos, accentuant la pression à chaque fois qu'il touchait un point sensible… aussi bien dire souvent car il savait où les trouver.

Vincent se prêta au jeu et se mit lui aussi à déshabiller sa proie. La peau enflammée de Reno contre la sienne lui donna un fort frisson d'anticipation. Sa langue descendit chercher des zones sensibles en quittant la bouche de Reno. Elle caressa doucement les marques de morsures qu'il avait laissées la veille dans son cou et une idée germa dans sa tête. Il tenait un moyen de se venger… Non pas que le traitement lui ai déplut mais il n'avait rien pu écouter de la réunion et avait prit du retard.

Ses yeux changèrent et devinrent d'un jaune brillant, laissant, semblait-il, leur couleur magenta se répandre dans la pièce et éclairer les deux hommes à demi nus. Il sentit deux crocs apparaitre dans sa bouche et les fit sensuellement glisser dans le cou offert du rouquin qui ronronnait tel un chat.

Seulement, en sentant la délicieuse langue être remplacées par quelque chose de plus pointu, dangereux, plus animal, Reno eut un hoquet sonore et la panique s'empara de lui, le faisant se libérer de Vincent et se reculer jusqu'au bout du lit en se recroquevillant. Il observa Chaos avec ses grands yeux jaune curieux, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, un petit sourire en coin… Il paraissait encore plus grand, sans doute l'effet de ses grandes ailes dans l'espace si petit qu'était la chambre… Reno se détendit et revint vers le démon à quatre pattes.

-Pardon… je n'ai pas l'abitu… Il fut coupé par les lèvres du démon qui s'emparèrent de nouveaux des siennes. Assez férocement pour lui couper la lèvre inférieur de ses dents mais tendre en même temps, finissant de rassurer le rouquin.

À genoux l'un devant l'autre, enlacés, ils menèrent un terrible combat de langues et de dents. Malgré tout, ils n'étaient pas assez près au goût du rouquin. Il fit glisser ses mains des hanches du démon jusqu'à ses fesses et bascula vers l'arrière. Son dos et sa tête heurtèrent violement le mur mais il s'en fichait, il avait Vincent sur lui, près, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

-T'es plus résistant sous cette forme hein? Demanda Reno avec un sourire tinté de goutes sang dues aux entailles qu'avait fait Chaos avec ses dents. Sans attendre la réponse, il se mit à mordre férocement chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui, laissant des marques rouges luisantes.

Le démon se laissa malmener un instant en constatant qu'il ne souffrait pas, cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir, tout comme en combat, où les blessures accentuaient plutôt sa rage que la douleur.

Trop impatient, Chaos plaqua Reno au mur en contrôlant sa force. Il lui immobilisa les poignets pour qu'il cesse de le griffer, retira lentement son caleçon et lui offrit un léger baiser avant de descendre le long de sa jugulaire en petites léchouilles et morsures. Le démon descendit ainsi aux épaules, au torse, passant par les abdominaux biens dessinés du Turks, puis continuant sa course vers ses hanches, cuisses entre-jambe… Le tout en se délectant des soupirs, grognements, cris, de bonheur, de plaisir, d'anticipation et de douleur que poussait son partenaire.

À force de tirer et de se tortiller, Reno réussit à se libérer une main et s'en servit pour empoigner fermement les cheveux de son démon pour l'obliger à augmenter la cadence, ses mouvements de basin ne semblant pas lui avoir fait comprendre le message.

Vincent tenta de se concentrer pour faire revenir sa main droite humaine. Chose particulièrement difficile à cet instant, son propre bas-ventre en feu. Un bref instant dans la bouche de son amant et il fit pénétrer un doigt dans son orifice. Il sentit la main de ce dernier quitter ses cheveux et se poser sur son épaule, y plantant ses ongles de toutes ses forces, faisant de nouvelles entailles sur sa peau pâle.

Chaos gronda. Il eu un spasme alors que les ongles s'enfonçaient plus fort et délaissa le membre tendu de Reno un instant pour lui mordre l'avant bras férocement, puis il retourna aussi rapidement à ce qu'il faisait.

Le roux fut traversé d'un puissant frisson, son bourreau en profitant pour introduire un deuxième doigt. Reno eut un spasme qui lui permit de libérer sa deuxième main qui vint également planter ses ongles dans la peau de son autre épaule. Il serrait si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches et le sang sortit de la morsure vampirique que Vincent lui avait fait à l'avant bras plus tôt.

Reno cria et Vincent dû avaler la semence du roux qui lui inonda la bouche. Il en profita pour insérer un troisième doigt et prépara fermement Reno pour la suite, connaissant un peu mieux la différence à présent après l'épisode de la grotte. Il se redressa un peu et lécha le sang sur le bras de Reno, ignorant ses propres plaies.

Reno essayait de rejeter la tête en arrière mais il fut bloqué par le mur et s'y cogna fortement la tête plusieurs fois. Au bout d'un moment, il se calma et desserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur les épaules de Chaos. Il rapprocha son bras, lui facilitant sa tâche de léchouille… et de succion. De son autre main, il caressa doucement les plaies sur son épaule avec un petit regard d'excuse. N'y résistant plus, à ces yeux jaunes si démoniaques et pourtant qu'il aimait tant, il se pencha et l'embrassa, grimaçant légèrement au goût de son sang.

Sa main délaissa l'épaule ensanglantée pour plonger entre leurs deux corps et saisit le sexe du démon. Il semblait encore plus gros qu'à la caverne. Et dire que cette chose immense allait entrer en lui dans quelques secondes! Il toucha un point sensible et s'y attarda en attendant LE moment.

Entre-temps, le baiser, tout d'abord chaste, s'était transformé en guerre de mordillage de lèvres et de langue féroce d'où s'échappait des grognements de plaisir et parfois de douleur qui tenaient plus de l'animal que de l'humain.

Il était de plus en plus difficile pour Chaos de maintenir sa concentration pour garder sa main humaine. Son esprit s'échauffait, son cœur accélérait et son désir était de plus en plus pressant. Le massage sensuel de Reno sur son membre ne faisait que rajouter à son trouble, et pourtant, il lui procurait tant de plaisir…

Jugeant rapidement, qu'il ne pouvait préparer plus son amant, il se plaça à son entré, prenant la précaution de saisir fermement les poignets de Reno, et pénétra vivement en lui, ayant relevé son bassin de quelques centimètres plus tôt.

Complètement immobilisé, Reno hurla, d'Abord plus de douleur que de plaisir. Si gros… Les deux hommes entendirent la porte de la chambre voisine claquer et les pas rageurs de Tseng s'éloigner dans le corridor, mais ils s'en fichaient. Reno ne se laissa pas trois secondes pour s'habituer à la nouvelle présence en lui qu'il fit part de son désir à Vincent de s'activer.

Lui-même commença des mouvements rapides du bassin pour inciter Vincent à se laisser aller à ses pulsions. Du sang coula un peu sur les draps blancs alors que Reno se crispait de douleur et de plaisir. Puis, les sensations prirent le dessus et effacèrent la douleur. Elle était toujours présente mais enterrée par son désir et son envie d'en avoir plus. Il gémissait et criait de plus en plus fort. Un peu plus loin, on put percevoir une autre porte claquer puis, les pas d'Elena cette fois, s'éloignèrent en courant, mais le roux ne l'entendit même pas, trop absorber par ce qu'il ressentait. Les mains retenues au-dessus de sa tête, il planta ses dents dans l'avant bras de Vincent et mordit sauvagement, causant une autre plaie sur la peau déjà plus qu'abimée de son amant.

Le brun haletait bruyamment, il ne se rendait plus compte de rien, seul son instinct démoniaque le guidait, n'entendant même plus les cris et hurlements qui étaient les siens. D'ailleurs, il se demanda un instant s'il était réellement responsable de ses actes ou si Chaos y était pour quelque chose. Un tel Chaos régnait dans ses pensées qu'il ne daigna même pas essayer d'y mettre de l'ordre.

-AAH! Vincent! Tu va me... Ah... Continue...je... Vincent...

Reno abandonna de dire quoi que ce soit, Chaos apparemment ne l'écoutait pas de toute façon. Sa main métallique qui lui maintenait les poignets les serraient tellement fort que Reno eu peur qu'ils ne cassent quand le sang du mit à en couler. D'ailleurs, du sang coulait aussi de son anus à chaque coup de rein du démon qui semblait vouloir le perforer tant il avait redoublé, même triplé de vitesse et de profondeur.

Le rouquin mordit encore le bras de son aimé avant de laisser tomber un hurlement bestial qui résonna longtemps après que Reno ait rapproché la tête de démon de Vincent avec ses pieds et lui ait mordu l'oreille.

Le démon en question poussa un hurlement bestial au même moment et s'effondra. Il se retira de Reno pour le laisser souffler. Il voulu reprendre sa forme mais à peine l'idée eut-elle effleurée son esprit qu'il se transforma sans même le vouloir. Il avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie, en particulier à repousser le démon pour qu'il ne prenne pas complètement le contrôle et maintenant, il était épuisé. Il s'endormit avec la désagréable impression de s'être fait assommé avec une pelle dès que sa tête toucha l'épaule de Reno, lui-même à demi-inconscient de fatigue et de douleur…

* * *

**Voilà! Écrit un peu à la hâte en catastrophe mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. **

**Pour me faire pardonner, bloopers!**

**+ La vraie soirée de Reno et Vincent! Ça commence au souper, quel est l'élément déclencheur de leurs rires? Ben c'est une histoire de poulet…**

_Reno servit les assiettes et s'assit à table. Il leva sa fourchette dans l'intention de prendre une bouchée mais il suspendit son geste un instant, semblant occupé à penser à quelque chose de vraiment important. _

_-Tu sais que j'ai déjà connu un tipe qui s'appelait Vincent Poulet? C'est vrai! Le rouquin avait les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche grande ouverte. Il ressemblait à un enfant qui jure quelque chose à un adulte. Je me demande comment sa blonde peut bien l'appeler… continua-t-il sur un ton songeur. Mon ti poulet? Et quand il est fâché, c'est quoi? Le 'tit coq est fâché? Je me le demande vraiment!! Fit Reno, tout à fait sérieux._

_Vincent éclata de rire, faisant réaliser à Reno ce qu'il venait de dire et il se mit à rire lui aussi._

_-Et quand elle lui sert le repas, Vincent imita une voix féminine, mon 'tit poulet, tes graines sont servies!_

_-Une chose est sure, elle n'a pas besoin de cadran, il doit chanter tous les matins! Un nouvel éclat de rire s'en suivit. Et au lit, il doit caqueter comme une poule, poursuivit Reno après avoir reprit son souffle, les entraînant dans une autre vague de rire._

_Après un long moment où ils ne pouvaient se regarder sans pouffer de nouveau, Reno prit enfin sa première bouché._

**++ Ouais… pardon si votre nom est Poulet, je n'ai rien contre ****vous! Il est très gentil d'ailleurs (ouais, j'an connais vraiment un!!)… C'est juste drôle! Ok, ok… la suite! Après le repas…**

_-C'est une activité où on doit rester habillés? Demanda Reno avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Il tourna la tête et embrassa tendrement Vincent. Ce n'est pas bon l'activité physique tout de suite après avoir manger, dit-il doucement à l'oreille de son amant. Je te propose de prendre une bière avant, ça renforce l'endurance à ce qu'il paraît. Et puis, c'est encore plus plaisant si on est un peu saoul... non? Reno se leva et revint aussitôt avec deux bières froides. Allez, il y a un début à tout! Je n'ai pas de vin! Rit Reno en les débouchant._

_Le brun prit la bouteille et fit tournoyer le liquide ambre à l'intérieur. Il se rappellait des concours de buveurs entre Turks à l'époque. Il connaissait un truc. Il l'avait appris il y a longtemps. Il pensa l'utiliser mais hésita : ça faisait si longtemps qu'il risquait de s'étouffer… tant pi, il prenait le risque. D'une gorgée, il avala tout le contenu de la bouteille, laissant Reno sans voix._

_-Tu n'as pas encore fini la tienne? Nargua le ténébreux avec un sourire._

_-Je croyais que tu ne prenais que du vin rouge monsieur Valentine! T'es un petit cachotie! Je t'en offrirais bien une autre mais je risque de vider mes réserves et te rendre accroc alors... Je vais te rendre dépendant d'autre chose à la place... Je crois qu'on a eu le temps de digérer là…_

**+++ Et que fait Rude durant ce temps?**

_Dans l'autre chambre à côté de Reno, Rude était collé au mur, un verre entre son oreille et le mur, une bière à la main et un magasine porno yaoi devant lui._

**++++ Juste pour le clarifier : oui, j'ai décidé que Chaos se déshabillait et dans ma tête, ça se peut!! Même son truc rouge sur la tête s'enlève! (Voilà… juste pour spécifier)**

**+++++ XD Je vous mets aussi quelques… Parenthèses!**

_(Au cas où ils reviendraient...)_

_(le bois)_

_(Oui, il habite à la Shinra parce qu'un Turks doit toujours être près du président)_

_(Bien sur, Rufus ne vois rien, c'est sous la table) _

_(Ben oui, s'il rit, il va tout recracher par le nez!!) _

_(Il s'était mis un chandail pour manger quand même!)_

_(vampiresque? vampiraristique? j'invente encore des mots XD)_

_(Ce n'est pas un démon lui quand même!)_

_Chapeau à Tori Ki pour celles là XD: _**__****Puis la fameuse ampoule (comme dans les cartoons) s'alluma finalement dans sa tête.****__****(Faut dire qu'il est fatigué! moi aussi d'ailleurs...)**

**Deux mots : Toaster et Je-parie-que-vous-ne-vous-en-souveniez-plus-de-celle-là! Voilà!**

**Je ne sais pas encore (et j'attends toujours une proposition originale) : 27/51 pages.**

**J'espère m'être fait pardonner de mon retard et vous assure que l'action commence au prochain chapitre. Ils risquent donc d'être plus long :P Questions, encouragement, insultes, injure? Reviewez!**

**Shoku**

**Oï!**


	11. Le réveil

**Oï!**

**Je sais, je suis en retard, on est lundi, mais je remonte les chapitres!! (Je vais avoir du temps cette semaine!!) Et pour celles qui attendent la suite de ''Mon étoile'', ne désespérez pas, je l'écrit dès que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance ici! Je vous promet une superbe suite magnifique… en attendant, vous pouvez toujours reviewer :P**

**Allez, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Reno se réveilla doucement. Il voulu se tourner pour changer de position mais une douleur à la cuisse lui fit brutalement ouvrir les yeux. Vincent avait roulé sur le côté mais sa tête reposait sur l'épaule du rouquin. Son bras gauche entourait son torse et sa main métallique pendait mollement sur le lit de l'autre côté. Reno venait de s'y entailler la cuisse.

Il eu un petit sourire en cherchant un moyen original de réveiller son amant quand le souvenir de la soirée de la veille s'imposa à son esprit. Inquiet, Reno regarda plus loin que le bout du nez de Vincent et constata le massacre.

Du sang partout, séché, collé aux draps et à leurs corps. Les plaies semblaient si nombreuses sur leurs corps pâles… Reno commençait à être plus réveillé à présent et la vu des épaules de son amant le terrifia quelque peu. Il commençait à ressentir des douleurs un peu partout aussi. D'abord musculaires, ensuite à ses plaies… mais surtout, il avait mal comme jamais entre les fesses. Il n'osait même pas imaginer quand il bougerait… quand il se lèverait, l'horreur oui!

Il caressa un peu les cheveux de Vincent puis déplaça son bras sans le déranger et se leva sans bruit pour aller prendre une douche.

Nu devant le miroir, il contemplait les dégâts. Quelle chance que l'uniforme des Turks ait des manches longues et cache la plus grande partie de son corps! Il se mit un pantalon et retourna à la chambre avec une démarche raide et en grimaçant de douleur voir si Vincent dormait toujours. Il était encore étendu sur le lit mais avait les yeux ouverts. Reno s'assit au bord du lit en évitant une tache de sang et caressa doucement le torse du somnolent.

-Bon matin monsieur Valentine! Bien dormit? Fit-il d'une voix forte et plutôt énergique pour le matin. Moi c'est le réveil qui a été dur…

-Je… C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds sans trace aucune de fatigue.

-D'habitude, je ne suis pas autant dans la merde, je _cause _les emmerdes! Continua Reno. Ne me demande pas ce que je dirai aux autres quand ils vont voir ma démarche de constipé, j'y ai pas encore réfléchi…

Le sourire douloureux de Reno devint tendre alors qu'il continuait de caresser doucement Vincent. Le roux se dit intérieurement qu'il aurait mieux fait de mettre sa chemise pour cacher le gros des blessures et que si Vincent se mettait à débiter des conneries comme quoi il était désolé, qu'il lui foutrait son poing dans la gueule. Le roux élargit un peu plus son sourire pour qu'il redevienne celui qui était le sien : moqueur, aguicheur, pervers.

Vincent bougea difficilement et s'assit sur le lit en grimaçant, les yeux sur son propre corps à présent. Le roux n'y était pas allé de main morte non plus…

-T'as qu'à leurs dire que je t'ai mis un bon coup de pied aux fesses, blagua Vincent en se levant. Je vais prendre ma douche…

Reno trouva qu'il avait un air quelque peu préoccupé mais n'en parla pas.

Vincent passa à côté de lui et prit ses choses avant d'aller prendre sa douche. Il put constater dans le miroir les différentes marques de dents et d'ongles sur son corps et se félicita d'être aussi pudique et d'avoir des vêtements qui cachaient entièrement son corps.

Reno, pour sa part, mettait la table. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir puis une autre. Vincent arriva quelques instants plus tard en sortant de la chambre, habillé et prêt à faire sa journée. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la petite pièce salon-cuisine-salle à manger et regarda autour en respirant l'ai ambiant.

-T'as quand même pas brûlé les draps? Demanda-t-il, complètement exaspéré.

-Eh ben… Reno se frotta la nuque d'un air gêné. Ils étaient impossible à laver et je ne voulais pas alerter les ménagères alors j'ai… fais disparaître les preuves… Reno rit devant la mimique découragée qu'affichait son amant. Tu sais que t'es vraiment trop craquant avec cette face là? Ha non! Refait-la! S'il te plaît! Reno eu des yeux de chiots quelques secondes, une mine boudeuse l'instant suivant, puis il prit un air déçu et résigné. On va devoir manger des céréales, annonça-t-il faussement triste, le grille-pain n'a pas survécu aux draps… Oui! Cette face là! Reprit-il tout content d'être la cause de cet air désespéré qu'il trouvait si mignon.

Le rouquin marcha donc légèrement écarté jusqu'au garde-manger d'où il sortit une boite de céréales. Vincent leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit à table en se cognant sur le coin avec Cerberus.

-T'as déjà mis ton arme? Et tu t'accroche dedans en plus? Questionna Reno, surprit par la présence de l'arme et aussi la gaucherie de son amant qui en temps normal ne formait qu'un avec le fusil et le contrôlait, autant dans son étui que non, à la perfection.

-Ouais… C'est le matin… répondit évasivement Vincent.

Reno était peu convaincu mais ne dit rien. Il servit le déjeuner et parla avec Vincent tout en mangeant, la bouche pleine de lait et de bouts de céréales multicolores. Une goute de lait dégoulina sur le menton de Reno mais il s'en fichait, perdu dans les yeux et les rires discrets de Vincent. Celui-ci se pencha au dessus de la petite table ronde aux allures de celles des terrasses de café populaire et lécha doucement la goute. Reno sourit mais ne put s'empêcher de trouver la léchouille maladroite comparé à celles auxquelles il avait droit lors de leurs ébats.

-Bon, j'y vais, plus vite on commence, plus vite on finit, dit Vincent après avoir vidé son bol.

Il se leva et quitta l'appartement en faisant un petit clin d'œil à Reno. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et vit arriver ses trois autres collègues. Il retint la porte pour leur permettre d'entrer. Après tout, la Shinra avait 70 étages et il était plutôt long d'attendre qu'elle fasse l'aller-retour. Une fois arrivés, Vincent décida de s'amuser en parlant le premier.

-Passé une belle soirée? Demanda-t-il.

Elena laissa échapper un hoquet et rougi alors que Tseng détournait la tête pour regarder ailleurs, ignorant la réplique. Rude ne faisait rien de spécial… Comme les portes se refermait, un grand «ATTENDEZZZZ!!» Retentit et Tseng retint la porte à contrecœur. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les portes se refermer mais comme il aurait aimé! Reno l'énervait à TOUS les matins sans exception et ce, durant toute la journée mais principalement lors de l'ascension… Quelle torture ce mec! Bon sur le terrain mais ô combien inutile au bureau et dans ses babillages continus de stupidités.

-C'est vraiment pas sympas de partir en me laissant tout sur la table! Se plaignit Reno en regardant Vincent. Salut vous! Ça va? Fit-il aux autres. Passé une bonne soirée? Demanda-t-il innocemment aux autres, sans aucun arrière pensée.

En voyant Elena rougir plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà et Tseng le foudroyer du regard, il se rappela leurs pas furieux qui s'éloignaient dans le corridor la veille au soir. Il tourna les yeux vers Vincent, ce qui lui confirma son erreur. Il décida néanmoins de pousser sa connerie à fond. Ça ne ferait pas un grand changement avec d'habitude, se dit-il…

-Moi oui! C'est le réveil qui a été plus dur… Fit-il en souriant, accentuant le malaise général. Seul Vincent laissa échapper un petit rire que seul Reno entendit en fronçant les sourcils.

-Reno, tu n'es qu'un… commença Tseng avant d'être interrompu par un «ding» qui retentit dans l'ascenseur, juste avant qu'il ne s'arrête.

Un homme entra. Tseng n'osa pas continuer sa phrase. Après tout, les Turks étaient une source de terreur même pour les employés de la Shinra, il ne devait pas détruire cette réputation en faisant une scène de ménage devant n'importe qui.

L'homme sortit quelques étages plus haut. Reno attendit que les portes se referment et se tourna vers Tseng avec un sourire.

-Que disais-tu sur ce que je suis Tseng?

-Je disais que tu n'étais qu'un imbécile fini, doublé d'un pervers et d'un irresponsable désaxé… Reprit-il en y mettant tout le dégout et la frustration possible dans sa voix.

-Non, interrompit Vincent à la surprise générale. Pervers et irresponsable désaxé, c'est vrai, mais pas imbécile… l'imbécile c'est toi.

La surprise figea tout le monde. Comment le nouveau, qui travaillait depuis seulement six jours parmi eux, et en avait déjà profité pour culbuter l'énergumène, osait-il dire à leur chef qu'il était un imbécile? Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers Tseng qui serrait les dents. Il était rouge de colère.

-Comment…

-Tout à fait… Un pro n'est pas quelqu'un qui se sacrifie pour son travail, ça, c'est un imbécile… comme toi, expliqua Vincent.

-Parce qu'il y a une différence entre un désaxé et un imbécile… marmonna Tseng entre ses dents, ne sachant plus comment réagir fasse à ce Vincent plus dégourdit et, au désespoir de tous, plus semblable à… Reno.

-Bien sûr! Depuis toujours! Nargua le ténébreux avec un grand sourire que nul ne voyait derrière le col de sa cape.

-Sache que... que je... je ne suis... je ne me... Tseng se retourna vivement vers le panneau des boutons et appuya sur celui du prochain étage. J'ai quelque chose à faire ici, marmonna-t-il furieusement en sortant de l'ascenseur.

-L'étage d'entretient? Cria moqueusement Reno avant que les portes ne se referment.

Le roux se retourna vers son amant, tout sourire. S'était-il enfin laisser aller à son ancien lui qui n'avait pas de souci et aimait la vie? Il s'approcha de lui, l'incitant à le serrer dans ses bras, et détacha les sangles de sa cape. Reno fut heureux d'y trouver ce qu'il espérait, un sourire. Tseng avait inconsciemment confirmé les dires de Vincent et le roux trouvait cela très drôle. Reno laissa tomber le vêtement au sol, sachant que pour quelqu'un d'aussi pudique que son amant, seulement découvrir son visage pouvait lui faire perdre son sourire.

-Voilà pour le désaxé qui te déshabille devant tes collègues, fit le rouquin avant de se pencher rapidement pour l'embrasser avant que son expression ne change. Tout en l'embrassant langoureusement, il porta ses mains à ses fesses. Et voilà pour le pervers, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

Vincent ramassa rapidement sa cape alors que Reno le relâchait, et la remit en place.

-Fallait bien que le crétin de service la ramène, blagua Vincent. Mais pour une fois, ton rôle te vas plutôt bien, après tout, on a toujours besoin de quelqu'un comme toi dans un groupe…

-Il faut bien lui accorder ça… Marmonna Elena.

-Sinon que lui reste-t-il? Continua Vincent en s'amusant de la mimique de son amant qui signifiait quelque chose du genre : «Eh mais, c'est de moi que vous parlez!». Puis, un large sourire charmeur dédié à Vincent s'étala sur ses lèvres.

-Il me resterait toi mon amour… Fit le roux avant de retourner se pendre à son cou comme un enfant.

Reno le faisait exprès, oui. Mais à cause de Vincent, Tseng était partit, il perdait donc sa victime de tous les jours. Elena avait détourné la tête mais observait obliquement les deux hommes, rouge comme la cape du plus vieux.

-T'es pas possible Reno… Commenta Vincent en s'appuyant sur le mur en le laissant faire le gamin. Un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres. Allons, Elena… arrête de nous regarder comme ça, je suis sûr que tu ferais la même chose si tu te décidais à l'aborder sérieusement.

Elena ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés… Comment… savait-il?

-Ne fais pas cet air si surprit! Même un aveugle l'aurait remarqué… Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs que Tseng n'ai rien tenté… Ah oui! C'est un imbécile, j'oubliais… la mémoire à mon âge…

-Mais est-ce que ça vous concerne deux secondes!? Explosa la femme.

-Oh que oui, après-tout, entre collègues on doit se serrer les coudes non? Fit Vincent avec un ton moqueur vraiment, mais alors là, vraiment inhabituel. Ça en fait pitié depuis le temps que tu travaille avec lui, tu es encore plus coincée que moi!

-Je ne crois pas l'être plus que vous, fit-elle d'une petite voix pincée.

-Oui, fait le calcul, continua Vincent sur son ton désagréable qui irritait Reno, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à séduire Reno… Regarde-toi, tu es si coincée, on dirait une pucelle…

Elena rougit encore plus, si c'était possible, fournissant à Vincent, qui haussa un sourcil hautain qui ne lui appartenait pas, sa réponse.

-Parce que tu l'es réellement… ça explique certaines choses…

Cette fois, les cheveux de Reno se dressèrent sur sa nuque. Impossible que Vincent, son Vincent, dise de telles choses!

-Je… La femme appuya sur le bouton du prochain étage et attendit que les portes s'ouvrent. Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, Monsieur Valentine!

Elle sortit en hâte sous le ricanement de Vincent – assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre -.

Reno se décolla avec horreur. Cet homme… cette chose ne pouvait être… Une idée l'alluma alors et il revint vers lui.

-T'y est allé un peu fort, ce qu'elle fait de ses nuits ne nous regarde pas… Mais après tout, on s'en fiche, c'est qu'Elena…

Le roux fit glisser sa main jusqu'à celle du brun sur sa taille et fit pénétrer sa main dans sa manche et caressa doucement son avant bras. Son visage se durcit et il se recula en tenant Cerberus pointé vers Vincent.

-Je ne sais pas qui t'es, toi, mais t'es pas Vincent parce que lui, il avait une superbe marque de dents pas plus tard que ce matin à l'avant bras, clone, et en plus, t'y est pas du tout au niveau du sourire et de l'humour… t'aurais dû étudier le perso' avant de l'incarner, cracha Reno.

Rude (Je pari que vous l'aviez encore oublié) sortit lui aussi son arme mais ne sus qu'en faire : la pointer sur Reno parce qu'il menaçait Vincent, ou sur ce dernier parce qu'il était peut-être un clone.

À ce moment, un «ding» retenti dans l'ascenseur et il s'arrêta, ouvrant les portes sur… Vincent. Celui-ci porta la main au véritable Cerberus à sa ceinture comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là.

-Je… dérange quelque chose? Demanda-t-il en entrant.

-Ouais, un petit pique-nique comme tu vois, fit Reno.

Le clone leva les mains dans l'intention de se briser la nuque mais Vincent le plaqua violement au mur pour l'en empêcher en laissant tomber les feuilles qu'il tenait au sol.

-Rude, tiens lui la tête, Reno, ramasse les feuilles, on va voir Rufus, j'ai trouvé quelques chose, fit le vrai Vincent.

-Me semblais aussi que t'allait prendre les marches pour éviter de croiser les autres… Bougonna le rouquin. Ça n'empêche pas que t'es partit en me laissant tout sur la table en partant! J'ai dû ranger tout seul

Rude soupira : Était-ce réellement le moment pour ça? Vincent tourna la tête, étonné.

-Attends, je n'ai pas déjeuné avec toi, tu n'as pas remarqué que j'avais pris mes choses en allant à la douche? La note sur la table? Il tourna les yeux vers son clone. Sale ordure, siffla-t-il.

-Du calme, n'oublie pas que je suis toi, fit méchamment le clone.

-J'en doute, tu ose prétendre avoir mon vécu, mes aptitudes, mes souvenirs? Pour ça tu n'a jamais été doué, Hojo, tes ambitions se sont toujours limitées au corporel, tu n'as jamais pensé à l'âme ou aux sentiments du cœur. Reno, page quatre, paragraphe trois, sixième ligne. «Je verrais et entendrais tout, je pourrai tout contrôler en direct, tout ça en sécurité.» C'est ce qui est écrit hein? Jolie conversation entre Hojo et Dame noire. Si l'on croit ce qui est écrit, ils entendent et voient tout ce qui se passe. C'est pourquoi on vas l'attacher et lui bander les yeux en arrivant à l'étage.

-Oui, et en plus... Minute papillon, t'es partit en me laissant une note sur la table... *léger silence dans lequel Rude cherchait ce que cela pouvait bien changer*, NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CES MANIÈRES!? SURTOUT APRÈS LA SOIRÉE D'HIER!! NON MAIS JE SUIS QUOI MOI? TON ESCLAVE SEXUEL!?

La situation aurait pu être comique si elle n'avait pas été aussi grave. Reno ressemblait aux personnages des dessins animés qui hurlent en bougeant les bras dans tous les sens.

-ET TOI L'ÉNERGUMAINE! T'AVISE LUS DE ME TRIPOTER!! À PARTIR DE MAINTENANT, JE SUIS PLUS LA PUTE DE PERSONNE À PART MOI!!

Reno se tut subitement sur ses dernières paroles. Et oui, il avait dit cela à voix haute... Il se détourna, faisant semblant de bouder alors que le clone soupirait bruyamment.

-Si tu veux le bâillonner, on peut prendre la cravate de Rude... finit Reno sans se retourner.

-Utilise-la plutôt pour te bâillonner toi-même, non mais tu t'es entendu? Fit le faux Vincent.

-Toi, la ferme. Reno, la note disait que je m'étais souvenu d'un truc et que je voulais aller voir rapidement avant qu'ils n'effacent…

-J'aurai dû y penser, fit le clone en coupant Vincent.

-N'y pense même plus, je les ai déplacés et changés de mot de passe et Reno a les mêmes dans les mains. Le clone soupira. Reno, tu veux bien arrêter de faire l'idiot s'il te plaît? Tu me feras tes scènes de ménage plus tard.

Petit silence…

-J'ai une idée! Fit soudainement Reno (attention, il va neiger). Si on se faisait un petit tripe à quatre en attendant d'arriver en haut? AÏE! Fit Reno en réponse au coup violent de coude de Rude. Bon, ça va, juste moi et les deux Vincent… Regard réprobateur et dégoûté de la part des deux Vincent… Bon, ça va, on peut même plus s'amuser… On y est de toute façon…

Le groupe sortit de l'ascenseur et Reno prit ce dont il avait besoin pour bander les yeux du clone et le bâillonner, puis, ils prirent la direction du bureau de Rufus.

-HA! Mes Turks préféré! Quel bon vent vous amène? Fit le président en ouvrant grand les bras, d'abord inquiet, puis souriant en voyant les deux Vincents entrer.

-Pff… encore plus mauvais que lui, commenta Reno en remarquant immédiatement l'air tout sauf naturel du président et en frappant le faux Vincent. Il ne prit même pas son arme, sachant que le clone se suiciderait.

-Je suis si mauvais que cela!? Dommage... Je suis seulement venu vous avertir qu'avec l'aide de l'autre que vous tenez, on a réussi à capturer votre précieux président, il est très très loin d'ici maintenant... adieu. Il avait terminé sur une voix comme lorsqu'on parle à un enfant et s'était briser la nuque.

-Ouin... là on est dans la merde, dit Reno sur le ton de la conversation l'aire profondément ennuyé.

* * *

**Oulàlà!! Mais que se passe-t-il!? Quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi Reno est si inexpressif? Si oui… chapeau, c'est que vous avez vraiment très bien lu, je vous admire!! **

**Il n'y a pas vraiment de bloopers… (À part moi qui est juste trop mauvaise et pas capable de rattraper mon retard)**

**Deux mots : Mission et Lucrecia!! (si vous commencez à en avoir par-dessus les oreilles des clones, ça achève ;p) Eh oui, vous avez bien lu, Lucrecia!!! :K(Qui veut frapper Vincent??? *Lève la main et reçoit une giffle* Aïe! Qui a fait ça!!!)**

**Je ne sais pas encore : 28/53**

**Shoku**


	12. Attaque

**Yosh tout le monde!**

**Je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, est à la hauteur de vos attentes. Et sachez aussi que personne n'a trouvé pourquoi Reno reste aussi calme… vous me lisez ou vous faites semblant!? :O Mais non, je blague, ce n'était pas évident… mais personne n'a rien tenté :'( Je vous préviens, là, je suis gentille mais si je me fâche, je vais demander un certain nombre de review pour le chapitre suivant :K (Avant non, c'était pas L'ACTION… là ouais!!! :P)**

**P.S. Au cas où ça ne serait pas clair, les dialogues (donc avec un – devant) écrit en **_**italique **_**c'est les pensés ;)**

**Voilà, sur ce, bon chapitre :D**

* * *

Le clone de Rufus traînait au sol de l'autre côté du bureau. Il avait encore ce sourire cruel sur le visage, ce sourire à vous glacer le sang. Rude semblait complètement dépassé par les événements et déstabilisé… peut-être était-ce parce que le clone lui avait arraché ses lunettes… quoi qu'il en soit, le pseudo Vincent continuait de se débattre pour leur faire du mal, l'original et Rude peinant à le retenir.

-Tuez-le, on est en situation d'alerte, continua Reno sur la même voix monocorde et ennuyé.

Le roux attendait simplement que le clone soit mort pour qu'il n'entende pas les prochains commandements. Vincent hésita un instant puis, brisa la nuque de son double, le laissant mollement choir au sol.

-Je vais chercher les autres et… Commença Vincent.

-Non, coupa sèchement Reno. C'est mieux pas… moi je vais les chercher et vous deux vous traînez les corps au labo de recherche pour voir si on peut en tirer quelque chose. Salle de conférence tout de suite après.

Vincent et Rude partirent donc ensemble et en silence en traînant négligemment les corps derrière eux. Vincent expliqua en quelques mots la situation aux chercheurs sans détails puis les deux Turks repartirent vers le lieu de réunion.

Le roux était déjà là avec les deux autres… qui regardaient leurs genoux. Vincent trouva cela plutôt curieux. Tseng, d'ordinaire empressé de donner ses ordres et d'en savoir plus, voulant à tout prix prouver qu'il était le parfait chef Turks… baissait les yeux? Vincent interrogea Reno du regard.

-Vas-y, j'ai pas eu le temps de tout dire encore… Ça a été un peu plus long que prévus pour convaincre CERTAINS collègues qu'il s'agissait de ton clone et non de toi… Expliqua le rouquin.

-Qu'à-t-il fait exactement? Demanda le brun en levant un sourcil.

-Il a été… insultant, fit Tseng, la mine encore gênée.

Elena approuva avec un grand signe de tête en rougissant encore plus et en détournant les yeux des autres.

-Moi il m'a tripoté et je ne le prends pas! Explosa Reno en caricaturant l'indignation la plus totale dans le seul but d'exaspérer tout le monde.

-Et pas que tripoté… commenta Rude, faisant allusion à leurs embrassades.

Vincent tourna ses yeux vers Rude et passa à deux doigts de demander des explications mais se ravisa. Reno put distinguer une trace de jalousie dans ses yeux et éclata de rire sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi.

-Bon, revenons à notre sujet… Fit Vincent en secouant légèrement la tête comme pour chasser une mouche. Le plan a fonctionné.

-*=*=*-

_--Dans le sous-sol de Vincent quelques jours plus tôt, après l'apparition du premier clone, Reno 2--_

_«-Quand il s'est tué, il a dit qu'il comprenait son erreur. La prochaine copie sera donc meilleure. Est-il possible de créer une réplique parfaite? Si oui, c'est vraiment mauvais… On doit vite prévenir Rufus! Ils n'attendront pas les bras croisés qu'on découvre leur manège, ils en enverront d'autre, et peut-être de Tseng ou Elena, voir Rufus, la prochaine fois. Ils sont vraiment forts en plus. Quand Tseng l'a immobilisé au mur plus tôt, il s'est libéré comme si ça n'était qu'une toile d'araignée. S'il s'est laissé avoir facilement par toi, c'est qu'il n'avait plus vraiment d'autre issue, trop de monde savaient… Reno avait tout résonné rapidement de peur que ses idées ne s'en aillent._

_Le roux décrocha donc son portable et téléphona à son patron._

_-Dis-lui de se faire remplacer par RS2 et d'aller se cacher, fit Vincent en lui tapotant l'épaule.»_

_-*=*=*-_

-Et même mieux que ça! S'exclama Reno. Ils ont RS2 alors on peut les localiser facilement!

-S'ils l'ont prit, c'est qu'ils ne font pas la différence… C'est un point pour nous. J'ai trouvé quelques conversations qu'on eu la dame noire et Hojo quand il était encore ici… annonça Vincent.

-Fait voir, fit Tseng en tendant la main.

Vincent lui tendit le paquet de feuille et il le parcourru rapidement.

-On doit établir un plan d'action, déclara le chef en retrouvant ses moyens.

-Oui et rapidement, fit Elena en se ressaisissant elle aussi. Monsieur Valentine, vous nous avez dit…

-De me tutoyer comme les autres, coupa sèchement Vincent.

-Pardon… S'ils tiennent le clone-président, alors on doit le retracer en premier. Ensuite nous devrions aller les attaquer mais en laissant tout de même quelqu'un avec le vrai président pour être sûrs…

-Tout à fait… Elena, tu resteras avec Rufus, déclara Tseng en évaluant les aptitudes de chaque personne.

-Pourquoi moi? Se plaignit Elena, ne voulant pas endurer ses enfantillages.

-On doit mettre trois personnes en attaque et une qui sera au milieu et pourra intervenir des deux côtés… continua Tseng sans écouter Elena, profondément perdu dans ses stratégies d'attaque et de défense.

-*=*=*-

La journée servit à préparer l'attaque. Prévenir Rufus, trouver leur emplacement à l'aide de RS2 et faire le plan d'attaque. Elena devait rester avec Rufus alors que Tseng, Rude et Vincent partaient explorer le repère dans le but de capturer Hojo et la dame noire. Reno était chargé de rester caché dans un parc à proximité des deux groupes dans le but d'intervenir en cas de problème.

-C'est pas juste! Je veux aller me battre moi, je veux aller au front! S'indignait Reno.

-Non, c'est moi le chef, c'est moi qui décide. Je dirige les opérations, Vincent lui connait Hojo et il a plus d'expérience… quant à Rude… il peut toujours nous servir de bouclier… Au sens propre du terme...

-C'est une excuse minable! Hurla Reno avant de repartir en tournant le dos à Tseng.

-Et où crois-tu aller? Demanda Tseng.

-Aux toilettes! Puis-je, votre excellence? Fit Reno, irrité au plus au point sans arrêter de marcher.

Tseng ne répondit pas et se tourna vers ses hommes. Vincent regardait Reno s'éloigner. Mais comment pouvait-il aimer quelqu'un d'aussi insupportable et enfantin? Il roula les yeux et reporta son attention sur Tseng qui donnait ses ordres. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir blasé en l'écoutant. Pour les autres, l'Utaien semblait expérimenté, mais Vincent voyait bien qu'en fait, il agissait un peu au hasard en suivant l'exemple de ses prédécesseurs, dont le ténébreux faisait lui-même partit. Il ne considérait pas Tseng comme un plus haut gradé que lui pour ces raisons et se surprit à se demander jusqu'où allait le respect de Tseng à son égard.

La nuit était tombée au dehors et chaque Turks partit de son côté pour passer inaperçu. Ils étaient tous reliés par de petites oreillettes parées de micros.

C'est la dernière vision qu'eu Reno des ses collègues, chacun partant dans des directions opposés. Il s'assit sur un banc de parc et attendit. Inconsciemment, il releva la manche de son uniforme et caressa du bout des doigts les marques de crocs que lui avait faits Vincent la veille.

Puis, l'inquiétude s'empara du roux. Et si Vincent devenait incontrôlable à la vue d'Hojo? Qu'arriverait-il à Tseng et Rude? Et s'ils décidaient de le tuer? Reno se leva et fit les cents pas dans le parc. Il attendit encore un instant puis une voix retentie dans son oreillette. La voix qu'il chérissait et hantait tous ses rêves.

-Je suis entré, faites attention, il y a des gardes, j'en avais une dizaine ici… Rude? Que fais-tu ici?

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte? Fit alors la voix de Rude dans le microphone.

-C'est un clone! Faites bien attention, il y en a probablement plein!

Cette fois, Reno prit sa décision. Que ferait-il s'il tombait face-à-face avec Chaos? Il ne savait pas mais il se doutait que ses chances de faire revenir Vincent étaient probablement plus grandes que Tseng ou Rude. Reno se mit donc à courir en direction du bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait son amant. Il ressemblait à un vieil entrepôt désaffecté, sombre et lugubre. À peine eut-il prit sa décision qu'une autre voix retentie à son oreille.

-Reno? Rufus fait une crise, il veut ses sushis! Vas en chercher s'il te plaît.

Ignorant Elena, il continua sa course. Un rayon de lumière verdâtre avait éclairé les épais nuages décoloré du ciel nocturne. Reno redoubla de vitesse alors qu'un nouvel échange en provenance du trio résonnait à ses oreilles en lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

-*=*=*-

-Bordel! S'exclama Tseng.

Vincent arrêta sa progression, aveuglé par la lumière qui s'était répercutée sur les murs blancs, semblables à un hôpital. Une secousse avait accompagnée l'éclat ainsi qu'une onde sonore étrange et étouffé, comme un bruit mouillé de succion ou de substance gluante passant dans un tuyau.

-Reno, tu reste où tu es, ordonna autoritairement Vincent, connaissant son caractère impulsif. Tseng?

-Ça va.

-Tu as pu voir ce que c'était?

-Non, mais j'ai de la compagnie! Fit la voix du chef, ayant perdu un peu de son calme habituel.

-Ta position?

-4, 25 au nord. Je suis caché derrière un comptoir et ça pétarade!

-Laisse, Vincent, j'y vais, fit la voix de Rude. Continu d'avancer.

Vincent continua donc sa progression en resserrant sa poigne sur le manche de Cerberus. Prudemment, tel un loup aux aguets qui guette la nuit, il continu dans le silence des corridors neufs et immaculés, preuve que le repère existait depuis bien avant que Rufus ne soupçonne Hojo. L'endroit avait été rénové et aménagé en conséquence des activités qui s'y dérouleraient. Vincent tourna un coin et une balle siffla à son oreille.

-Merde, on était attendus!

-Tu l'a dis… commenta Tseng.

Vincent se pencha sur le côté. Ils étaient trois. Il prit une grande inspiration et se mit à découvert pour tirer quelques balles avant de se cacher de nouveau. Il répéta l'opération et réussit à en abattre un. Il fit de même pour les deux autres avant de s'approcher des corps ensanglantés. Des clones. Tous ces soldats étaient… des clones? Oui, définitivement, ils agissaient depuis bien plus longtemps qu'ils n'auraient pu le croire.

-Tseng, Rude, ça va?

-On en est venu à bout, toi? Répondit Tseng.

-Trois guignols et c'est tout. J'arrive à l'escalier sud.

-Parfait, attends-nous au point 7, 9 du deuxième, on termine le nettoyage ici.

-Compris.

-*=*=*-

Reno avait arrêté sa course. Ses pas résonnaient encore sur la chaussée mouillée alors qu'il écoutait attentivement l'échange. Le bon point : tout le monde allait bien, le mauvais : ils étaient attendus, il repassa les informations dans sa tête déjà au bord de craquer. En situation de danger, quand il était loin et ne pouvait aider, il se rendait compte que son attitude changeait énormément. Il était anxieux… D'autant plus que Vincent, son Vincent, était seul sur un étage remplis de dangers et… Il se remit à courir. Reno n'en avait rien à faire d'Hojo ou des clones, il s'inquiétait pour son amour et voulait lui porter main forte. Courir, courir, plus loin, courir…

Il arriva enfin au bâtiment lugubre. Il saisit la première porte qu'il vit et l'ouvrit en grand pour s'y engouffrer… et en ressortir aussitôt, poursuivit par une dizaines de balles. Il sauta sur une poubelle et s'accrocha au bord d'une fenêtre. Il escalada rapidement deux étages avant de s'arrêter pour jeter un œil en bas. Un petit groupe de soldats retournaient à l'intérieur.

-Surement des êtres artificiels, commenta-t-il pour lui-même.

-Tu dis? Demanda la voix de Tseng.

-Hein… Oh! Heu… Que vos ennemis ne sont probablement pas des humains, fit Reno, déconcerté d'avoir été entendu dans son microphone.

-Où est tu Reno? Fit suspicieusement son chef.

-Je ne bouge pas! Répondit celui-ci.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, il ne bougeait pas d'où il était, il était totalement immobile! Quand le silence revint, il poussa une planche pourrie d'une fenêtre et entra silencieusement. Il fut surprit de la modernité des lieux comparé à son apparence extérieur mais fut malgré tout parcouru d'un frisson. Ces couloirs immaculé, au dallage droit et propre et aux néons à intervalles réguliers, promettant de ne rien laisser dans l'ombre, avait quelque chose de tout aussi terrifiant que l'extérieur. Encore plus quand on savait qu'un savant fou s'y cachait. Reno ouvrit une porte, un placard. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin! Il s'y cacha en attendant les prochains échanges vocaux. Il se contenterait de suivre le groupe en silence. Si Tseng le voyait, il entrerait probablement dans une de ses colères noires et ferait tout rater. Mais au moins, le roux était sur les lieux et se sentait moins impuissant à réagir en cas de problème.

-*=*=*-

Vincent ouvrit une porte. Vide. Il en ouvrit une autre. Toujours vide. Mais où pouvait bien se cacher ce salopard de scientifique? Une autre porte.

-Par Da Chaos! Je viens de tomber sur la machinerie!

Vincent s'avança silencieusement dans la pièce. Bras, jambes, crânes, tout volait en tous sens et en désordre mais avec une certaine répétition pour terminer tous à un même endroit, formant un corps sans visage au milieu de la pièce. Puis, le tapis roulant avançait pour laisser la place libre au prochain corps.

Vincent se précipita vers le fond de la pièce où il voyait un grand écran d'ordinateur ainsi qu'un clavier immense digne des meilleurs films de science fiction. Il pianota dessus rapidement malgré les touches si éloignées les unes des autres que les mouvements que devait faire le Turks étaient presque un entrainement d'aérobie. Rapidement, il parcourru les informations pour en comprendre le fonctionnement, arrêta la production et mélangea le système tout en plaçant divers mots de passes un peu partout.

Une fois fait, il ressortit par une autre porte, rejoignant le dédalle de corridors nacré, et tomba sur Tseng et Rude, sur lesquels il faillit ouvrir le feu.

-Tu as arrêté la production? Demanda Tseng.

-Le mot de passe, rétorqua froidement Vincent sans desserrer sa prise sur son arme.

-De quoi tu parle? Fit la voix de Tseng au micro alors que celui devant Vincent tiquait.

-C'est bon, je suis tombé sur vos clones, j'ai arrêté les machines, fit Vincent en abatant les androïdes de deux balles biens placées.

-Parfait, continu au troisième en éclaireur.

-Compris. Il y a un sous-sol? Demanda Vincent.

-Bonne question, je vais vérifier, Rude monte au deuxième pour vider l'étage, Reno viens l'aider, le premier est clean.

-*=*=*-

Reno sursauta quand il entendit Tseng prononcer son nom et se cogna durement la tête.

-Reno, rejoint-moi au point 4, 6, fit la voix de Rude à son oreille.

-Ou… oui, oui, je descends… Heu! Je veux dire… J'arrive! Fit-il.

Reno sortit tel une ombre de son placard mais, faute de chance, tomba nez-à-nez avec Vincent, qui avait un air totalement surprit sur le visage. Reno s'empressa d'éteindre son émetteur, en laissant seulement l'écouteur ouvert pour garder contact. Si Tseng apprenait qu'il était au troisième…

-T'affole pas, c'est moi… je voulais être près au cas où… enfin, bref, je descends… Articula confusément le rouquin.

Il passa à côté de Vincent, l'air penaud, pour aller rejoindre les escaliers mais entendit le bruit d'une arme que l'on recharge tout près, à côté de lui. Il s'immobilisa, n'osant même pas tourner la tête.

Vincent avait agit rapidement, se faire tirer dans le dos par un clone, très peu pour lui et en laisser un prendre place aux côtés de Rude n'était pas plus prudent. Son bref moment d'étonnement à se demander mais d'où Reno sortait fit brutalement place à une méfiance mêlée de crainte. Crainte qu'il s'agissait peut-être bien de Reno et non d'un vulgaire clone.

-Mot de passe, exigea Vincent avec son air froid qu'il réservait aux autres et glaça Reno.

Un coup de feu retentit dans son dos et il entendit une balle siffler à son oreille. Le brun attrapa l'autre Turks par le collet et le plaqua au mur d'un couloir transversal. Il gardait son arme pointée vers sa tête en resserrant sa prise sur son manche.

-Le mot de passe et je te laisse filer, son ton froid étant nuancé d'une trace de supplication.

Reno fut tenté de répondre qu'il était très bien où il était mais se ravisa, se disant que ça n'était pas le moment de plaisanter. Sa bouche était près de l'oreille de Vincent et il respirait dans son cou, écartant les quelques mèches d'ébène de son nez.

-Pour une fois, on va finir à l'heure, murmura Reno, comme pour l'apaiser.

Reno ne bougeait pas, épinglé au mur et attendait que Vincent le relâche. Il baissa lentement son arme de la tempe de son amant. Le roux passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui en entendant des pas pressés se rapprocher. Une troupe de soldats passa près d'eux, dans le couloir où ils étaient un peu plus tôt. Les deux hommes étaient silencieux, seul leur souffle sur la nuque de l'autre ne semblait pas immobile. Reno relâcha finalement Vincent quand les pas se furent éloignés mais ne tenta pas de se défaire de son l'étreinte. Encore quelques secondes…

Vincent relâcha Reno et le regarda exaspéré. Il avait vraiment faillit lui tirer dessus. Il ferma son micro, ne laissant que les écouteurs allumés.

-Idiot! Mais qu'est ce que tu fiche au troisième? Fit Vincent, contrarié. Peu importe, descends rejoindre les autres et fait attention à toi.

Vincent embrassa rapidement Reno et continua à faire le tour des couloirs, cherchant la tête dirigeante. Il se figea soudain en voyant une femme tourner un coin. Blonde, formes plutôt généreuses, vêtue d'une robe avec des voiles noires… Aucun doute.

Vincent ralluma son micro.

-J'ai pris une femme en filature, je suis prêt à jurer que c'est la petite demoiselle qui est venue chez moi…

-Tu es rendu où? Demanda Tseng.

-Elle va au cinquième, répondit Vincent qui montait à présent les marches du quatrième.

-Sois prudent, c'est surement un piège.

-Hum…

-Le deuxième est nettoyé, annonça Rude, je vais au troisième, point 2, 33… Bon sang, Reno t'es où!?

-*=*=*-

Reno se figea, mais pourquoi Rude avait-il parlé de lui!?

-J'étais loin quand vous avez appelé, Rufus voulait des sushis! Et puis j'ai dû escalader et rentrer par une fenêtre… Et merde, il y a des Tsengs devant moi, minute!

Bien sûr, il n'y avait rien devant lui… excepté un bout de cape rouge qui venait de tourner le coin du cinquième étage. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Par un merveilleux réflexe, il la saisie et fit passer son possesseur par-dessus son épaule. Rude.

-Mot de passe? Demanda Reno. Coup de matraque électrique qui fait exploser la tête du clone à cause des circuits. Pas de chance, mec.

Reno continua sa progression lente et silencieuse. Ce n'était pas nouveau après tout ; il en faisait toujours à sa tête avec les ordres.

-Pas de sous-sol, fit la voix de Tseng. Rude et moi on monte au troisième, rejoint-nous quand tu auras terminé Reno. Vincent, attends-nous si ça se corse.

-*=*=*-

Vincent tira dans la jambe de la femme. Celle-ci continua de courir en trébuchant et en laissant de petites plaintes.

-Ça va aller, je l'ai ralentie, annonça Vincent.

Vincent continua d'avancer en suivant les traces de sang luisantes sous les lumières agressantes. Il s'arrêta finalement devant une porte fermée. Elle n'était pas verrouillée et en la traversant, il se retrouva dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

-Tu as peur d'avancer un peu plus? Nargua la voix féminine d'où on discernait tout de même une pointe de douleur.

-À la place de me faire perdre mon temps, dit moi quel est votre but.

-Vincent? Tu l'as attrapé? Demanda alors Tseng.

-Oui, je te reparle plus tard, répondit Vincent d'une voix neutre en portant la main à son oreillette pour l'éteindre.

-Vincent? Attends, Vinc… La voix furieuse s'éteignit en même temps.

-Pas très malin… si tu as besoin d'aide, qui vas-tu appeler maintenant, joli spécimen? Rigola une voix nasillarde qui fit tiquer Vincent. Tu n'as toujours pas changé Valentine, toujours à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas… Toujours aussi stupide.

-Hojo… siffla haineusement Vincent, tel une malédiction.

-Oh! Il reconnait son créateur par sa voix! Je l'ai bien éduqué n'est-ce pas?

-Allons, ne le fâche pas trop, Hojo, nous avons encore besoin de lui, reprit la voix de la femme.

-Que voulez-vous? Cracha Vincent.

-Selon toi Vincent? Poursuivit la femme. Chaos pourrait être intéressant mais puisqu'il est en toi, inutile… enfin, inutilisable. Par contre, ce qui te permet de conserver le magnifique démon que tu es en cage peut très bien faire autre chose d'aussi puissant.

-Donc, c'est simple, Valentine, reprit la voix désagréable. Tu nous donne la proto matéria sans faire d'histoire et tu libère gentiment ta fureur sur le monde.

L'image de Reno s'imposa à l'esprit de Vincent.

Une lumière rouge envahit la pièce et Chaos fut là. Terrifiant, dominant tout de son regard jaune et de ses ailes immenses, la proto matéria, visible dans sa poitrine, éclairait à présent toute la pièce, révélant l'emplacement de ses deux cibles.

-Bien, maintenant, donne! Ordonna Hojo en tendant la main.

-Tu crois? Fit Chaos dans un rictus cruel, la voix animale.

-Allons Valentine, au départ, c'est Lucrecia qui a trouvé la proto matéria, et comme elle travaillait pour la Shinra, cette matéria est la propriété de la compagnie. Allez, donne!

-Je travaille aussi pour la Shinra donc ton discours n'a aucun sens. Et je ne tolérerai pas que tu prononce le nom du Dr. Crescent une seconde fois! Menaça Vincent.

-*=*=*-

-Vincent!! Et merde!...Reno, tu…

Reno ferma également son microémetteur. Il se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte et écoutait attentivement, ne perdant pas une seule syllabe de l'échange. Les voix se turent pour être remplacées par des bruits de lutte. Entrer ou non? Deux contre un. Deux contre un Turks. Deux contre Chaos. Non, Vincent pouvait les avoir, se dit-il sans cesser d'écouter, cherchant à savoir qui avait le dessus.

Les yeux dans le vague, complètement concentrer à écouter, Reno se rendit compte enfin de ce qu'il regardait sans voir. Une porte, juste à côté de celle à laquelle il écoutait. Cette porte pourtant, n'était pas normale. Il se força à délaisser un peu ce qu'il entendait pour comprendre ce qui le dérangeait sur cette porte. Une inquiétante lumière verdâtre en délimitait les contours.

Parfaitement alerte à ce qu'il voyait à présent, il s'approcha doucement de la porte avec une curiosité grandissante. Il posa la main sur la poigné sans s'attendre à grand-chose mais, à sa grande surprise, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Le temps de réaliser qu'il avait ouvert la porte, il était trop tard pour la refermer.

- Non… ce n'est pas vrai! Ça ne peut pas être…

Sa voix s'étouffa tant l'horreur l'avait prise à la gorge. Néanmoins, il avait dû s'exclamer un peu trop fort car les bruits de bataille dans la pièce adjacente avaient cessés. Reno toute fois, était pétrifié d'horreur. Son pire cauchemar le clouait sur place, le dégoutant, l'horrifiant, le remplissant d'une haine pure et sans limite.

La porte s'ouvrit à côté de lui et il glissa un regard désespéré vers Vincent qui l'observait de ses yeux jaunes si terrifiants. Reno recula d'un pas tant il semblait enragé.

-Viens pas Vincent, je t'en pris, reste là, supplia Reno qui ne voulait pour rien au monde que Vincent voit l'intérieur de la petite pièce à deux pas de lui. Je suis désolé Vincent mais… reste…

Reno eut tout juste le temps de voir le sourire carnassier d'Hojo et l'air satisfait de la femme blonde près de la porte avant que Vincent ne se précipite sur lui, l'air furieux.

-Tu, reste, loin, de, lui! Fit-il en appuyant bien chacun de ses mots et en empoignant le collet du roux pour le tirer plus loin.

En fait, il était profondément inquiet de voir Reno à porté de main de ce déchet. Le brun se détourna sans plus écouter Reno pour revenir vers celui qu'il avait juré de tuer et son regard glissa dans la pièce.

-Lucrecia…

Elle flottait dans un fluide verdâtre plus liquide que le mako et semblait dormir paisiblement, son doux visage entouré d'un halo de cheveux qui flottaient librement tout autour d'elle.

Une bouffée de colère monta en Vincent, incapable de la retenir. Il voulait tuer ce déchet, le détruire et réduire à la poussière son corps de vieux fou jusqu'à irradier complètement chacune de ses cellules de la planète.

-_Il ne te touchera jamais… Reno,_ se promit Vincent.

Hojo lui lança un sourire venimeux au quel répondit Vincent avec un sourire également, un sourire à vous glacer le sang, cruel et sanguinaire… le sourire de Chaos.

-_Tu t'es bien comporté ces derniers temps Chaos… voici… un cadeau._

-_Vraiment? Dit-moi qui, ça fait si longtemps que j'attends!_ Répondit une voix animale dans la tête de Vincent.

-Hojo, Fit Vincent à voix haute.

-_Celui qui nous a fait mal?_ Demanda Chaos tel un enfant, rappelant Reno à Vincent qui agissait souvent comme tel.

-_Oui, Chaos, tue-le_, jubila Vincent. _Seulement, tu ne touche pas au rouquin derrière nous et tu ne tue pas la blonde… mais tu peux l'assommer… Ta seule et unique cible, c'est lui._

Chaos poussa un rugissement de pure joie et colère. Trop rapide pour l'œil, il se déplaça et frappa la femme déjà blessée à la tête. Elle s'effondra mollement au sol.

_-La brunette dans le tube?_

_-Pas touche, elle a suffisamment souffert. Tue-le_, répéta Vincent, impatient, presqu'au bord de l'extase. _Je regarde le spectacle._

Le scientifique sembla perdre des couleurs en voyant la bête se rapprocher.

-Comment… Tu l'as laissé prendre le contrôle? Tu es inconscient Valentine! Fit-il.

-Et toi, te rends-tu compte que c'est toi qui m'as créé! Tonna Chaos en s'approchant toujours plus de l'homme pétrifié.

Hojo ne se rendit compte que trop tard que Vincent n'avait pas perdu le contrôle, il avait laissé faire Chaos. Il avait apprivoisé le démon. Le vieil homme n'avait tout simplement aucun atout face à son spécimen, c'est pourquoi il goûta le fruit de son expérience avec épouvante.

Le démon l'avait frappé, mordu, lui avait brisé des membres. Le massacre fut de courte duré mais sanglant et violent comme jamais, laissant le seul spectateur, Reno, figé de frayeur. Dire qu'il avait fait l'amour à cette bête la veille même.

À la fin, Hojo n'était plus qu'une masse sanglante respirant avec difficulté sur le sol taché. Chaos le ramassa et le souleva de terre par le cou, l'adossant au mur. Couverts de sang… et du sien pour une fois, pensa le démon avec délice. Aveuglé par son sang, le scientifique trouva la force de cracher sa dernière réplique, venimeuse.

-Finalement, j'aurais dû te mettre numéro un, Valentine… Mon plus joli cobaye, avec lequel j'ai préféré jouer.

-_Chaos, laisse-moi le détruire avec toi_, murmura Vincent dans sa tête.

Une formidable énergie circula dans tout le corps de Chaos jusque dans sa main griffue. Puis, resserrant sa poigne autour du cou de sa victime, faisant couler abondamment le sang, la chaleur explosa au creux de sa paume et fit exploser le scientifique en des milliers de particules vertes qui commencèrent à s'envoler dans tous les sens en dévorant son corps jusqu'aux pieds.

Le couloir était immobile et un silence de mort y régnait, Chaos regardait les particules disparaitre avec un visage impassible et Reno était pétrifié, encore sous le choc de Lucrecia et de la brutalité de la bête.

_-Merci Chaos_, lui dit Vincent en reprenant contrôle, non sans difficulté, le démon persistant à vouloir garder ce corps à sa disposition.

_-Tout le plaisir était pour moi! Mais la brunette…_

_-Pas question._

_-La blonde alors?_

_-Enlève-toi ça de la tête_, fit Vincent d'un ton sans réplique, replaçant le démon au creux de son âme.

_-J'y arriverai un jour, à te dominer... _Fit Chaos en retournant au silence, tout de même heureux d'avoir pu faire une victime

Vincent se tourna vers la cuve mako avec tristesse puis s'assura que la blonde était toujours inconsciente. Il se tourna vers Reno.

-Reno, je reprends ma forme, tu expliqueras aux autres, fit-il tout sourire. Si tu veux, on en reparlera avec plaisir demain.

Reno fut quelque peu surprit de l'air joyeux de Vincent mais ne dit rien. Il tendit simplement les bras et Chaos disparut pour laisser place au véritable corps de Vincent… qui tomba mollement vers lui, les yeux déjà fermés. Reno glissa au sol avec lui et installa sa tête sur ses genoux en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, observant la scène.

Le couloir d'hôpital si immaculé étaient maintenant couvert de taches de sang plus ou moins grosses, tel des éclaboussures. Une tache immense, comme si quelqu'un avait lancé à toute vitesse un sac de peinture rouge, ornait le mur où Hojo avait prit son dernier souffle, une longue trainée dégoulinant jusqu'au sol, tel une malédiction, une promesse de retour. Un amas de cheveux blonds et écarlates trainait un peu plus loin, baignant dans une autre mare rouge. La porte toujours ouverte sur le corps de Lucrecia, que Reno ne voyait pas d'où il était, couvrait la pièce d'une lumière verte et fantomatique, ajoutant à l'ambiance glauque et inquiétante.

Reno alluma son oreillette.

-…NO!! Je le savais, JE-LE-SAVAIS! Reno! Réponds!

Le roux eu envi de la refermer immédiatement mais se revissa.

-Tseng, je suis au cinquième, 3, 12, venez vite, fit-il d'une voix assurée et neutre.

-RENO! Tu n'es qu'un…

-Tu me le diras plus tard, montez.

Le ton autoritaire du rouquin dissuada le chef de répliquer et il arriva en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. La surprise figea les deux hommes, même Rude, d'ordinaire si impassible. Reno, qui caressait les cheveux soyeux de son amant au bout du couloir, leur raconta tout rapidement, sans pour autant négliger les détails. Tseng regardait avec horreur le dernier endroit où s'était tenu le scientifique alors que Rude s'était approché de la source de lumière olivâtre.

-Elle est où la fille? Demanda-t-il.

Interloqué, Reno releva un sourcil, elle n'était pourtant immanquable! Il déposa doucement la tête de son amant au sol et se leva pour aller voir le tube de régénération... vide.

-Merde! Elle était là! Elle... est vivant ou morte ou partie ou enlevée ou gentille ou méchante ou... Reno avais parlé vite pour exprimer ses craintes à ses collègues le plus rapidement possible comme si les mots lui brulaient la bouche.

Il se précipita sur Vincent en glissant sur le sang, comme s'il craignait que Lucrecia n'arrive et ne l'emmène. Le roux serra amoureusement son amour dans ses bras. Personne ne connaissait les intentions de cette femme, ni même si elle était vivante...

-Je te protégerai, promis Reno, je nous protégerai... Il avait peur.

Pour une fois, il avait vraiment peur... Peur que Vincent ne retombe amoureux d'_elle_... Peur qu'_elle_ ne lui fasse du mal... Peur... Non, il chassa ses craintes et se leva en tenant Vincent comme une jeune mariée. Il devait être fort. Pour eux.

-Je ramène Vincent à la Shinra, il doit se reposer. Vous, ramenez la blonde et envoyez quelqu'un pour inspecter les lieux... ou faites-le vous-même, je m'en fiche...

Sur ce, Reno quitta l'entrepôt en emmenant son fardeau. Il se rendit à la Shinra en marchant rapidement et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Pas question d'aller à l'infirmerie et qu'il se réveille entouré de personnes inconnues et stressantes avec des machines inutiles. Il avait seulement besoin de repos... Reno savait quoi faire...

Il le déposa sur le lit sans draps et le dévêtit. Il lui dénicha une couverture épaisse et poilue avec des petits chats multicolores, cadeau de sa grand-mère, dans un placard et l'en recouvrit. Le roux se coucha à côté de son aimé et se blottit sur sa poitrine. Il aurait beaucoup de choses à lui dire quand il allait se réveiller. L'histoire du mot laissé sur la table le matin en premier, ensuite qu'il arrête de lui dire de le laisser aller seul; qui sait ce qui aurait put arriver si Reno ne l'avait pas suivit? Qu'il avait un sourire magnifique, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il voulait lui faire l'amour, et ensuite Lucrecia... Mais avant toute chose: il était fatigué et s'endormit tout habillé contre le corps de son beau ténébreux, juste à lui.

* * *

**Finit! Et je rattrape mon retard en plus! :P J'espère que vous avez apprécié!**

**Bloopers!**

**+ Vincent et Rude qui entrent dans la salle de réunion après avoir été porté les clones morts et Reno, avoir été chercher Tseng et Elena. (Et c'est moi qui n'a pas compris l'allusion aux draps et a inventé n'importe quoi XD) Écrit PAS en italique, c'est les flash back ;) **

_Lorsque la sale besogne fut faite, Vincent entra dans la salle de réunion où étaient déjà les autres. Il se figea un instant avant de s'asseoir en respirant l'air ambiant._

_-Vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent le brûlé? Demanda le brun._

_Ouais, c'est toi qui me fais cet effet dit Reno avec un sourire. Tseng roula les yeux, Elena soupira et Rude resta fidèle à son habituel expression neutre. Non, c'est seulement que j'ai dû batailler un peu pour convaincre CERTAINS COLLÈGUES que c'était ton clone et... Enfin..._

//-Allez Tseng, tu sais bien qu'il ne t'aurait jamais dit cela...

Reno marchait à reculons pour faire face à Tseng qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Le roux affichait un air sérieux qui ne lui ressemblais pas mais qui, malgré tout était sincère.

-On l'a tué lui et celui de Rufus et on les à emmenés au labo.

Tseng s'arrêta soudainement et tira Reno dans une salle adjacente où il y avait plusieurs machines qui lavaient draps, serviettes etc.

-Le clone de Rufus? Tu veux dire...

-Ouaip! Ils on kidnappé notre cher président sans s'en rendre compte! Déclara Reno avec une certaine fierté.

-Ils ne distinguent donc pas le clone qui était à sa place du vrai?

-Absolument pas, il est toujours en sécurité là ou nous avons placé le vrai! Il ne pensera jamaiaaAAHH!!!!

Sans s'en rendre compte, Reno s'était appuyé le derrière sur une des machines de la buanderie et s'était brûlé les fesses... //

_-Et puis..._

_-Comment-ça ''et puis''!? Demanda Rude, surpris._

//-Allez, Elena, ne pleure pas comme ça! Oui on l'avait remarqué que tu étais dingue de lui! T'inquiète, personne lui dira rien sur ce qui s'est passé après son départ... Et puis merde! Je ne suis pas bon pour réconforter moi! Reno soupira. Il est mort le vilain Vincent, fait-toi en pas...

Elena releva brusquement la tête de la table sur laquelle elle l'avait enfouit dans ses bras. Un violent coup de pied fusa dans la direction de Reno, qu'il évita.

-Pas besoin de me parler comme ça! Je ne suis pas une gamine!

-Ha non? J'aurais pourtant cru que si... Après tout, tu PFff...

Un coup de poing cette fois l'atteint au ventre lui coupant le souffle. Il voulu dégainer son EMR (son bâton électrique) mais déclencha accidentellement une décharge, le brûlant.

-HAAaaa... Ro mon dieu!!

Il recula de plusieurs pas, un petit feu ayant pris naissance suite à la décharge... qu'il étouffa à grands coup de pied et de blouson... //

_-Voilà... Interdiction de rire!! S'écria le rouquin face aux visages crispés de ses collègues qui allaient sans doute pouffer d'une seconde à l'autre... Le roux croisa le regard de Vincent et ne pu se retenir de rire lui même de ses propres péripéties._

**Voilà!**

**Deux mots : Engeulade et… bha lemon XD Ça va chauffer, dans tous les sens du terme!**

**Je ne sais désespérément pas encore comment nommer cette partie et attends toujours une proposition originale : 29/54 pages**

**Shoku**


	13. S'affronter soismême

**Zo to demoiselles,**

**J'ai remarqué que ça fait quelques chapitre que j'en ai pas parlé (ça vous donne un break, chanceuses!) Mais merci à Tori Ki (qui a d'ailleurs commencé à publier sur ce site même sous le nom de… ben Tori Ki) pour toutes les réponses au forum et la relecture (bon, je dois faire un peu de chantage pour les rep mais je t'aime pareil! :D)**

**Je m'excuse également, les prochains chapitres se feront désirer un peu. Comme c'est les examens de fin d'année pour pas mal beaucoup de monde, ça va vous (et me) donner une occasion de réviser. C'est très difficile pour moi de suivre le rythme, n'ayant plus d'ordinateur les fins de semaines, sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Vincent ignorait depuis combien de temps il dormait, le temps passé depuis la mort d'Hojo. Une chose était certaine, il se sentait calme, reposé. Et surtout, en paix. Il savait qu'enfin, l'horrible scientifique ayant fait tant d'atroces expériences était mort et ne pourrait plus en faire d'autres.

Il ne rêva pas, ne fit pas de cauchemar. Il dormit profondément. Il se demanda même à un moment s'il replongerait dans un sommeil sans fin comme ces trente années dans son cercueil. Il dormait… simplement et paisiblement. Il dormait… mais une pensée le réveilla soudain.

Reno…

Un léger sourire orna ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Lui, il avait pu le protéger. Il reconnu immédiatement la pièce où il se trouvait. Murs blancs à demi cachés dans l'obscurité, minuscule et bordélique, les rideaux sombres tirés… la chambre de Reno. Ça devait faire un sacré bout de temps qu'il dormait, d'après ce qu'il voyait du contour lumineux des rideaux, le jour était plutôt avancé. Il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux emmêlés, s'étira et se leva péniblement en s'enroulant dans la couverture multicolore. Où étaient passés les draps d'ailleurs? Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et fut aveuglé par le soleil qui pénétrait par les fenêtres découvertes du reste de l'appartement.

-Reno?

Pas de réponse. Le brun se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Ce qu'il vit le surprit quelque peu. Combien de temps avait-il dormit pour avoir cette mine blanche de malade? Sans parler des plis de la couverture sur son corps. Il se doucha et mangea des céréales… curieusement, le grille-pain ne fonctionnait pas.

Il partit finalement du logement en se demandant où pouvaient bien être les autres. Il se rendit à la salle de réunion habituelle mais il n'y avait personne. Il continua jusqu'à la prochaine mais elle était déjà occupée par des bureaucrates. Il dû continuer ses recherches un peu plus avant de tomber sur Elena, une pile de feuilles dans les bras.

-Elena, fit-il d'une voix neutre autant en salutation qu'en signe de sa présence.

La femme sursauta et se retourna vivement.

-Vincent! Tu t'es enfin réveillé? Demanda-t-elle, plus ou moins assurée.

-Enfin? J'ai dormit combien de temps?

-Du moment où Reno t'a ramené, toute la journée d'hier et tout ce matin, l'heure du diner vient de passer.

-Bon sang… Où sont les autres? Demanda-t-il.

-Au bureau de Tseng, j'allais justement les rejoindre.

-Un coup de main pour les documents?

Vincent prit la moitié de la pile, soulageant la femme du poids énorme que représentait la montagne de papier. Ils marchèrent ensemble en silence, Vincent étant fidèle à ses habitudes, Elena, toujours un peu intimidée et mal à l'aise avec lui, surtout depuis l'épisode de l'ascenseur.

-On a un revenant, annonça la blonde en poussant la porte du bureau après une courte marche.

Tous levèrent la tête avec un sourire, particulièrement large pour Reno. Vincent se sentit quelque peu gêné d'être ainsi le centre d'attention mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Viens t'asseoir, l'invita Tseng, on allait commencer, Reno vient juste d'arriver lui aussi, dit Tseng en perdant son sourire en parlant du clown roux. Il ne voulait pas te quitter mais il n'en a pas eu le choix quand Rufus s'en est mêlé, continua l'Utaien en regardant Reno dans les yeux comme un morceau de glace.

Vincent alla s'asseoir à côté de Reno en lui adressant un sourire en se plaçant de sorte que seul lui le voit. Le roux mit immédiatement sa main sur sa cuisse et sourit en regardant ses yeux carmins… mais Vincent fixait déjà Tseng en attendant qu'il commence la réunion, de nouveau impassible. Cela n'affecta pourtant pas Reno, sa joie qu'il se soit enfin réveillé le rendant trop heureux. Il prit encore quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers son chef. Ce dernier était rouge de colère. Il venait de faire comprendre clairement à Reno que ça allait chauffer pour lui et il ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

-Très bien, on va commencer puisque tout le monde est là, fit Tseng avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur Reno qui –jugeant les informations inutiles- s'était reporté à la contemplation du profil de son amant. Reno! Je parle! Fit-il au bord d'éclater. Bien, écoute, on va commencer par ça puisque tu semble y tenir! Tu n'as pas respecté les ordres que je t'avais donné, accusa-t-il froidement.

-J'avais plus important à faire que d'aller nettoyer un étage, répondit Reno sans animosité.

-Ah oui? Et bien moi, quand je donne un ordre, je m'attends à ce qu'il soit respecté, peu importe ce que tu en pense! Ragea Tseng en tentant de contenir sa colère vis-à-vis de la remarque du rouquin.

-Eh ben moi, je n'abandonnerais pas quelqu'un comme tu l'as fait en l'envoyant directement à la source de danger, seul. Cette fois, Reno avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et défiait Tseng du regard. Non pour le mettre en colère, mais pour appuyer sa position.

-C'est un Turks, il sait se débrouiller! Explosa Tseng en grinçant des dents.

-Même les meilleurs ont besoin d'un appui, surtout devant DEUX ennemis aussi dangereux, répondit le roux du tac au tac, la voix aussi glacée que son amant pouvait l'avoir, figeant tout le monde de surprise sur sa chaise.

-RENO, JE T'INTERDI DE CONTREDIRE MES ORDRES! Tseng avait crié, faisant sursauter les autres Turks, sauf Reno, trop indigné et en colère pour laisser paraître une faiblesse d'une quelconque manière. EN PLUS TU T'ES PERMIS DE M'EN DONNER ALORS QUE TOI, TU ES REPARTIT VERS LA SHINRA EN EMPORTANT VINCENT! EN MISSION, TU NE DOIS PAS LAISSER TES SENTIMENTS PRENDRE LE DESSUS!

-Alors, selon toi, on aurait dû tout ranger l'entrepôt et ENSUITE, s'occuper des blessés. Je ne trouve pas cela très professionnel... Commenta Reno, toujours de glace, l'atmosphère s'épaississant de seconde en seconde.

-IL N'ÉTAIT PAS EN DANGER DE MORT! Hurla Tseng en se levant de sa chaise pour accentuer sa colère et sa supériorité.

-Je suis désolé si pour toi la vie de quelqu'un n'est pas importante, mais moi, j'écoute ce que me dit mon bon sens, et il me dit que si l'un des nôtre tombe, je l'éloigne et l'aide à se relever! Reno s'était levé à son tour, déterminé à ne pas se laisser dominer.

Dans sa voix commençait à percer un peu d'agressivité et ses yeux, rivés dans ceux de son chef lançaient des éclairs. Chacun resté assit se renfonçait dans son siège en sentant la pression de l'air les étouffer. Finalement, Reno se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta pour siffler une dernière réplique amère et emplie de hargne dans le but unique de rendre Tseng encore plus furieux.

-C'est ce qui fait la différence entre un pro et un imbécile, fit-il, rappelant douloureusement à Tseng le clone de Vincent qui lui avait tenu les mêmes propos.

Puis il partit, laissant la réunion en plan.

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ME VOULEZ? Fit agressivement Tseng en remarquant les trois paires d'yeux fixés sur lui. Pardon, je… on prend une pause… Déclara-t-il en s'asseyant et en portant sa main à son front pour masser ses tempes avec son pouce et son majeur.

Elena et Rude se levèrent prestement et coururent presque jusqu'à la porte, trop heureux de quitter la pièce, ne se sentant nullement concernés dans l'engeulade. Vincent hésita un moment. Suivre Reno ou tenter de convertir les certitudes de Tseng en quelque chose de plus vivable? Il choisit la deuxième option, non de gaieté de cœur, et resta assis dans la pièce à l'ambiance toujours aussi lourde.

-Je ne comprends rien à cette histoire de pro et d'imbécile, mais si je peux te donner mon avis…

-Tu le feras pendant la réunion comme tout le monde, coupa froidement Tseng.

Vincent soupira, exaspéré et prit de pitié à la fois pour cet homme qui tentait d'endosser le difficile rôle de chef.

-Ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'on obtient le respect Tseng, crois moi…

-Tu avais ta façon de gérer, j'ai la mienne, continua sur le même ton son sans réplique l'Utaien… qui ne découragea pas Vincent.

-Le problème c'est que tu applique la même à tout le monde. Il y a une certaine façon d'interagir avec les autres et c'est différent pour chaque personne. La mission est une réussite, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en fais tant. Nous avons la blondinette, Hojo est mort et ne peut plus nous nuire et nous n'avons aucun blessé.

Sur ce, Vincent se leva et se dirigea vers la porte dans l'intention de laisser Tseng réfléchir mais se figea en fronçant les sourcils alors que celui-ci répondait.

-Vincent, la mort du professeur Hojo n'a fait plaisir qu'à toi, il avait parlé toujours avec ce même ton froid et cinglant et cette fois, Vincent ne put l'ignorer. Aucune raison ne valait la préservation d'Hojo. Aucune.

-La terre s'en portera mieux, crois moi… fit-il en serrant les dents pour se contrôler.

Puis Vincent partit rapidement pour ne pas entendre une autre réplique du genre. Il avait sentit un faible coup à la poitrine, signe de la présence de Chaos, plus près et dangereuse. Il devait se changer les idées. Vincent marcha vivement, sa cape tourbillonnant autour de ses chevilles et frôlant les murs quand il tournait. Mais où pouvait bien être Reno? Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il se rendit à la distributrice préférée de Reno. Celui-ci y était justement, finissant sa canette de bière en maugréant pour lui-même. Il était seul.

Vincent s'approcha de lui alors qu'il jetait le contenant vide. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque.

-Merci Reno… Merci d'exister. Le ténébreux posa sa tête sur l'épaule du roux et appuya son front dans son cou, juste sous l'oreille.

Reno fut surprit de la détresse dans la voix de son amant. Il se retourna et l'embrassa passionnément en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il ne savait toujours pas pour Lucrecia, il avait demandé aux autres Turks de le laisser le faire. Ils avaient compris et acquiescé. Il devait lui dire maintenant… Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux troublés couleur de rubis de son amant… Plus tard décida-t-il en lui volant un autre baiser.

-Avant de perdre connaissance avant-hier tu m'as dit qu'on en reparlerait… Fit gravement Reno avec une lueur amusée au fond des yeux. C'est le moment. Tu vas enfin me dire à quoi tu as pensé en me laissant un mot sur la table? Même pas foutu de venir me voir! Dit le rouquin avec un air faussement vexé avec une petite moue craquante sur le visage mais toujours étroitement enlacé à Vincent.

-Quand j'ai une idée, je suis mieux d'y aller tout de suite… pas que j'oublie mais j'ai tendance à repousser, expliqua Vincent en haussant les épaules, un air gêné sur le visage. Si ça n'avait pas été de ça, je serais resté déjeuner avec toi mon renard…

Se sentant d'humeur câline, Vincent remit son nez dans le cou de Reno et lui mordilla tendrement le lobe d'oreille. Reno laissa échapper un petit soupir discret, savourant l'ambiance calme et amoureuse qui les enlaçait et les détendait.

-Autre chose? Demanda innocemment le brun en continuant ses légers mordillements.

-Ou… oui… je… ARGH! C'est injuste, je ne peux pas me plaindre quand tu fais ça! Se plaignit le roux en ne faisant cependant rien pour se détacher.

Vincent cessa mais laissa sa tête en place dans le cou tendre de son amant où il voyait les fines marques de deux dents animales, les siennes. Il sourit. Encore une fois, avec Reno, il souriait.

-T'a un sourire trop sexy et ça te vas vraiment bien, tu devrais sourire plus souvent, continua Reno sans le voir, se souvenant qu'il voulait lui en glisser un mot l'autre soir. Nouveau mordillement. Ahhh… Et… et puis quand je veux t'aider et que tu es seul, je t'en pris, laisse moi t'accompagner, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver… s'il te plaît… Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre bêtement, tu le referas plus hein? Promet-le moi s'il te plaît, ronronna Reno contre les cheveux de son amant en le serrant plus fort pour lui communiquer la détresse qu'il ressentait à la seule idée de le perdre.

-Promis, chuchota sensuellement Vincent alors que sa langue s'aventurait sous le lobe d'oreille de son partenaire. D'autres plaintes monsieur Montague?

De son doigt doré, le ténébreux écarta le col de la chemise blanche pour lui permettre de continuer son exploration bucale, tout en douceur, en descendant en de légers coups de dents vers le cou, le trapèze, le début de la clavicule.

-Hummmouii! Je t'aime et je te veux! Maintenant! La réunion va attendre! Fit Reno avec empressement en saisissant les bras de Vincent tout en se collant encore plus à lui, si c'était possible, le faisant reculer d'un pas. Et je t'interdis de dire qu'il faut aller à la réunion, t'a pas le droit de faire _ça_ et de me laisser en plan aprèèèèès! Reno serra les dents pour retenir ses gémissements douteux et posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Vincent alors que celui-ci venait pour parler. Et si tu t'enfuis, je te rattrape et je te viol, fit-il un rien menaçant, sourire aux lèvres, tout à fait sérieux.

Reno conduisit Vincent à la petite pièce juste à côté de sa distributrice préférée, manœuvre difficile vu l'espace quasi inexistant entre leurs corps. Il referma soigneusement derrière eux, plongeant la pièce dans le noir presque total.

Vincent laissa tomber la fuite, de toute façon, il aurait été incapable de refuser à Reno les attentions charnelles qu'il quémandait, et pour être honnête, lui aussi avait besoin de sa chaleur. Il n'avait pas repensé à Lucrecia et son esprit ne semblait pas le vouloir. Il embrassa passionnément Reno tout en faisant sauter un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

-Cette pièce me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, fit-il, taquin et heureux d'y revenir pour faire la même chose que la première fois… la toute première fois…

Mais cette fois, de réels sentiments abritaient les deux hommes. Leur amour semblait fragile au début et plutôt physique mais à cet instant, il semblait si grand, avait grandit si vite, à chaque heure, chaque minute.

Vincent voulait Reno parce qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'il lui avait manqué durant son sommeil, parce que le quotidien était dur sans lui et pour le consoler. Il avait en effet remarqué une sorte de détresse au fond de son regard… il était probablement le seul à l'avoir vue d'ailleurs…

Reno, lui, voulait Vincent parce qu'il le chérissait plus que tout au monde, il voulait lui prouver par n'importe quel moyen pour qu'il reste toujours avec lui, pour qu'il ne le rejette jamais. Durant tout son sommeil des deux jours précédents, il n'avait pas prononcé le nom de Lucrecia une seule fois. Si ses cauchemars le laissaient enfin, Reno, lui, en avait fait. Cette femme le hantait depuis deux jours et il espérait que Vincent resterait auprès de lui en apprenant qu'elle… Il voulait seulement garder Vincent et l'idée qu'il s'agissait peut-être de la dernière fois, ici, dans cette pièce, le terrifiait.

Mais il tentait de repousser ses sombres pensées et de se concentrer à défaire toutes les foutues attaches des vêtements de Vincent. Malgré ces idées, Reno débordait d'amour en cet instant si précieux. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que Reno, pour une fois, était doux dans ses mouvements, tendre, sans sa presse habituelle, se contentant d'embrasser Vincent en le léchant doucement par coup sans le mordre ou le griffer.

Vincent le remarqua et à son tour, s'attendrit encore plus, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas et que Tseng n'en était pas la cause. Ses mouvements devinrent caressant et sa bouche, encore plus aimante, construisant autour de son rouquin et de lui-même une bulle enveloppante de sentiments trop forts pour les mots.

Une fois la chemise de Reno au sol, Vincent profita du fait que Reno se bagarrait toujours avec ses propres vêtements et s'en donna à cœur joie à lécher et embrasser doucement les épaules musclées, les pectoraux frissonnant, les abdominaux biens dessinés qui s'offraient à lui.

Reno rejeta la tête en arrière en s'accrochant mollement aux vêtements presque retirés de Vincent tout en laissant un long soupir franchir ses lèvres. Il dû faire un effort de volonté extrême pour réussir à retirer les derniers remparts qui couvraient encore le corps couleur de neige de son amant. Un dernier effort pour son pantalon et il serait enfin complètement nu.

Les doigts du plus jeune se posèrent sur les épaules de son amant et il sentit les marques d'ongle qu'il y avait laissé deux jours plus tôt. Il eut un sourire triste que Vincent ne vit pas dans le noir. Du moins, Reno supposa qu'il ne le voyait pas, ses propres yeux n'étant pas encore habitués à la noirceur. Lucrecia. Était-il possible qu'elle voit ces blessures lors d'une étreinte semblable à celle qu'il partageait avec Vincent en ce moment dans un avenir rapproché? Si Vincent partait… Il savait qu'il devait croire en lui mais une partie de son être ne pouvait que craindre, la vie, la mort, la lumière, la noirceur, tout ce qui se rapportait à _elle_… Tout.

Il ramena sa tête rousse dans le cou de Vincent et lui fit un suçon énorme, se disant qu'il s'agissait d'une autre marque d'appartenance. Il chassa ses idées noires et se concentra sur ce qu'il ressentait. Son pantalon venait de toucher le sol et il s'afférait à faire chuter celui de son amour.

-Vincent, murmura-t-il tendrement, telle une caresse verbale au plus profond de l'âme de son amant, une supplication, non d'aller plus vite, mais de rester.

Le ténébreux répondit à l'appel en se collant un peu plus à Reno, cherchant sa chaleur. Il sentit sont dernier vêtement chuter et s'en débarrassa à coup de pieds, faisant valser ses chaussures par la même occasion. Il fit reculer Reno jusqu'à un bureau, ou peut-être était-ce une table, et l'y assit en frottant son bas-ventre contre le sien tout en douceur, couvrant chaque parcelle de ses épaules de baisers amoureux. Des bras entourèrent ses épaules et une bouche se saisit de la sienne. Caressante.

-Hum… Encore dessous, dit Reno. Ça n'était pas une plainte, mais plutôt un ronronnement appréciateur… qui sonnait moins enjoué qu'à l'habitude. J'aime quand tu prends les devant… par derrière…

Le roux soupira, retenant à grandes peines un gémissement douteux qui aurait résonné dans le corridor, et entreprit de laisser un autre suçon sous la clavicule de son amant.

La main droite de Vincent descendit vers un endroit sensible alors que l'autre, sa griffe, parcourait lentement le corps du roux de façon à lui procurer d'agréables frissons. Une plainte mourut sur sa clavicule humide de salive alors qu'il léchait habillement le cou du rouquin jusqu'à remonter à son oreille pour y déposer un mot.

-Reno… sa voix était si tendre, si aimante… et son bassin qui continuait son doux vas-et-viens contre celui de son amant…

Le roux avait laissé sa tête penchée de côté pour laisser le champ libre à son amant. Il s'accrochait à ses épaules désespérément telles une bouée de sauvetage. Reno répondait doucement aux coups de basin, sans tenter d'y aller plus vite, à son habitude. Puis, un déclic sembla se faire dans sa tête. Vincent… avait dit son nom? C'était inhabituel… mais tellement bien! Tellement… Reno eu un fort frisson malgré le fait qu'il semblait brûler de l'intérieur et resserra sa prise. Il l'aimait tant! Et Lucrecia qui… non, il ne devait pas y penser, pas y penser…

-Encore, je veux encore entendre ta voix, supplia Reno dans son désespéré besoin de tendresse.

Vincent s'amusa des réactions de Reno tout en s'attendrissant, voir s'attristant, voyant grâce à ses yeux hors normes le visage troublé de Reno, dénichant dans sa voix les plaintes douloureuses dont il n'arrivait pas à identifier la cause. Il continua à murmurer à l'oreille de Reno, douces paroles semblables à une prière où le nom de Reno y revenait souvent telle une louange. Il ne réfléchissait que pour le roux; quoi lui dire, comment, qu'avait-il, pourquoi, à cause de qui…

Reno le sentait présent. Pour une fois, il était vraiment là et ne semblait pas perdu dans ses émotions antérieures. Il était là, avec lui… qui à son tour, pensait à _elle_. Décidément, elle était toujours là pour lui pourrir la vie! Mais Vincent, lui, était présent et murmurait tendrement son nom, s'arrêtait pour le laisser soupirer de plaisir et continuait son monologue, s'assurant qu'il ne perde pas une miette de ce qu'il disait.

Doucement, Vincent descendit sa main droite le long du dos de son amant et fit pénétrer en douceur un doigt à l'intérieur de son orifice. Reno eut un fort spasme qui amusa le brun. Au deuxième, Reno gémit, et au troisième, il attrape entre ses lèvres le lobe d'oreille de son amant pour étouffer les bruits suspects qui lui brulaient les lèvres. Après tout, ça n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour faire ça…

Les yeux à présent un peu plus habitués à l'obscurité, il distinguait les traits fin de Vincent près de lui, retirant ses doigts pour les remplacer par quelque chose de plus gros et désirable. Ses traits si doux et humains, aimant quand ils abandonnaient leur air froid et inébranlable. Reno attrapa le poignet droit de son amant et en lécha doucement l'intérieur. Il ne le laisserait jamais partir, jamais.

*Pas crier, pas crier… pas mordre non plus* se répétait-il en pensées.

Puis, Vincent cessa son discours pour se pencher sur la bouche de Reno et y étouffer ses propres grondements de plaisir quand il pénétra en lui, tout en s'avançant plus au-dessus de son partenaire, le faisant pencher par derrière.

Vincent retourna finalement à son oreille pour continuer ses douces paroles en haletant légèrement, étant donné le lent mouvement de vas-et-viens qu'il avait entreprit. Il fut d'ailleurs surprit de ne pas sentir de dents ou d'ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

Reno avait fermé les yeux et collé sa bouche à l'épaule de son amant pour étouffer ses plaintes. C'en était trop. Ces mouvements de bassin, ces douces paroles à son oreille, ces mains qui parcouraient son corps… tout semblait contre lui, tout voulait l'emporter sur sa raison. Ses mains s'étaient perdues dans la crinière de son partenaire et sa tête peinait à rester soudée à l'épaule devenue bleuie à force de succion, épaule qui absorbait les sons incontrôlables qui dansaient jusqu'aux lèvres de Reno. Mais à bout, Reno laissa sa tête tomber vers l'arrière et une longue plainte monta dans la pièce.

*Ah non… ne faut pas que ça… dans le corridor… humf… Il… il a dit ça?... Oh le petit pervers* délirait Reno à force de douces attentions. Une nouvelle plainte résonna bruyamment dans la pièce, plus forte.

Vincent avait lui-même de la difficulté à contenir gémissements et soupirs qu'il laissait échapper dans l'oreille de Reno, ses paroles étant de plus en plus saccadées. Il accéléra ses mouvements et plaqua sa bouche sur celle de Reno pour étouffer les plaintes érotiques du Turks. Sa main droite descendit pour saisir le sexe dur de Reno pour lui faire parvenir au point culminant de son plaisir plus rapidement… quoi qu'il en semble déjà proche.

En effet, Reno, qui tentait de se retenir pour faire durer le moment, poussa un réel cri alors que la main de Vincent ne l'avait que frôlé, l'aspergeant de sa semence. Il sentit également celle de Vincent en lui et bien que leurs bouches soient soudées, les deux cris de jouissance se mélangèrent et résonnèrent sur les murs du local.

-Vincent, Vincent… Vincent…

Leurs bouches se collèrent de nouveau mais Reno se recula, semblant vouloir apprécier les dernières traces de plaisir, dernières traces de son amant qui s'écoulaient lentement hors de lui.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il prit une grande inspiration et posa son front sur l'épaule de Vincent.

-Vincent, murmura-t-il, je... avant qu'on retourne là bas, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important. Tu... te rappelle d'hier n'es ce pas? Hojo, la blonde et... et Lucrecia.

Reno resserra sa prise sur Vincent, il avait peur de sa réaction et n'osait pas regarder son visage, de peur d'y lire de la colère envers lui, de l'inquiétude, ou pire, de la tristesse pour l'avoir reperdue, ou encore de la détermination...

-Elle... a disparu. On ne sait pas si elle est vivante ou morte, enfuie ou enlevée, avec ou contre nous... elle a juste... disparu.

Sous ses doigts, il sentit les muscles se raidir et lentement, très lentement, il leva la tête.

Pectoraux, clavicule, épaule, cou, mâchoire, menton... Et enfin son visage. Plus expressif qu'à l'habitude... Reno ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

Vincent afficha un air surpris. Il baissa le regard sur Reno et prit délicatement son visage dans sa main gauche l'autre étant maculé de la semence du Turks. Délicatement et du mieux qu'il pu, il tenta d'essuyer les larmes sur les joues du rouquin, ce qui n'était pas évident avec sa griffe. Vincent avait néanmoins compris le résonnement de Reno.

On le considérait comme un éternel amoureux de Lucrecia, ce qui était vrai… Du moins jusqu'à l'autre soir. Quand il l'avait vue dans son bocal, étrangement, il n'avait rien ressenti. Seulement l'amour de Reno, près de lui. Il avait accomplit sa rédemption envers elle et ne lui devait plus rien. Il avait compris que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle n'était plus qu'un besoin de pardon, plus de l'amour, plus depuis qu'il avait Reno. S'il parlait d'elle avec douceur, c'était parce que de son avis, elle avait suffisamment souffert et méritait de reposer en paix, non parce qu'il l'aimait, mais à cause de ses remords. Maintenant, il le savait... Depuis deux jours seulement et se sentait coupable de ne pas l'avoir comprit avant, coupable envers Reno.

-Hey là… shhh, calme toi mon beau… tu saisis de travers, si elle est partie, c'est son choix, ça ne me concerne pas… Ce qui me concerne est ici, dit le ténébreux en appuyant son front contre le sien, ses yeux, tels ceux des chats, reflétant le peu de lumière dans la pièce.

-On doit la retrouver sans quoi l'histoire du traître de la Shinra ne sera pas complète, et... je...

Reno fut incapable de continuer, sa voix rauque mourut dans sa gorge sèche et une autre larme roula sur sa joue. Il tendit les lèvres et entraina son amant dans un long baiser désespéré. Ses craintes n'étaient pas vraiment apaisées. Peut-être que Vincent changerait d'idée en la voyant... Il mit fin au baiser sans s'écarter et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Vincent.

-S'il te plaît, dis-moi en me regardant dans les yeux, dis-moi pourquoi tu dis que je te concerne, dis-moi ce que tu éprouve pour moi, dis-moi... trois mots Vincent... Jure-le-moi... Vincent... Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres semblant au bord de l'évanouissement.

Il embrassa doucement Reno, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

-Reno tu me concernes, parce je t'aime, ta simple présence m'apaise, tu as été celui qui ma véritablement réveillé, tu as été l'étoile dans ma nuit interminable, celui qui ma guidé pour mieux revenir...

Vincent tenta de nouveau d'essuyer les larmes salées de Reno avec sa griffe, très doucement pour éviter de le marquer par erreur.

Il lui avait dit… il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Reno se remit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter, trop heureux qu'il lui dise enfin, pour la première fois. Reno tenta d'arrêter ses larmes mais il n'en était pas capable, se traitant mentalement d'idiot avec des manies de fille.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Vincent, je t'aime tellement, finit-il par dire avec un sourire soulagé.

Reno se leva du bureau sur lequel il était toujours assis et mit tout son poids sur Vincent pour atteindre ses lèvres et le pousser au sol par la même occasion. Totalement perdu dans un baiser passionné. Amoureux. Charnelle. Tellement emporté par ce dernier qu'il n'entendit pas les pas et les voix des autres Turks dans le corridor.

-En retard pour la réunion... Reno, je veux bien, mais Vincent... non mais où ils sont! Maugréait Tseng, apparemment suivit par les pas de deux autre personnes, surement ceux d'Elena et Rude.

Touché et attendrit par la réaction de Reno, Vincent se sentait privilégié. Il entendit néanmoins les pas dans le couloir et mit doucement fin au baiser en posant doucement un doigt sur les lèvres du rouquin.

-Ils sont juste à côté, on ferait mieux d'y aller, je te promets qu'on continu après, chuchota-t-il avec un petit sourire et un clin d'œil que Reno perçu malgré la noirceur des lieux.

Vincent se releva et s'habilla en vitesse, attachant les milles et unes attaches avec adresse. Reno fit de même et l'entraina dans un placard juste à temps alors que la porte s'ouvrait, suite à un bruit de clé dans la serrure. Si Tseng les découvraient, ils étaient morts. La porte se referma. Reno remercia Vincent de l'avoir avertit d'un baiser chaste et ils sortirent de la salle.

Ils coururent un moment en passant dans divers couloirs pour parvenir aux trois autres Turks par un chemin qui reliait directement leur emplacement et le bureau de Tseng. Ils firent un face à face et avant que quiconque ne puisse parler, Reno prit une expression surprise totalement réussite, en parfait comédien.

-Mais vous étiez où bordel!? On vous attend devant la porte du bureau depuis super longtemps!

Son ton allait parfaitement avec son expression exaspérée tout à fait crédible. Tseng fut un peu désarçonné mais répliqua qu'ils les cherchaient depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

-Ça alors! On a du se manque de peu dans ce cas! Quelques secondes à peine! Continua Reno en excellent comédien.

Tseng sembla se calmer et ils retournèrent ensemble à son bureau sou les regards soupçonneux d'Elena, que Reno et Vincent ignoraient parfaitement.

De retour au bureau, tous prirent calmement la même place que plus tôt et Tseng prit la parole.

-Reno t'a mit au courant? Fit-il sans introduction à l'adresse de Vincent.

-Oui, répondit-il, Reno admirant son impassibilité, si contrastante avec les émotions qui avaient envahies son être à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

-Parfait, alors suite à la mission nous avons interrogé la Dame Noire mais elle n'a rien dit à aucun de nous quatre, d'ailleurs impossible de trouver sa véritable identité, aucun papier, permis, photo ou document se rapportant à elle.

-Tout le monde a essayé de l'interroger? fit Vincent, suspicieux

-Oui tout le monde à tour de rôle, dit Elena

-Et elle n'a rien dit..., continua Rude.

-Mais, il reste toi. Selon les informations de Reno, tu ferais parti de son projet, continua Tseng.

-Effectivement, elle voulait la proto Matéria, mais sans Hojo je vois mal ce qu'elle pourrait en faire.

-Oui... bien sur... Parlant de Hojo est-ce que s'était vraiment nécessaire?

-De mon point de vue oui, il était totalement corrompu, il ne servait plus à rien, qu'une épine dans le pied, et puis avec toute les horreurs qu'il a fait il n'aurait même pas mérité de moisir en prisons, fit durement Vincent.

-Hum, grogna Tseng en serrant les dents, mais il n'ajouta rien, de toute façon, il était trop tard, on ne ramène pas les morts. Dans une heure, Vincent, je veux que tu sois prêt à interroger la jeune femme à ton tour. D'ici là vous pouvez partir, tous sauf Reno...

Vincent lança un regard compatissant vers Reno et lui serra l'épaule en passant près de lui, suivant Rude, Elena derrière lui ferma la porte.

-Vous avez remarqué s'ils étaient armés? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Les deux autres eurent un sourire amusé et surpris; Vincent qui fait de l'humour ce n'est pas tous les jours!

-Eh bien dis donc t'a bien dormis on dirait, fit Elena amusé avant de se dirigé vers son bureau.

Vincent partit vers le toit pour prendre de l'air en souriant derrière le col de sa cape. Non, ça n'était pas le sommeil qui le rendait de bonne humeur.

-*=*=*-

Reno serra les dents et regarda ses mains sur ses genoux, attendant la tempête... qui ne venait pas. Il se risqua au bout d'une minute à lever les yeux vers Tseng. Il le regardait et semblait chercher ses mots. Une veine palpitait dans son cou et ses dents grinçaient.

-Reno... Sa voix était calme mais semblait y être forcée. Quand je donne des ordres, je m'attends à ce qu'ils soient respectés. Tseng pris une grand inspiration pour se forcer au calme avant de continuer. Et...

-Je suis désolé, marmonna Reno pour qui il s'agissait aussi d'un effort surhumain. Seulement, un Turks seul face à deux adversaires aussi puissant ne p...

-Je sais, le coupa son chef. J'aurais dû lui envoyer quelqu'un pour le seconder, admit Tseng.

Reno n'en croyait pas ses oreilles; Tseng avouait qu'il s'était trompé? Sans même donner d'excuse pour dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas ENTIÈREMENT de sa faute? Mais que lui était-il arrivé?

-Cependant (me semblait aussi), je sais que toi et Vincent êtes ensemble mais il n'a pas besoin que tu le couve comme sa mère, surtout en mission.

-J'aurais agit de la même façon avec n'importe quel Turks, affirma Reno. J'ai seulement moins hésité puisque c'est Vincent et que je sais des choses que vous ne savez pas sur Hojo et lui... Et… je ne voulais pas qu'il soit seul face à… enfin, disons que ça aurait pu très mal ce passer…

Tseng semblait s'être calmé un peu, finalement, Vincent n'avait peut-être pas tort quand il lui avait dit d'approcher les gens différemment. Il acquiesça et fit signe à Reno qu'il pouvait partir. Surpris, Reno se leva et sortit.

-Ah et Reno, suit mes ordres la prochaine fois... Tu diras merci à Vincent de ma part.

-Heu... ouais...

Reno ferma la porte, convaincu que Tseng était fou.

*Mais qu'es qu'il a mangé non d'un chocobo!? Faut dire que de m'excuser c'est pas dans mes habitudes non plus mais je ne fais que suivre les conseils qu'on m'a donné, j'ai une excuse! Lui, il admet qu'il s'est trompé, reste calme et me demande de dire merci à Vincent pour... pour quoi au fait? Peu importe, il est étrange!*

Puis Reno alla se chercher deux bières et se rendit à son bureau en se demandant où il cacherait bien les formulaires du jour.

**-*=*=*-**

Vincent regardait le ciel, assit à même le sol, une jambe étendue devant lui, l'autre repliée vers lui. Comment pouvait-elle sortir de la cuve? Il se questionnait depuis un moment. Il poussa un soupir et retourna finalement à son bureau.

Il fit le plus de document qu'il le pouvait, un nombre incalculable s'étant empilé sur le bureau en seulement deux jours, avant de se rendre à la salle d'interrogatoire. Il entra dans la pièce derrière le miroir. La blonde était déjà installée dans la salle de l'autre côté, un pansement sur le crâne d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches de blé. Il regarda l'horloge… les autres arriveraient bientôt.

-*=*=*-

Satisfait de sa création; un ''arbre à feuilles déchiquetés'', que Reno avait placé dans un coin oublié de la Shinra, il repartit en se disant que c'était un œuvre d'art et qu'il en ferait beaucoup d'autre... un moyen comme un autre de se débarrasser des documents indésirables en les réutilisant, et d'avoir un nouveau passe temps: coller les languettes de papier une à une sur de vieux bouts de bois. Reno regarda sa montre et se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire en pensant à son souper après.

Il arriva un peu en avance et entra, s'attendant à être le dernier comme d'habitude, car tout le monde arrive une demi heure à l'avance et fut surprit de voir seulement Vincent. Il s'approcha silencieusement derrière lui et lui saisit chaque côté de la taille brusquement dans le but de le chatouiller.

-BOU!

Vincent n'eut qu'un sourire.

-Bien essayer, mais je t'ai entendu arriver depuis le bout du couloir. Pas très discret, surtout que tu te parlais tout seul… Et puis j'ai entendu ce que tu disais… je ne suis pas sur que Tseng apprécie que tu ne remettes pas les formulaires… Si j'étais encore chef des Turks, tu aurais droit à certaines représailles.

-Bah... Je me suis occupé de ceux vraiment important... le reste... C'est fou ce qu'il peut y avoir des choses inutiles parfois! Je suis sur que vous n'en aviez pas autant vous! Des dossiers que des personnes inférieures à nous on fait suite à une mission, corrigés par leur chef, puis, le patron du chef, puis, envoyer à nous en copie et Rufus... ou encore des sondages bidon sur la machine à café... Je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert alors disons que j'en saute... quelque uns... De toute façon, Tseng va me dire la même chose que d'habitude et je recommencerai demain et ainsi de suite... Reno réfléchi un instant. Si c'était toi le chef, je sais que tu ne me ferais rien... enfin, à part me faire marcher en canard... Tu ne pourrais pas résister à mon charme... Reno fit des yeux de chiot irrésistibles à Vincent comme pour le défier de dire le contraire.

-Tu te souviens surement, il me semble l'avoir déjà mentionné que je traitais mes collègues comme de bon amis... Vincent passa quelque chose sous silence très DISCRÈTEMENT, et j'avais beau traiter mes collègues en égales lorsqu'un ne faisait pas son travail, je n'hésitait pas à le remettre à sa place... J'imagine que Tseng ne fait que te parler ou te menacer hein? Et bien dit toi que celui qui n'écoutait pas la première fois, la deuxième fois ne voulait revenir une troisième fois.

Un léger sourire sadique étira ses lèvres pâles.

-Peut-être, mais Tseng me fait la morale tout les deux jours depuis plus de 8 ans alors... Et moi, je ne suis pas n'importe quel de tes collègues, en plus, tu n'as pas répondu directement à ma question, ce qui me donne raison. Et pour le truc de la deuxième et troisième fois que je n'ai pas trop suivi, sache qu'avec toi, j'irai n'importe où... Et même si je marche en canard quelques jours, ce n'est pas cela qui va m'empêcher d'y retourner une troisième fois...

Reno afficha son sourire charmeur et pervers mais dans ses yeux se lisait une grande tendresse. Il fit une petite grimace et vola un baiser à Vincent alors que leurs collègues les rejoignaient.

* * *

**Voilà! Je rappelle que je ne sais pas quand je sortirai le prochain chapitre et que le seul moyen de l'avoir plus vite, ben c'est de reviewer :P Et pour les lectrices qui attendent la suite de **_**Mon étoile**_**, patience, j'ai commencé à l'écrire!! Je vous dis donc à bientôt, j'espère!**

**Rien de mrrant pour ce chapitre... Pardon!**

**Deux mots : C'est vraiment très dur parce qu'il y aura de l'action dans le prochain chapitre… j'opterai donc pour ''pieuvre'' ainsi que ''Mako''. Le lien? Absolument aucun! Le seul but est de vous torturer à savoir ce qui va se passer durant cet interrogatoire du prochain chapitre… ou ce qui ne se passera pas… ou alors Hoj… AÏE! Mais pourquoi tu frappe!? –Ferme-la pauvre tache!- Hein? Qui a parlé!?**

**Je ne sais pas encore : 31/58 pages (Et le nom original que j'attends arrive pas vite!! (je rappelle que c'est la page où je suis rendue à réécrire sur le nombre total de pages sur le forum)) (Ouf, j'allais oublier de fermer ma deuxième parenthèse!! :O)**

**Shoku**


	14. La calamité incomplète

**Oï chères dames! **

**Bonnes vacances!! Pour celles qui ont terminé, passez un bel été! Les autres aussi… Mais négligez pas le travail!! :P Je rigole! Enfin voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre avant un très long moment, je n'aurai pas d'ordi avant longtemps car c'est l'été et je pars en voyage!! :P Enfin, voilà… Mais je sortirai la suite de **_**mon étoile**_** avant mercredi, promit! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Tous se placèrent devant Tseng, plus par formalité que par réel respect en tant que supérieur de la part de Vincent et Reno, pour entendre ses ordres.

-Bon! Tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer…

-Tseng, durant vos interrogatoires, elle restait muette ou elle vous insultait en détournant les questions? Coupa Vincent, jugeant que tout le monde savait déjà tout et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à aller l'interroger. Après tout, il était une heure passé et il souhaitait travailler un peu sur les documents dans son bureau.

-Elle restait silencieuse mais elle est loin d'avoir perdu la voix, répondit Tseng, nullement offensé de l'interruption, du moins extérieurement.

-Bien, alors j'y vais, conclu Vincent en mettant un émetteur dans son oreille.

Il jeta un doux regard à Reno que lui seul put voir, et sortit dans le couloir. Il entra immédiatement par une autre porte dans la petite pièce blanche de l'autre côté du miroir, celle dans laquelle attendait la dame noire.

-Bien, j'apprécierais un peu de collaboration de votre part, annonça Vincent sans préambule.

Reno remarqua qu'il parlait plus légèrement qu'à son habitude, pas beaucoup, mais quand même. Il devait être réellement heureux, Hojo vaincu et le traitre attrapé. Il semblait léger, presque joyeux de faire cet interrogatoire. Même le regard hargneux et le mutisme de la femme semblait l'amuser… Mais seul Reno s'en aperçut, il restait pour les autres froid et distant.

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous la proto matéria? Continua Vincent.

Rien.

-Et que vouliez-vous au président Rufus Shinra? Continua le Turks inébranlable, guettant le moindre mouvement, tic qui trahirait les pensées de la femme.

Toujours rien.

-En quoi le Dr. Crescent était-elle impliquée?

Une lueur d'amusement traversa les yeux bleus de la femme. Bleus comme ceux de Rufus, songea Vincent, notant encore une fois la ressemblance.

-Vous vous inquiétez pour elle… Ça n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Vincent ne se laissa pourtant pas impressionner, et se contenta de la fixer, attendant la suite. Elle a disparu n'es-ce pas? Demanda la femme sans attendre de réponse, la connaissant déjà.

-Répondez, quel est son lien avec tout cela? Continua Vincent en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Tout.

-Mais encore?

-Tout, n'es-ce pas suffisant, répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Non car nous ne connaissons pas votre but, si vous no…

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas sur Elena, faisant s'interrompre le brun. La jeune femme semblait paniqué et son veston, si impeccable d'ordinaire, était déchiré et recouvert d'étranges substances gluantes par endroits.

-Vincent, on a un problème! S'écria-t-elle.

Le brun jeta un regard soupçonneux à la pinsonnière derrière lui. Elle souriait maintenant en grand, un sourire mauvais et hautain. Vincent courut vers la porte et resta figé en voyant le couloir à l'extérieur.

Vincent resta estomaqué, Elena également vu la dégénération de la situation. Le contenu du labo d'Hojo semblait s'être déversé dans le couloir. Des animaux étranges, des substances gluantes et des nappes de mako gazeux flottantes emplissaient l'espace. Prenant de l'expantion dans l'air, volant, collant les murs et le plafond, courant ou rampant sur le sol. Multicolores et difformes, mutés, les spécimens semblaient agressifs mais tout de même obéissant car ils attendaient manifestement un ordre pour attaquer.

Elena et Vincent étaient pétrifiés d'horreur alors que Reno, un peu plus loin, était aux prises en corps à corps avec un alligator à plusieurs pattes qui semblait croisé avec un mille-pattes et un serpent. Rude venait de disparaitre dans un couloir adjacent avec une chose volante. Vincent s'apprêtait à sortir Cerberus mais Reno réussit au même moment à crever un œil au reptile et à se relever pour rejoindre ses collègues, évitant une mappe de Mako de justesse qui frôla sa chevelure colorée.

Elena poussa une petite plainte et les deux hommes se tournèrent pour regarder dans la même direction qu'elle. Au bout du corridor se tenait apparemment celui qui était le chef. Ou plutôt _celle_ qui était _la_ chef. Reno resta pétrifié d'horreur et Vincent estomaqué de stupéfaction.

Lucrecia se tenait debout, bien droite, ses cheveux détachés encadrant son visage angélique, ses yeux doux, son nez légèrement retroussé, son doux sourire calme. Elle était vêtue d'une robe similaire à la dame noire mais dans les teintes de vert mako, les nombreuses voiles translucides et légères enrobant son corps mince, remuant délicatement à la moindre vibration de l'aire, au moindre souffle lointain des monstres qui ondulaient partout.

Ce qui tétanisa les deux hommes était la dague qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, s'amusant à se la lancer d'une main à l'autre en la faisant tourbillonner, jurant affreusement avec son visage innocent.

Elena quant à elle, était incapable de bouger tant la terreur nouait ses tripes. Elle fixait un point légèrement à gauche de la femme que les deux hommes mirent un temps à remarquer.

Tseng était prisonnier, totalement immobilisé par une énorme pieuvre violette. Son arme pendait mollement au bout d'un tentacule, trop loin de lui, et les nombreux membres de son geôlier le maintenait serré contre son corps visqueux paré de croutes écailleuses, semblables à des brulures. Brulures à l'acide dont de nombreux spécimens semblaient souffrir. Le chef des Turks tournait la tête pour l'éloigner de Lucrecia mais ne la quittait pas des yeux, haletant et légèrement craintif, réussissant tout de même à garder son self contrôle.

-On fait un échange? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix pure et cristalline de petite fille. Elle cessa de jouer avec sa lame et la pointa vers Tseng, son sourire s'étirant pour devenir joueur mais sans malice. Alors?

Personne ne répondit, occupés à réaliser ou analyser la situation ou encore à surveiller les nuages de mako qui les tenaient étroitement serrés les uns aux autres.

Lucrecia appuya la pointe de son arme sur la joue de Tseng et traça un long et profond sillon ensanglanté de la pommette au menton, arrachant un cri de douleur et de surprise à ce dernier ainsi qu'à Elena. Après tout, comment quelqu'un d'aussi doux en apparence pouvait réellement faire cela sans état d'âme, s'amusant même de la situation?

-C'est donnant-donnant, continua la femme avec son sourire innocent et sa voix de petite fille, sans même une once de menace ou d'avertissement.

Elle dénuda le cou du chef des Turks et y appuya presque tendrement le petit couteau, prête à le tuer quand Vincent émergea enfin de la torpeur générale.

-Arrête! Regarde ce que tu fais! S'écria-t-il.

Ça ne se pouvait pas, c'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être…

-Je le sais parfaitement, Vincent. D'ailleurs, tu me déçois beaucoup, tout ce que nous attendions de toi était la proto matéria… Mais tu n'en a fait qu'à ta tête, comme d'habitude, tu as tué mon mari en plus…

Elle avait parlé de façon si détaché, comme si elle parlait d'un jeu qui s'était terminé trop vite, comme si elle avait perdu une poupée. Vincent en fut profondément troublé, il ne restait plus de trace de sa bonne humeur sur son visage, Reno n'y voyait plus rien.

-Lucrecia! Réussit-il à hoqueter, choqué et déboussolé.

-Ce fut d'ailleurs une grosse erreur de te donner cette matéria hors du commun… Mais bon, ce qui est fait est derrière maintenant… Allez, rends-moi ma collègue ou je m'occupe du tiens, fit-elle, rêveuse.

-Pourquoi retournes-tu ta veste si soudainement? Après plus de trente années? Demanda Vincent, toujours aussi incrédule, ignorant la menace alors qu'Elena était au bord de s'évanouir ou de pousser un cri de guerre en attaquant. Reno quant à lui, ne le quittait pas des yeux, non qu'il doutait mais…

-Mon fils Vincent, mon fils, ce n'est qu'avec lui que je pourrai être complète.

Vincent ne comprit pas immédiatement et resta interdit devant la folie de Lucrecia. Sephiroth était mort. Et personne n'en aurait voulu comme fils. De toute façon, sa mère, comme il le répétait si souvent, c'était… Un écho lointain résonna dans sa tête alors que Reno saisissait doucement son bras tremblant, incertain. Lui aussi devait avoir comprit.

-Elena, vas chercher la femme, dit Vincent sans quitter Lucrecia de son regard le plus froid et dédaigneux.

-Quoi? Mais…

-Vas la chercher, fit Vincent, si glacial qu'Elena en oublia presque Tseng et partit chercher la prisonnière, bredouille.

-Vincent, mais que fais-tu!? Un Turks doit être prêt à mourir pour son travail, je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais, laissez-moi mourir, ne lui donnez pas la…

-Ce n'est pas elle Tseng, la vraie Lucrecia est morte…

-Mais ça ne change rien, je…

-Tseng, je t'expliquerai plus tard, elle nous tuera tous jusqu'au dernier sans difficulté si nous ne l'écoutons pas, trancha Vincent en la fixant toujours, son sourire innocent cachant maintenant une once de cruauté. L'étau des doigts de Reno se resserra autour du bras de son amant.

-Mieux vaut me rendre ma camarade rapidement, chantonna Lucrecia avec son sourire redevenu angélique.

La pointe du couteau devint plus insistante sur la gorge de Tseng qui ne pouvait que regarder du coin de l'œil en éloignant sa tête le plus possible. Une goute de sang roula paresseusement et vient tacher la chemise immaculée, à présent plutôt froissée, du détenu.

Elena revint au même moment et paniqua un instant en voyant rayure écarlate sur le cou de Tseng. Vincent ordonna à Lucrecia de laisser Tseng en même temps qu'eux lâcheraient son amie. Elena fut soulagée et relâcha la blonde alors que Tseng revenait.

Les deux femmes se sourirent, firent une brève accolade et Lucrecia fit un signe de la main au-dessus de sa tête, faisant voler les étoffes vaporeuses de sa robe. Les choses gluantes, épineuses, poudreuses, vaporeuses… enfin, toutes les bestioles se retournèrent est partirent avec elles, gambadant joyeusement, toutes traces d'agressivité disparues de leur comportement. Le couloir fut bien vite désert, hormis les quatre Turks. Rude arriva à ce moment, débraillé et écorché, mais en vie, son combat avec la chose volante semblait avoir prit fin quand elle était retournée avec les siens.

Tseng voulu se retourner et les rattraper au moment même où un bruit de verre brisé retentit bruyamment, laissant deviner la fuite de toutes choses n'ayant pas sa place au sein de la Shinra. Vincent avait posé sa main normale sur son épaule pour le retenir alors qu'Elena lui avait saisit le bras avec force.

-La mission des Turks est de protéger la Shinra au péril de leur vie, nous…

-Je sais quel est notre mission, coupa calmement Vincent, crispé mais pas glacial comme à son habitude. C'était Jenova, fit-il, incrédule, comme s'il ne croyait pas en ses propres paroles.

Il y eut un silence, Tseng cessa de tirer pour se défaire de la poigne de Vincent et se retourna lentement. Elena ouvrit la bouche comme si elle allait parler mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres alors qu'elle relâchait doucement son supérieur. Rude ne laissa rien paraitre mais était profondément alerté, il n'avait rien vu de la prise d'otage, mais avait tout entendu de son couloir perpendiculaire. Reno, lui, ferma les yeux, ses craintes confirmés, tout en resserrant sa prise sur le bras de Vincent, se rappelant sa promesse de ne jamais le laisser partir. Il ne savait plus réellement ce qu'il craignait le plus, Lucrecia… ou Jenova?

-Co… comment? Finit par articuler Tseng.

-Certaines expériences sur Sephiroth ont été faites alors qu'il était encore dans le ventre du Dr. Crescent, expliqua Vincent. L'injection des cellules de Jenova en faisait parti. La raison pour laquelle elle s'était enfermée dans la caverne était parce qu'elle craignait que les cellules de Jenova ne prennent le contrôle sur elle, étant autant, sinon plus, infecté que son fils. Apparemment, c'est tout de même arrivé, fit tristement le brun.

-Alors nous avons à faire à Jenova de nouveau? Demanda Elena, connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Et si elle réussit à exécuter son plan, nous auront aussi à faire face à Sephiroth… confirma Vincent.

-Ils feront peut-être revenir le super trio de l'enfer aussi… marmonna Reno pour exprimer à voix haute les craintes de tous.

Il y eut un bref silence lourd où chacun s'imaginait les pires scénarios, pourtant réalistes, ou se remémorait ceux qui avaient eu lieux. Trouvant l'atmosphère trop démoralisante, le rouquin voulu remettre de l'ambiance, à son habitude.

-Ça fait cinq contre cinq! Annonça-t-il joyeusement. Moi je prendrai Yazoo et Rude, tu pourras te faire Loz… Elena, t'as qu'à prendre le plus petit! S'emporta Reno en souriant.

Elena le frappa vivement pour le faire taire, allégeant un peu l'air par le retour de la routine infernale.

-AÏE! C'était juste pour faire de l'humour... se défendit Reno. Mais en attendant, on est mieux de faire un plan pour contrer les leurs parce que si on attend qu'ils viennent nous chercher, on est dans la merde...dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

-Elena, vas faire un résumé à Rufus, Rude, tu pars inspecter la caverne où elle était dans son cristal avec Reno, commença immédiatement Tseng, autoritaire. Vincent, je t'interdis de rester seul puisqu'elles voulaient la proto matéria, qu'elles doivent encore en avoir besoin, et que c'est toi qui la possède, tu vas donc venir avec moi, on doit contacter AVALANCHE, plus on est, mieux c'est.

-Alors c'est raté pour le souper hein... se désola Reno suite à un bruyant gargouillement de son ventre.

-Bah... on mangera dans l'hélico... le consola Rude.

-Je vous appelle dès qu'on a finit avec AVALANCHE… D'ailleurs, forment-ils encore un groupe? S'inquiéta Tseng avant de continuer: et on fait une réunion dans la salle de conférence par radio avec Reno et Rude. À tantôt.

Tseng, Rude et Elena s'éloignèrent dans des directions opposées mais Reno sauta au cou de Vincent pour l'embrasser avec un sourire espiègle. Vincent répondit au baiser et au sourire de façon à ce que seul Reno, fou de joie, le voit. Leurs collègues se retournèrent, levèrent les yeux en soupirant et continuèrent leur route.

-Tu penseras à aller chercher des nouveaux draps, j'ai dû bruler les autres avec le toaster à cause de la bestialité de ton autre toi, taquina Reno à son oreille.

-Sois prudent, pas d'idioties, fit Vincent comme s'il parlait à son enfant.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui faisant un clin d'œil et s'éloigna à grands pas pour rejoindre Tseng.

-Ça serait plutôt à moi de te dire de te tenir tranquille, fit le rouquin pour lui-même avant de partir en courant vers Rude.

-*=*=*-

-Vincent, tu as toujours eu de bons contacts avec Avalanche, tu en as même fait parti, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui parle au nom de la Shinra, fit Tseng.

-C'est tout à fait logique, répondit Vincent sur le même ton solennel que Tseng, riant intérieurement de ces formalités inutiles.

Au bureau de Tseng, Vincent décrocha le combiné.

-Au fait, je ne sais pas si Reno te l'a dit, mais merci pour le conseil… tu… avais raison, avoua-t-il, non sans difficulté.

-Pas de quoi, j'ai l'habitude, fit amicalement Vincent, notant que les phrases majestueuses de Tseng avaient fait place à une timide camaraderie.

Un instant passa dans le silence alors que l'Utaien cherchait le numéro de téléphone de Barret dans l'annuaire puis il se tourna vers Vincent.

-Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas et je ne veux pas paraitre indiscret ou te froisser mais… il semblait gêné mais une bombe sembla éclater en lui alors qu'il posait sa question : Mais comment fais-tu pour l'endurer!? C'est vrai, il parle tout le temps! Ça me rendrait fou!

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui parle beaucoup, expliqua Vincent en riant discrètement. Le fait qu'il parle pour deux ne me dérange pas…

-Et ça ne te développe pas un mal de tête à la longue? Fit Tseng, exaspéré des douloureux souvenirs de ses propres maux antérieurs.

-Non, j'ai enduré Cait Sit assez longtemps avec Avalanche… et puis j'ai le… moyen… pour le faire taire, fit vaguement Vincent, remplit de sous entendus.

-Ha… je… hum… Bégaya Tseng, embarrassé et de plus en plus rouge.

-Tu as trouvé le numéro? Demanda Vincent pour changer de sujet et mettre fin à son malaise… Non sans avoir rit silencieusement derrière le col de sa cape avant.

-Oui! Le voici! Fit Tseng, vraiment soulagé.

Vincent composa le numéro en souriant imperceptiblement. Le combiné dans la main droite, il entendit la tonalité de longues secondes avant qu'une voix retentisse enfin.

-Ouais? Fit la voix endormie du chef d'Avalanche qui manifestement, faisait une sieste.

-Salut Barret, c'est Vincent.

-Hey! Vince! Toujours en vie, vieux à c'que j'vois! C'est rare que t'appelle, c'qu'i s'passe?

-J'aurais aimé reprendre contact avec toi dans des situations plus joyeuses mais les derniers événements n'ont rien de réjouissant…

-C'que tu m'chante là Vince?

-La Shinra réclame votre aide, à Avalanche, pour régler un très gros problème, expliqua Vincent avec un certain malaise.

-La Shinra? Répéta dédaigneusement Barret. Vincent, n'm'dit pas qu'tu travaille pour eux, fit sa voix déconcertée au bout du fil.

-Oui, j'ai… récemment réintégré les Turks, répondit-il avec une certaine gêne, vite dissipé par Tseng, lui faisant signe d'arriver au vif du sujet. Écoute, je t'appelle parce que Jenova n'a pas été complètement détruite et seuls, nous ne…

-QUOI? Comment?

-Les cellules présentes dans le corps de Lucrecia ont fini par prendre le dessus et elle compte faire revenir Sephiroth… et probablement les trois autres aussi…

-Bordel…

-C'est pour ça qu'on aurait besoin de votre aide. Si tu pouvais rassembler Avalanche rapidement et venir nous rejoindre au QG, à Midgar, on pourrait agir plus rapidement et avec de bien meilleures forces.

-J'passe des coups d'fils et on t'rejoint avec c'te bande d'enfoirés au plus vite Vince!

-Merci, à bientôt!

-Ouais, bientôt…

-Il a l'air d'avoir accepté, se réjouit Tseng avant même que Vincent n'ait raccroché.

-Oui, mais le fait de collaborer avec la Shinra n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter particulièrement… et je le comprends, fit Vincent avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

Après tout, les Turks avaient tout fait pour arrêter le groupe illégal et le détruire. Mais comme il n'y avait plus de réelle rivalité entre les deux en ce jour, Vincent savait que dans un clan comme dans l'autre, chacun ferait des efforts pour rendre l'atmosphère vivable… du moins, il l'espérait.

-Je vois, bien joué.

-*=*=*-

Reno et Rude étaient partis de leur côté et dix minutes plus tard, ils décollaient du toit de la Shinra. Le souper dont Reno avait parlé fut un sac de chip, deux pour Rude. La journée avait commencé par une première réunion et avait défilée de façon surprenante. Le réveil de Vincent, la seconde réunion, l'interrogatoire, la prise d'otage. Alors que Reno posait l'hélico, le ciel se teintait de nuances chaudes, annonçant la fin de la journée.

Reno se posa en douceur et alluma les phares de façon à éclairer une bonne partie de la scène. Silencieusement, le duo s'approcha de l'entré de la grotte, arme au poing. Logiquement, elle devait être dépourvue d'êtres vivants, mais on ne sait jamais…

Les Turks entrèrent prudemment et l'endroit était vide, évidemment. Les deux hommes firent tout de même le tour de la caverne avant de se détendre et d'observer réellement la scène qui s'offrait à eux.

De la dernière demeure de Lucrecia, cet immense cristal de mako, ne restait plus qu'un petit amas translucide au sol. Les restes de sa grandeur étaient éparpillés en débris coupants, et sanglant pour certains, dans un certain rayon circulaire, ce qui pouvait laisser supposer que le cristal avait explosé de l'intérieur.

Une trainée de sang très large et plutôt grande pour un simple être humain reliait les vestiges de mako solide à la rivière fluorescente qui coulait non loin. Le déplacement devait avoir été plutôt difficile vu les endroits où le sang séché était plus étendu en taches, laissant deviner que la femme s'était mainte fois retrouvée étendue au sol, lutant pour se relever ou ramper quelques mètres.

De la rivière luminescente qui éclairait toute la grotte d'une brillance phosphorescente, tels les vestiges du passage d'un ange, des traces de pas s'estompaient progressivement jusqu'à devenir néant à la sortie de la cavité. Le spectacle à lui seul des pas aurait été magnifique, mais l'ambiance était lugubre avec les dangereux morceaux opalescents jonchant le sol et le sang qui y était répandu.

-He ben! Soupira Reno en se passant la main dans les cheveux. C'est assez étrange comme endroit mais au moins ce qui s'est passé est clair, pas besoin d'analyses ou de tests emmerdant! Elle a quand même bien fait ça, la Jenova! S'exclama joyeusement Reno. Avec un peu de chance, si Rufus téléphone bientôt, on va pouvoir rentrer et dormir dans des bons lits confortables avant demain, enfin, plus que l'hélico! Conclu Reno, plutôt heureux.

-…, renchérit Rude.

Un long moment passa. Les deux Turks se firent un petit feu près de l'hélico alors que le soleil disparaissait paresseusement. Finalement, la voix de Rufus en provenant de la radio de l'hélico troubla le silence nocturne. Les deux Turks se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et mirent leurs casques de communication semblables à des écouteurs de réceptionniste.

-Rude et Reno présent, annonça le rouquin, Rude fidèle à son éternel mutisme.

-Parfait, je suis avec les autres Turks, annonça la voix allègre de Rufus, ne semblant pas saisir la gravité de la situation. Avalanche a été contacté et accepte de venir combattre avec nous… de votre côté?

-C'est très simple, répondit Reno. Un tyrannosaure est entré dans la caverne et a tout fait exploser. Ensuite il a mangé la fille et quand il l'a évacuée, les cellules de Jenova avaient réagies avec celles du dino, expliqua Reno d'un ton scientifique et convaincu.

-N'importe quoi, fit Rude, surprenant légèrement les auditeurs. Le cristal a explosé et ce qui y était s'est traîné dans la rivière de mako et est partit ensuite.

Reno pouffa légèrement du découragement amusé de la voix de Rude et des expressions que devaient avoir ses autres collègues.

-Merci Rude, fit Rufus en soupirant d'exaspération, imité par les Turks…

À ce moment, une sonnerie de téléphone retentie dans les écouteurs. Reno reconnu celle de Vincent et l'entendit s'excuser, suivit du bruit du frottement de ses vêtements, signalant qu'il regardait de qui il s'agissait.

-C'est Cid, déclara-t-il.

-Met-le sur le haut-parleur, conseilla Elena.

Il y eu quelques bruits puis Vincent prit la parole.

-Bonjour Cid, tu tombe pile au bon moment, je t'ai mit sur haut-parl…

-Hey le dépressif, j'veux ben t'aider là mais où c'est que tu veux que j'atterrisse? S'énervait la voix de Cid dans les écouteurs de Reno et Rude.

-Tu es déjà là? S'étonna Vincent. Tu à d'autres membres avec toi?

-Ouais, j'ai trouvé Rouge sur…

-C'est Nanaki! Fit une voix lointaine et menaçante.

-Ouais, ouais, bon, le chien, il se posait des questions existentielles sur sa vie tout seul dans un coin reculé de Cosmos alors je l'ai embarqué. J'ai aussi Yuffie… qui a encore été malade… et puis Barret, je l'ai prit en passant avec Marlène à son village… Tu sais, le village fusé, c'est un ti bout! Mais bon, ça règle pas mon problème! Où c'est que j'atterris moi?

-Il y a de la place sur le toit au sud des hélicos d'attaque, fit Rufus.

-Ouais… On arrive dans pas long, Tifa et Cloud sont en route en moto avec Denzel et pour Cait, faut voir avec Reeves… Au fait… c'est assez grand la Shinra hein, fit-il d'un air faussement impressionné. Ça vous dérangerait d'envoyer quelqu'un nous porter un plan? On a aucune idée d'où vous êtes et on veux pas chercher vitam éternam… Ça vous tuerait? Demanda-t-il, impatient.

-On allait vous rejoindre justement, l'apaisa Rufus.

-À plus tard, fit Vincent.

-Ouais…

La communication fut coupée.

-Il faudrait également aller cueillir Tifa et Cloud, et parler à Reeves… récapitula Vincent.

-Cette peluche est vraiment nécessaire? Demanda Rufus avec une curiosité naïve.

-C'est un membre du groupe, répondit simplement Vincent. D'ailleurs, l'aide du Dr. Shalua Rui et de sa sœur Shelke ne serait pas de trop…

-Bien. Elena et Tseng, vous vous occupez de cela, je parle de Shalua, sa sœur, Cait, Tifa, Cloud… enfin ceux là… Moi et Vincent allons chercher les nouveaux arrivants. Quant à vous deux, fit-il à l'intention de Reno et Rude, revenez rapidement ici, dit Rufus toujours joyeusement.

-Oui boss! Mais je ne sais pas dans combien de temps on va rentrer, il est déjà tard alors ne nous attendez pas... Sauf toi chaton! Interdiction de te promener seul! Compris? Tu fais attention et je te gratterai les oreilles en rentrant... Fit Reno tout sourire en fixant le vide devant lui, se concentrant sur ce qu'il entendait.

-Hum hum... Reno? Intervint Tseng.

-Quoi!? C'est pas à toi que je parle, c'est à Vincent!

-Laisse-le finir! Fit Rufus, plutôt amusé de la situation.

-Bin c'est ça là... j'ai fini...

-Et Vincent, tu réponds quoi à ça? Continua Rufus avec un sourire de gamin que Reno devinait facilement de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Vincent rougit et sourit derrière sa cape en fixant la petite radio qui établissait la communication au centre de la table.

-Souviens-toi simplement de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, à la pause, fit-il vaguement, en référence à sa déclaration d'amour.

Reno s'imaginait fort bien les réactions ahuries des autres, intrigués ou déçues (pour Rufus) de ne pas en savoir plus. La communication coupa alors qu'un sourire étirait les lèvres de Reno, qui mettait le moteur en marche.

-*=*=*-

-Bon, allons accueillir nos invités! Fit joyeusement Rufus.

Tous se levèrent et se séparèrent en deux groupes. Vincent et Rufus se dirigèrent vers le toit dans le silence. Ils arrivèrent comme le dernier membre présent descendait de l'appareil. Cid se dirigea droit sur Vincent en le voyant.

-Eh ben! Ça fait un bail le dépressif! On a faillit attendre en plus! Fit le pilote en lui envoyant une puissante claque dans le dos. 'lut, dit-il simplement en se tournant vers Rufus.

-Vincent! Fit alors une petite voix aigue.

Yuffie sauta au cou de Vincent, heureusement solide sur ses jambes. Quand elle le lâcha enfin, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux alors qu'elle saluait le président et Barret s'approcha pour lui serrer la main en lui comprimant chaleureusement les doigts avec un grand sourire franc. Ce fut finalement le tour de la petite Marlène… plus si petite que cela, qui réclama un câlin. Vincent souleva doucement du sol l'enfant d'une dizaine d'années pour la serrer doucement contre lui.

-P'r-être honnête, j'm'attendais pas à c'que la Shinra nous' appelle, confessa Barret à Rufus.

-Vous connaissez aussi bien le problème que nous et votre appui sera très utile pour détruire définitivement la calamité tombée du ciel, votre force étant supérieure à la majorité de nos agents, répondit cérémonieusement Rufus avant de reprendre son air amusé. Mais pour l'instant, je vais vous montrer vos cartiers et vous laisser vous installer. La réunion pour faire le point aura lieu demain, il est tard et on doit laisser le temps aux autres d'arriver.

Ils partirent tous ensemble vers une aile de la Shinra réservée aux invités d'honneur. La décoration y était très somptueuse, voir royale, et les pièces, confortables. Il s'agissait d'un grand salon commun d'où deux couloirs partaient en sens opposés. Les portes de chaque côté était assez espacées, laissant deviner plus que de simples chambres derrière elles, mais de réels lofts.

Rufus reçu un appel d'Elena qui lui annonça l'arrivée des autres membres d'Avalanche en bas. Le président envoya Vincent la rejoindre pour les accueillir et un nouvel appel, de Tseng, lui apprit que Shalua se joindrait à eux et qu'il se dirigeait vers les appartements de Shelke.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le salon était plein à craquer, seul Cait Sit n'était pas encore là et de chaudes accolades et poignées de mains furent échangées. Il ne fut pas long que Cid, Barret et Cloud se retrouvèrent ensemble à parler de mécanique et que les femmes, Yuffie, Tifa, Shalua et Shelke, commencèrent un discutions animée en parlant toutes en même temps de garçon, de combat, de maquillage et d'informatique. Marlène et Denzel pour leur part, partirent explorer les chambres, heureux comme les adultes de se retrouver après un si long laps de temps.

Au bout d'un moment, Rufus donna quelques instructions sur la journée du lendemain et les services auxquels les arrivants pouvaient faire appel, puis, déclara que c'était le temps d'aller dormir pour être en forme le lendemain. Il envoya également les trois Turks se reposer, s'étant familiarisé avec leurs nouveaux alliés et ayant créé déjà des liens, promesse d'amitié.

-*=*=*-

Ailleurs, dans le ciel, Reno était aux commandes de son appareil et espérait arriver le plus vite possible. Malheureusement, il lui restait encore un bon bout de chemin à effectuer. Il regarda sa montre et dans un soupir, pris son téléphone et écrivit un message à Vincent.

_Je n'arriverai pas avant un bout alors va te coucher, m'attend pas, je te rejoindrai sans faire de bruit... après tout, je suis un renard :P__  
__Je pense fort à toi chaton, __  
__Bisous, Reno_

Sur ce, il referma son cellulaire et le glissa dans sa poche. Il se frotta les yeux et se concentra sur sa trajectoire en tentant de ne pas penser aux bras accueillants de son amant.

-*=*=*-

Vincent allais se coucher et lire en attendant Reno lorsque son cellulaire bipa. Il l'ouvrit et lu le message avec un petit sourire. Il déposa son livre sur la table de chevet et ferma la lampe. La chaleur de Reno lui manquait. Il vit de ses yeux à demi fermé la robe de chambre de Reno un peu plus loin au sol. Il la prit et la serra dans ses bras, se laissant doucement dériver vers le merveilleux monde des rêves avec l'odeur familière qui le rassurait tant.

-*=*=*-

Bien plus tard, l'hélico se posa sur le toit de la Shinra et Reno en débarqua plus qu'ankylosé. Il n'avait pas pris de pause avec le pilotage automatique et avait combattu la fatigue qui menaçait de l'emporter. Il avait même effectué la dernière partie du voyage sans copilote. Il tenta de réveiller Rude qui dormait à l'arrière mais renonça et traina les pieds jusqu'à sa chambre sans rencontrer personne, l'aube étant probablement déjà proche.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il vit vaguement sa robe de chambre en boule dans les bras de Vincent et le fait qu'il y avait de nouveau des draps mais à peine eu-t-il retiré ses vêtements qu'il se laissa choir sur le lit. Il dormait déjà quand il se blottit dans les bras de Vincent, qui avait lâché la robe de chambre, ayant trouvé son propriétaire, la tête sur son épaule en cherchant son odeur protectrice.

* * *

**Bloopers!**

**+ Vous vous rappelez les supers jeux de Reno et Rude au début? L'action se passait avec Vincent et Elena alors les réponses au forum pour ''boucher les trous'' c'était roche-papier-ciseaux, cache-cache, chat… ouais? Eh ben, c'est vraiment les conneries que vous n'oubliez pas vous! XD Je vous annonce que… c'est le retour des Jeux pour Turks Immatures!! *bruit de foule en délire***

_Pendant ce temps, à la grotte…_

_Le soleil s'était couché et les deux Turks avaient allumé les phares de l'hélico pour éclairer l'endroit. Pour tuer le temps, ils jouaient... à saute mouton._

_- Je ne sais pas si je suis très rassuré de t'avoir derrière moi... dit Rude, à quatre pattes devant le roux._

_-Nah... je suis plutôt devant d'habitude... Fit Reno, rêveur, en sautant avec un petit sourire pervers (mais pas suggestif, attention!)._

_À son tour, Rude sauta par dessus Reno... qui s'effondra au sol, aplatit dans une position peu confortable._

_- Pas juste, je n'étais pas prêt! Et t'a mis tout ton poids! Râla le rouquin._

_À ce moment, Reno entendit la voix de Rufus en provenance de la radio dans l'hélico._

**++ Quand Vincent reçois le message de Reno alors qu'il s'apprête à aller se coucher, To, qui a eu la **_**brillante**_** idée (qui en fait n'avait d'idée et a fait n'importe quoi) de faire venir Cloud pour piquer un brin de jasette à Vincent. J'ai enlevé cette scène parce qu'elle ne servait à rien et qu'elle n'était même pas drôle… je tenais seulement à spécifier que dans la courte réponse au forum il y a quatre fois les mots : Ben content pour toi. Je vous jure, on sent la chaleur dans la conversation de deux amis de longe date! En fait on se demande pourquoi Cloud a été voir Vincent vu son air désintéressé et pourquoi Vincent l'a fait entrer puisqu'il a évidement seulement envi d'aller dormir… Donc voilà, pour dire comment To a un super vocabulaire et comment je suis ô combien supérieur qu'el… AÏE!! Mais quoi?**

**Tori Ki- Dieu lui-même vient de te frapper.**

**Shoku- Mais pourquoi s'il sait que c'est vrai?**

**Tori Ki-Parce que je l'ai payé. Lui et moi on est de vieux amis. ****Attend toi à ce qu'il te fasse la moral sur la vantardise pendant les prochaines semaines!!**

**Shoku-NOOOOOOOOOOOON!**

**Deux mots : Gamin****s**** (oui, oui, avec un _S_… et même que j'aurais pu mettre un _E_ parce que oui, il y a une fille!! :O) et… Vais-je oser le dire? Hum… NON!! XD D'accord, juste parce que c'est vous… HOJO!!(Pas le gamin mais le deuxième mot) (Et oui, l'horrible, l'affreux, l'agresseur, l'inhumain (je ne crois pas si bien dire) scientifique!! Tremblez, mouillez vos shorts, c'est… c'est quoi au juste?)**

**J'attends toujours un nom original pour cette partie qui vous informe de mon avancement –où je suis rendue dans les pages du forum sur combien il y en a en tout- : 32/61 pages**

**Shoku**

**P.S. **_**Mon étoile**_** avant mercredi, promis!**


	15. Tentatives

**Je suis de retour pour vous jouer de mauvais tours! Heu… Vous poster d'EXELLENTS chapitres!!**

**Et oui, je suis revenue de mon voyage et je vous concocte dès maintenant de nouveaux chapitres, voir de nouvelles fic. **

**Avant, je voudrais remercier énormément Lyzianor pour ses reviews assidues. Je suis vraiment heureuse que mes écrits te plaisent et c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires, surtout en rentrant de vacances! Si tu as été touchée à ce point par **_**Mon étoile**_**, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir tes commentaires pour la suite de **_**Tout pour tes bras**_**! Je ne veux pas dévoiler de punch mais la suite sera forte en émotions et ma façon d'écrire est sans cesse en amélioration (une chance!), le tout promet pleurs, dégout, indignation… mais surtout beaucoup d'amusement! :P**

**Également merci à ma nouvelle fan, Lune. Pour répondre à ta question, Vincent a le contrôle presque total sur Chaos dans ma fic mais parfois… On ne sait jamais… Il pourrait bien y avoir un viol en effet… plus tard… et pas dans le sens que tu l'imagine XD (Je suis diabolique!) Merci de me reviewer, c'est hyper apprécié! Et t'en fait pas, je ne te trouve pas bizarre… Et pour le perverse… je suis mal placée pour juger :P**

**Encore et toujours merci à ma Tori Ki qui approuve mes textes, elle qui m'aide à forger l'histoire!**

**Merci aussi à toutes mes autres fidèles lectrices à qui je peux répondre individuellement aux comm' ou qui ne me review pas, je suis vraiment heureuse de vous faire passer un bon moment et d'éclairer votre journée!**

**Assez de blabla, place à la fic! (Ça promet, il est 18h15 et à cause des ma coutre nuit de 4h (U.U) et du décalage horaire, je pique déjà du nez… **

****Je suis québécoise et ici on dit : déjeuner, diner, souper et j'écris ma fic selon ce modèle. Je veux simplement éviter la confusion avec petit déjeuner, déjeuner et diner (en Europe). Merci****

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Reno se réveilla doucement sans raison particulière. La nuit avait été courte mais il se sentait reposé et bien. Les yeux fermées, il sentait contre lui le corps brulant de son amant. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres chatouillées par les mèches d'ébènes de Vincent. Les jambes emmêlées avec celles possessives de son ténébreux, la tête bien callée dans son cou où la peau y était douce comme la soie, sentant ses bras protecteurs autour de son corps presque nu… Reno était bien.

Pour une fois, il voulait rester là sans bouger. Le roux sourit. Habituellement, il ne tenait pas en place et se levait ou alors il aurait fait tout et n'importe quoi pour réveiller Vincent et ne pas être seul. Mais là, il était bien.

Il calla un peu plus son visage sous la crinière de Vincent, faisant tout pour avoir plus de contact avec cette peau si tendre et désirable. Les lèvres appuyées sous l'oreille, où l'os de la mâchoire cesse de définir la forme du visage, il appuya légèrement, tel un effleurement de papillon et déposa un petit baiser chaste et silencieux. Inconsciemment, perdu entre la folie du sommeil et celle de sentir Vincent contre lui, Reno déposa une seconde fois avec une douceur insoupçonnée, un baiser invisible sur la peau pâle à sa portée. Puis un autre, et encore un, toujours aussi doux et léger, couvrant le petit périmètre de chair d'amour instinctif et naturel, totalement non calculé et irréfléchi, juste d'amour, simplement.

Après une multitude de baisers discrets, l'inconscient du rouquin voulu plus, voulu offrir plus à Vincent et se contenter soi-même avec cette nouvelle caresse. Doucement, Reno pointa le bout de la langue pour goûter la peau de son amant. Avec une tendresse infinie, il décrivit de petits cercles et fit de légères léchouilles dans son petit coin derrière la mâchoire. Soudain, un léger bruit accompagné d'un petit remuement sous lui le tira de sa rêverie, se rendant compte avec horreur de ce qu'il faisait avec sa langue expérimentée.

Il se mordit la lèvre et ouvrit les yeux de quelques millimètres même s'il ne distinguait que des cheveux, s'en voulant. Pour une fois qu'il se réveillait avant Vincent et restait coucher à profiter!

-_Pourvus qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé! On est bien là!_ _Dors…_Pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces encore endormies. _Allez, dors… MAIS DORS J'AI DIS! J'espère que je ne pense pas trop fort!_

Reno entendit une grande inspiration lente alors que lui, cessait de respirer. Les bras puissants autour de son corps resserrèrent leur étau comme s'ils protégeaient un secret et le rouquin sentit également le nez et la bouche de Vincent lisser doucement des cheveux puis s'éloigner un instant –pour regarder l'heure probablement- et recommencer faiblement, devenant de moins en moins convainquant à chaque caresse.

Puis, ce fut le calme. Le silence. L'immobilité.

Respiration lente et régulière. Reno se risqua à respirer et attendit un peu. Il s'était rendormit. Quelle chance!

Soulagé, Reno se détendit. S'il se réveillait, il se lèverait, prendrait sa douche, déjeunerait… finit de traîner au lit! Et il était si mignon à dormir comme ça… et à le serrer contre lui, serrer sa peau nue contre son pyjama à la chaleur volcanique…

Reno ne put s'en empêcher, sa langue se fraya se nouveau un chemin hors de sa bouche, consciemment cette fois, et vint caresser le cou blanc offert, sa tête rousse y étant toujours enfuie.

Il le lécha consciencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au point du réveil, où il s'arrêta, attendant quelques minutes pour s'assurer que son amour repartait bien voir à quoi ressemblait ses rêves avant de recommencer. Il s'amusa ainsi un long moment, se libérant lentement des bras du sommeil qui restaient accrochés à lui. Reno continua en écartant un peu le chandail de Vincent et descendit sur le trapèze, puis la clavicule. Il passa sur la pomme d'Adam en roulant centimètre par centimètre sur le corps de son amant afin de se retrouver complètement dessus alors qu'il remontait la jugulaire de l'autre côté du cou jusque sous son lobe d'oreille. Le tout en continuant son manège pour le tenir à demi inconscient.

En voyant du coin de l'œil l'heure sur le cadran, il redescendit vers le menton de son amant en petits baisers câlins et moins discrets, cessant ainsi de rappeler le sommeil au brun. Il aurait pu continuer un moment mais il voulait un peu de temps avec Vincent avant le boulot. Reno posa son front et son nez taquin contre ceux de son amant tout en le chatouillant gentiment. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux de quelques millimètres avec un léger sourire, nullement surprit de la présence de son amant sur, et non à côté, de lui.

-Bon matin chaton, fit le rouquin en volant un baiser chaste et espiègle à Vincent. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais? Je n'ai même pas pris de pause hier soir en revenant, ronronna-t-il en se blottissant dans les bras consolants de Vincent, cachant de nouveau son visage dans son cou.

-C'est gentil… répondit Vincent encore ensommeillé. Il frictionna le dos de son amant en savourant sa présence qui lui avait également, il ne le dirait pas bien-sur, manquée, tout en prenant une grande inspiration. Tu sens bon, murmura-t-il, toujours aussi ensommeillé et peu poétique à cette heure.

-Hummm… et toi tu goute bon… minauda de nouveau Reno en laissant encore sa langue vagabonder sur la peau lisse et déjà humide de salive.

Reno s'accrocha à Vincent et se laissa glisser sur le côté, inversant mollement leurs positions. Se forçant à ouvrir les yeux pour contempler son amant, il posa ses mains sur les épaules encore faiblement marquées de traces d'ongle et de suçons.

Ils étaient si bien… Chacun souhaitaient que ce moment dure toute leurs vies et encore… mais voilà, s'ils voulaient s'habiller et se préparer lentement, sans se presser et aller déjeuner avec tout le monde comme prévu, ils devraient se lever… Encore cinq minutes, décida Reno en refermant ses paupières plus que lourdes. Juste cinq… petite… minutes… juste…

Quinze minutes plus tard, le réveil sonna bruyamment dans la pièce. Reno ouvrit de grands yeux surpris mais réagit rapidement en se retournant avec l'intention d'éteindre la sonnerie. Trop rapidement apparemment car il tomba du lit avec un bruit mat et une exclamation étouffée ressemblant à un sac d'air qui s'ouvre brusquement. Il se releva difficilement en se frottant la tête et tira haineusement le fil du cadran pour le débrancher. Le mépris sur son visage devenait du coup plutôt comique quand on savait que l'objet de ses tourmentes était un pauvre réveille-matin.

Vincent sourit et tendit la main à Reno pour qu'il l'aide à se sortir du lit si accueillant. Reno l'attira à lui et le serra dans ses bras en retrouvant son sourire. Ils se rendirent à la douche et se lavèrent plus ou moins mutuellement avant de sortir pour finir leur toilette.

Les tourtereaux partirent du petit appart main dans la main et prirent le chemin de la salle à manger où tout le monde devait se retrouver. Une seconde avant d'entrer, Vincent lâcha la main de Reno pour ouvrir la porte. Le rouquin remarqua qu'il avait de nouveau son visage impassible. Résigné, il entra dans la pièce à sa suite sans reprendre sa main et s'assit à ses côtés et lançant un «Yo, bon matin tout le monde!» plutôt bruyant. Les autres convives saluèrent les nouveaux arrivants en souriant.

Tout le monde parlait joyeusement avec leurs voisins, qu'ils aient été ennemis ou non dans le passé et l'ambiance était plutôt plaisante. Reno et Vincent s'étaient servis des toasts et joints aux conversations.

-C'est génial que tu aie pu quitter tes fonctions pour venir te joindre à nous! Disait Reno à Reeves de l'autre côté de lui.

-Oui, Rufus a reconnu que sans Cait, Avalanche n'était pas le même groupe… quoi qu'il ne fasse pas grand-chose… Et puis pour moi, c'est toujours plus intéressant que des documents! Répondit-t-il en riant. Shalua et Shelke sont moins chanceuses, elles vont participer mais doivent quand même rester pour s'occuper de l'infirmerie, c'est pour ça justement qu'elles ne sont pas là ce matin… Tu es revenu tard hier? Rufus nous avait dit que toi et Rude ne seriez peut-être pas encore rentrés ce matin…

-En fait, je suis revenu ce matin, vraiment très de bonne heure, rit Reno en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Vincent sous la table, le sentant se raidir un peu. Je me suis endormi aussitôt que je suis arrivé, mais je ne voulais pas dormir tout seul dans l'hélico, je n'aurais pas laissé Vincent mourir de froid! Déclara Reno avec un petit sourire entendu avant de se retourner vers son amant, laissant Reeves incertain d'avoir bien comprit sa dernière remarque. Hein mon amour! Continua Reno à l'intention de Vincent sans que personne ne l'entende réellement, sauf Reeves qui se demandait encore s'il avait bien comprit la première phrase. Tu en a partout! Déclara Reno en riant, faisant allusion au Nutella qu'il s'était étalé sur la figure.

Vincent leva la main pour tenter de se nettoyer la bouche mais ne réussit qu'à étendre le chocolat. Il regarda Reno dans les yeux, non en avertissement comme le rouquin s'y attendait, mais plutôt avec résignation… comme s'il disait «bon vas-y puisque je n'ai pas le choix, mais fait ça vite».

Tout en riant du Nutella aux coins de la bouche de son amant ainsi que de son expression légèrement confuse, Reno se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément tout en léchant subtilement le chocolat. Heureux et dans leur petit cocon intime, oubliant tout autour d'eux, le couple ne se rendit pas compte du silence qui se fit progressivement autour de la table, ni des paires d'yeux de plus en plus nombreuses qui les dévisageaient.

Se souvenant au bout de longues secondes de l'endroit où ils étaient, Vincent mit fin au baiser doucement en se reculant. Ses yeux firent rapidement le tour de la pièce silencieuse avant de se baisser sur son assiette pour prendre sa tranche de pain à demi mangée et d'en prendre une bouchée pour cacher le semblant de sourire qui tentait d'apparaître sur son visage. Il n'avait pas sa cape pour se cacher, il l'enlevait pour manger, et ne pouvait donc se cacher derrière son col. Tant pis, il se cacherait derrière son déjeuner.

Reno prit le temps d'observer les diverses expressions tout en riant aux larmes intérieurement. Reeves semblait si confus et incapable de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit qu'on se demandait s'il avait encore un cerveau. Cid avait échappé sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales et Cloud était bouche-bée avec de grands yeux, plus étonné par la candeur des deux amants que par leur liaison. Les autres Turks avaient levés les yeux au ciel et avaient continué de manger alors que Rufus riait discrètement, se disant que le repas allait devenir intéressant. Barret avait les sourcils froncé en parodie moins exagérée que Reeves et Nanaki semblait peu intéressé. Tifa par contre était bien calée dans sa chaise, accrochée à celle-ci en les regardant avec de grands yeux terrifiés et dégoutés.

Un bruit brusque et métallique les fit tous sursauter.

-Par Da Chaos! Vous êtes ensembles!

C'était Yuffie qui venait de poser brutalement sa cuillère sur la table. Elle regardait Vincent avec incompréhension et Reno avec hargne.

-Et oui… répondit simplement Reno, un peu rêveur. Je suis chanceux hein? Ajouta-t-il sur un ton excité de confidence.

Yuffie ouvrit grand la bouche.

-Mais… Vincent…! Je croyais qu'on était ensembles moi!

Le brun arqua un sourcil, parfaitement synchronisé avec celui de Reno. Les deux partageait la même pensée, quoique modifiée par leurs tempéraments, l'un interrogateur et surpris à la fois, l'autre un peu frustré et protecteur, à la limite du jaloux que les mots «être ensembles» soit sortit de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre en parlant de son amant. Caprices d'adolescente…

-Et oui… c'est ça qui arrive quand on est une petite morveuse, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Reno devant le mutisme de Vincent, encore étonné de la déclaration.

-Quoi? Moi? S'écria la plus jeune. Tu vas voir!

Elle se leva de sa chaise et fit le tour de la table circulaire sous les regards confus des autres présents. Reno se leva de la sienne et croisa les bras comme le faisait si souvent son amant en l'attendant. Arrivée, elle se planta devant lui et le toisa du regard sur un air de défi. Reno la regardait également de toute sa hauteur, mais plus comme s'il s'agissait d'un insecte particulièrement répugnant.

-Il est à moi, menaça Yuffie entre ses dents le plus menaçant possible, ce qui était peu pour Reno, un Turks.

-On paris, petite? Demanda Reno en insistant sur le surnom.

-T'a pas le droit, carotte! Répliqua Yuffie, sortant le premier nom insultant qui lui venait en tête. Il est à moi, je vais l'avoir! Je… je l'avais presque! Criait-elle en perdant de plus en plus son assurance, se rendant également compte des yeux scrutateurs de l'assistance.

Les deux donnaient l'impression de deux enfants entrain de se chamailler. Le malaise qu'avaient créé les deux hommes en était quelque peu atténué mais le public restait silencieux, incertain. Denzel et Marlène continuaient de manger, ne comprenant manifestement rien à la situation et Barret semblait remercier le ciel que sa petite Marlène soit plus sage que Yuffie. Reeves par contre, semblait encore plus perdu que plus tôt et Tifa, la surprise passée, réellement dégoutée.

-Et moi je te dis qu'il est à moi, répliqua Reno, au bord de l'explosion. Et si tu me crois pas, t'a qu'à venir écouter à notre porte ce soir, tu risque plus de douter après! Gamine ninja sans envergure! Je paris que t'auras jamais entendu des cr…

À ce moment, Vincent sembla se rendre compte qu'il était l'objet de la dispute et il se leva pour éloigner les deux adversaires l'un de l'autre.

-Du calme, c'est flatteur Yuffie, mais Reno a raison et puis, je ne suis pas pédophile…

Le visage de la jeune femme devint rouge de rage alors qu'elle serrait encore plus les dents. Vincent comprit son erreur un peu trop tard. À l'époque, elle avait seize ans et déjà, cela l'insultait de se faire traiter d'enfant. Maintenant, elle devait avoir quoi? Vingt ans? Peut-être plus…

-Je-ne-suis-pas-une-enfant! S'écria-t-elle, les dents crissant, les yeux réduits à deux minces fentes.

À toute vitesse, son pied décolla et fusa vers le visage de Reno. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'une main doré attrapa la cheville de la jeune ninja. Sans aucune délicatesse, le visage de nouveau glacial et même plus encore, Vincent tourna violement la cheville, faisant perdre l'équilibre à sa propriétaire qui se rattrapa à la dernière seconde en posant ses mains au sol.

-N'essaie même pas, murmura Vincent, menaçant avec sa voix grave et sa poigne de fer sur la cheville de sa victime.

Il lâcha la jeune femme sans brusquerie et la laissa se remettre sur pied. Elle leur tourna le dos, rouge de honte et retourna à sa place d'un pas raide. Les deux amants firent de même, Reno en bougonnant, Vincent plus froid que jamais.

-Des commentaires? Demanda-t-il en parcourant ses amis et collègues du regard.

-Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, souffla Yuffie.

Vincent l'ignora et le repas reprit, un peu moins animé que précédemment. Reno s'attrista de voir que Vincent avait retrouvé son masque impassible et se terrait de nouveau dans son mutisme. Il semblait plus heureux avant l'épisode de Yuffie et moins… renfermé. Ce début d'ouverture sur les relations sociales semblait avoir disparut, encore une fois enfermé au fond de son être glacé que seul lui, Reno, réussissait à son grand bonheur à dégivrer un peu. Vraiment, Yuffie lui paierait!

-Bon, alors comme prévus… Commença Rufus quand Barret eu terminé ses quatre bol de céréales et ses dix-huit toasts.

Et il démarra son récit du moment où Vincent avait réintégré les Turks jusqu'au jour de ce déjeuner, parfois interrompu par de légères toux d'Elena ou de Tseng quand il s'égarait du sujet.

Les membres d'Avalanche écoutaient avec attention sans l'interrompre. Tifa lançait parfois des regards dégoutés au couple lorsqu'ils étaient mentionnés dans le récit. Marlène et Denzel s'étaient éclipsés, trouvant les conversations des adultes fort ennuyeuses et ne comprenant rien aux histoires de clones informatisés ou de cellules mutées. Tout cela était trop scientifique pour des enfants même pas encore rendus à l'adolescence et ils partirent explorer les étages de la Shinra. Yuffie, elle, n'avait rien écouté, elle était trop occupée à jeter des regards meurtriers à Reno… qui lui rendait bien.

-… ainsi qu'elle est sortie de sa grotte, termina Rufus au bout d'un long, très long moment, en particulier pour ceux connaissant déjà l'histoire. Donc on va prendre une pause, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes et tout le monde revient ici dans vingt minutes pour parler stratégie d'action.

Reno et Vincent sortirent et se mirent à marcher dans un couloir désert, le rouquin parlant de tout et de rien. Trop joyeux, il ne vit pas une petite masse cachée sur le haut d'une armoire lui sauter dessus. Sans comprendre ni pourquoi, ni comment, il se retrouva affalé sur le sol avec une jeune fille assise sur son dos.

-Je t'avais dis que je ne ta lâcherais pas, fit-elle, victorieuse à son oreille.

Vincent avait sursauté violement en voyant Reno s'effondrer subitement. Avant qu'un combat ne soit engagé, il saisit Yuffie pas le collet et la tira en arrière.

-Yuffie bon sang! Ça suffit, laisse-le tranquille! J'ai parfaitement le droit d'être avec lui et puis… tu m'écoute?

Apparemment pas, elle avait les yeux fixés sur Reno et le dévisageait rageusement.

-Je t'aurai la prochaine fois, menaça-t-elle.

Vincent la lâcha et elle tourna les talons, puis disparut. Légèrement déboussolé, Vincent la regarda partir avant de se tourner vers Reno et de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Je compte sur toi pour ne pas embarquer dans son jeu. Ça va aller? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Mais c'est quoi son problème à cette espèce de… hein? Oh heu… oui, oui, ça va aller je… j'ai rien… fit-il en comprenant les parole de son amant et en croisant ses yeux sévères. Mais t'as vu hein, ce n'est pas moi, c'est elle qui a commencé! Ne me regarde pas comme ça!

Reno fit une moue d'enfant disputé avant qu'ils ne se remettent à marcher, le rouquin guettant les recoins et le plafond d'un air nerveux, étant beaucoup moins virulent que précédemment.

-Ok, arrête de regarder autour de toi comme un paranoïaque, fit alors Vincent. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser vous bagarrer, tu l'encourage en répondant à ses caprices, on doit coopérer et ça ne nous aide pas ça! Ensuite, arrête d'essayer de la tuer du regard, tu n'as rien à lui prouver. Et puis sache que je n'ai pas oublié ce que je t'ai dis hier à la pause et pour rien au monde je n'enfreindrai cette promesse.

Un léger sourire flotta sur le visage de Reno mais intérieurement, il avait envi de pleurer. C'était la deuxième fois que Vincent lui parlait de «ce qu'il lui avait dit à la pause». Était-ce si dur de le répéter?

_-Reno, je t'aime, ta simple présence m'apaise, tu as été celui qui ma véritablement réveillé, tu as été l'étoile dans ma nuit interminable, celui qui ma guidé pour mieux revenir-_

Avait-il été si difficile de prononcer ces mots pour Vincent? C'était pourtant si doux de dire je t'aime…

Reno baissa la tête et regarda ses souliers de peur que ses yeux ne laissent transparaitre sa détresse. Il ne voulait pas que Vincent voit sa tristesse, son ''vide''. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, prêt à se sacrifier et porter sa douleur. Pourtant, il savait que Vincent l'aimait, cela ne devrait-il pas suffire? Lui-même se retenait pour ne pas lui répéter à toutes les cinq secondes pour ne pas l'ennuyer… Pourquoi lui ne le faisait pas?

-Mais pour l'instant, on devrait y retourner, il nous reste cinq minutes, fit la voix grave et neutre de Vincent, le tirant de ses songes.

Il se pencha, releva son menton et l'embrassa chastement, ne voyant pas l'eau salée qui emplissait les yeux de Reno peu à peu. Il fit trois pas vers la salle de réunion où ils avaient tous mangé et, ne sentant pas Reno à ses côtés, se retourna.

-Tu viens?

Reno se tenait au milieu du corridor et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait Vincent. Autour de son cou, ses poignets et ses chevilles, des serpents gluants, ressemblant plus à des vers de terre géants et élastiques, bougeaient légèrement en se contractant. La surprise était visible sur son visage alors que sa gorge était de plus en plus à l'étroit dans l'étau du corps visqueux.

-Animaux du labo… Hojo… J… Jenov… Fut tout ce qu'il put dire avant que le reptile étrange ne resserre suffisamment sa prise pour l'empêcher de respirer.

Un éclair de peur traversa les yeux de Vincent. Entre lui et son amour, un nuage verdâtre flottait d'un bout à l'autre du corridor, bloquant le passage tel un écran. Il était gazeux mais semblait avoir une texture, il en émanait une odeur faible et métallique alors qu'il flottait paresseusement. Du mako. Dangereux d'entrer à l'intérieur, suicidaire en fait… Il s'agissait d'une substance particulièrement acide et toxique.

Immobile, Reno tentait de garder le peu d'espace qu'il lui restait dans la gorge pour respirer mais le serpent resserrait sans cesse. Le rouquin garda sa respiration et resta calme, espérant rester conscient le plus longtemps possible… ou du moins en vie.

Avec un peu plus de temps, il aurait pu se libérer mais les idées lui tournaient. Par le manque d'oxygène et aussi les hypothèses qu'il se faisait à une vitesse folle.

S'ils attaquaient, c'étaient pour les inquiéter et les empêcher de faire des plans… Leur faire perdre du temps et… ça marchait bordel! Minute, cela voulait dire… que les deux femmes avaient peur d'eux?

Reno voulait tout dire à Vincent mais ne pouvait rien faire, seuls ses yeux pouvaient bouger… Il voyait la tête munie d'une crête hideuse du reptile muté fixer Vincent avec provocation au travers du nuage vert… Comme s'il voulait lui dire que…

-Alors Valentine, ça fait quoi de voir la personne qu'on aime mourir une deuxième fois? Demanda une voix hideuse de vieil homme.

Minute, cette… chose… pouvait parler? S'inquiéta Reno en commençant à voir des points noir plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Tout cela était arrivé trop vite. Il ferma les yeux.

Affolé et crispé à l'extrême, Vincent entendit un corps tomber au sol suivit d'un ricanement. Cette voix…

Tant pis, le brun se protégea le visage de sa cape, retint son souffle et pénétra dans le nuage acide.

-Que comptes-tu faire? Il est déjà mort! Fit le serpent avec contentement.

N'écoutant rien, Vincent repéra la masse de cheveux de Reno rapidement et le tira de l'autre côté de l'écran glauque meurtrier, protégeant la peau nue de son visage et de ses mains avec ses vêtements. Il se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait l'attaquer, son seul objectif était de sortir Reno de là.

Il l'étendit rapidement au sol et vit un serpent s'éloigner en sifflant furieusement. Avec empressement, le brun vérifia les battements de cœur de son amant. Faible, débalancé. Il se pencha pour voir s'il respirait. Rauque, saccadé. Sans attendre, il pinça le nez de Reno et commença une manœuvre de réanimation.

-Reno! Vincent! S'exclama la voix d'Elena

Des pas de course retentirent de l'autre côté du nuage de mako. Vincent n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que la silhouette floue de la jeune femme pénétra dans le brouillard dense.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que kof kof… kof…

Les autres pas s'arrêtèrent net en entendant Elena s'effondrer au sol en poussant un cri, accompagné de celui de Vincent leur ordonnant de s'arrêter. Une seconde d'incompréhension plana sur les autres Turks, le président et les membres d'Avalanche avant que chacun ne fasse un bond de côté en poussant un léger cri. Les serpents leur passèrent entre les jambes en sifflant alors que l'un deux se retournait vers Vincent, retourné à sa tâche de premiers soins sur Reno.

-Comme c'est triste, deux Turks morts au lieu d'un seul, commenta la voix hideuse. Au fait, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, spécimen 6… réfléchit-y bien, je te le demanderai la prochaine fois qu'on se verra avant de te tuer à ton tour… À moins que tu ne décide de le faire toi-même plus tôt, conclu le reptile en ricanant avant de s'enfuir entre les jambes des nouveaux arrivants.

Le nuage de mako devint alors plus opaque et plus petit, sans doute plus concentré, et suivit les serpents, obligeant chacun à se coller au mur pour ne pas être touché. Tous purent alors voir Elena au sol, inanimée, les vêtements en charpie laissant voir de grandes parcelles de restant de peau, le sang coulant abondamment des nombreuses plaies couvrant son corps brulé à l'acide.

Les regards glissèrent alors un peu plus loin vers le couple au sol. La cape rouge n'était plus qu'un souvenir ainsi qu'une bonne partie du reste de leurs vêtements mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir subit de blessures graves. Le cuir, plus épais que l'uniforme des Turks, de Vincent l'avait protégé plus longtemps et Reno n'avait fait qu'un rapide passage dans le gaz.

Tseng fut le premier à réagir. Il saisit vivement le corps inerte d'Elena, faisant fit du sang coulant sur lui, il en avait déjà vu d'autre, et courut vers l'infirmerie, suivit par Tifa, qui avait lié des liens avec la jeune femme la veille et le matin même et Cait Sit qui transmettait des informations à Shalua directement au téléphone de son bureau, Reeves lui ayant ajouté un dispositif de communication amélioré.

Les autres se rongeaient les ongles en retenant leur respiration, priant pour que Reno revienne à lui. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait mais le simple fait de ne pas le voir sauter partout en hurlant des chansons sans queue ni tête les paniquaient.

Enfin, au bout d'un moment, Vincent eut un léger sursaut et la main tremblante de Reno vint se poser sans conviction sur sa nuque alors que le ranimé enfonçait tendrement un peu plus sa langue dans la bouche de son amant.

-Merci, réussit-il à chuchoter faiblement contre ses lèvres.

-J'l'emmèn' à l'infirm'rie, déclara Barret en prenant un Reno alarmant dans ses bras, les yeux à demi fermés, la bouche entre-ouverte. Ça va? Tu peux marcher tu' seul? Demanda-t-il à Vincent qui tendait la main vers Reno. Pense-y mêm' pas! Tu l'prendras pas, fit sèchement Barret en se tournant dos à Vincent qui ouvrait la bouche pour protester. T'es pas beau à voir, toé non plus!

Et ce fut de nouveau le trou noir pour Reno.

-*=*=*-

Bip… Bip…

Reno entendait vaguement du bruit qui résonnait dans sa tête tel un tambour. Difficilement, il entre-ouvrit les yeux. Tout était blanc et il y avait beaucoup de monde…

Bip… Bip…

Il y avait de l'agitation autour. Et le bruit était plus fort. Le rouquin était perdu, il ne savait pas où il était, ni pourquoi, une seule chose persistait dans le brouillard de ses pensées. Une voix. _Au fait, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, spécimen 6…_ Cette voix qu'il connaissait et détestait et pourtant qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier…

Bip… Bip…

Et puis tout tambourinait. La tête lui tournait tellement qu'il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser sous la pression… Il avait de la difficulté à avaler et à respirer et ce truc qui lui couvrait la bouche et le nez, le bombardant de trop d'air…. Et ce foutu de mal de gorge!

Bip… Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Pourquoi tout le monde courrait tout d'un coup? C'était Elena sur l'autre lit? Quelqu'un, dépêchez-vous… Il y a quelque chose qui crie sur le feu…

-On la perd, s'écria une voix. Vite!

On perd quoi? La…? Reno avait un de ces maux de crâne… et ce bip aigu qui n'arrêtait pas!

* * *

**Voilà! Mon record, en deux jour le chapitre :D**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si je l'ai écrit en dormant à demi sur mon clavier. J'aurais voulu le continuer un peu plus mais j'ai hâte de poster et je sais que plusieurs attendent alors voilà!**

**Je ne vous met pas de bloopers, il n'y en a pas et c'est trop long, je veux poster :P**

**Deux mots : (Vraiment très très grosse immense) Mauvaise nouvelle (Qui n'a pas rapport avec Elena… ou peut-être que oui… si je vous le dis, ça sera plus drôle… mais ce n'est pas nécessairement Elena… mais comme je veux rien vous dévoiler, je vous dis rien…)**

**Où je suis rendue : 33/63**

**Shoku ;D**


	16. Triste nouvelle

**Yosh! (Pardon pour le bug du chapitre précédent où ****toute**** la fic s'est repostée, je m'en suis rendue compte que quelques jours après… je suis désolée! Mais c'est réglé! (au moins ça ne vous empêchait pas de lire quand même le nouveau chapitre!! :O))**

**Ça va bien tout le monde? *Reçois des tomates, souliers, sous et toutes sortes d'autres objets incongrus (une Barbie et un pneu) à la figure* Mais quoi?**

**Lectrices en délire -Arrête de faire ton animatrice de foule, on veut le chapitre!**

**Shoku *Claudique en gardant une main sur son œil blessé* -Il faut dire s'il vous plait!**

***nouvelle vagues d'objet (dont un caniche et un bulletin scolaire) à la figure***

**Shoku -Ça va, ça va, tenez… *et part pleurer dans son coin***

* * *

-On la perd! S'écria Shalua.

Vincent était assis sur une chaise un peu plus loin et daigna enfin lever les yeux de Reno pour les poser sur le lit à côté. Shalua courait nerveusement d'un côté à l'autre et tentait de tout faire en même temps, aidée par sa sœur Shelke. Le masque à oxygène, stopper les hémorragies des nombreuses blessures, heureusement peu profondes mais d'où coulait un flot de sang écarlate, préparer la réanimation… Le cœur de la jeune femme blonde ne battait plus.

Les autres présents à l'infirmerie, soit Barret, Cait Sit, Rufus, Tifa et Tseng se tenaient en retrait pour ne rien déranger mais craignait le pire. Vincent reposa son regard sur Reno. Shalua n'avait pas eu le temps de lui faire quoique ce soit à cause de l'état d'Elena, elle avait simplement demandé à Barret de le mettre sur oxygène, suite aux informations données par Cait Sit à son téléphone. Vincent espérait que Reno était hors de danger. Et s'il faisait un arrêt cardiaque à son tour?

-Je ne peux pas tout faire en même temps! S'énerva alors Shalua, se rendant compte qu'à vouloir tout faire, elle n'arrivait à rien. Tifa, met lui le masque à oxygène, tiens ça là. Shelke, prépare les électro choques, Tseng, pense les plaies et heu… Cait, tu l'aide!

Le chat robotisé se mit au garde-à-vous et se jeta sur Elena pour aider Tseng, trop heureux de faire quelque chose d'utile. Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs? Vincent leva les yeux sur l'assistance en s'étouffant discrètement à cause du peu de mako qu'il avait respiré. Barret semblait trop bouleversé pour faire quoi que ce soit, et Rufus, trop horrifié de voir tout ce sang pour penser les plaies et par la même occasion, toucher ce liquide visqueux… il semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

Shelke tendit alors les électro choques à sa sœur qui avait retiré les lambeaux de vêtements du corps d'Elena.

-Trois, deux, un… On recommence! Trois, deux, un… Criait la docteure en respirant rapidement, ses sourcils de plus en plus froncés à chaque fois que le corps de la jeune Turks blonde tressautait. Augmente la force! Trois, deux, un…

Bip… Bip, Bip… Bip… BipBip, Bip…

Tout le monde se remit à respirer alors que Shalua rendait les électro choques à Shelke. Le cœur de la blonde semblait avoir reprit une certaine vigueur et sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement. Shalua tourna encore un peu autour du lit et stabilisa le rythme cardiaque de la blessée. Au bout de quelques minutes, les plus grosses plaies pensées, les analyses rapides pour voir les dégâts intérieurs terminés, la femme en blouse blanche annonça que sa patiente était hors de danger.

Shelke demanda alors aux visiteurs de partir et d'aller rassurer les autres, de les réunir dans leur salle de conférence habituelle et qu'une fois tout réglé, sa sœur irait leur faire un compte-rendu. Elle demanda seulement à Tseng, Tifa et Vincent de rester. Tseng et Tifa pour finir de penser les blessures et aider en cas de problème, et Vincent pour lui faire passer un examen médical, ayant été en contact avec le mako.

Vincent s'assit à la demande de la plus jeune en attendant sa sœur. Il vit alors que Reno avant les yeux ouverts et qu'il semblait nauséeux et perdu. Il posa une main rassurante sur son front, le masque à oxygène l'empêchant de parler. Le rouquin ferma les yeux et tenta de bouger, voulant lever sa main pour la mettre sur celle de Vincent, mais son corps lui semblait si lourd et tremblant qu'il put à peine remuer.

-Elle mettra combien de temps à récupérer? Demanda Tseng au chevet d'Elena.

-Cela dépend, c'est différent pour chaque personne… L'organisme peu ingérer le mako sans problème ou le rejeter violemment, on parle alors d'intoxication générale. Si c'est le cas, la dernière solution, c'est la cuve, expliqua Shalua.

-Mais la cuve n'est-elle pas du mako? Intervint Tifa, incrédule.

-Oui, mais en si faible concentration… soupira Shalua. Le mako pur est un acide très puissant et toxique au plus haut point, il a attaqué Elena, voyez le résulta… Mais dilué, il a des effets forts différents. Voyez les soldats à qui on injecte du mako… La cuve a une concentration de moins de quatre pourcent de mako… et quatre, c'est dans les pires cas… si quelqu'un est intoxiqué au mako, le pourcentage est alors à moins de un, ce qui permet au corps de libérer ce qu'il a absorbé dans le mélange de la cuve et d'absorber ce dernier… C'est comme un verre d'eau salé. Si on met ce verre dans un grand bol d'eau avec un seul grain de sel dilué à l'intérieur, l'eau du verre se mélangera et deviendra moins salé…

-Alors combien de temps? Fit Tseng, qui se fichait bien du comment et du pourquoi.

-Ça dépend d'elle… Je ne peux pas guérir ses plaies à coup de matérias tant que nous ne savons pas si elle est intoxiquée ou non… Si elle ne l'est pas, elle devrait se réveiller dans deux ou trois jours et je me garde un jour supplémentaire pour fermer les plaies et m'assurer de son état… si son corps rejette le mako… Trois semaines si… si elle survit…

Les yeux de Tifa et Tseng s'agrandirent alors que Vincent baissait la tête, connaissant déjà tout cela. Reno avait toujours les idées si embrouillées qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Mais elle devrait s'en sortir! Fit précipitamment Shalua. Elle n'est restée quoi… qu'une trentaine de secondes dans le mako? Et il était gazeux, ce qui est beaucoup moins destructeur que s'il était liquide… Et puis ses plaies ne sont pas profondes, je ne croirais pas qu'elle ait une si petite résistance au mako… elle devrait supporter la dose! S'empressa de les rassurer Shalua, plutôt convaincante.

Vincent glissa un regard dans sa direction, il ne s'agissait pas de la dose, elle le savait… On accepte le mako, ou pas, ce n'est pas une question de quantité mais de pureté… Et celui de plus tôt était bel et bien pur. Il fut alors prit d'une nouvelle quinte de toux, qui attira le regard inquiet de Shalua.

-Ça ira comme ça, je vous remercie, fit-elle, les brûlures maintenant toutes couvertes. Allez rejoindre les autres, moi et Shelke on s'occupe du reste.

Après un petit moment, que Vincent la soupçonnait d'éviter son regard, sans doute un peu honteuse de son mensonge, Shalua se retourna et approcha du lit de Reno. Vincent lui expliqua l'épisode rapidement alors que la scientifique vérifiait divers facteurs sur Reno et les machines qui l'entouraient. Il n'avait pas été en contact interne avec le mako, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Traverser cet écran ne lui avait prit que trois ou quatre seconde et seul ses vêtements avaient souffert, sa peau en ayant été recouverte entièrement, le mako n'avait eu que le temps de l'effleurer, il n'avait même pas pénétré par les pores.

Reno regardait Shalua avec une légère inquiétude tourner autour de son lit, ne saisissant pas tout à fait ses paroles, encore étourdi. Vincent glissa alors sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement. Reno eut un léger hoquet et Vincent, interloqué, ressortit sa main de sous la couverture en tenant celle de Reno. Sa main était ensanglantée, le liquide écarlate coulant paresseusement jusqu'au bout des doigts en provenance d'une marque plutôt large visible sur la peau tout autour du poignet. Abasourdi, Vincent sortit vivement son autre main de sous la couverture en le regardant dans les yeux, horrifié d'incompréhension.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant? Tonna-t-il d'une voix rauque avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux sans pour autant quitter Reno des yeux.

-Il ne peut pas parler, rappela Shalua, légèrement gênée.

-Ouais ben tu bouge, tu fais des petits bruits pour attirer notre attention! Continua Vincent sur sa lancé.

Vincent se saisit de bandages propres qui n'avaient pas été utilisés pour Elena et entreprit de bander les poignets de Reno et d'en nettoyer le sang tout doucement, les sourcils froncés, concentré à sa tâche et à éviter le regard de son rouquin.

Reno était désolé et honteux. Il voulait seulement qu'Elena soit guérie avant lui… ça n'était que de misérables coupures dû au serpent qui l'avait serré trop fort… Qu'un peu de sang, il avait déjà vu pire… Il fixait le profile de Vincent, il était inquiet, Reno le voyait. Il avait eu réellement peur de le perdre. Le blessé ferma les yeux en appréciant la caresse des mains de son amant. Il aurait voulu lui dire tant de choses mais ses cordes vocales écrasées et le masque qui couvrait en partie son visage l'en empêchait.

Shalua laissa Vincent finir de soigner Reno et vérifier ses chevilles, qui heureusement n'avaient rien, avant de se placer devant lui en croisant les bras.

-Alors monsieur Valentine. Des anomalies à déclarer?

-Non, occupe-toi plutôt de ces deux là, répondit Vincent en détournant le regard vers Shelke qui changeait les draps du rouquin.

-Vincent, soupira Shalua. Combien de temps es-tu resté dans la nappe de mako?

-Dix ou quinze seconde, répondit à contrecœur le ténébreux en soutenant le regard de la scientifique.

-Tu as des brulures? Continua-t-elle, inébranlable.

-Rien d'important, marmonna Vincent, son visage impénétrable.

-En as-tu? Vincent Valentine, ton organisme a déjà absorbé plus de mako que n'importe qui, peut-être même plus qu'on le croit. Tu n'es pas invincible et tu as une limite, comme chacun de nous. Si tu…

-À mon bras seulement… et ma griffe qui est amochée… Mais sinon ça va, le cuir prend plus de temps à fondre que l'uniforme des Turks et…

-Montre. Tu as des difficultés respiratoires? Continua la scientifique en repoussant ce qui restait de tissu sur le bras de Vincent.

Faisant signe que non de la tête, il fut prit une nouvelle fois d'une quinte de toux violente.

-Ça répond à ma question, fit Shalua en plaçant son poing sur sa hanche, son bras robotisé pendant mollement, et en se relevant de toute sa hauteur.

Elle lui donna des médicaments pour calmer l'irritation de sa gorge et l'envoya se doucher pour laver le mako résiduel, lui demandant de faire de même pour Reno, qu'il emmena à demi inconscient dans la douche, son bras n'étant heureusement que superficiellement brulé, l'autre, métallique, ayant disparut avec Shelke et ses bottes.

En sortant de la douche, il dû revêtir un pyjama d'hôpital et, avec l'aide de Shalua, habiller Reno, avant de le coucher dans un lit propre. Les rideaux de celui d'Elena étaient fermés et un autre lit avait été placé à côté de celui de Reno, Shalua insistant pour garder un œil sur Vincent. Shelke revint rapidement pour surveiller les trois patients alors que Shalua partait pour faire un rapport aux autres membres de la mission pour dissiper leur inquiétude.

Shelke s'occupa de brancher Reno sur un soluté, sa gorge l'empêchant d'avaler quoi que ce soit pour l'heure, ainsi qu'Elena, et de faire manger un repas mou à Vincent pour ne pas aggraver l'irritation de sa trachée.

Shelke retira le masque de Reno peu de temps après, celui-ci pouvant respirer seul sans problème. Elle lui intima cependant de ne pas parler. N'en faisant qu'à sa tête, le rouquin attendit qu'elle s'éloigne et se tourna vers Vincent.

-Vin… cent… Sa voix était grinçante, incertaine et faible. Elles ont peur de nous, nous empêcher de faire des plans… Laisser personne seul et… dangereuse… et-kof kof kof… Sa voix mourut alors qu'il s'étouffait sous l'effort demandé à sa gorge blessée.

Vincent lui fit signe de garder le silence avec un sourire paternel, simplement heureux que Reno soit de nouveau conscient.

-Je sais Reno… repose-toi, fit-il avec douceur.

Vincent posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et veilla Reno jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme de nouveau. À ce moment, il se retourna sur le dos et son regard devint dur.

Comment? Comment était-ce possible? Cette voix… cette voix nasillarde qu'il avait tant espéré ne plus jamais entendre, qu'il avait tué avec tant de soulagement… cette voix horrible qui était sortie de la bouche du reptile… Cette voix qui avait osé toucher à Reno, le blesser, cette voix!

Hojo…

-*=*=*-

-Shalua, salua Cid alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce de rassemblement.

À ce simple mot, tout le monde se retourna, une seconde d'incertitude plana, puis tout le monde se leva en parlant en même temps, demandant des nouvelles, demandant à ce que leurs hypothèses soit confirmées ou demandant quand il y aurait des visites.

-Du calme, fit-elle, autoritaire et fatiguée par le stresse qu'elle avait subit dans les deux dernières heures. Elena est tirée de danger, les blessures son plus ou moins graves mais il reste à voir si son organisme acceptera ou… ou rejettera le mako. Elle devrait sortir au mieux dans deux ou trois jours… au pire… on verra… Reno a été sauvé grâce à l'intervention rapide de Vincent, il a les boyaux plutôt écrasés mais ils vont se rétablirent d'eux même en moins d'une journée, je le garde tout de même deux jours pour être sure… Il est déboussolé et fatigué mais n'est absolument pas en danger. Pour Vincent, il a des blessures superficielles au bras et à tout son système respiratoire, ce n'est pas très grave, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il n'ait une intoxication, son corps étant déjà saturé de mako.

Personne ne réagit, ne connaissant pas le sujet des intoxications, Shalua en fut bien heureuse, ne souhaitant pas tout expliquer… Et les risques… Grands…

-Donc si je comprends bien, cette attaque aurait pu tuer facilement trois d'entre nous, nous sommes donc chanceux, fit Rufus.

-Très, répondit Shalua, pensant malgré tout aux possibles intoxications.

-Nous devons nous préparer à en recevoir d'autres donc, pensa Tseng à voix haute.

Shalua haussa les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté, un air inquiet, pensif et résigné à la fois sur le visage. Barret se leva.

-Bien, alors il faut se préparer à les recevoir! Nous devons installer des tours de garde et installer des mesures de sécurité. Personne ne doit se promener seul, je suggère des groupes de trois, minimum… On pourrait se faire aider des soldats de la Shinra aussi, indiqua Barret en tournant le regard vers Rufus.

-Oui, sans problème, mais il serrait peut-être mieux de ne pas trop leur en dire, approuva Rufus, toujours légèrement maladif d'avoir vu tout le sang sur le corps de sa seule représentante féminine des Turks.

-Je suis d'accord, intervint Tseng. S'il devait y avoir des percées et que tout le monde apprend la terrible nouvelle, il y a des risques de rébellion contre la Shinra, comme la dernière fois.

-Bien. Et nous ne devons pas tenir les blessés, Elena, et les peut-être prochaines victimes d'attaques, à l'écart, ils doivent tout savoir, plaida Barret.

Commença alors une discussion compliquée sur les stratégies à adopter et les hypothèses boiteuse concernant les deux femmes et leurs plans. Rufus fit d'ailleurs venir un gouter, avec tout cela, il était rendu plus de quatre heure. Le second repas devait être servi au retour de la pause mais les événements avaient fait oublier la faim à tout le monde.

À la fin de la réunion improvisée, Yuffie, Barret, Tifa, Rude, Nanaki et Cait Sit se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les locaux des soldats. Ils en placèrent plusieurs à des endroits stratégiques en leur expliquant vaguement ce qu'ils devaient guetter alors qu'eux passaient d'un poste à l'autre sans arrêt en deux groupes de trois. Les autres membres restèrent encore un peu pour tenter de trouver un nouveau point mais, ne trouvant rien, partirent se coucher en prévision du prochain tour de garde.

-*=*=*-

Vincent se réveilla le lendemain matin et regarda autour de lui. L'infirmerie était calme et plongée dans la pénombre. Il voyait par l'entrebâillement des rideaux de son lit qu'Elena était toujours inconsciente. Reno dormait à poings fermés, les bras replié sur son abdomen, serrant fortement la couverture entre ses bras. Shelke dormait un peu plus loin, assise sur une chaise, la tête reposant au creux de ses bras croisés sur la table. Sur la même table, Vincent vit sa griffe ainsi que ses bottes. Elles avaient l'air flambant neuves. Le brun s'étira copieusement avant de se laisser retomber sur ses oreillers.

Shalua entra alors dans la pièce. Décoiffée, les yeux cernés, la peau pâle, elle avait visiblement passé une nuit blanche. Elle fit un pâle sourire à Vincent en le voyant réveillé et s'approcha de lui, réveillant sa sœur au passage, qui détala dans la pièce d'à côté. L'homme avait toujours son visage calme et fermé mais la scientifique ne s'en faisait pas, elle connaissait bien Vincent et son air froid ne l'impressionnait plus.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec les autres hier? Demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

-Tout le monde est sur les nerfs, j'imagine que c'est normal… Répondit la scientifique. Mais bon, on a mit des dispositifs de sécurité et des tours de garde… Tout le monde doit être en groupe de trois et jamais seul, fit-elle dans un bâillement.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, recommanda Vincent sur un ton neutre, loin de la douce voix pleine de chaleur dont il couvrait paternellement Reno.

-Oh, c'est déjà fait! Tu connais les longs discours de Rufus…

-Je m'en doute, vous avez dû y avoir droit hier, compatit Vincent.

-Ouais, hier après la réunion, il en a fait un résumé, si on peut appeler cela ainsi… Ça a été plus long que la réunion elle-même je crois… rit sombrement la jeune femme en étouffant un nouveau bâillement.

-Mais tu devrais quand même te reposer, tes patients n'aimeraient pas que tu t'endormes en pleine chirurgie je pense, plaida Vincent.

-Bien, je vais y aller un peu… je vous ai fait venir des plateaux repas froid à toi et Reno… il devrait pouvoir manger ce matin, ça ne devrait pas tarder…

-D'accord, merci.

-Ensuite j'ai des tests à te faire passer.

Shalua se leva et partit vers la porte de son bureau avant que Vincent ne proteste. Celui-ci s'enfonça dans ses oreillers en tiquant légèrement. Il toussota et glissa un regard vers Reno, veillant sur lui.

-*=*=*-

Le rouquin ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à se réveiller après le départ de la docteure. Un plateau repas reposait au pied de son lit sur une table mobile. Il s'étira largement avant de tourner ses magnifiques perles couleur d'azur remplis de tendresse vers son aimé. Un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres.

-Ça t'excite un homme faible et sans défense couché dans un lit, à ta merci? Demanda le rouquin en chuchotant, la voix légèrement améliorée mais toujours étrangement râpeuse. Tu m'as abusé dans mon sommeil? Continua-t-il d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre aussi sensuelle qu'à son habitude… sans succès.

Reno lui servit un sourire pervers avant de tirer son plateau à lui et de commencer à manger avec appétit. Vincent leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne changerait donc jamais? Même après avoir passé à un cheveu de mourir, c'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire… Le brun ne l'avouerait pas, mais c'était pour cela qu'il l'aimait son rouquin.

-Je préfère l'abuser quand il est en pleine possession de ses moyens, c'est plus… intéressant, répondit le ténébreux, exaspéré, le visage de glace mais les yeux remplis d'affection.

Vincent finit de manger, s'étira de nouveau et tenta d'étouffer une toux en prenant une gorgée d'eau. Il repoussa son plateau et se tourna vers Reno.

-Alors, ça va mieux? Fit-il, la voix étrangement rauque lui aussi.

-Bah… disons qu'à nous deux on pourrait avoir une voix à peu près normale… Tu te rends compte que j'ai perdu ma belle voix sensuelle? Et puis je ne peux plus faire peur à personne comme ça, ce n'est pas très menaçant… Et toi? À ce que je vois, tu vas devoir t'en remettre à l'uniforme des Turks, fit-il en avisant les restes de cuir sur une chaise un peu plus loin.

-Pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce que je retourne chez moi me changer, soupira Vincent. Sinon, ça va…

Il fut prit d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Gêné et voulant éviter le regard inquiet de Reno, il se leva et remit sa prothèse dorée. Il revint au lit et s'assit dans sa position préférée : appuyé derrière lui sur le bras gauche, une jambe repliée vers lui où il pose son autre bras.

-Alors ça, c'est de la provocation! S'indigna Reno.

Il se leva, repoussant son plateau repas, et changea de lit. Il avança à quatre pattes vers Vincent et se laissa lourdement, et souplement à la fois, tomber assis à côté de lui. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en clignant des yeux, regardant son amant, avant de réclamer un bisou d'une voix totalement affreuse qu'il voulait enfantine.

Vincent leva sa main recouverte de deux petits bandages couvrant ses brûlures de la veille et la posa sur la joue de Reno. Il la caressa doucement du pouce alors que Reno fermait les yeux. Doucement, il fit glisser ses doigts sur la nuque de Reno et s'approcha doucement. Il frôla ses lèvres des siennes avant d'accentuer la pression puis…

Un toussotement se fit entendre. Les deux tourtereaux tournèrent la tête en ouvrant les yeux comme s'ils sortaient d'un rêve. Shalua les regardait, l'air furieux, la main sur la hanche.

-Reno, tu es en convalescence, tu ne bouge pas de ton lit, tu dois te reposer! Vincent, viens s'il te plait, j'ai des tests à te faire passer.

-Allons Shalua, le pauvre était terrorisé, je voulais simplement le rassurer, fit Vincent, le plus sérieux du monde.

À côté de lui, Reno se recroquevilla sur lui-même et fit une moue de chien battu en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous deux? Fit Shalua exaspérée.

-Tu ne devais pas te reposer? Intervint Vincent, soudain soupçonneux.

-Oui, j'ai remplis les fiches médicales d'Elena et de Reno, ça m'a relaxé au plus haut point, fit-elle, légèrement boudeuse et honteuse. Allez hop! Fit-elle en claquant des doigts avant que le brun ne puisse répliquer.

Vincent se leva en glissant un regard d'excuse vers Reno qui, déçu, retournait à son lit. Il regarda Vincent disparaître dans le bureau de Shalua avec un drôle de frisson. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir ce baiser…

Il saisit un livre sur la table de chevet et l'ouvrit.

-Tu peux sortir, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Quelques autres secondes passèrent avant que Reno ne lance son livre au bout de son lit en croisant les bras, furieux.

-C'est pas la peine de te cacher, je suis un Turks et je sais quand un simple soldat m'espionne, de toi à moi, il y a une grande différance, fit-il, hautain. À la place, sort et viens me faire la conversation un peu, je m'emmerde!

Reno était frustré. Non seulement de sa faire espionner, mais en plus, le mec croyait ne pas s'être fait repéré, vraiment… Mais Reno oublia sa colère à l'instant où il le vit.

L'homme sortit de derrière un rideau au fond de l'infirmerie. L'air gêné, le dos courbé, se tordant les doigts et regardant ses souliers. Reno arqua un sourcil. L'homme était grand, très grand, et large d'épaules, un tas de muscle… il semblait encore plus résistant que Rude. Il avait les cheveux coupés en brosse et ses traits, bien que peu impressionnant avec ces manies de gamine, devaient être très étonnant quand il était en colère.

-Par… pardon de vous importuner… je… je m'appelle Mikes, soldat deuxième classe, monsieur Montague.

Reno fit la grimace. Une armoire à glace ce type… mais sa voix était… allait bien avec son attitude de petite fille!

-Ya pas de ça avec moi! Coupa-t-il brusquement, provoquant la peur du nouveau venu. Tu m'appelle Reno comme tout le monde! Alors, pourquoi t'es ici? Continua Reno sur un ton naturel, déconcertant Mikes au plus haut point.

-Mesures de surveillance, il y en a partout à la Shinra, on guette… quelque chose d'anormal, fit-il, incertain.

Reno arqua un sourcil.

-Et t'as aucune idée de ce qui doit attaquer hein? Tu parle d'une mesure de surveillance! Attends que je puisse dire deux mots à Rufus, bougonna Reno.

Un silence suivit, gênant pour le soldat au garde-à-vous. Puis, le rouquin se tourna vers lui subitement.

-T'as un jeu de carte?

-Quoi? Demanda Mikes de sa voix fluette, incertain d'avoir bien compris, de plus en plus perdu et incertain de l'attitude à adopter face à ce Turks si changeant.

-Ouais, pour passer le temps… je doute que t'aie un jeu de Monopoli dans ton uniforme, mais un jeu de carte?

Incertain, le soldat tendit à Reno un jeu de cartes neuf couvert de fleures multicolores. L'incertitude se lisait sur son visage. Craignait-il qu'il ne s'agisse d'un test du Turks? Il semblait avoir un peu peur aussi…

Le rouquin prit le jeu en haussant les sourcils… plutôt féminin comme jeu… Mais bon, des cartes, ce sont des cartes non? Il commença à les distribuer sur son lit avant de s'arrêter net et de lever les yeux vers Mikes.

-Ben prends-toi une chaise! Sourit Reno.

-*=*=*-

Shalua tournait le dos à Vincent alors qu'elle préparait le matériel pour faire les prélèvements sanguins. Celui-ci regardait autour de lui. Le bureau était aussi bien équipé que l'infirmerie de l'autre côté. Lui qui croyait devoir seulement répondre à quelques questions… Il déglutit difficilement en voyant la docteure jouer avec une aiguille. Pas encore… Elle se retourna vers lui en souriant.

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit? S'enquit-elle.

-Ça manquait de chaleur, marmonna Vincent pour lui-même, pensant au corps chaud de Reno contre le sien qui lui avait manqué.

Shalua rit discrètement.

-Tu l'as déjà remis, constata-elle en voyant son bras métallique.

-Oui, je suis mieux avec, c'est… une protection.

-Je comprends… quand on est habitués… répondit-elle, songeuse en caressant sa propre prothèse. Bon! Je vais te prendre un tube de sang, relève ta manche s'il te plait.

Vincent obéit alors qu'elle s'approchait en trainant une chaise. Elle s'installa, repéra la veine dans le creux du coude du brun et y planta doucement son aiguille. Vincent n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir de nouveau une seringue dans le bras, cela lui rappelait terriblement son périple avec Hojo… ce salop… Vincent détourna le regard.

-Hey ben, qui aurait cru que tu flasherais sur Reno, dit alors Shalua, remarquant son trouble, voulant lui changer les idées.

Vincent eu un sourire en coin… qui s'effaça rapidement alors qu'il réalisait que sa cape n'était plus là pour cacher son visage.

-Quoi que ça m'étonne aussi de son côté, continua Shalua, pensive. Dis-moi, c'est qui celui qui «domine»?

-Heu… qui s'occupe de… de tout s'occuper et ramasser? On y met chacun du nôtre, fit Vincent emplit d'incompréhension, incertain du sens.

-Non, dans «l'acte» je veux dire… continua Shalua avec un sourire en coin.

Vincent haussa les sourcils. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec Shalua et malgré sa grande pudeur, étrangement la question ne le gênait pas tant que ça. Il pouffa un peu.

-Tu demanderas à Reno, fit-il sur un ton de confidence coquine, signifiant plus : «Demande-lui s'il a encore mal aux fesses».

En fait, Vincent dominait les trois quarts du temps… Mais il n'allait certainement pas avouer que Reno réussissait lui aussi à le prendre! Même s'il adorait.

La scientifique et son patient eurent un sourire entendu puis la femme s'éloigna, emmenant avec elle la fiole remplie du liquide pourpre.

-Eh bien, monsieur Valentine est possessif on dirait! S'exclama-t-elle. Ça sera suffisant pour le moment, tu peux aller le rejoindre… Mais pas de cochonneries!

Elle le poussa gentiment vers la porte, disant qu'elle devait faire les analyses. Vincent tenta de protester, de dire que ce n'était pas si urgent et qu'elle devrait dormir un peu… mais elle avait déjà refermé la porte. Vincent se retourna et eu la surprise de voir Reno jouer aux cartes seul, faisant comme si Elena était son adversaire.

-Heu… Reno?

-Chuuuut! Je me concentre!

Un moment passa dans le silence, Vincent légèrement confus et Reno des plis sur le front sous l'effort intense de concentration. Après un petit moment, le rouquin mit ses cartes à plat sur son lit en se redressant.

-J'abandonne, t'es trop forte! Déclara-t-il à l'adresse d'Elena, toujours inconsciente. Quoi? Fit-il en se retournant vers Vincent, la voix toujours un peu abimée. Il y avait un type, un soldat tout à l'heure mais il a dû aller manger alors j'ai joué un peu avec Elena. Elle est vachement bonne mais je la soupçonne de tricher, confia-t-il en baissant la voix et en mettant sa main sur le côté de sa bouche, comme si Elena risquait de lire sur ses lèvres.

Reno sauta de son lit et remonta dans celui de son amour en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Il m'a laissé ses cartes, on pourrait se faire un petit strip poker tout à l'heure… murmura-t-il dans un nouvel essai de voix sensuelle. Je peux l'avoir là mon bisou? Demanda-t-il.

Vincent le repoussa sur son lit en roulant les yeux et l'y étendit pour qu'il ait la tête sur l'oreiller. Il se plaça de sorte à être légèrement au-dessus de lui et plongea ses yeux carmin dans les siens, couleur de la mer.

-D'accord, mais à la condition que tu écoute ce que dit le docteur, reste dans ton lit.

Doucement, comme plus tôt, il rapprocha doucement ses lèvres de celles du rouquin, les caressant doucement, les emboîtant…

Et la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment sur Barret, Rufus et Tseng.

-Oh! Pas de ça ici! Cria alors Barret, mécontent.

-Oups, on dérange quelque chose! Fit Rufus en riant sous sa cape.

-Je ne suis pas certain qu'Elena apprécierait que vous vous attouchiez de la sorte dans la même pièce qu'elle, commenta Tseng, le regard sévère.

-Ben, elle prendrait des notes, répliqua Reno sur le ton de l'évidence, grimaçant en entendant sa voix encore déformée.

Tseng leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha du lit de la femme endormie, s'asseyant sur une chaise, mais s'abstint de répondre.

-Je vois que ta voix n'est pas encore dans la bonne voie, fit alors Rufus, se retenant à grandes peine de rire de son propre jeu de mot, auquel personne ne fit attention.

-C'est mieux qu'hier, je respire normalement et ça ne fais presque plus mal, Shalua dit que tout va revenir assez vite et que je devrais avoir une voix normale ce midi si je la repose… Répondit Reno.

Chacun eu un sourire. Reno, cesser de parler? Impossible…

-Mais en attendant, je m'ennuis ferme ici… se plaint-il.

-Je peux aller chercher les documents dans ton bureau si tu veux, proposa Tseng, les yeux brillants, droit comme un I.

-Ça va aller, merci… répondit le rouquin avec dédain. Je veux juste sortir d'ici. J'ai la voix qui ressemble à un vieux chat qui se fait égorger, ok, mais je ne mourrai pas si je vais prendre une marche!

-Tu écoute ce que dit Shalua, fit alors Rufus, ou tu auras à faire à moi!

_-Pas très menaçant_, pensa la majorité des personnes présentes.

-Rufus, j'imagine que si vous venez c'est pour nous transmettre un message, coupa Vincent, trouvant la conversation inutile.

-Ne jamais laisser personne seul et se promener en groupes de trois… Mais surtout pour voir comment vous alliez, répondit-il joyeusement, ne semblant pas inquiet pour deux sous.

-Alors c'est fait, répliqua Vincent, installant un léger malaise, n'étant pas doué pour parler aux autres et détestant ce type de réunion sur la pluie et le beau temps.

Le regard du ténébreux se fit alors lointain, comme perdu dans des souvenirs antérieurs auxquels personne n'avait accès… Personne sauf Reno, qui lui avait trop souvent vu ce regard, ne savait à quoi il pensait. Le rouquin toute fois, le regardait avec inquiétude, se demandant pourquoi à ce moment précis, cela lui revenait…

_-Alors Valentine, ça fait quoi de voir la personne qu'on aime mourir une deuxième fois?-_

-Rufus, fit soudainement Vincent sur le ton neutre qui le caractérisait si bien, Hojo n'est pas mort, lança-t-il directement avec sa voix râpeuse.

Le président sursauta comme dans un mauvais cartoon, Tseng leva la tête de sur Elena, Barret fronça les sourcils et Reno eut une expression de pure souffrance, confirmant les craintes qu'il avait, que cette terrible voix qu'il avait entendu _lui _appartenait réellement… Hojo…

-T'l'as désintégré en poussière, j'vois mal comment y pourrait faire d'mal à quelqu'un, observa Barret.

-Je ne sais pas non plus, confessa Vincent en baissant les yeux sur ses draps, jetant un petit regard à Reno qui était presque mort entre ses écailles reptiliennes. Il n'était pas vraiment là, il était dans un… Mais je sais ce que j'ai entendu, cette voix c'était…

Il ne put continuer, s'étouffant de nouveau sous le regard inquiet de Reno.

-Je veux bien qu'on prenne ça en note, mais on ne peut rien y faire… tu es le seul témoin, répondit Rufus, comme s'il consolait un enfant déficient.

Vincent baissa ses yeux couleur du sang vers le sol.

-Vincent, J'ai… j'ai les résultats, fit alors Shalua en entrant dans la pièce, une feuille à la main dont elle tordait nerveusement le coin entre ses doigts.

-On veut savoir juste si ce n'est pas grave! Cria impulsivement Reno en s'accrochant au bord de son lit.

Un malaise passa sur le visage de la scientifique avant qu'elle ne se retourne et s'enferme vivement dans son bureau, les yeux remplis de larmes. Tous se lancèrent un regard angoissé alors que Vincent restait pétrifié dans son lit, comme s'il se demandait si cette scène avait réellement eu lieu.

-Tu devrais y aller Vincent, murmura Tseng en serrant fortement la main d'Elena, ce que personne ne remarquait.

Reno laissa échapper une plainte tout en se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de lui crier de ne pas y aller. Vincent. Son Vincent. Son démon, son invincible, il… avait quelque chose… il ne savait pas quoi mais…

Le visage placide, Vincent se leva en laissant tomber un léger soupire. Il aurait sans doute donné un baiser à Reno pour le rassurer, mais pas devant tout ce monde, alors il passa devant sans le regarder, fixant la porte close du bureau. Il l'ouvrit, entra et referma derrière lui toujours avec son visage calme. Il donnait l'impression de pénétrer en enfer, de se couper du reste du monde avec cette simple porte.

Un silence suivit. Reno, les doigts toujours étroitement serrés contre la petite barre métallique qui entourait son lit, se mordait la lèvre et ses mains devenaient moites, glissant contre le fer déjà brûlant. Il espérait tant voir son amour et la scientifique sortir en riant, leur disant que ce n'était qu'une blague. Ou alors entendre Vincent s'exclamer de l'autre côté : «Quoi? Juste ça! Mais c'est pas grave!»… Mais le silence persistait et à chaque seconde, il sentait sa gorge se nouer un peu plus, à chaque dixième de seconde, son cœur tombaient un peu plus dans sa poitrine, faisant pression sur l'estomac, à chaque centième de seconde, un cri du fond de son être voulait sortir, se défouler, dire tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu dire, mais restait muet, ne pouvant franchir la gorge trop serrée.

Inquiets, les autres commencèrent à bouger un peu, Rufus lançant des regards obliques à Reno remplis de curiosité déplacée, Tseng faisant quelques pas nerveux. Ils ne voulaient pas partir, rester et soutenir Reno, apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle et parler à Vincent… Mais tout devenait si insoutenable, l'ambiance si lourde, l'air irrespirable, la…

-ASSEZ! S'écria Barret, faisant sursauter tout le monde. C'est beaucoup trop long!

Barret s'avança vers la porte sous les regards incertains. Si c'était si grave, peut-être aimeraient-ils rester dans le brouillard quelques minutes de plus? À faire des suppositions… Vincent deviendra-t-il paralysé? Sourd, muet? Son corps sera couvert d'atroces brûlures au mako? Peut-être oubliera-t-il tout, qui il est, qui étaient les autres? Se pourrait-il que…? Non, Vincent était le model indestructible, il avait survécu à tant de choses, ça ne pouvait être si grave!

Barret se pencha sur la porte et y colla son oreille en fronçant les sourcils. Le silence suivit. Lourd, épais. Le géant écoutait avec attention puis, ses yeux se fermèrent. Se concentrait-il pour mieux entendre ou venait-il de trop bien entendre ce que chacun redoutait? Ses jambes tremblaient et sa bouche s'entre-ouvrit. Il se décolla vivement de la porte en grognant.

-J'n'ai assez entendu, marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

Personne n'osa lui demander ce qu'il avait entendu mais tous virent Reno se reculer et s'asseoir doucement dans son lit sans quitter du regard la porte où son amour avait disparut. Les yeux d'océan du rouquin semblaient s'être éteints de tout espoir et ressemblaient à présent à deux faucilles grisâtres et usés, abandonnés au fond d'un marais humide qui refusait de déverser le trop plein d'eau s'y étant accumulé. Le spectacle était plus que triste. Reno, celui qui gardait toujours son sourire et plaisantait, celui qui voyait toujours le bon côté, gardait toujours le moral… avait sombré dans un abîme profond où régnait le désespoir, entraînant avec lui ses comparses déchirés par sa tristesse contagieuse.

Barret s'éloigna au fond de l'infirmerie et regarda par la fenêtre.

«-…s_ais pas quoi faire Vincent, disait la voix défaite de Shalua. Même un saut dans la cuve ne fonctionnerait pas, la protomatéria fondrait et Chaos échapperait à tout contrôle. Et si c'est lui qui va dans la cuve, c'est lui qui sera régénéré… Vincent, tu as absorbé trop de mako dans ta vie, plus que n'importe qui. Vincent, tu es revenu à la vie dans le mako! S'exclama-t-elle, sa voix à présent légèrement troublée par des sanglots. Imagines-tu un instant la quantité que tu as dû absorbé? Tu a atteins ta limite, je suis désolée…_

_-Bien… combien de temps? Demanda la voix toujours aussi peu expressive de Vincent._

_Les sanglots s'intensifièrent alors que Shalua demandant à Vincent de la pardonner._»

Barret regardait au dehors. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de rester collé à la porte pour avoir la réponse à la question… ni de répéter aux autres ce qu'il avait entendu. Vincent allait mourir. Intoxiqué au mako. Dans combien de temps? Six mois? Un an? Deux? Plus?

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, les quatre paires d'yeux des hommes présents se rivèrent sur Vincent et Shalua qui en sortaient. Leurs visages étaient impassibles.

-On a trois jours pour détruire Jenova, déclara Vincent en lançant un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Tseng, qui s'était de nouveau assis au chevet d'Elena, et Rufus restèrent surpris, se demandant quel était le lien avec la santé de Vincent et Jenova. Barret se retourna vers la fenêtre et laissa couler une larme, comprenant ce que trois jours signifiaient. Reno restait immobile sur le lit, attendant que les mots de Vincent atteignent son esprit embrouillé.

-Reno, je voudrais te parler… seul, fit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Tu… tu as ton congé de l'infirmerie Reno, articula Shalua en se remettant à pleurer, courant presque s'enfermer dans son bureau.

-Nous devons nous déplacer en groupes de trois, rappela Rufus, toujours décontenancé mais n'osant pas poser de question.

Tseng serra la main d'Elena une dernière fois avant de se lever. Barret essuya discrètement ses yeux et Rufus se dirigea vers la porte, sans son sourire moqueur et innocent habituel. Les cinq hommes partirent donc, Reno toujours terré dans son silence, Vincent serrant fort sa main. Ils montèrent deux étages à pied dans le silence complet, traversèrent deux ou trois couloirs et arrivèrent devant l'appartement des deux Turks.

Vincent verrouilla la porte derrière lui en faisant un bref signe de tête de remerciement aux trois hommes et entraîna Reno à la chambre à coucher où il le fit s'asseoir sur le lit, se mettant à genoux devant lui. Le brun prit ses mains tremblantes dans les siennes et les serra, plantant son regard de braise dans celui, tant changé, de son amour. Il cherchait les mots, les bons, simples, sans détours, doux, réconfortant.

-Reno, il me reste trois jours et je veux les passer avec toi, peu importe l'heure ou l'endroit… Ensuite… je… je continuerai de… de veiller sur toi mais je…

Sa voix tremblante mourut dans sa gorge alors que l'incertitude, la peur et la tristesse se bousculaient ses magnifiques yeux écarlates brillant de larmes. Depuis trop longtemps il attendait la mort, maintenant qu'il la trouvait enfin, il ne souhaitait que la fuir… et vivre.

* * *

**Bloopers**

**+ Au départ, Yuffie était présente à l'infirmerie mais elle enlevait beaucoup d'émotion, notamment en faisant une tentative de blesser Reno, en le faisant culpabiliser, lui disant que c'est de sa faute et finissant par le frapper pour qu'il arrête d'être triste… c'est pourquoi je l'ai bannit de mon chapitre :K **

**++ Je ne veux pas gâcher toute l'émotion alors il se peu que je diminue mon blabla jusqu'à ce que Vincent arrive au terme.**

**Deux mots : Cait… m'énerve! Rufus… m'énerve! Yuffie… M'ÉNERVE! (Pardon, ça devait sortir)**

**J'abandonne l'idée du nom original : 34/65**

**Shoku **

**P.S. Je serai absente, j'ignore jusqu'à quelle date, alors n'espérez pas le prochain chapitre avant la fin d'août... je sais, c'est cruel mais ce n'est pas le but, je part en vacances et dison que même si je voulais, je ne peux pas écrire papier, faute d'internet dont j'ai besoin pour suivre avec le forum, désolé... profitez-en pour mettre plein de reveiw :P**


	17. La première journée

**De retour!**

**Voici -enfin- un nouveau chapitre de **_**Tout pour tes bras**_**… bien que le nombre de review en un mois soit plus que décevant… une seule pff… Pour un grand moment d'émotion… rattrapez-vous sinon…!**

**P.S. Certains points de la fic pourraient changer, rien de dramatique, seulement des détails, tel que l'emplacement de chaque endroit sur les étages de la Shinra, l'âge ou des truc du genre.**

* * *

-Reno, il me reste trois jours et je veux les passer avec toi, peu importe l'heure ou l'endroit… Ensuite… je… je continuerai de… de veiller sur toi mais je…

Reno resta immobile, assis sur le lit, à contempler les yeux éteints et voilé de larmes qui lui faisaient face. Le message peinait à trouver son chemin et les mots perdaient leur sens dans l'esprit du rouquin. Dans la petite chambre, tout ce qui existait était Vincent agenouillé devant lui, serrant ses mains dans les siennes.

-Trois jours…?

Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de Reno. Trois jours… Trois tout petits jours… dans lesquels ils devraient arrêter Jenova au meilleur, ses ''fils'' au pire… Trois jours… Trois…

Incapable de rester assis plus longtemps, il sauta sur Vincent, le faisant basculer par derrière. Il pleura dans son cou toutes les larmes de son corps en serrant contre lui son amant tremblant. Il sentait les mains du brun dans son dos qui tentait de le consoler mais c'était impossible, aucun mot, aucun geste ne l'aurait réconforté.

Trois jours seulement…

Reno pleura encore et encore en pensant à ses parents qui étaient morts alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune adolescent. Il ne pleurait pas souvent et se ressaisissait, se disant que d'autres auraient besoin de lui, besoin qu'il soit fort.

Seulement, en perdant Vincent, il perdait tout. Ses repères, son amour, son soutient.

Il s'arrêta de pleurer à demi déshydraté et épuisé, il ferma les yeux dans le cou humide de larmes de Vincent et l'écouta respirer, s'emplissant son odeur, gravant la couleur de sa peau à son esprit, le poids de ses mains dans son dos.

Vincent ne pouvait rien faire et s'en voulait en quelque sorte de faire subir cette tristesse à Reno. Impuissant, il embrassa ses cheveux, le berça doucement jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots diminuent. Il nicha son nez dans les cheveux roux de son amour et ferma les yeux. Il sentit alors un larme tiède franchir le barrage de ses paupière et rouler paresseusement en dévalant sa tempe pour aller se perdre dans ses cheveux. Elle semblait irréelle, superflue. Depuis si longtemps Vincent n'avait pas pleuré… avant même son entrée dans les Turks, même pour Lucrecia, il n'avait jamais pleuré. Et pourtant... il n'avait pas peur de la mort, seulement de perdre Reno.

Son cœur se serra… Cette peur, cette douleur… Encore? Non, c'était bien pire.

Reno finit par s'endormir quelques minutes. Il était bien et mal à la fois. Avait chaud, mais tellement froid. Il lui semblait ne jamais avoir été aussi triste… Et pourtant, il était quand même heureux…

-Vincent? Risqua Reno, presque à regret de briser le moment si particulier. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Je veux dire… En trois jours on peut trouver et détruire Jenova ou si on s'éclipse quelque part et on disparaît pour être ensemble jusqu'…

Sa voix encore fragile se brisa dans sa gorge irritée par les sanglots alors que des larmes silencieuses continuaient de couler. Lentement, il leva la tête vers le visage de son amour. Il vit une trace humide, le sillon d'une larme. Avec tendresse, il approcha sa main tremblante du doux visage de Vincent et essuya l'eau salée de son pouce.

Le rouquin eu alors l'effet d'un choc électrique. Ce n'était pas lui de pleurer ainsi! Et puis à quoi cela servait-il? Il pourrait être triste dans trois jours, pas là, il n'avait pas le temps! Il se remit brusquement sur ses pieds en tirant Vincent avec lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Il reste trois jours! Trois jours, t'as compris? Cria-t-il, les yeux exorbités. Trois! Et le premier, c'est aujourd'hui! Et moi j'ai décidé que les autres trouveraient Jenova et que pendant ce temps, nous, on ferait l'amour toute la journée. Demain on va la chercher et on lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs! Et le troisième jour, je ne sais pas encore… on verra, mais moi je dis qu'on refait l'amour toute la journée… Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre! S'écria-t-il avec son sourire séducteur des grands jours.

Vincent resta surprit du changement soudain. Il finit par esquisser un sourire attendri, c'était bien pour cela qu'il aimait Reno… Tout allait être si difficile… après…

-_Il vaut mieux en profiter, _se dit Vincent_, c'est peut-être… Non, ne pas y penser, il n'y a rien de perdu…_

Puis, Vincent se rendit compte qu'il était étendu sur le lit et déjà à moitié nu, un Reno à cheval sur son ventre avec un air gourmand, pervers et sadique à la fois.

-Et pour la cause, c'est toi qui subis aujourd'hui! Chantonna-t-il mi-joyeux, mi-menaçant.

Le rouquin observa sa proie un instant, puis fondit sur le torse de son aimé à la manière d'un aigle. Ses léchouilles avaient beau être rapides et précipitées, elles n'en étaient pas moins pleines de tendresse et d'amour. Il descendit précipitamment en retirant le reste des vêtements de Vincent et arriva rapidement à son entre-jambe, ou il savait qu'il trouverait à lui changer les idées… comme la première fois… À cause d'_elle_…

-*=*=*-

Deux étages plus bas, au cinquante-troisième, une réunion à l'infirmerie fut organisée entre les membres d'Avalanche et des Turks. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser Elena seule, ni tenir Shalua et sa sœur à l'écart.

Le silence plana quelques secondes puis des hypothèses toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres furent échangées. Ils n'avaient aucune piste.

Puis, un bruit étrange leur parvint. Ils firent le silence en s'interrogeant du regard. Cela ressemblait à des cris… Mais ils venaient de loin. En tendant l'oreille, ils se rendirent compte que les cris semblaient… de plaisir?

-Je crois que c'est Reno cette fois, commenta Shalua en tentant de maitriser son fou rire. Il a l'air vachement performant!

Un malaise général suivit, confirmant les pensés de chacun. Tifa particulièrement. Elle dégluti péniblement avant de briser le silence.

-Je… peux poser une question?

-Bien sur, acquiesça Rufus, qui dirigeait –ou avait l'air de diriger- la discutions.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas à la réunion avec nous? Demanda timidement la femme, évitant d'utiliser des termes concrets sur leur activité du moment.

-J'imagine qu'on n'pourra pas r'tarder la mauvaise nouvel' indéfiniment… marmonna Barret.

-La mauvaise nouvelle? Reprit Cloud avec inquiétude.

-Nous avons reçu les résultats sanguins de Vincent, expliqua la scientifique, l'ensemble des personnes présentes pendues à ses lèvres. Il ne lui reste que trois jours… celui-ci est le premier.

Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas été présent à l'infirmerie, cela fit l'effet d'une gifle, certains retinrent avec peine exclamations et protestations, les autres baissèrent les yeux.

-Voilà pourquoi il est entrain de s'envoyer en l'air pendant que nous, nous cherchons le repère des deux femmes, continua tristement la médecin. Vous connaissez Vincent, il ne manquerait pas une réunion… à moins d'avoir la meilleur des raisons…

Un silence suivit, brisé par Cid.

-Bordel, aussi bin le faire partir en paix et s'assurer que la p'tite demoiselle soit morte avec toute sa bande!

Le courage du groupe sembla se ranimer, chacun cherchant où aurait pu se cacher deux femmes projetant de recréer les terreurs.

-*=*=*-

Vincent haletait, tentant de reprendre son souffle, voyant dans les yeux et le sourire déterminé de Reno qu'il visualisait déjà le deuxième round.

-Pas question! S'écria le rouquin, la voix à présent presque normale. Tu te reposeras dans trois jours!

Il releva son menton et déposa de petits baisers rapides sur ses lèvres humides. Ses mains étaient déjà reparties en exploration alors que les deux hommes respiraient toujours difficilement entre leurs baisers. Reno cessa bientôt pour laisser sa langue redécouvrir le cou de Vincent… encore…

-Et si tu pouvais hurler plus fort, je ne suis pas sur que tout le monde à la Shinra t'aie entendu, fit le rouquin, moqueur, contre son oreille avant d'y enfoncer sa langue.

-*=*=*-

-Tiens, on dirait qu'ils ont fini! Dit Yuffie, pleine d'espoirs et presque malade de savoir _son_ Vincent avec Reno.

Tous tendirent l'oreille…

-Eh non, c'est juste un début! Fit Shalua en éclatant de rire quand les hurlements étouffés reprirent.

-On ne peut pas descendre plus bas? Demanda Tifa, écœurée au plus haut point de cette relation qui, selon elle, était contre-nature.

-Non, on doit rester avec Elena, répliqua Tseng, un peu en retrait au chevet de la femme toujours inconsciente.

-C'est pas si grave… c'est que… du bruit, fit Rude à la surprise générale, un sourire à peine perceptible étirant ses lèvres, le même que Rufus.

-Si on revenait au plan? S'interposa Cloud pour sortir les deux hommes de leurs rêveries perverses.

-Oui, acquiesça le président, on a rien. Pas de piste, même pas une hypothèse qui ne tienne la route… Mais je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'une question de minutes… Jenova ne doit pas pouvoir faire revenir ses fils si vite… je me trompe? Demanda-il en se tournant vers les deux sœurs scientifiques, encore avec un demi-sourire, comme s'il jouait aux échecs.

-Plus ou moins… Répondit Shelke. Pour faire renaître ses fils, elle a besoin de corps, d'ADN et de différentes substances chimiques qu'elle trouverait au laboratoire du professeur Hojo. Pour les corps, elle a la blonde qui faisait des clones, l'ADN, elle peut prendre le sien et le faire muter, notre seule chance est de surveiller le labo, expliqua-t-elle en parfaite scientifique.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas faire des centaines de clones alors? Intervint Reeves.

-C'est différent, ils ne sont pas de vrais humains et un clone ne copierait pas leurs aptitudes ou leurs souvenirs comme ceux d'un humain. C'est complexe… Ce qu'elles vont faire selon moi est de créer artificiellement une âme et l'implanter dans un des corps que la blonde fabrique, répondit Shalua sans entrer dans les détails compliqué. Seulement, puisque l'entrepôt où elle se cachait a été vidé, la blonde n'aura pas le choix de venir ici chercher les éléments pour les corps…

-Dans c'cas, surveillance intense au labo, déclara Barret. Moi, Cloud, Tifa et Yuffie au premier tour de garde. Le deuxième sera Tseng, Rude, Shelke et Cid. Cait Sit fera le messager en cas d'attaque. Rouge, tu …

-C'est Nanaki! Intervint-il.

-Oui, toi… tu reste à l'infirmerie, et Rufus, restez avec Reeves, conclu Barret comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Quant à Reno et Vincent pourront se greffer à nous en cas d'attaque mais peut-être est-ce mieux de les laisser ensemble pour le moment…

Tous furent estomaqué de la rapidité avec la quelle Barret avait pensé son plan de défiance, néanmoins, le premier groupe se leva et suivit le géant jusqu'au labo, montant quatre étages plus haut.

-*=*=*-

Couvert de sueur, Vincent poussa un cri puissant avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Cherchant son souffle, il se retourna en couchant Reno sous lui, tentant de l'occuper à son tour… question d'égalité.

-*=*=*-

Au soixante-septième étage, Tifa, Yuffie, Cloud et Barret venaient de pénétrer dans le vaste laboratoire.

-Vous croyez qu'ils vont se reposer? Demanda Tifa. Toute une journée ce n'est pas… excessif?

-À eux de voir, répliqua Cloud, peu intéressé par la question.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que les cris on changés de tonalité? Interrogea Yuffie.

-S'il pouvait ne plus y avoir de cris j'aurais moins de difficulté à me concentrer, dit Tifa d'un ton mi-ferme, mi-plaintif.

-Te concentrer sur quoi? On doit juste attendre de se faire attaquer! S'exclama Cloud. Dis plutôt que ça t'écœure!

Un magnifique coup de pied de Tifa cueillit Cloud au menton. Il s'envola, roula un moment dans les airs, un moment au sol, avant de s'écraser contre un mur, à quelques centimètres d'une fenêtre.

-Les enfants, intervint Barret, exaspéré. Arrêtez. Prenez chacun un poste d'où vous voyez au moins deux autres personnes et taisez-vous si c'pour vous chamailler!

-*=*=*-

Deux étages plus bas, Reno hurlait à en perdre la voix.

-V…VinCENT!!!

Il n'avait jamais crié ainsi, ni avec Chaos, ni avec n'importe qui d'autre, même en combat il n'atteignait pas ce niveau sonore. Il criait et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il criait ce qu'il ne pouvait dire, exorcisait le trop plein d'émotions. Rage, haine, peur, souffrances, plaisir, mais surtout son amour.

À quatre pattes sur le lit, il poussa un dernier hurlement déchirant de pur plaisir avant de s'effondrer. À plat ventre sur le lit, il chercha Vincent de sa main, le saisit à la nuque et l'attira pour qu'il s'étende sur lui. Les yeux déjà fermés, Reno tourna son visage vers celui, maintenant tout près de sien, de son amant.

-Je… Vincent… je… Tenta le rouquin dans un ultime effort, à cour de force et de souffle. Fatigué, réussit-il à articuler, se préparant pour une sieste. Bisou…

Vincent sourit victorieusement et l'embrassa doucement avant de fermer les yeux à son tour et de déposer sa tête au creux du dos de Reno sous lui, entre ses omoplates. Finalement une pause! Après tout, il avait presque soixante ans, il n'était plus tout jeune contrairement à Reno…

Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer fut pour le rouquin, dont il s'emplissait de l'odeur, de la texture de sa peau, de sa fine musculature au repos, de la lenteur de sa respiration, la façon dont son dos se soulevait à chaque inspiration, des petits bruits qui lui échappaient dans ses expirations.

-*=*=*-

-Ah! Enfin, soupira Tifa.

-C'est exaspérant Tifa, ce n'est pas pire qu'une femme et un homme! S'exclama Cloud.

-Tu dis? Fit-elle, menaçante.

-Rien, rien! S'empressa de banaliser le blond en se frottant la mâchoire.

-*=*=*-

Vincent se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, la gorge fortement irritée. Avec précaution, il se détacha de Reno, couché en boule mais les bras étirés en croix, et sortit du lit brûlant. Il se rendit à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir la gorge et le visage et se redressa, regardant sa figure pâle dans le miroir, se détachant à peine du mur blanc derrière lui. Il fut alors prit d'une quinte de toux violente et, prenant appuis au lavabo devant lui, d'un étourdissement. Quand le moment fut passé, il sentit sur ses lèvres et sa langue un goût bien familier, métallique et étouffant par l'illusion de son épaisseur. Du sang.

En jurant tout bas, il cracha dans l'évier et ouvrit le robinet pour se rincer la bouche. Il ne vit pas Reno dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'était levé en ne sentant plus sa présence rassurante et regardait à présent le triste spectacle, ne sachant que faire.

Quand Vincent referma le robinet, le rouquin s'approcha et l'enlaça par derrière, cachant son visage abattu et larmoyant dans la chevelure foncée et emmêlée du brun pour qu'il ne voit pas son reflet triste dans le miroir. L'heure du souper était proche maintenant. Reno eu un sanglot silencieux, la journée était presque terminée... le temps passait trop vite. Il restait moins de trois jours à présent. Moins de trois jours durant lesquels Reno regarderait l'homme qu'il aimait mourir un peu plus chaque minute sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

Il se força au calme, il pleurerait dans trois jours... enfin, moins de trois... Mais pas maintenant, il n'avait pas le temps. Il s'accrocha un sourire au visage en prévision du moment où il devrait quitter le doux confort de la chevelure de son amant.

-*=*=*-

Deux étages plus haut, au labo.

-On devrait aller les chercher non? Demanda Cloud en regardant sa montre.

-Tifa n'a qu'à y aller, répondit Barret d'un ton banal.

-NON! Cria-t-elle, catégorique, avec une grimace.

Tous retinrent un petit rire.

Le deuxième tour de garde devait arriver une demi-heure plus tard à la grande salle à manger improvisée à l'étage sous le labo avec le souper. Ils mangeraient tous ensembles, même Elena, à la demande de Tseng, qui dormait toujours mais respirait à présent seule, ce qui était une très bonne nouvelle. Elle n'avait pas été intoxiquée au mako et se réveillerait sous peu selon Shalua.

-Je peux y aller! Intervint Cait Sit de sa voix la plus affreuse, écorchant les oreilles de tout le monde.

-C'est sur que ça va les réveiller, blagua Cloud alors que le chat robotisé galopait joyeusement jusqu'à la sortie du laboratoire.

-*=*=*-

Toc toc toc.

-Hé ho! Fit une voix horrible de l'autre côté de la porte.

Vincent sursauta et grogna de mécontentement.

-Ils n'auraient pas put envoyer quelqu'un d'autre? Se plaignit-il alors que Reno était partagé entre rire de Vincent et se plaindre lui aussi.

-Messieurs, le repas va être prêt, dépêchez-vous, continua la voix mécanique.

-On a compris! Cria Vincent d'une drôle de voix.

Il porta la main à sa gorge qui, manifestement, avait souffert des cris qu'il avait poussé un peu plus tôt et envoya un regard amusé à Reno dans le miroir, celui-ci toujours accroché dans son dos.

-Je crois que c'est encore pire que la sienne... dit le brun, plus bas.

Reno répondit par un sourire en montrant toutes ses dents.

-J'adore quand tu souris... encore plus quand tu m'embrasse, mais j'aime vraiment ton sourire, fit le rouquin dans un murmure, tout près de l'oreille de son amant. Tu crois qu'ils nous en voudraient de les faire patienter encore un peu? Demanda-il d'un ton innocent tout en léchant consciencieusement l'oreille de Vincent. Mais non, je blague... Allez, viens...

Sans desserrer son emprise autour de l'abdomen de Vincent, Reno le fit marcher -quelque peu en canard- jusqu'à la chambre où ils s'habillèrent rapidement alors que le chat robotisé leur écorchait les oreilles en criant inlassablement dans le couloir. Vincent dû revêtir l'uniforme des Turks, ses vêtements n'ayant pas résistés au mako. Il sortirent quelques minutes plus tard et suivirent Cait Sit au soixante-huitième étage, serrant chacun la main de l'autre dans la sienne.

À leur entrée, les réactions furent variées: salutations joyeuses, regards curieux, d'autres plus gênés, Elena resta indifférente (évidement!) alors que Tifa et Yuffie lancèrent un salut inconfortable et partirent au fond du labo.

Le repas commença joyeusement, chacun s'employant à éviter de parler de la mort imminente de Vincent, qui, conscient des pensées que chacun tentait de cacher, serrait fortement la main de Reno sous la table.

Vers le milieu du repas, Tseng s'arrêta brusquement de parler. Il était assis au bout de la table pour être plus près d'Elena -bien qu'il ne l'ai pas avoué-. Il lui avait semblé entendre un bruit. Progressivement, le silence se fit autour de la table.

-Elena? Fit Tseng en se retournant.

Il se leva et rejoint le chevet de la jeune femme. Sa respiration lente se modifiait et elle commençait à s'agiter dans son lit. Certains se levèrent de table pour rejoindre Tseng.

-Que... Tseng...? Fit la voix faible de la blonde.

-Du calme! Intervint Shalua. Laissez-la respirer! Vous pourrez tous la voir à tour de rôle, vous aurez dix minutes chaque et premier arrivé, premier servit! Tseng, prends le temps dont tu as besoin pour lui expliquer la situation. Allez, retournez manger! Ouste!

Sur ce, Shalua poussa les autres vers la table et ferma les rideaux épais pour offrir un peu de calme et d'intimité aux deux Turks.

Chacun avait un grand sourire sauf Vincent, qui tendait l'oreille. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait entendu un autre bruit... plus mou, comme si... Il s'excusa et se leva de table, prétextant devoir aller à la salle de bain, et quitta silencieusement la pièce.

Reno le couvrit d'un regard soupçonneux et inquiet alors qu'il le voyait s'éloigner.

Vincent passa devant la salle de bain mais continua jusqu'aux escaliers, il calcula que s'il se dépêchait, il serait de retour rapidement, avant que les autres ne s'aperçoivent de sa disparition. Il monta les escaliers au pas de course, main sur la crosse de Cerberus.

En arrivant devant la porte, il la fit silencieusement tourner sur ses gonds de quelques centimètres et glissa son regard carmin vers l'intérieur du labo. Un soldat était appuyé au mur, ruisselant de sueur et haletant, désarmé. Il n'en fallut pas plus au ténébreux pour dégainer et se montrer.

Le spectacle avait de quoi surprendre... et exaspérer. Un autre soldat se tenait en garde face à celui au mur alors que les autres formaient un cercle et les regardaient s'entrainer. Vincent prit un air sévère alors que tous s'étaient tournés vers lui.

-Votre travail est de surveiller le labo, pas de vous amuser! Tonna-t-il.

-Je... nous sommes désolés Monsieur, marmonnèrent-ils après un sursaut violent dû à la force dans la voix du Turks.

-Que ça ne se reproduise plus! Il y a une raison pour laquelle la sécurité a été augmentée et c'est vous qui devez l'assurer!

-Oui...

-Je ne veux plus vous entendre, retournez à vos postes... et restez-y.

Vincent tourna les talons et s'éloigna, soulagé que ses sens l'aient trompé pour une fois. Mais cela ne devait pas se reproduire. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers à toute vitesse, sautant de palier en palier, Vincent s'arrêta net et soupira bruyamment.

-Je sais que tu me suis Reno... Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Le rouquin sortit de sa cachette avec une expression dure, Cait Sit sur ses talons.

-Tu m'avais promit Vincent, promit que tu n'irait plus au front seul, encore moins sans le dire à personne. Si on a mit des mesures de sécurité, c'est pour tout le monde, toi y compris. On doit être en groupes de trois. Tu croyait faire quoi tout seul devant on-ne-sait-même-pas-quoi? Il te reste deux jours Vincent, soupira Reno, tiens-tu vraiment à les écourter?

Le rouquin sentit les larmes revenir à ses yeux en prononçant ces mots mais il ne les laissa pas couler, il savait que Vincent ne le prendrait pas au sérieux dans ce cas.

-Tout à fait! Commenta le chat robotisé de sa voix criarde, faisant grincer des dents les deux hommes.

-Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, fit brusquement Reno. Je ne suis même pas sur que tu compte pour un, pour moi, t'es qu'une demi, alors la ferme.

En fait, Reno l'avait emmené pour qu'il puisse faire le message aux autres en cas de problème. Il préférait être seul avec Vincent.

-C'est vrai, j'ai été idiot, je...

-Si ça ne te dérange pas de mourir, continua Reno en le coupant, je suis heureux pour toi, mais si tu nous aimes vraiment, moi, Avalanche, les Turks et tous les habitants de la planète, alors reste en vie encore ces deux jours. Est-ce trop demandé? Deux jours ensemble et après, tu est libre de te reposer le restant de l'éternité.

La voix de Reno se brisa. Il n'aurait jamais voulu dire cela, parler de sa mort prochaine. Incapable de se retenir, il se retourna dos à Vincent et Cait Sit et pressa ses mains sur son visage, se forçant au calme, mais incapable de retenir ses larmes.

Vincent s'en voulait terriblement. C'est vrai, il avait promit de ne plus partir seul face à tous, et c'est vrai, il était idiot, il agissait toujours sur un coup de tête, espérant que ça marcherait.

-Je suis désolé Reno, si je refais quelque chose du genre, frappe moi, fit Vincent, abattu de faire pleurer l'homme qu'il aimait avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Doucement, le ténébreux s'approcha du rouquin et posa sa main normale sur son épaule. Il le contourna et releva son menton pour planter ses yeux dans les siens, ses magnifiques yeux dont les larmes avaient fait ressortir la couleur turquoise, ces mêmes yeux féériques qu'il aurait voulu voir tout les matins en se réveillant, et tout les soir jusqu'à s'endormir, épuisé des les avoir trop contemplés... tous les jours, l'éternité.

-Reno, je t'en pris, ça fait un moment que j'y pense... Je suis inquiet de ce que tu vas faire quand... après... Je t'en pris, fais ce que je n'ai jamais fais, vit, Reno. Vit toute ta vie et vit sans regret. Reste en vie, vieillit... je vais t'attendre, des décennies, tout ce qu'aurait été ma vie.

Reno se laissa tomber sur Vincent en passant ses bras autour de son corps, ayant besoin de réconfort.

-Comme si je pouvais te frapper... idiot, marmonna le rouquin en reniflant. En plus tu fais exprès pour me faire pleurer, continua-t-il en reniflant. C'est promis, je vivrai... et pour nous deux. Et quand je te rejoindrai, je te raconterai tout, déclara-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Quand mes parents sont mort, j'ai gardé le sourire pour les autres... ça n'a pas été facile, tu sais... J'essaierai de faire la même chose pour toi... j'essaierai...

Reno l'embrassa sur le bout du nez et se recolla à lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Impossible de rester fâcher contre lui... impossible...

-L'uniforme des Turks te va plutôt bien, tu sais, susurra Reno en descendant imperceptiblement ses mains vers les fesses musclées de son amant. En plus, il y a moins d'attaches que tes vêtements habituels... c'est un plus pour moi ça, murmura-t-il en offrant son sourire le plus pervers à Vincent.

_-Je pleurerai quand tout sera terminé... Se rappela Reno._

Vincent s'autorisa lui-même un sourire et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, tout près de l'oreille à demi dissimulée dans les mèches rousses de Reno.

-Messieurs, les autres vont s'inquiéter! Intervint alors le Cait Sit.

-Comment on l'éteint? Soupira Reno, exaspéré.

Vincent se pencha alors, posant un genoux au sol, et fit un signe du doigt au chat robotisé lui intimant de s'approcher. Timidement, le chat avança, curieux et intimidé par ce géant qui prenait la peine de se mettre à sa hauteur. Quand il fut suffisamment près, Vincent l'attrapa par la peau du cou, tirant un miaulement furieux et craintif au petit animal, et le tira à lui, le mettant très près de son visage.

-Tu vas aller porter un message aux autres de notre part, fit-il, plutôt menaçant. Vas leur dire qu'on est fatigués et qu'on va se coucher.

-Mais je...

-T'en fait pas, on va rentrer rapidement... aller, va!

Vincent lâcha sa victime, qui détala à toute vitesse, pour se tourner vers sa prochaine proie, qui avait regardé la scène avec ravissement, encore plus la fuite du chat.

-Allez, viens... je suis réellement fatigué, fit le ténébreux en saisissant la main de Reno.

Ils partirent au pas de course vers leur appart, Reno inquiet pour Vincent, qui ne se plaignait jamais, et Vincent, légèrement distant, à l'écoute de son corps.

Il commençait à ressentir des douleurs anormales et cela le troublait. De plus, sentant probablement sa faiblesse, Chaos semblait mettre plus de poids pour prendre le contrôle, et cela, Vincent le sentait, l'entendait. Tout au fond de lui, il entendait ses ricanements, ses promesses de retour... étrangement cependant, il ne parlait pas de destruction du monde comme à son habitude, seulement de contrôle, de pouvoir.

Reno ferma la porte à clé derrière lui en entrant. Il se mit aussitôt à insister pour aller prendre une douche avant d'aller dormir. Ils avaient fait un grosse sieste l'après-midi... et puis il voulait une gâterie. Vincent ne fut pas difficile à convaincre et il se laissa tirer vers la salle de bain avec un petit sourire.

Il se retrouvèrent bien vite sous la douche, les cheveux plaqués au visage, se cherchant l'un l'autre. Reno tenta de prendre le dessus -en apparence- mais se retrouva bien vite plaqué au mur, ondulant sensuellement contre Vincent, la tête dans son cou.

-Les suçons disparaissent quand on meurt? Parce que sinon, ils vont avoir un sacré job de maquillage à te faire, murmura Reno entre un soupir et une magnifique marque bleutée sur sa nuque, déjà surchargée de cette couleur qui contrastait tant avec sa peau pâle.

Vincent répondit par un sourire amusé.

-Si tu ne m'en fait pas d'autres, ceux là devraient avoir disparut, répondit-il.

Il vit le regard déçu de Reno et cela le fit rire... et se termina en toux creuse. Il fit un petit sourire à son amant pour cacher son malaise et continua de le caresser tendrement aux endroits les plus sensible.

-*=*=*-

-QUOI? Ils sont allés se coucher? Fit Tifa, incrédule.

-Il ne faut pas oublier que la situation de Vincent se dégrade peu à peu, il ne mourra pas d'un coup, expliqua calmement Shalua.

-J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'ils vont faire autre chose, marmonna la brune.

-Shalua, intervint Cloud, la santé de Vincent, elle se dégrade à quel rythme?

-Rapidement, demain déjà, nous devrions voir des changements plutôt alarmant.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Toux plus creuses et plus fréquentes, fièvre, indigestion... la liste est plutôt longue...

-Mais on ne peux pas le laisser se battre dans cet état! Cria Yuffie.

-Essais de l'en empêcher, la méprisa Shalua. Tu le connait, il est têtu comme dix.

-Mais c'est inhumain! S'indigna le blond.

-Cloud, si la dernière chose qu'il veux faire c'est se battre, le mieux, c'est de le respecter... Il ne nous regardera pas les bras croisés. Son cas est irréversible, il a beau se reposer autant qu'il veux, cela ne changera rien. Crois moi, j'ai cherché une solution toute la journée, et je continuerai demain, mais je ne crois pas... Shalua s'interrompit.

Elle ne croyait pas trouver, il n'y avait rien à faire et elle cherchait dans le seul but de ne pas rester les bras croisés. Cependant, elle ne croyait pas vraiment en ses recherches et l'avouer à voix haute l'attristait encore plus.

-*=*=*-

Plaqué contre le mur de la douche, Reno luttait pour rester debout alors que Vincent était dans son dos. Le rouquin tira son bras de chair au niveau de son visage, de sorte que Vincent garde un appui contre le mur avec son coude.

Dans un gémissement, Reno plaqua sa bouche contre ce bras à la peau si douce, si tendre, et fit un nouveau suçon pour étouffer les bruits érotiques qui dansaient sur ses lèvres.

Soudainement, Reno se crispa, mordant légèrement le bras de Vincent. Il sentit couler en lui un liquide chaud, cette sensation délicieuse dont laquelle il ne pouvait plus se passer à présent. Chancelant, respirant rapidement, il savoura pleinement cette sensation alors que déjà, il sentait la semence de Vincent couler hors de lui.

L'orgasme passé, il se retourna en s'aidant du mur pour se laisser aller dans les bras de Vincent, l'embrasser à nouveau, encore et encore.

Ils sortirent de la douche un moment plus tard, se séchèrent en silence et se trainèrent jusqu'à la chambre où ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, nu, les cheveux encore humides.

Aucun mot n'avait était échangé, les deux hommes étaient face à face et se dévoraient du regard, les yeux à demi fermés, enlacés. Reno n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, à détacher son regard de lui, son amour. Il manquait... quelque chose.

-Je t'aime... tellement, mon amour, murmura-t-il de façon à peine audible.

Lentement, le rouquin ferma les yeux et s'enfuis pour le pays les rêves. Vincent attendit encore quelques minutes, observant son amant pour s'assurer qu'il dormait réellement.

-Je t'aime aussi, formèrent ses lèvres sans laisser sortir un seul son.

Le brun ferma les yeux, une larme s'en écoulant tranquillement, comme au ralenti. Le bruit du cœur de Reno résonnant à un rythme doux et régulier finit par le détendre complètement et il s'endormit à ce son.

Boum Boum... boum boum... boum boum...

Vincent cligna des yeux, se réveillant après quatre heures de sommeil.

Boum Boum... boum boum... boum boum...

Il se releva brusquement dans le lit, les yeux ronds d'horreur et tendit l'oreille.

BOUM!

-Reno! Réveille-toi, ils sont au labo!

* * *

**Voilà! Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai pris à écrire ce chapitre mais durant l'été, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour m'amuser et puis j'ai dû tout donner pour écrire ce chapitre: la motivation me manquait vraiment.**

**Je vous met tout de même des bloopers... gang de chanceuses...**

_**J'ai coupé des bouts avec Yuffie mais sachez qu'elle est plutôt exaspérante... vous verrez plus loin (à cet endroit de la fic, c'était assez déplacé) **_

_**Barret fait des plans pour les équipes de surveillance en donnant de petits noms affectueux à chacun.**_

_-Dans ce cas, surveillance intense au labo, déclara Barret. Moi, le Chocobo (il pointa Cloud -_Hey!_-), l'Homophobe (Tifa _-Quoi? moi!?_-)et l'hystérique (Yuffie -_Pff..._-)on s'en charge, deuxième tour de garde c'est l'amoureux (il désigna Tseng -_Je m'occupe de sa santé, c'est tout_-) et t'a besoin de lui tenir la main pour ça? L'obsédé (Rude renifla dédaigneusement), Le fœtus de scientifique (il pointa Shelke -_Je vais t'en faire un fœtus moi!_-) et l'inutile (Cid - _Quoi? comment ça!_-) Je te trouvait pas de petit nom affectueux... La bestiole robotisée (Cait -_HEY!_- *grincement de dents général*) fait la navette pour communiquer les infos; s'il y a attaque d'un côté ou de l'autre. Des questions?_

_**(J'ai copié tel quel et sans les couleurs pour chaque perso, c'est moins clair, mais toujours aussi drôle quand on vient à bout de comprendre)**_

_**Ici c'est Tifa, Cloud, Barret et Yuffie qui arrivent au premier tour de garde...**_

_**-S'il pourrait ne plus y avoir de cris, j'aurais moins de difficulté à me concentrer... se plaignit Tifa.**_

_**-Te concentrer sur quoi? Tout ce qu'on à faire, c'est attendre, dis plutôt que ça t'écœure! Fit alors Cloud**_

_**Tifa envoya un magnifique coup de pied au menton de Cloud. Celui-ci roula un moment dans les airs, un moment par terre et.... s'écrasa contre le mur.**_

_**-Tu dis n'importe quoi!**_

_**Les autre lui jetèrent un regard surpris et se retinrent de rire en voyant la tête que faisait Cloud face à Tifa. On aurait dis qu'il venait de voir un fantôme...**_

_**-Dit le....**_

_**-Quoi?**_

_**Elle saisit Cloud par le Collet et le releva pour l'épingler au mur.**_

_***Mais quelle force!***_

_**-Tu vas t'excuser.**_

_**-Quoi! Jamais!! je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui m'a frapper !**_

_**-J'ai dit... elle leva le poing.**_

_**-D'accord je suis désolé!**_

_**-Mais encore?**_

_**-Mais...? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise de plus? fit-il avec un air de total incompréhension.**_

_-*=*=*- (Coupure avec Vincent et Reno en plein extase) -*=*=*-_

_Tifa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais lâcha brutalement Cloud pour écraser ses mains sur ses oreilles avec une grimace. Le cri cette fois était si fort qu'elle ne put cacher sa réaction._

_-Tu vois, je le savais! Tu trouve juste ça dégelasse!_

_-Et alors!? J'ai le droit non! Fit-elle en hurlant agressivement. Argh! Faites-les taire!_

_-Hey les enfants, vous allez arrêter oui? Prenez un poste pour voir au moins deux personnes et taisez vous si c'est pour vous chamailler! Fit Barret à bout._

_**(Et me dis pas merci d'avoir corrigé tes fautes To! C'est presque plus long qu'écrire ma fic! Non mais...)**_

**Voilà... le deux mots, c'est Offensive et Défensive. Je suis à la page 36/78.**

**N.B. Si vous voulez votre prochain chapitre RAPIDEMENT, ya qu'un seul moyen de motiver l'auteure... je l'ai assez répété, je crois que vous le connaissez...**

**Shoku**


	18. L'attaque

**Oï lectrices-fidèles-pas-revieweuses**

**Je suis extrêmement déçue de ne pas avoir eu de review. Sur ce, bonne lecture quand même...**

**P.S. Il y aura du death character dans cette fic**

* * *

-Ils sont au labo!

Reno ouvrit les yeux subitement et vit Vincent, déjà à demi habillé avec son uniforme des Turks. Rapidement, le rouquin se leva et s'habilla également, tentant d'ignorer la toux creuse qui avait prit Vincent.

Les deux hommes sortirent en catastrophe de leur appartement et coururent à toute vitesse vers le laboratoire, montant les deux étages avec de si grandes enjambées qu'elles en devenaient dangereuses. Arrivés au labo, un triste spectacle s'imposa à leurs yeux.

Du deuxième tour de garde, seul Rude était encore debout. Tseng, Shelke, Cid, ainsi qu'une dizaine de soldats jonchaient sur le sol, inconscients pour la plus part. Au centre du carnage, de ce labo dévasté par la bataille qui avait dû être féroce et des corps éparpillés, la pieuvre violette, celle qui avait prit Tseng en otage, menait la vie dure à son adversaire. Le pauvre Turks chauve était blessé en plusieurs endroits et près de se faire toucher mortellement, mais continuait vaillamment de se battre avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait.

Reno courut immédiatement s'interposer entre les deux attaquants. La pieuvre se retourna vers le rouquin, manifestement heureuse d'avoir un adversaire en meilleure forme, et redressa certains tentacules, menaçante.

À ce moment, Cait Sit entra dans le labo, suivit de Barret, Cloud, Tifa et Yuffie, paniqués. Il avait dû faire le message.

-C'est notre seule chance! Cria Reno.

Ces mots furent compris de tout le monde; ne pas tuer la pieuvre. Si elle retournait chez elle, elle les conduirait au repère de Jenova. Reno enferma la pieuvre dans une pyramide pour l'immobiliser mais elle s'en défit aussitôt. Il planta alors violement son bâton électrifié dans sa masse gélatineuse, la faisant reculer un peu en hurlant de rage. Reno espérait que cela serait suffisant pour la faire battre en retraite, mais apparemment pas. Elle revint à la charge et coupa légèrement son adversaire sur le joue.

-C'est tout ce que tu peux faire? la provoqua Reno.

Il sentit cependant bien vite ses forces l'abandonner et jambes défaillir sous lui. La chute fut molle mais assez violente car aucun muscle ne semblait vouloir bouger un peu pour amortir la collision.

-Et merde! Du poison! Cria Barret. Yuffie, va l'aider! Il doit bien y avoir un antidote dans ce labo!

La ninja se précipita sur l'invertébré et commença à le ruer de coups, frappant une ou deux fois Reno par 'inadvertance'. Vincent ne savait s'il devait aller tirer Reno de la zone de combat ou chercher un antidote. Tout se passait trop vite!

-Au fond, deuxième tiroir... fit la voix faible de Shelke vers Barret.

Le chef d'Avalanche trouva rapidement le médicament et l'administra à Reno, qui se releva tel un ressort en souriant, comme à son habitude.

-Comme un neuf! S'exclama-t-il sous le regard désapprobateur de Vincent qui les avait rejoint.

À ce moment, Yuffie administra à la pieuvre un coup de pied si fort qu'elle vola littéralement jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Gémissant et titubant légèrement, elle se releva et se jeta par la fenêtre, contrôlant la chute avec ses tentacules. Elle avait compris et retournait à la maison?

-Laissez les blessés, bandes d'imbéciles, suivez-la! Cria Cloud au filles qui s'était accroupit aux côtés de leurs amis. Cait, va chercher Shalua, ajouta-t-il avant de sauter sur le balcon extérieur par la fenêtre avec les autres.

Tous regardaient en bas, hésitant. Vincent arriva derrière Reno, le prit par la taille et se propulsa dans le vide, ralentissant sa descente à l'aide de sa main métallique, laissant cinq belles marques profondes sur les murs du bâtiment.

Les autres n'hésitèrent plus et sautèrent également. Sautant de fenêtres en tuyaux ou, comme Vincent, plantant leur arme dans le béton, descendant à un rythme plus que rapide à l'aide de leurs crampons improvisés.

Vincent atterrit souplement au sol et lâcha Reno pour dégainer Cerberus. Il tira deux coups au pieds du mollusque, faisant mine de manquer son coups. La pieuvre tomba dans le panneau et accéléra la cadence de sa fuite, paniquée.

Une longue course commença après l'arrivée des membres encore en état de combattre, que Vincent finit par stopper.

-On tourne en rond! Elle ne rentrera pas tant qu'on sera après elle! Reno, arrête-toi au prochain coin, dit-il en haletant.

Le rouquin nota cet état de fatigue inhabituel mais n'eut pas le temps de penser réellement quoique se soit car la Chose mauve tourna à l'angle d'une ruelle. Vincent s'arrêta, fit quelques signes à Cloud, un peu derrière, et pointa le toit à Reno. D'un bond élégant, le brun se donna un élan et fit un saut remarquable. Il trouva un appuis infime où il se propulsa de nouveau vers le haut, faisant voleter la veste des Turks autour de lui, et atterrit sur le toit.

Reno ne perdit pas une seconde et escalada l'habitation à toute vitesse, n'arrivant que quelques millièmes de secondes après son amant.

D'en haut, ils voyaient la pieuvre et alors que tout le monde arrivait un à un sur le toit, elle ralentissait tout en reculant précautionneusement, regardant partout pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège.

-De toit en toit, on la suit, déclara le ténébreux en cachant son essoufflement.

L'octopède reprit sa course folle dans le dédale des rues, suivit par le groupe qui sautillait. Vincent s'arrêta brusquement avant de sauter, prit une nouvelle fois d'une toux creuse. Il fit signe aux autres de continuer, ce qu'ils firent avec réticence, surtout Reno, mais après tout ce dit-il, Vincent n'avait pas besoin d'être surprotégé, du moins il ne voulait pas lui donner cette impression plus qu'il ne devait déjà l'avoir.

-Merde, c'est pas le temps, souffla Vincent, peinant à respirer.

Quand il se calma enfin, il essuya le sang à la commissure de ses lèvres du revers de sa manche, heureux que l'uniforme des Turks soit noir et camoufle si bien la couleur carmine du sang, et reprit sa course pour rejoindre les autres, curieusement arrêtés plusieurs toits plus loin.

Reno remettait son cellulaire dans sa poche. Il avait brièvement expliqué la situation à Rufus en courant et avait mit un pisteur sur son téléphone. Les blessés légers serait remis sur pieds rapidement et ils voudraient les rejoindre. Il avait finit par buter sur Barret qui s'était arrêté net alors qu'il regardait derrière pour voir Vincent.

-Humf!? Pardon, chuchota-t-il en baissant les yeux vers la masse gélatineuse violette au sol.

Elle avait finit par s'épuiser, avait ralentit sa course, trotté un moment, et s'était arrêtée. Épuisés, elle jetait des coups d'œil nerveux autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était réellement seule. Elle se raidit soudain et devint immobile, les yeux -enfin, ce qui s'emblait en être- tournés vers la rue.

Immobile sur le toit, chacun retenaient leurs souffles. Qu'avait-elle vu? Était-elle rendue au repère des deux femmes.. et... du Hojo-serpent? Tifa plaqua alors sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri alors qu'un petit garçon sortait des ténèbres. Innocents, quatre ou cinq ans au plus, de grands yeux curieux et une peluche à la main.

L'octopède prit aussitôt une position de prédateur et s'avança lentement vers la garçonnet, sa proie. Cloud et Barret durent retenir Yuffie et Tifa pour les empêcher d'intervenir. Si elles le faisait, le plan tombait, ils perdaient leur piste, Jenova et ses quatre fils reviendraient en force et... Valait mieux ne pas y penser.

La pieuvre s'avançait donc vers l'innocente victime qui la regardait, nullement apeuré, la prenant sans doute pour une peluche géante. L'immense poisson se releva soudain de toute sa hauteur et se laissa retomber sur le petit humain, le faisant disparaître complètement sous sa masse, et le temps passa.

Silence.

Nuit.

Attente.

Soudain, elle se releva et se remit à courir, de nouveau pleine d'énergie, mais blessée malgré tout, laissant le petit corps inerte derrière elle. Sur le toit, tous sursautèrent, prirent au dépourvu, et reprirent leur course. Tifa, elle, descendit au sol quelques secondes avant de remonter et de les rattraper.

-Ça va, il est vivant, il est seulement vidé de son énergie vitale. Fatal pour un adulte mais un enfant s'en remet bien avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, commenta la femme sans parler trop fort.

Vincent les rattrapa enfin, au soulagement de tous. Ils continuèrent encore un long moment et furent soulagés quand elle s'arrêta, la fatigue commençant à se faire sentir. Elle prit une petite pause aux portes de Midgar avant d'en sortir.

À environ cinq minutes de marche plus loin, la pieuvre disparut littéralement dans le sable. Fronçant les sourcils, le petit groupe couru jusqu'à l'endroit de sa disparition. Camouflé dans le sable et les rares herbes sèches qui y poussaient, une trappe usée, munie d'un anneau de fer en guise de poignée, fit son apparition. Perplexes, ils se placèrent en rond autour de ce qui manifestement, était l'entrée du repère secret de la femme blonde, qui ressemblait à Rufus, de Jenova, qui avait prit possession du corps de Lucrecia, et de l'horrible reptile à la voix que trop reconnaissable et détestable du scientifique de la Shinra, Hojo.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Qu'il neige peut-être? Soupira Vincent en soulevant la lourde trappe de sa griffe pour s'y laisser glisser.

Ses yeux carmins s'habituèrent immédiatement au noir d'encre qui régnait dans le sous-sol. Les murs étaient manifestement creusés à même le sable, tout comme le plancher sablonneux. Rien de vraiment remarquable comme environnement! Sans doute un leur, pensa Vincent alors que les autres atterrissaient sons bruit derrière lui.

Un bruit de succion gluante attira immédiatement le regard de chacun sur leur gauche. Prudemment, ils s'approchèrent de l'angle du mur et virent un tentacule disparaitre derrière une porte. L'unique porte au bout du couloir sombre.

_-Pas moyen de se tromper au moins_, Pensa Vincent en prenant le tête du groupe, plus déterminé que jamais.

Il allait mourir. Et ce, peu importe ce qu'il ferait. Il était condamné à moins qu'un miracle ne survienne. Il l'espérait de toutes ses forces, pour Reno, mais n'y croyait pas vraiment. Shalua lui avait dit qu'elle ferait tout pour trouver une solution aussi... mais... Plus les minutes passaient et plus il se rendait à l'évidence.

_-Je ne_ s_ais pas quoi faire Vincent, disait la voix défaite de Shalua. Même un saut dans la cuve ne fonctionnerait pas, la protomatéria fondrait et Chaos échapperait à tout contrôle. Et si c'est lui qui va dans la cuve, c'est lui qui sera régénéré… Vincent, tu as absorbé trop de mako dans ta vie, plus que n'importe qui. Vincent, tu es revenu à la vie dans le mako!_

Ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête. Il ne laisserait pas la planète avec des fléaux tel que Jenova et ses fils, se promit-il. Il ne pouvait mourir et laisser ce problème derrière lui à tout le monde, à Reno... Il mourrait oui, mais ferait tout pour les sauver.

Ils s'avançaient tous vers la porte. Tifa posa la main sur l'anneau de fer semblable à celui de la trappe, compta jusqu'à trois, et l'ouvrit à volée.

Le spectacle laissa alors sans voix les six nouveaux venus. Une vaste pièce, immense, s'ouvrait à eux. Elle était chèrement décorée, tapis et tapisseries, un balcon au deuxième étage et un somptueux escalier sculpté d'argent et recouvert de fioritures tourbillonnait sur le côté de la pièce... vide.

Personne ne s'y trouvait.

Tous regardaient autour. Ils se seraient cru dans le manoir Shinra et non au milieux de nulle part, sous terre! Les portes se succédaient devant leurs yeux, toutes bien identifiées. Chambre Lucrecia -elle utilisait son nom en plus de son corps, pensa Vincent avec amertume-, cuisine, labo, dortoirs spécimens A-132 à A-156, réserve de mako, chambre... le nom était rayé.

D'un commun accord, ils se ruèrent tous vers le labo. S'ils pouvaient stopper la création des albinos avant qu'ils ne naissent! Et puis c'était étrange, il n'y avait aucune surveillance... Rien, pas d'alarme, mais...

-Où croyez-vous aller? Fit une voix au balcon.

La blonde était là, le regard haineux. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les six attaquants se retrouvèrent encerclés par des dizaines d'animaux étranges, difformes, hideux... des expériences. Le cercle se refermait petit à petit, ne laissant aucun échappatoire aux prisonniers, serrés les uns contres les autres.

-Souviens toi de ta promesse, glissa Reno à Vincent. Tu ne joue pas au héro, tu nous laisse t'aider, t'as intérêt parce que sinon tu aura affaire à moi après, menaça Reno d'un ton peu coutumier, assez effrayant.

Son regard erra sur les monstres, cherchant une échappatoire, quand il vit un éclat, non, un reflet plutôt, en provenance de la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Un reflet dans des verres, des lunettes d'aviation que trop reconnaissables.

Le rouquin ne fit aucun signe laissant présumer qu'il avait vu Cid mais son cœur commença à battre plus vite. Alors qu'il cherchait une faille dans l'offensive des monstres, comme les autres membres du petit groupe prisonnier.

-D'accord, mais je fais quoi si… Vincent ne put continuer sa phrase car une violente toux le saisit, sous l'œil méfiant de Reno.

Il recula d'un pas entre les alliés, se pliant en deux sous la violence de sa toux qui lui laissait à peine le temps de respirer. Il essuya le sang sur ses lèvres et revint à sa position, légèrement tremblant.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais si c'est moi qui deviens un danger? Finit-il par demander.

Reno n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Cid fonça sur le flanc gauche du cercle de créatures qui les entouraient. La confusion générale plana un moment sur les ennemis difformes alors que chacun s'élançait d'un côté. Vincent roula au sol pour éviter un… il ne savait trop de quoi il s'agissait, et une ombre passa au dessus de lui.

Cid n'était pas venu seul. Shelke, Nanaki, Tseng et une vingtaine de soldat entrèrent dans l'immense salle. En plus de Tifa, Yuffie, Cloud, Barret, Vincent et Reno, le combat s'annonçait plus équitable.

Les premières créatures abattues furent les plus faible. Elles ne devaient pas les achever vers la fin s'ils manquaient de force, ni les gêner en attaquant lâchement par derrière.

Une fois débarrassés des gêneurs, ils affrontèrent les autres mystérieuses créatures, durement et sans pitié. Plusieurs soldats tombèrent, ainsi que Cloud, inconscient, que Tifa s'était empressée de tirer hors des combats, et Tseng, qui avait été blessé à la jambe. Il s'était traîné dans un coin et avait continué de tirer à distance avec son fusil. Un peu plus tard, Tifa et Yuffie rejoignirent la zone des blessés, traînées par Reno et Nanaki. Plus aucun soldat ne resta bientôt et Cid était introuvable.

-Où est Cid? Demanda Nanaki à Barret, inquiet pour son ami.

-Y'est partit contenir les super-nappes-de-mako-modifié-intelligentes, répondit l'immense chef d'Avalanche. Prends ça! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'il achevait un drôle d'oiseau qui leur tournait autour de la tête. Tu ne veux pas finir comme Elena, conclu-t-il gravement à l'intention de Nanaki.

Bien vite, il ne resta plus que la femme blonde, légèrement amochée, qui s'était tenue loin des combats, un gros loup noir avec lequel se battait encore Nanaki, une étrange boulle de mousse verte-mauve que personne, pas même la blonde, ne semblait vouloir approcher, Reno, boitant et blessé à l'épaule, Vincent couvert de blessures peu profondes mais très nombreuses, le bras droit douloureux et certains maux anormaux au niveau de l'estomac qui n'avait rien à voir avec le combat, ainsi que Barret, tirant dans tous les sens, un peu n'importe comment, dans le coin des blessés, à demi conscient, la tête de Shelke saignant abondement sur ses genoux. Il tentait désespérément d'offrir des sorts de soins aux autres mais il manquait de force et n'arrivait à rien.

-Sort de là! Cria soudainement Reno, agressif. Je t'ai vu!

Le visage de la femme qu'il pointait dans l'entrebâillement d'une des porte lui était trop familier, trop détesté pour qu'il ne l'aie pas reconnu. Apeurée et tremblante, Lucrecia mit un pied dans la salle du combat et regarda tout autour avant de se mettre à courir en direction de Vincent.

-Vous êtes venus me sauver? J'ai si peur, je ne sais plus ce qui m'arrive, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Reno eut un moment de panique mais se ressaisit rapidement alors qu'elle se pendait au cou de Vincent. Il s'élança et lui balança un cou de matraque en plein visage. Elle bascula mollement vers l'arrière et tomba au sol en se tenant la joue, seul Reno savait qu'il ne l'avait même pas effleuré.

-Elle joue la comédie, hurla presque Reno malgré la proximité de ses destinataires.

-Vincent, aide-moi, je t'en pris, reprends moi, sanglota-t-elle alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. J'ai peur et j'ai mal, je ne comprends rien… Continuait-elle de se plaindre alors qu'une dizaine de petits serpents visqueux s'approchaient subtilement derrière les deux amant. Emmène-moi loin d'ici, juste toi et moi… S'il te plait, je ne veux pas revivre l'enfer de la première fois… tu sais… sans toi.

Elle lui tendit la main sous le regard plus qu'haineux du rouquin, le visage suppliant, les larmes mouillant son visage. Jamais Reno n'avait autant détesté quelqu'un ou quelque chose à ce point avant et il lui semblait qu'il allait fondre tant il sentait tout ce dégout remonter en lui tel une bouffée de chaleur intense. Non, il n'allait pas fondre, il allait exploser, d'une minute à l'autre, d'une seconde à l'autre!

Vincent sera les dents derrière son col. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs de fureur. Comment osait-elle traîner ainsi le nom de la scientifique?

-Elle n'aurait jamais agit avec autant de peur, articula-t-il d'une voix rauque. Celle que tu essais d'imiter avait beaucoup plus de courage! Tonna-t-il.

L'expression de la femme se figea, puis se durcit violement. D'un mouvement rapide, elle se releva et projeta sa main vers la poitrine de Vincent. Il l'arrêta en la prenant par le poignet de justesse et ses yeux se plantèrent dans les siens une fraction de seconde.

-Oui… si courageuse qu'elle a préféré suivre un scientifique cinglé plutôt que son cœur, cracha la femme avec hargne avant que Vincent ne la fasse passer par-dessus son épaule avec violence.

C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il les vit. Les serpents, à quelques mètres de Reno.

-Reno! Cria-t-il.

Il était trop tard, trop près… Sans réfléchir, son instinct prit le dessus et, en une fraction de seconde, s'interposa entre Reno et les ennemis qui sautaient dans leur direction. Les reptiles s'écrasèrent sur une surface sur et tombèrent au sol. Un bouclier. Une lumière violette devant Vincent sortait de son poitrail. D'un mouvement rapide, il abattit avec une précision chacun des serpents après avoir fait disparaître l'étrange apparition.

Une fois le danger écarté, un coup dans la poitrine le surprit, un coup trop reconnaissable. Chaos. Il fronça les sourcils. D'où venait cette vitesse? Et ce bouclier? Un nouveau coup, venant de l'intérieur, comme si son cœur avait un battement si fort qu'il menaçait de sortir de son nid. Non, pas maintenant, ça n'était pas le moment! Il se retourna pour faire face à Jenova, le visage dur. Il ne devait rien laisser paraître.

Reno se serra dans son dos pour lui procurer du courage, lançant toujours un regard agressif à la brunette à quelques pas d'eux par-dessus l'épaule de Vincent.

Ne rien laisser paraître? Non, il ne devait pas seulement ignorer la présence du démon, il devait la repousser. S'il voulait avoir une chance de vaincre, il devait l'enfermer quelque part et se servir de lui, de sa puissance. Son regard devint déterminé, ses épaules plus assurées et même la douleur dans son ventre disparut.

Jenova riait un peu nerveusement en voyant les changements qui s'effectuaient dans les expressions de Vincent, puis, éclata d'un rire dément.

-Vous êtes trop tard! S'exclama-t-elle alors. Mes fils, venez!

Le couple tourna les yeux vers la porte qui indiquait 'Labo' d'où était sortie Jenova et virent Sephiroth sortir en premier, suivit des trois autres. Leurs pas étaient mous et leur rythme irrégulier. Ils se positionnèrent en ligne derrière leur mère. Ils étaient étranges, louchant et pâteux. Incertains. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas dotés d'un esprit propre. Même leur corps ressemblaient à des loques, des bouts de chairs semblaient sur le point de se décoller, leurs mains étaient imparfaites… Comme s'il n'étaient pas complètement formés.

Un hurlement déchirant retentit alors dans la pièce. Nanaki recula d'un pas en contemplant le corps inerte du loup. Il l'avait vaincu. Sur trois pattes, il s'approcha prudemment de l'étrange boule de mousse, étira le cou afin de la sentir et recula en soufflant furieusement par le nez. Il ne savait ce que c'était mais une chose était sur: aussi inoffensif que ça paraissait, c'était mauvais. Il s'approcha donc de Vincent et Reno, les deux seuls encore debout. Il s'administra lui-même un sort de guérison. Faible mais il lui redonna un peu d'aplomb. Il se plaça derrière Vincent, à côté de Reno et attendit.

Reno s'approcha au peu du dos de son ténébreux pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, le regard rivé sur leurs adversaires, de ne pas s'en faire avec les pseudo-fils, il s'en chargerait avec Nanaki. Il prit la matéria du canin et offrit ses dernières forces magiques à Vincent pour le restaurer avant de s'élancer, à regret, vers Kadaj.

Rouge sauta sauvagement au visage de Loz qui resta là, comme un imbécile, sans bouger. Yazoo vint immédiatement pour frapper le chien mal élevé qui essayait de s'en prendre à son frère mais Nanaki évita sans problème et Yazoo frappa son frère, qui fit un vol plané vers le mur, dans lequel il s'encastra violement.

Ils étaient fort. Aucun doute là-dessus, mais aucun cerveau ne semblait commander leurs actes. Reno acheva Loz quand il atterrit à côté de lui avant de continuer son combat avec Kadaj. Rapide et souple, il était difficile à atteindre mais ses attaques étaient simples et faciles à parer. C'était une chose les aptitudes au combat, mais sans un minimum de tête, de stratégie, ça ne valait pas grand-chose.

Sephiroth était resté plus loin et pointait stupidement le plafond où tourbillonnait une trentaine d'immenses papillons couleur mako cherchant sans doute le meilleur endroit pour attaquer. Barret, toujours dans son coin, tenta de les tirer mais ils étaient si rapides qu'il n'en toucha que quelques-uns, qui tombèrent tel des feuilles à l'automne.

Vincent défiait du regard Jenova. En fait, il était si déterminé, si sûr de lui, qu'il se sentait bien, en pleine forme, puissant! Les papillons plongèrent vers lui et le bouclier se forma de lui-même autour de lui, les rejetant tous plus loin. Oui… puissant! Sephiroth se jeta sur lui, épée brandie. Vincent le bloqua avec son arme et une rapidité qui n'était pas la sienne. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et le bouclier s'activa. Qu'était-il et comment arrivait-il? Il n'avait même pas le temps de se poser la question que l'écran violet avait disparut, et Sephiroth avec lui, ayant été propulsé par sa puissance, il était plus loin, un profond creux dans le mur marquant son passage.

-_Vincent!... Qu'est-ce que… tu fais? _Articula la voix lointaine de Chaos dans sa tête, toute petite.

-_Je me bat idiot! Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fait!?_

_-Mais… je ne peux rien faire… _fit la voix désemparée du démon.

Vincent arrêta de respirer un moment et tourna la tête vers Jenova qui regardait son fils avec inquiétude.

_-Est-ce qu'elle aurait…_

_-Non, c'est toi le problème! Tu serre trop fort, j'y comprends rien! _Fit la voix paniquée du démon.

Dans un éclat aveuglant, Vincent se transforma et devint la bête, devint Chaos. Ses ailes s'étirèrent de chaque côté de son corps et un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres alors que Chaos émettait un faible couinement dans sa tête. Il comprenait maintenant, le vrai pouvoir de soumission qu'exerçait la protomatéria sur Chaos, ou plutôt le pouvoir qu'elle donnait à son possesseur. Car non, elle n'agissait pas seule, elle avait besoin d'être 'activée'.

Cette révélation passa si vite dans la tête de Vincent qu'il n'était pas sur de l'avoir saisit totalement. Il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser car Sephiroth se relevait péniblement. Il pointa son arme vers lui.

-Sephiroth! Cria inutilement Jenova.

Il s'élança, para la première balle de sa lame et frappa. Mais Vincent n'était plus là. Il trébucha stupidement sous son propre élan et un coup de feu retentit. Le général était mort d'une balle en plein crâne avant de toucher le sol.

-NON!!! Cria Jenova, voyant qu'elle perdait le contrôle de la situation.

_-Vincent, laisse-moi, je pourrais t'aider, je… _commença Chaos dans sa tête.

_-_C'est assez, fit Vincent à voix haute autant à Jenova qu'à la bête.

_-Vincent, co…comment…Tu n'a pas le droit de m'enfermer comme ça!_

_-C'est toi qui est dans mon corps, tu te plie à mes règles! _Tonna intérieurement Vincent. Jenova! Continua-t-ilà voix haute, toujours sur le même ton. Je sais que Hojo est vivant, où est-il et que fabrique-t-il?

Elle jeta un regard circulaire, vit ses trois autres fils morts au sol. Elle se précipita vers le laboratoire et referma la porte derrière elle, les longues voiles vaporeuses qui constituaient ses vêtements tourbillonnant autour d'elle.

Vincent savait qu'il la retrouverait sans problème, aussi préféra-t-il s'occuper des autres. Les papillons avaient disparut au contact de son bouclier et Barret avait rejoint les autres dans l'inconscience. Nanaki et Reno étaient plus loin et respiraient rapidement, essoufflés de leurs combats. Le canin n'avait que quelques égratignures mais Reno était beaucoup plus mal en point, étant le seul à ne pas avoir reçu de sort de soins. Le rouquin tourna alors la tête vers lui, un regard meurtrier remplit de promesses teintant ses iris turquoises.

-Que je ne te vois pas y aller seul. On rentre. On a tué quatre prototypes et une bonne partie de leurs monstres. On est tous à demi morts et on a besoin de la force de Chaos pour ramener tout le monde. On reviendra.

Sur ce, le rouquin s'appuya au mur et cracha une giclée de sang sur le sol.

-Et puis, il faut trouver… commença Rouge.

À cet instant, une masse sanglante tomba du plafond à leurs pieds. Personne n'osa bouger. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était? Reno distingua alors une touffe de cheveux blonds au milieux du sang et des traces de brûlures. Il leva les yeux. Au balcon, la femme blonde sans nom, qui s'était éclipsée durant le combat, se retourna et partit en courant, disparaissant de son champs de vision.

-On l'a maintenant! Fit Reno, sèchement. On rentre.

Son ton était autoritaire et sans réplique. Son regard examinait toutefois Cid… ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait… c'était bien pire qu'Elena… Informe…

Vincent jeta un dernier regard à la porte. Ils se reverraient bien plus tôt qu'ils ne le croyaient tous… Il saisit la masse inhumaine de Cid et prit Barret un peu plus loin.

-Sortez le plus de monde à l'extérieur et fermez bien le trappe, dit-il de sa voix grave à Reno et Rouge, deux seuls encore conscients, avant de se retourner et de prendre son envol gracieusement.

Il vola rapidement jusqu'à la Shinra et entra dans le laboratoire par la fenêtre brisée. Cait Sit s'y trouvait, seul, et se frottait les oreilles, couché au sol en boule.

-Cait! Va à l'infirmerie, qu'ils apportent des civières, on a beaucoup de blessés.

Vincent voyagea ainsi durant deux heures, faisant des allés-retours entre le centre de Midgar et l'extérieur de la ville, ramenant les soldats et les autres, en prenant deux, trois, parfois quatre par déplacement. Le dernier fut pour Reno et Nanaki, les deux moins blessés de tous. Il prit un peu plus son temps, exténué.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au labo, il grouillait d'équipes médicales penchées sur plusieurs civières, ou même au sol, sur d'autres malchanceux. Les premiers arrivés ainsi que les victimes de la pieuvre cependant devaient déjà être à l'infirmerie puisqu'ils n'étaient pas visibles.

Reno était fatigué. Sa nuit n'avait pas été achevée, ses blessures nombreuses et ses muscles endoloris. Il fit néanmoins un tour du côté de l'infirmerie pour voir s'il pouvait aider mais on lui dit que non, ils étaient déjà beaucoup et se marchaient sur les pieds. On lui administra à toute vitesse quelques soins, pensant ses blessures graves avant de lui dire de revenir le lendemain -ou plus tard- pour un examen plus en profondeur. En effet, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

Tseng était couvert de morsures et de coupures, la jambe en charpie, Elena, dans le lit à côté ne le quittait pas des yeux. Barret était tombé d'épuisement, Tifa avait plusieurs os brisés, Yuffie des organes perforés, Shelke avait été intoxiquée et avait reçu plusieurs charges électriques et Cloud avait été touché par plusieurs matéria, soit feu, terre, glace ou poison. Le pire d'entre tous était son doute Cid. Il était dans un état terrible, à peine reconnaissable. Les profondes marques de brulures à l'acides resteraient probablement à vie… s'il survivait. Il était bien pire qu'Elena et comme l'avait expliqué Shalua, elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas être intoxiquée, mais Cid aurait-il la même?

Un infirmière demanda à Reno et Vincent de partir et les laisser travailler. Les autres blessés étaient dans une autre salle et ils ne purent connaître leur état de santé.

-Ouste! Criait la femme à grands efforts de gestuelle.

Ils traînèrent donc les pieds jusqu'à leur chambre, Reno boitant et s'aidant de Chaos pour marcher. Arrivés, ils ne prirent même pas la peine de se déshabiller, Reno se laissa tomber au lit et tendit les bras à Vincent pour qu'il vienne s'y transformer et s'endormir confortablement.

Vincent s'installa et redevint lui, perdant connaissance instantanément. Pas un bruit, pas une image. Un sommeil sans rêve. L'impression d'être éveillé sans l'être, de réfléchir sans penser.

La protomatéria…

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.**

**Pour les intéressées, je sortirai un nouveau oneshot de Bleach au courant de la semaine ;)**

**Shoku**


	19. Les dernières heures

**Re-yo.**

**Annonce à toutes! **

**Je me cherche une bêta. De cette façon, les chapitres arriveront plus rapidement (une seule relecture au lieu de deux pour moi) et le travail me sera plus aisé. De préférence quelqu'un qui ne laissera pas traîner le chapitre trop longtemps et qui accordera autant d'importance à la qualité du français qu'au fil conducteur de l'histoire. Pourquoi je n'en prends pas une au hasard? C'est bien mieux si elle a déjà suivit l'histoire et qu'elle a de l'intérêt non? (Ou il… ce dont je doute...)**

**Merci! Envoyez moi un message privé ;)**

**Le chapitre est vraiment court et il ne se passe pas grand-chose, c'est un chapitre de transition pour vous laisser le temps de pleurer un peu… J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous paiera.**

* * *

Reno se réveilla le lendemain vers quatre heure de l'après-midi. Il avait bien dormit et longtemps, Vincent dans ses bras, il s'était sentit comme un enfant qui sommeille sur sa peluche favorite. Il regarda Vincent dormir un moment. Son deuxième jour, leur deuxième jour, était bien entamé. Il fini par se glisser hors du lit comme une ombre et prit une douche brûlante. Il tourna en rond un moment, n'osant rien faire pour ne pas réveiller Vincent, et finit par quitter l'appartement.

Il fit un tour à l'infirmerie et eu l'heureuse confirmation que personne n'était mort durant la nuit… sauf les infirmières qui était toutes mortes de fatigue et ne se reposait que quelques minutes sur les lits inoccupés entre un bandage à refaire et un arrêt cardiaque.

La pire de toutes était sans doute Shalua, dont les patients conscient refusaient les soins, de peur qu'elle ne s'endorme sur eux. Le rouquin apprit que seul quelques soldats, Cid et Rude, à son grand désarroi, n'étaient pas encore stables. Il obligea gentiment Shalua à aller se reposer, la menaçant de prévenir Rufus, et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Il se retrouva au hasard à la cafétéria où il fit un arrêt pour manger un peu, et continua sa route jusqu'à sa machine distributrice préférée… qu'il avait un peu négligée depuis l'arrivée de Vincent. Il la frappa violement à un endroit précis plusieurs fois et, à chaque coup, elle éjecta une bière sous l'œil calculateur de Reno. Il les prit et pénétra dans la pièce à débarra d'à côté.

Cette ancienne salle de réunion… Celle où il avait put caresser Vincent pour la première fois, toucher sa peau pâle et douce, où il l'avait embrassé fiévreusement, goûté à ses lèvres avides et joueuses, où il… Il sourit en se remémorant ces heureux souvenirs. Ça ne faisait… Reno calcula rapidement, que onze jours, et pourtant, c'était si loin… Il se perdit dans ses mémoires et dans ses bouteilles jusqu'à ce qu'il se demande quelle sensation cela ferait d'avoir un mini chocobo avec des bottes dansant le ballet sur son bras. En levant son bras pour joindre une image à ses pensées embrouillées, son regard dévia sur sa montre. Huit heures. Déjà si tard, la deuxième journée touchait à sa fin.

Il se leva et chancela un peu partout dans la Shinra en tournant en rond à la recherche de son logis. Il le trouva un peu plus tard, batailla avec la clé et entra en titubant. Il passa directement à la salle de bain, fit couler l'eau froide de la douche et, sans se déshabiller, se glissa dessous. À quoi bon rester saoul s'il n'oubliait pas? C'était bien la première fois que son fidèle amis l'Alcool ne parvenait pas à effacer ses troubles.

Il laissa ses vêtements froissés et mouillés dans la salle de bain, en ressortit un peu dégrisé, et retourna auprès de son amour. Il gémissait dans son sommeil mais cessa quand Reno se colla à lui, refroidissant son corps brûlant du sien, glacé par l'eau.

Reno posa sa tête sur lui et ferma les yeux. Il espérait seulement ne pas se réveiller en pleine nuit en quête de chaleur pour se rendre compte qu'en fait, Vincent était froid et n'avait pas attendu de pouvoir lui donner un dernier baiser avant de partir.

À cette pensée, Reno laissa couler une larme de ses paupières closes. Un sanglot silencieux le secoua, faisant bouger les couvertures comme une mer déchaînée au passage d'un orage. Reno blottit son visage au creux du cou de Vincent, respirant son odeur, laissant ses cheveux de nuit lui caresser le visage, détruit sans son beau sourire. Et s'il ne se réveillait plus? Reno s'endormit en tentant de cacher ses larmes, de se fuir lui-même, l'alcool n'ayant pas réussit.

-*=*=*-

Vincent se réveilla brusquement un peu plus tard. Il avait chaud. Très chaud. Sans bruit, il se coula hors de la chambre, ferma la porte, puis traîna les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il avisa les vêtements humides sur le carrelage mais n'y porta pas attention. Il mouilla un linge d'eau froide et se l'appliqua sur le visage. Puis, un étourdissement le saisit et il s'appuya sur le mur. Son visage était plus pâle que la mort dans le miroir, les suçons de Reno paraissaient inusités sur cette peau de craie et ses yeux rouges ressortaient plus que jamais, lui donnant l'air de pleurer du sang.

Puis, un haut-le-cœur. Il se précipita à la toilette et régurgita de la bille et du sang. À quoi s'attendait-il après tout, Shalua n'avait-elle pas prévu son décès dans quelques heures? Il se rinça de nouveau le visage et la bouche avant d'aller s'étendre sur le divan dans le salon. Au cas où…

Ses yeux firent le tour de l'appartement sans le voir. Petit sans l'être, décoré sans fioritures… Moderne et sans technologies. L'appart ne comprenait que trois pièce. Salle de bain, chambre et la salle principale qui servait de salon, de cuisine et de salle à manger.

La cuisine était bien équipée, les armoires d'un bois foncé, presque noir veiné de pourpre contrastaient bien avec le mur beige et les comptoirs rouge foncé. Le mur du fond était réservé au réfrigérateur et au four ainsi qu'au comptoirs. Ils continuaient sur celui droite où se trouvait l'évier. Un comptoir-lunch à un mètre et demi de ceux du fond au milieux de la pièce délimitait la cuisine du reste de l'appartement.

Sur le mur de gauche se trouvait une toute petite table ronde utilisées dans certains cafés avec deux chaises en métal travaillé pour former des spirales.

Un peu plus loin sur le long du même mur, le divan sur lequel reposait Vincent. Rouge foncé. Une table basse au milieu dans le même style spiralé que les chaises de cuisine, un meuble télé sur le mur d'en face, toujours avec le discret enchevêtrement de métal, une télévision et c'était l'autre mur, le seul peint en rouge, celui qui séparait la chambre du reste de l'appart.

Vincent ne voyait rien. Il laissait errer son esprit… Longtemps.

-*=*=*-

Reno se réveilla en sursaut, réveillé par l'absence de la chaleur réconfortante de son amant. Il fut rassuré de voir qu'il n'était simplement plus là, puis, s'inquiéta de nouveau; il était où alors?

Reno s'enroula dans une couverture pour protéger sa peau nue du froid et sortit de la chambre, remarquant tristement l'odeur acre qui s'échappait de la salle de bain. Aucun doute. Vincent était loin de récupérer, et lui, Reno, ne pouvait rien faire, rien d'autre que de le regarder mourir.

Il avisa la masse de son amant étendue sur le divan dans la pénombre de la chambre. Il s'attendait tellement au pire qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer mais il remarqua que l'abdomen de Vincent se soulevait doucement à un rythme régulier. Le rouquin s'approcha à pas feutrés et s'assit en tailleur au sol devant le corps de son amant, mettant son visage à la hauteur du sien.

Avec douceur, il posa son menton sur l'épaule blanche et douce comme la soie et frotta doucement le bout gelé de son nez dans son cou et contre son lobe d'oreille pour signaler sa présence. Devant l'absence de réaction de Vincent, le Turks lui souffla légèrement sur sa peau pour le chatouiller avant de déposer des petites baisers papillons dans son cou et sur ses épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Chaton? Demanda Reno avec une tendresse infinie qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

Le surnom fit presque rire Vincent. Presque. Il l'avait nommé ainsi alors qu'il était partit avec Rude fouiller la caverne de Lucrecia dans le but de le gêner. Puis pour l'exaspérer… Mais au fond, le ténébreux aimait bien le fait d'avoir un petit surnom, même s'il était ridicule. Il prendrait n'importe quel nom que Reno voudrait bien lui donner. Mais il ne bougea pas.

Reno recula son visage et observa le mourant. S'il ne voulait pas lui répondre, c'était son choix, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger de là. Lui et sa tête de mule… Il croyait qu'il allait faire comme les chats et s'éloigner de son maître pour mourir? Eh ben, il allait avoir une surprise, le rouquin avait d'autres plans…

-_Tu meurt devant moi ou tu ne meurt pas_, s'entêtait-il à penser avec amertume.

Reno décida finalement de grimper sur lui. Faisant bien attention à ne pas lui occasionner plus de douleurs qu'il ne pouvait déjà en ressentir, le rouquin s'étendit sur son corps, la tête sur son épaule de façon à voir son visage, plus résigné que jamais à attendre qu'il parle. Distraitement, il se mit à dessiner des ronds imaginaires sur la poitrine plus blanche que la mort.

Vincent laissa Reno faire sans protester. Il baissa lentement les yeux sur lui. Peut-être que sa chaleur allait lui faire du bien. Curieusement, la présence du rouquin semblait calmer peu à peu ses symptômes. Sa main normale se posa dans son dos et il le frictionna doucement sous la couverture qu'il avait traîné avec lui et qui les recouvraient à présent.

-Rien, répondit-il enfin. Je suis étourdit, c'est tout… j'essais de ne pas être malade… encore…

Vincent laissa le silence planer un instant avant de cesser les mouvements circulaires dans le dos de Reno.

-Il faut les retrouver rapidement, déclara-t-il sur le même ton neutre. Je vais pouvoir vous aider à vous en débarrasser.

En fait, il avait autre chose en tête mais ne voulait pas faire de fausse joie au rouquin et ne disait rien, perdu dans ses pensées… Rouquin qui fronça violent les sourcils.

-Te battre? Mais pourquoi? Tu n'est pas obligé! C'est ta dernière nuit, ta dernière journée! Et si tu mourrait en plein combat?

Un boule se forma dans la gorge du rouquin et il se tut, incapable de continuer, la gorge trop irritée. Il cacha son visage contre le torse de Vincent.

-Tu sais, reprit-il la voix éraillé et saccadée, je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il va arriver… quelque chose à la dernière minute et que finalement, tu vas rester. J'imagine toujours un remède miracle ou… mais je sais bien que c'est impossible. Je me sens tellement idiot, rit-il amèrement en essuyant les larmes sur son visage. Je me sens comme un enfant qui attend le père-noël. Je t'en pris, on ne sais pas quand tu peux partir et je sais que tu va de plus en plus mal. Ne va pas te battre demain… reste avec moi… toujours… voilà, je me remet à croire au remède miracle!

Reno dissimula de nouveau son visage pour cacher le torrent de larmes dans lequel il se noyait. Il se sentait si mal, son cœur était compressé, sa salive pâteuse et un goût amer emplissait sa bouche. Il tremblait et ses mains étaient crispées sur les épaules de Vincent.

Il se sentait si seul et abandonné.

Si mal.

Et Vincent ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.

Le noir total, le froid traître, la tristesse blessante.

Vincent ferma les yeux et remonta sa main normale jusqu'aux cheveux de Reno pour appuyer plus fortement sa tête contre lui, sa main métallique dans le bas de son dos. Devait-il lui dire… Est-ce que…? Et s'il avait tout faux? Il lui donnait une fausse joie et c'était cruel, peut-être même pire. Non, il ne devait rien dire, du moins, pas avant d'être certain de son idée.

-J'aimerais y croire moi aussi à ce miracle, murmura Vincent, mais si on reste ici, rien ne risque de survenir. Et j'ai envi de bouger, si je reste immobile, je me sens encore plus mourir peu à peu.

Le ténébreux se redressa, gardant Reno dans ses bras, assis sur ses cuisses, le visage dans son cou. Il resta fixe un moment car un étourdissement l'avait saisit sournoisement avant de forcer Reno à se relever.

-Allez, allons voir les autres à l'infirmerie, vas t'habiller, lui chuchota-t-il comme s'il réveillait un enfant en pleine nuit.

Reno se releva à regret et alla passer des vêtements dans la chambre, ceux de veille ayant été abandonnés sur le plancher de la salle de bain. Il revint vers Vincent qui l'attendait dans l'entrée, sentant de plus en plus la tristesse monter en lui. Non, il ne serait pas capable. Le barrage céderait avait qu'il ne meurt et ça serait tellement horrible. Non! Il devait se reprendre! Il pleurerait… après… dans quelques heures.

Il leva un regard triste vers lui. Avait-il vraiment envi de mourir au combat? Faisait-il cela pour que ses dernières heures passent plus rapidement? Se sentait-il redevable envers Lucrecia… encore? Pourquoi voulait-il absolument sauver tout le monde en oubliant le plus important? Lui-même.

Reno tenta de croiser le regard de son amant mais il semblait l'éviter. Il s'agissait peut-être de leur dernier moment ensembles, tout les deux. Le rouquin s'appuya contre la porte, bloquant le passage et attendit. Un mot, une parole douce, sans qu'il n'aie besoin de le demander, les derniers mots peut-être qu'il lui dirait.

Toute la tristesse du monde et bien plus semblait concentrée dans les yeux de Reno.

Yeux qui cherchaient à rencontrer ceux de Vincent pour trouver des réponses à ses questions.

Yeux si tristes, si voilés, si humides, si remplis d'incompréhension, si bleus, si magnifiques.

Deux perles pour les quelles Vincent aurait donné sa vie, donnait sa vie.

Deux océans où vivait un monde, son monde.

Des saphir trempés par une marrée salée… méconnaissables.

Vincent prit son courage à deux main et leva les yeux vers son rouquin. Il faillit flancher. Il aurait préféré milles fois Jenova que de voir cette si profonde tristesse. Avec une douceur infinie, il caressa la joue de Reno du bout de ses doigts et l'embrassa amoureusement sur les lèvres avant de le serrer contre lui, évitant par la même occasion de revoir son visage torturé.

-Crois-y encore Reno, crois-y à ce miracle, je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs et encore moins à toi, mais crois-y, moi j'y crois toujours, j'espère encore que rien ne pourra nous séparer.

-_Ne vas pas plus loin, tu risque de t'échapper,_ se dit-il intérieurement en le serrant plus fort.

Reno crut que le miracle dont parlait Vincent concernait la défaite de Jenova et n'en ressentit qu'un goût plus amère sur sa langue. Le ténébreux croyait-il vraiment que le rouquin s'occupait plus de l'avenir du monde que de sa survie?

Puis, le brun se crispa violement dans les bras de Reno. Il le sentait. L'appel. Il venait de lui et de partout mais seul lui sentait cette… onde. Si étrange. Il repoussa inconsciemment Chaos plus loin au fond de lui jusqu'à ne plus l'entendre, ne plus le sentir. Et cessa de respirer un instant, trop compressés par sa propre volonté. Il ne savait comment ou pourquoi mais il avait besoin de ses pouvoirs pour comprendre l'appel. Soudain, il relâcha toute la tension dans ses muscles et prit une grande inspiration douloureuse en même temps que son démon intérieur gémissait. Ils avaient bien faillit y passer tous les deux!

-_Mais c'est quoi ton… _commença le démon.

-Un appel, haleta Vincent. Je sais où ils sont. Au nord. Au cratère, réussit-il à articuler.

Reno le retint jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette sur ses pieds et tienne seul avant de lui jeter un regard inquiet. Il ne posa pourtant pas de question et se dégagea de Vincent avant de sortir dans le couloir. S'il désirait tant ce combat, il ne lui enlèverait pas… c'était un peu comme sa dernière volonté non?

Ils sortirent dans les couloirs sombres. Les lumières étaient faibles en raison de la nuit inachevée et les couloirs parés d'ombres immobiles. Seul les deux silhouettes sombres agitaient la tranquillité de l'espace silencieux, se préparant à combattre, souillant les sereins couloirs de leur rages meurtrières, de leur chagrins, de leur angoisses.

Ils rejoignirent l'infirmerie et firent rapidement le tour pour recruter ceux prêts à combattre et passèrent au bureau de Rufus pour quémander des soldats. Reno fit semblant de ne pas remarquer les soubresauts de Vincent, sa main qui se crispait sur son ventre, sa démarche moins souple, ses épaules affaissées… À quoi cela aurait-il servit? Il ne pouvait rien faire et Vincent ne voulait pas entendre raison. Tant pis, la fin était près, trop près…

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le toit, prêt à embarquer dans un des quatre hélico. Ils avaient cinquante soldats ainsi que Nanaki, Shelke, Tifa, Tseng, Reeves en plus de Vincent et Reno ainsi que Rufus qui avait tenu à venir malgré les protestations de tou. Ainsi, Reno monta dans l'appareil à la suite de son amant et se laissa tomber sur une banquette. Il n'avait même pas envi de piloter, de ressentir cette ivresse, ce bienêtre.

Pas envi de se sentir libre et merveilleusement heureux, pas envi de faire peur à tout le monde en faisant des pirouettes aériennes, pas envi de rien…

Il voulait Vincent mais il le perdait peu à peu.

Il voulait vivre mais mourrait peu à peu.

Ce qui le rattachait à la vie s'effaçait… peu à peu.

Depuis trois jours, il disparaissait…

Peu à peu.

* * *

**On ne frappe pas l'auteure! Le prochain chapitre aura plus d'action.**

**Vous saviez que toute chose a un prix? Trois chapitres sans review c'est pas chouette pour moi, aussi, pas de chapitre si je n'ai pas une review.**

**Shoku**

**P.S. Les bêta, manifestez-vous :P**


	20. La fin, ou peutêtre bien le début

**Konbanwa! (Oui, je commence à être à cours de salutations!)**

**J'ai une bêta!! (Et c'est grâce à elle que vous avez ce chap! C'est la seule review que j'ai eu! Merci à Lys9191 ;) )**

**Il s'agit d'un chapitre assez long… pour compenser l'autre d'avant? **

* * *

Le voyage fut silencieux et l'ambiance tendue. L'humeur maussade de Reno y était pour beaucoup et le décès imminent de Vincent n'était un secret pour personne. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils ne se touchaient pas, ne se parlaient pas. Ils fixaient leurs souliers respectifs, perdus dans leurs pensées.

Le voyage parut interminable à Vincent. Étrange, non ? Qu'un moment lui paraisse aussi long alors qu'il allait mourir dans quelques heures. Oui, étrange, tout autant que son rouquin si silencieux, et cette ambiance lourde alors que tous étaient de vieux amis… étrange… Et il savait être la cause de toutes ces étrangetés.

Quand l'hélico, Tseng aux commandes et Reeves comme copilote, se posa plutôt brutalement sur le sol rocailleux, chacun se leva et le quitta sans un mot. Les trois autres engins volants se posaient au même moment tout autour et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les cinquante soldats en étaient sortis et s'étaient placés en rangs serrés et impeccables. Ils étaient tous si immobiles et identiques avec leurs casques et armures bleues qu'ils auraient pu passer pour des statues de plomb. Et même encore une statue n'aurait pu être à ce point parfaite.

Les autres membres présents se placèrent plus ou moins en ligne devant Rufus, au désespoir de Tseng qui les voyaient moins organisés que de simples soldats.

Le groupe constitué des Turks et des membres d'Avalanche se mit en marche, dirigé par Rufus, et commencèrent une lente descente dans les profondeurs du cratère, suivit par les armées de la Shinra.

Le ciel se teintait lentement de gris, annonçant le lever du soleil. La fin du mois de septembre se faisait sentir et il faisait froid dans ce coin du globe à cette heure matinale. Des volutes de brumes volaient furieusement tout autour des chevilles de ces intrus humains, si incongrus dans ce décor où la nature avait reprit ses droits. Des amas de neiges gisaient ça et là d'un blanc pur et lisse comme une délicate soie qui se tisse de pensées, signe supplémentaire de l'absence d'homme dans les parages.

Et le silence. L'air pur et frais d'un matin où l'hiver tente de se faufiler.

L'ambiance si délicate redonna presque le sourire au groupe de tête.

Presque.

Le soleil montait lentement dans le ciel alors que les combattants descendaient vers les profondeurs. Les ombres qu'ils pouvaient à présent discerner étaient vagues et ne les aidaient pas vraiment à voir où ils marchaient. Le terrain était plutôt inégal et ils trébuchaient souvent.

Soudain, Rufus s'arrêta net et Reeves le percuta violement. Le président ne bougea cependant pas d'un centimètre, figé. Nanaki contourna ses jambes de son museau et son pelage s'hérissa d'horreur.

-C'est un avertissement, dit-il simplement.

Les autres se levèrent sur la pointe des pieds pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Sur la paroi rocheuse était épinglée une masse moussue et nauséabonde. Informe, chacun put reconnaître l'étrange boule de mousse du dernier combat dans les profondeurs du sol. Elle était morte et fixée à la hauteur des yeux à l'aide d'un sabre de la Shinra, ayant probablement appartenu à un soldat malchanceux de la précédente bataille, reconnaissable entre mille. Une large et gluante trace verte souillait le mur de la Chose jusqu'au sol… se terminant en un amas dégoutant représentant sans aucun doute tout ce qui c'était trouvé à l'intérieur de la mousse.

Un frisson de dégoût parcourut la progression, suivit d'un malaise pesant. Ils contemplèrent le mur de roche quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Barret brise le silence et propose de continuer, ce qu'ils firent en regardant autour d'eux nerveusement.

Vincent appréhendait le combat, jusqu'au fond de son être et sentait sa puissance, celle de Chaos. Il tourna la tête vers Reno avec culpabilité mais il ne le regardait pas et au fond, Vincent aimait mieux cela ainsi, il aurait été incapable de soutenir son regard.

Ils arrivèrent finalement aux portes de l'ancien laboratoire, abandonné jusqu'à très récemment. Les membres du Soldier furent les premiers à y pénétrer en groupe, tout à fait organisés. Cet endroit devait rappeler quelques souvenirs à certain… Plusieurs couloirs s'ouvraient devant eux.

-À gauche, souffla Vincent au soldat de tête.

Ils marchèrent un moment, chacun regardant avec inquiétude les multiples portes, redoutant une embuscade. Vincent s'arrêta finalement devant une des portes et posa la main sur la poignée. C'était là. Quelques signes brefs et il ouvrit brutalement la porte.

La pièce était très grande et surtout, remplie de toutes sortes de créatures toutes aussi étranges que celles vues précédemment… Quoiqu'elles semblaient plus définies, mieux formées. Au centre, penchées sur une table d'opération, se tenaient les deux femmes. Lucrecia et la blonde se retournèrent dans un même mouvement, faisant danser les voiles noirs et turquoises de leur robe vaporeuses. De l'endroit où ils étaient, les nouveaux venus purent voir ce qui se trouvait sur la table, ou plutôt, celui qui s'y trouvait. D'aussi longs cheveux aux reflets de lune ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à Sephiroth.

En une seconde, chacun tira son arme et se jeta sur un adversaire. De féroces combats commencèrent dans la salle entre les spécimens et les envoyés de la Shinra. La femme vêtue de noir se jeta sur Vincent dans une cascade de cheveux couleur de blé alors que Lucrecia restait discrètement en retrait.

-Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas refuser mes avances, Turk ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que son poignard à double lame cliquetait contre la main métallique du ténébreux.

Vincent voulu riposter d'un habile coup mais, portant toujours les vêtements protocolaires des Turks, son adversaire comprit ses intentions immédiatement et contra son attaque sans problème, le brun regrettant sa précieuse cape. En pivotant, la blonde s'arrêta brutalement, les yeux rivés sur Rufus.

Son visage se figea brutalement, lui donnant l'air d'avoir reçu un coup à l'estomac. Il était là ? Impossible… Elle n'avait jamais voulu le voir en personne, par manque de force, elle redoutait de la voir face à face, mais il était là, devant elle, aux prises avec une créature… Il ne la connaissait pas, il ne savait probablement même pas qu'elle existait…

Elle revint à son combat juste à temps pour éviter une attaque de Vincent par un roulé-boulé au sol qui lui empêcha de perdre un bras. C'était son portrait craché, ils se ressemblaient tellement lui et elle… Elle attaqua de nouveau Vincent. Pas question de se laisser déconcentrer, elle tuerait d'abord celui qui avait osé refuser ses avances et ensuite, elle s'occuperait de lui… son frère.

-*=*=*-

Reno se battait contre trois trucs en même temps. Gluants, ils ressemblaient à de gros globes oculaires rampants. Soudain, ils cessèrent leurs assauts et l'un deux s'avança pour parler au rouquin. La voix qui sortait de la chose glaça Reno. Une voix affreuse qui semblait se répercuter dans sa tête en une alarme. Cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien et qui avait, durant des années, hanté les rêves de son amant.

-Donc, tu t'intéresses aux spécimens de laboratoire ? Demanda la voix nasillarde et moqueuse en provenance du globe.

-Vincent est un humain ! Cria Reno en transperçant violement l'œil.

-Et alors? Il n'en reste pas moins un spécimen, reprit la voix du scientifique en provenance du deuxième œil.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un malade fou et sans cœur ! Cracha Reno avec une haine hors du commun en tuant le deuxième globe qui avait parlé.

-Je n'utiliserais pas ces termes, fit alors une panthère derrière lui en posant ses pattes sur ses épaules avant que Nanaki ne lui saute dessus et ne la fasse tomber. Je dirais plutôt assez intelligent pour faire ce que d'autres n'ont jamais osé, continua un papillon à son oreille, que Reno chassa de la main.

Reno se retournait vivement dans tous les sens. La voix d'Hojo lui agressait les tympans et semblait venir de partout, de chaque ennemi à tour de rôle. Reno se prit la tête entre les mains pour se forcer au calme mais l'œil restant le saisit au creux des genoux avec un tentacule gluant et Reno s'effondra au sol où un truc rampant s'approcha de lui.

-Et si je te disais qu'il n'en a rien à faire de toi, qu'il t'utilise, qu'il ne t'aime pas ? fit cruellement le reptile. Il est sans cœur, je le sais, c'est moi qui l'ai créé. J'ai su qu'il allait mourir aujourd'hui, pourquoi ne t'a-t-il même pas dit qu'il t'aimait ? La seule fois qu'il te l'a dit, n'étais-tu pas en pleine crise de larmes comme une fille ? Pourquoi te délaisse-t-il autant, dis-moi ? C'est ta raison de vivre, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, il ne t'aime pas.

-Vous mentez ! Comment sauriez-vous ? Cria Reno au serpent qui s'éloignait. Comment savez-vous, continua-t-il plus bas comme s'il avait honte de ses propres paroles.

-Je sais tout parce que… commença un lapin avec plusieurs dizaines d'yeux.

-… je suis mort! Termina invertébré informe. Et puisque tu perds ta raison de vivre, que dirais-tu…

-… de mourir, acheva un lézard sur son épaule.

Reno l'envoya valser d'un revers de main dégouté et pourtant, peu convainquant. Assis au sol, il regardait la scène autour de lui mais il savait ce qu'il cherchait. Ses yeux passaient d'un animal étrange à l'autre et il s'arrêta finalement sur un crapaud à six pattes tout près de lui. Son regard sembla s'illuminer soudainement d'une certaine conscience, d'une intelligence. Il ouvrit se qui lui servait de bouche sous le regard hypnotisé du rouquin.

-Je peux t'aider si tu le désire. Et sans douleur… ou du moins, minime face à celle que tu ressens en restant en vie, déclara le crapaud avant que son regard ne cesse de briller… et qu'il émette un coassement retentissant mais vide, éteint, idiot.

-Comment ? Demanda Reno, comme envouté par les yeux du papillon géant qui venait de se poser sur ses genoux.

-*=*=*-

Vincent pivota pour éviter l'énième coup de pied de la jeune femme. Elle se battait bien et avec souplesse, certes, mais il lui manquait la force. Il vit finalement l'ouverture et saisit son avant-bras pour le tourner violement, l'obligeant à poser un genou au sol dans un gémissement de douleur. L'attention de Vincent tomba sur Rufus qui dévisageait la combattante blonde au sol. Elle profita du relâchement pour cueillir Vincent aux creux des genoux avec son pied. Il ne tomba pas mais fut suffisamment déstabilisé pour lâcher prise, laissant la femme rouler au sol avant de se relever et de courir vers Rufus. Il dégaina immédiatement son arme et le pointa sur elle, la faisant stopper net.

-Tu n'oserais pas Rufus… quelqu'un de ta propre famille, dit-elle doucement avec tout de même, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Rufus tiqua, trahissant ses pensées et ses craintes.

-Oui, je suis ta sœur ainée, Rufus, ta grande sœur, continua-t-elle d'un ton maternel.

-Ma…?

-Il est normal que tu n'ais pas de souvenir, tu n'étais pas encore né quand notre père m'a donné.

-Il t'a… quoi ?

-Il m'a donné à une employée.

Vincent, distrait par la conversation, faillit bien recevoir un coup qui lui aurait empêcher de vérifier ses supposition. Il tira un coup et la chose tomba au sol.

-Il voulait un garçon, pas une fille, continua la blonde toujours d'un ton doux et aimant, comme si elle cherchait à recréer des liens.

-À voir avec qui tu t'allie, je le comprends parfaitement, réplica Rufus.

Sa voix n'était pas hargneuse ou violente, elle semblait au contraire être moqueuse. Il était revenu de la surprise assez rapidement et la tenait toujours en joue. Mais à le regarder, on aurait dit un enfant qui s'amuse. Tous ces combats ne semblaient pas être plus que cela pour lui, un jeu.

-Un homme devait diriger, pas une femme, continua-t-elle avec un dédain évident envers leur père.

Vincent ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'ils disaient. Il continuait de tuer tous les ennemis à proximité mais gardait un œil sur le président. Il était son garde du corps après tout.

-Quelle ingrate je fais ! Je ne me présente même pas ! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement avec son sourire revenu et ses manières protectrices envers son petit frère. Je m'appelle Alexandra Shinra.

Son sourire s'effaça brutalement alors qu'elle glissait au sol, fonçant vers les tibias de Rufus avec violence. Un battement de cil et Vincent fut derrière Rufus, il le saisit par le collet et fit un bond vers l'arrière pour s'écarter de l'attaque de la femme.

Un petit sourire en coin étira les lèvres du ténébreux. Cette vitesse n'était pas la sienne et pourtant, il s'en était servi. Il s'en était servit la dernière fois aussi, dans la trappe, mais ne s'était pas rendu compte ni du comment, ni de sa réelle puissance. Sa théorie tiendrait alors ? Lui serait-il possible de…

_-La protomatéria fondrait…_

Les yeux embués de Shalua disparurent de son esprit. Encore un test. Juste un et il serait fixé.

Frustrée d'avoir raté son attaque, Alexandra se releva et quelque chose de vert brilla dans sa main. Une matéria ! La réaction de Vincent fut immédiate. Une lumière rouge aveuglante emplis la salle un court instant. Une attaque de glace de niveau trois dirigée vers lui et le président suivit aussitôt sa transformation. Rapide, il referma ses ailes de sang devant eux, formant un écran protecteur. Quand l'assaut prit fin, il ouvrit brusquement les membranes qui les protégeaient et fonça comme un missile vers la blonde et la saisit par le cou, continuant son élan jusqu'au mur et y écrasant violement la jeune femme.

Il n'avait pas une égratignure. Il se sentait même bien car le corps du démon semblait faire disparaître la douleur. Bien sûr car c'était son corps à lui qui se dégradait, non le sien. Cette forme supprimait la douleur physique mais son esprit continuait de faiblir au même rythme que son corps humain. Qu'importe. Il n'était pas venu pour le plaisir, il devait savoir si…

-_Tue-la Vincent ! _Fit la voix de Chaos à son esprit. _Tue-la ! Non ! Laisse-moi la tuer !_

Un sourire inquiétant orna ses lèvres, découvrent ses crocs éclatantes. Pile ce qu'il attendait.

-_Essai,_ le défia-t-il intérieurement.

Le démon hésita devant la permission. Il ne lui laissait que rarement le contrôle, voir jamais. Il tenta timidement de prendre le contrôle mais des liens invisibles l'en empêchaient. Étrange. Avant, il y avait les mêmes liens qui lui barraient la route vers le pouvoir, mais ils ne l'entravaient pas !

-_Mais retire ces fichus liens si j'ai le droit !_ Ragea le démon.

-_Essais, _le défia Vincenten resserrant ses griffes monstrueuses autour de la gorge de sa victime sans défense.

Le démon s'acharna, se débattit, hurla... mais resta bien au fond de son trou. La protomatéria dans le poitrail de la bête se mit à briller de mille feux alors que le démon enchaîné sortait toute sa puissance brutalement, donnant un choc à Vincent. Il faillit perdre le contrôle en réalisant pour la première fois toute la puissance du démon, mais ne lâcha pas prise. Il désirait qu'il reste là, enfermé, même mieux, ne plus entendre sa voix…

Et le silence se fit.

Vincent sourit de plus belle. Il avait raison. Il comprenait seulement maintenant le réel pouvoir de la protomatéria. Elle n'agissait pas seule, il devait s'en servir, comme une vraie matéria. S'en servir sur le démon, mais aussi sur ses pouvoirs pour les utiliser. Le forcer à obéir et non attendre les bras croisés que la protomatéria fasse tout le travail. C'était l'outil, il devait s'en servir pour obtenir l'Arme.

Il avait conscience que Chaos restait au fond de lui la plupart du temps par choix. Il lui avait fait entendre raison des années au par avant et il avait cessé de vouloir tout détruire. Mais il restait là et parfois, faisait une sortie. Parce que Vincent ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher ! Mais il savait maintenant et tenait la solution. Il sourit et relâcha son emprise sur la bête.

_-Merci, elle est à toi, Chaos_, lui dit-il simplement.

Le démon prit cette fois-ci le contrôle sans problème et son sourire devint sadique et cruel. Vincent ne pensa même pas à Rufus, au fait que c'était sa sœur, il s'en fichait. Il observait et réfléchissait à ses nouvelles découvertes.

Les griffes acérées resserrèrent encore leur prise autour du cou de la femme, faisant rouler de petites goûtes de sang le long de sa peau pâle jusqu'à ses vêtements noirs et vaporeux qui camouflaient bien la couleur carmine qui aurait dû les tâcher. Alexandra étouffait, cherchait son air, poussait de petites plaintes… Mais Chaos prenait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir sa victime. Ses griffes pénétrèrent violement dans le ventre de sa victime, lui tirant un hurlement qu'il trouva exquis. D'un geste tout aussi brusque, il retira sa main du ventre de la femme et lécha ses griffes dégoulinantes d'un liquide poisseux et cramoisi. Le regard horrifié qu'elle lui lançait le laissait indifférent alors qu'il tournait ses yeux jaunes vers elle en serrant encore plus fort sa gorge.

-Répugnant, commenta-t-il en laissant retomber sa main ensanglantée le long de son corps.

D'un habile geste sec, il rompit la jugulaire de la femme avec la griffe meurtrière de son pouce. Il la laissa retomber au sol alors qu'elle se vidait de son sang et se retourna. Il tomba nez à nez avec une énorme chose informe.

_-Je peux celui-ci ?_ Demanda-t-il à Vincent au fond de lui.

_-Oui_

-*=*=*-

Reno était toujours assit au sol. Il n'avait pas remarqué la puissante lumière de Chaos, ni entendu les hurlements. Il était bien trop obsédé à fixer le regard allumé du papillon sur ses genoux. C'était lui, il le savait, c'était Hojo.

-Comment… mourir ? Demanda-t-il, comme en transe.

-La façon importe peu, fit le papillon en s'envolant.

-Je peux t'empoisonner, fit la voix hideuse en provenance d'une abeille qui se retournait déjà pour continuer son combat avec Shelke.

-Ou te vider de ton sang, poursuivit une chauve-souris verte.

Reno se mit inconsciemment à chercher des yeux quel serait la prochaine victime du contrôle de scientifique.

-Te rompre le cou, continua un kangourou avec une trompe.

-Ou t'étouffer, fit un serpent sur son épaule. Ça te rappellerait des souvenirs.

Reno ne disait rien, tout allait trop vite, le scientifique était partout et l'étourdissait, il continuait sans relâche, prenant chacune des pauvres créatures à tour de rôle.

-T'éventrer, pourquoi pas ? Fit un énorme chien avec des griffes de trente centimètres.

-Je… je souhaiterais… commença-t-il en guise de réponse.

Le Turk fixait une perruche un peu plus loin. Elle n'avait pas parlé mais il savait qu'elle était lui, qu'il était elle, il le voyait dans ses yeux. Elle s'approcha en se dandinant vers lui mais Cait Sith rompit le contact en lui sautant dessus, faisant immédiatement disparaître l'intelligence dans son regard. Reno leva lentement les yeux vers le robot. Il sembla émerger de sa rêverie et se releva lentement, indifférent à tous les combats autour de lui.

-Ne me dis pas que ça, ça t'a fait peur ! Fit Cait Sith de sa voix affreuse.

-Non, je… non… merci Cait… murmura Reno, encore perdu dans les paroles d'Hojo.

Si Vincent ne l'aimait pas, si c'était vrai… Non ! Impossible ! Il fronça les sourcils et capta le regard fou d'un singe qui sautait vers lui. Il le tua en plein vol avec rage mais alors qu'il se retournait, il croisa de nouveau ce regard fou qui l'effrayait à présent plus que toutes choses. Il les tuait tous les uns après les autres, rapidement, sans hésitation, sans temps mort. Sans s'en rendre compte, il recula dans un coin. Chaque fois qu'il se retournait, il voyait son cauchemar dans ces yeux inhumains et de partout l'écho de la voix l'agressait, proférant des semis-vérités, des faits vrais et d'autres, il le savait, ou commençait à espérer, étaient faux.

-Tu le sais, tu refuse seulement de te l'avouer…

-NON ! Hurla Reno en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

La voix lui déchirait les tympans et s'infiltrait en lui pour trouver où déposer ses horreurs. Reno avait presque accepté de se laisser tuer. Il était dangereux.

-*=*=*-

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Jenova avait discrètement observé la scène familiale entre Rufus et sa sœur. Elle avait assisté à sa mort sans état d'âme. Et alors ? Elle n'avait plus besoin d'elle, elle lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'elle devait savoir et ne lui servait donc plus à rien. Elle aurait bientôt ses fils et Hojo assurait la défense en créant spécimens sur spécimens de plus en plus perfectionnés et puissants.

Discrètement, elle saisit le corps inerte de Sephiroth avec l'aide d'un buffle modifié et sortit de la pièce comme une ombre.

-*=*=*-

Chaos demandait sans cesse de nouvelles victimes à Vincent. Il voulait plus de sang, toujours plus et n'était jamais rassasié. Il marchait dans la grande pièce et ne semblait même pas s'arrêter devant ses ennemis. Il faisait le vide sur son passage.

_-Je peux celui-ci ?_ Demandait-il à Vincent.

_-Oui._

_-Et celui là ?_

_-Oui… Stop !_

Le démon se figea net. Il aimait le sang. Beaucoup. Avant il faisait tout pour échapper au contrôle de Vincent mais avec le temps, ils avaient commencé à parler, l'humain s'étonnant sans cesse de son côté pensant. Avec le temps, il avait comprit qu'il ne lui servait à rien de tuer tout le monde. Mais ne disait pas non à quelques giclées de temps à autre… et faisait souvent des propositions sanglantes à Vincent à propos de telle ou telle personne. Et pour les rares fois où il le laissait faire, Chaos était aux anges. Comme la partie intelligente de lui primait sur la partie animale, il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il en coûtait à Vincent de lui céder la place et lui était très reconnaissant, voir redevable.

_-… Tu dois me promettre que tu me laisseras tranquille quand on reviendra à la Shinra pour le temps que ça prendra,_ fit Vincent dans son esprit.

_-Promis !_ Répondit le démon, dans le feu de l'action.

Vincent savait que le démon respecterait sa parole, il savait aussi que l'autre savait de quoi il parlait. Après tout, il était une partie de lui et bien qu'il possédât un esprit bien à lui, il pouvait aussi lire le sien donc, pas besoin de lui expliquer pourquoi l'humain souriait aux anges, profondément caché derrière le démon.

Il lui attribua de nouvelles cibles, le laissant tuer le plus d'ennemis possible. Le démon rivait son attention sur ses adversaires mais Vincent s'attarda plutôt sur le plan arrière de sa vision, car bien sûr, il voyait par les yeux de Chaos. Jenova n'était pas visible, ni le corps de celui qu'elle appelait son ''fils''. Elle s'était donc enfuie…

_-Bon c'est assez Chaos, on doit laisser les autres s'amuser aussi, et si on veut le faire de nouveau, il faut vite trouver Reno,_ déclara Vincent en reprenant le contrôle.

Le démon ne protesta pas. Il avait eu sa dose de sang et comme l'avait dit Vincent, il ne voulait pas disparaître à tout jamais, mieux valait chercher son rouquin et partir rapidement. Le démon ressentait certaines douleurs anormales. Pourtant, aucun de ces faibles ne l'avait touché… L'air semblait se rendre difficilement aux poumons de son corps et ses articulations étaient douloureuses.

-_Vincent ?_ _Est-ce que… Tu crois que c'est…_

_-J'en ai peur, le mako commence à te détruire toi aussi, _constata le ténébreux._ Le temps presse !_

-*=*=*-

Reno était terrifié et perdu. Il en était au point où il s'était enfermé lui-même dans une de ses pyramides lumineuses pour se protéger du scientifique. Il s'était recroquevillé en boule au sol et tenait sa tête entre ses mains. La pyramide pouvait - s'il la formait à l'envers - servir de bouclier, mais il ne coupait en aucun cas les bruits extérieurs et la voix si désagréable d'Hojo résonnait toujours autour de lui, en provenance du mur de créatures étranges qui s'était formé autour de lui et semblait le dominer, le réduire à une poussière.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Chaos qui détruisait tout sur son passage avec une joie et une libération évidente. Ses mains tremblantes saisirent son arme et il fit passer le courant à l'intérieur. Après tout, la mort pouvait être douce et rapide, moins terrible que la vie. Si c'était vrai que Vincent ne l'aimait pas, si… Non, il ne l'aimait pas, c'était évident, il voulait se battre et non l'aimer. Reno appuya son arme contre la paume de sa main en caressant le bouton du courant, se demandant quel effet cela ferait de mourir électrifié. Il était là, assit en boule dans son coin, protégé par une pyramide et un mur immense de créatures dominées par un fou les unes après les autres, alors que tout le monde menait son propre combat autour, trop occupé pour voir leurs voisins, trop occupé pour s'occuper de lui. Mourir…

Des détonations retentirent et les créatures devant lui se mirent à tomber une à une. Des coups résonnèrent contre la paroi de son triangle, lui faisant lever la tête. Vincent.

-Reno, je dois te parler, rapidement, on doit sortir d'ici, c'est très important, fit-il d'une voix pressante.

Le rouquin se releva lentement en plantant son regard dans celui jaune du démon. Il était triste et faible et Hojo en avait profité. Maintenant, il ne savait plus. Un instant passa et son regard se teinta de défi. D'un geste sec, le bout de son arme passa de la main à sous son menton. Reno fixait les yeux de Vincent, déterminé à mettre le courant, ignorant tout le reste. Ignorant les autres combats autour, ignorant Hojo qui regardait dans son coin, satisfait, ignorant l'air autant horrifié que perdu de Vincent.

Le bouclier tomba. Il comptait jusqu'à trois et ensuite, il appuierait sur le bouton.

Un… Les regards des deux hommes ne se détachaient pas, défi.

Deux… Ils ne s'aimaient donc pas puisqu'ils voulaient mourir, même l'un pour l'autre, colère.

Trois… Pourquoi faisait-il cela, qui était-il ? Ignorance

Vincent réagit juste au bon moment en arrachant l'arme des mains du rouquin, prenant le choc à sa place. Il le sentit à peine sous sa forme de Chaos et lança l'arme au loin. Il attrapa violement Reno par le collet et le plaqua au mur en montrant les dents. Il savait qu'il devait paraître effrayant mais le geste de Reno l'avait troublé au plus haut point et surtout, enragé. Il avait promit de vivre !

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Rugit-il à quelques centimètres de son visage.

_-Vincent, on a pas le temps_, intervint la faible voix souffrante de Chaos dans sa tête.

-Viens, on règlera ça plus tard, décida-t-il alors que son visage avait totalement changé d'expression.

Il tira Reno entre les combats sans s'en soucier et trouva Rufus, encadré par Tseng et Reeves.

-Rufus, on retourne à la Shinra, dit-il sans plus d'explication.

Il sortit ensuite de la pièce en trainant Reno dans un mouvement trop rapide pour l'œil humain et se retrouva dehors en quelques secondes. Il prit le rouquin dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et s'envola dans un puissant battement d'ailes. Il dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui parler de ce qui venait d'arriver.

-Reno… j'ai la solution. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant pour ne pas te donner de faux espoirs mais je crois que j'ai trouvé, je vais pouvoir être plongé dans la cuve. Shalua m'a dit que la protomatéria y fondrait alors j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour la garder. Cette personne aura le pouvoir de contrôler Chaos et d'en être protégé s'il venait à… si je devenais un danger. Il ne doit pas aller dans la cuve car c'est lui qui serait régénéré et je disparaîtrais. C'est toi qui va la garder. Peu importe ce que je vais dire ou faire, tu vas me l'arracher.

Vincent prit une pause dans son monologue. Sa gorge lui brûlait.

-Tu n'a qu'à t'en servir comme une matéria normale, tu te concentre et tu imagine Chaos ligoté ou enfermé, voir les deux.

Il serra Reno contre lui, ayant terminé ce qu'il avait à dire d'important.

-Bordel que tu m'as fait peur, si ton fichu bouclier n'était pas tombé…

Curieusement, Vincent eut envie de mordre Reno pour ce qu'il avait fait.

-Espèce d'idiot, ne refait plus jamais ça, je n'aurais pas survécu… Bon sang, à quoi tu pensais ?

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était hors d'halène. Ses ailes, tout comme son corps tremblaient et il perdait de l'altitude. Il fit un effort surhumain pour se calmer. Reno était là, il allait bien…

Le rouquin le regarda un moment sans expression. Tant d'émotions se bousculaient en lui qu'il ne savait pas la quelle faire sortir en premier. Il opta donc pour la colère et envoya un puissant coup de poing sous le menton du visage du démon.

-Il y avait un moyen et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Cria presque le rouquin. Je croyais qu'on devait tout se dire ! Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai pu penser de toi ces trois derniers jours ! Ce n'était pas ta mort qui m'affectait le plus, c'était le fait que tu semblais te foutre complètement de moi, j'ai cru… J'étais si désorienté face à tout ça qu'Hojo n'a eu aucun mal à confirmer mes craintes, assez pour que j'écoute ce malade et…

Reno se tut. Son coup avait déséquilibré le vol de son amant mais il s'était rapidement reprit. Par contre, à la mention du nom d'Hojo, ses traits s'étaient durcis et étaient devenus ceux d'un tueur.

Reno frémit. C'était une ordure. Vincent l'avait déjà tué une fois. Il était revenu. Cette fois, c'était Reno qui le tuerait. C'était une promesse. Il lui avait fait croire que Vincent ne l'aimait pas, avait dit tant de choses horribles… non. C'était son tour. Et il n'aurait aucune possibilité de retour cette fois. Aucune.

Le rouquin passa ses bras autour du cou de la bête et cacha son visage sur sa poitrine en s'excusant mentalement à Vincent de lui voler sa vengeance. Mais c'était chacun son tour.

Suite à la colère, ce fut la tristesse. Il était triste et honteux de ne pas avoir eût confiance en Vincent. Triste d'avoir vu tant de colère dans ses yeux quand il l'avait épinglé au mur. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il n'avait jamais pleuré autant de sa vie que ces trois derniers jours et ne put s'empêcher de se trouver un peu ridicule. Il devait aimer Vincent encore plus que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Il s'étira lentement jusqu'à son oreille et murmura un tendre merci à son oreille.

-*=*=*-

Quand ils atterrirent, Reno déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de Vincent et ils se mirent à courir vers l'infirmerie. Du coin de l'œil, Reno vit une silhouette familière dans un couloir transversal. Il fit un grand signe de la main sans s'arrêter de courir.

-Salut Mike! Cria-t-il au soldat qu'il avait rencontré alors qu'il était à l'infirmerie.

Les personnes présentes autour se regardèrent étrangement en jetant également des coups d'œil en direction du corridor. Il n'y avait personne dans ce couloir!

La matinée était déjà avancée et Reno soutenait à moitié Vincent en entrant dans l'infirmerie. Il était toujours sous sa forme démoniaque pour ne pas tomber sans connaissance mais ses yeux étaient à demi fermés et son visage figé dans une expression de douleur intense.

-On y est, tiens bon, SHALUA !!! cria Reno, se fichant éperdument des patients qui dormaient.

La femme arriva en courant, croyant que quelqu'un mourait. C'était bien le cas, constata-t-elle, mais l'air désolé qui décomposa son visage témoignait de son impuissance.

-Je ne peux rien faire Reno, tu le sais… fit-elle en évitant son regard, réprimant ses larmes.

-Oui, prépare la cuve ! Fit le rouquin.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il traîna Vincent jusqu'à la pièce d'à côté où se trouvait ladite cuve, installa Vincent sur une chaise et couru vers le grand tube, cherchant comment ça fonctionnait. Le temps pressait, il n'y avait pas de fichu bouton ''on-off'' là-dessus !? Voyant son acharnement, la scientifique vint l'aider et fit remplir la cuve en soupirant devant les manettes compliquées et l'écran de contrôle.

Reno se précipita sur Vincent, plus mort que vif, et lui arracha ses vêtements. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement alors que sa main pénétrait dans son poitrail et saisissait la protomatéria.

Vincent ressentit une puissante douleur et cessa de respirer durant quelques secondes, se raccrochant faiblement à Reno pour ne pas tomber de sa chaise.

-On risque de perdre le contrôle sur… commença Shalua.

-Non, on ne risque rien, trancha-t-il fermement malgré sa voix défaillante.

Reno l'aida à pénétrer dans la cuve et le regarda avec inquiétude vider ses poumons et inspirer le liquide en s'étouffant. Son propre cœur sembla cesser de battre.

-On commence le processus, fit la scientifique plus que nerveuse, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les deux s'acharnaient.

Vincent reprit sa forme humaine et sombra dans l'inconscience immédiatement, sans doute plus à cause de la douleur qui l'avait assaillit dès qu'il avait reprit son corps que par la faute du coup de fatigue que causait habituellement la transformation. Il coula lentement jusqu'au au sol du tube en un petit tas mou et immobile sous le regard larmoyant de Reno, le nez collé contre la vitre à la hauteur du visage de son amant.

Entre ses mains tremblotantes, il serrait la protomatéria. Et espérait.

* * *

**Ou là! Que d'émotions! Selon vous, il s'en tire ou non? Et si vous me laissiez un comm pour m'encourager à écrire la suite hein?**

**Shoku**


	21. Mako et alcool

**Allô! **

**J'ai une review !!!! Merci beaucoup Edenvy, ça me fait hyper plaisir, ça faisait un bout que je n'en avais plus !!**

**C'est un chapitre étrange… Il y a de l'émotion mais… beaucoup de niaiseries aussi… disons que j'ai voulu détendre un peu l'atmosphère des derniers chapitres?**

* * *

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence complet avant que Reno ne réussisse à détacher son regard du visage tourmenté de Vincent, brouillé par le liquide verdâtre. Il fixa la protomatéria. Les consignes étaient claires, enfermer Chaos. Reno se concentra en fermant très fort les yeux pour imaginer le démon enfermé, ligoté, bâillonné, le tout avec de grosses chaîne d'acier impossible à briser et…

_BIIIIIIIIIIIIP_

Shalua s'affola et se mit à manier rapidement plusieurs manettes.

-Son cœur ne bat plus ! S'écria-t-elle.

Reno sentit le sien avoir un raté mais il se concentra immédiatement pour desserrer les liens avec lesquels il avait attaché la bête et l'alarme cessa aussitôt. Ça marchait ! Mais il devait faire attention à ne pas tuer le démon car Vincent suivrait… Le rouquin s'assit sur une chaise et fixa le tube avec une inquiétude marquée. Pourvu qu'il ait raison.

Shalua s'affaira encore un peu sur ses machines avant de revenir vers le rouquin, l'inquiétude tordant son visage. Elle lui expliqua que le mako des cuves n'était jamais pur, on le mélangeait avec d'autres substances. On en contrôlait la concentration et en y plongeant le corps, le mako cherchait à y entrer par tous les moyens pour mettre sa concentration uniforme partout, elle se déplaçait donc du milieu plus concentré à celui à plus faible concentration.

Dans le cas de Vincent, il n'y avait aucun mako dans le liquide. Celui qu'il avait en lui chercherait à sortir de son corps pour uniformiser le pourcentage de mako dans le tube. La scientifique lui expliqua qu'elle devrait faire des vidanges fréquemment et…

-Reno? Tu m'écoute? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, répondit-il simplement en regardant derrière la femme.

Rude venait d'entrer dans la pièce, vêtu d'une robe d'hôpital et de lunettes fumées. Les cris de Reno l'avaient réveillé et l'alarme, inquiété. Il interrogea le rouquin du regard - enfin, de ses lunettes - avant d'apercevoir Vincent.

-Tu es réveillé ! S'exclama Reno. Tu étais encore en danger de mort hier ! Tu résistes vraiment à tout mon pote ! Dis, tu peux me rendre un service, vieux ?

Reno lui fit signe d'approcher et lui parla dans l'oreille, se méfiant de Shalua. Le chauve revint vêtu de son uniforme quelques minutes plus tard avec, au grand mécontentement des infirmières et de la scientifique, deux caisses de bière. Il les déposa aux pieds de Reno, qui ne lâchait pas le tube des yeux. Il sortit aussi une grosse bouteille de vodka de sa poche.

-T'es certain que c'est la bonne solution ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Vincent à son tour.

-Oui, merci, coupa le rouquin.

Il mit précautionneusement la matéria dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et ouvrit la première boîte, décapsula la bouteille et la but en une seule gorgée. Sans attendre, il remit la bouteille vide dans la caisse et en sortit une autre… qui connu le même sort.

-*=*=*-

Au bout de trois heures, Reno avait ralentit la cadence, quelque peu amortit par les vingt-quatre premières bières. Il tenait la protomatéria dans le creux de son coude et lui parlait doucement comme s'il s'agissait d'un bébé.

-Tu sais, tu es ronde… Tu vas t'endormir bientôt hein ? Mais avant, dis-moi, tu connais bien Vincent toi hein ? Quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ?

Shalua le regardait, impuissante et découragée. L'état de Vincent semblait stable mais impossible de dire s'il allait survivre, il était trop tôt. L'équipe du matin était revenue une demi-heure plus tôt et, heureusement, il n'y avait pas de blessés dans des états aussi graves que ceux de la veille. Les moins mal en point étaient venus voir ce qui se passait. Le fait de voir Vincent flottant à demi dans le fond du tube semblait les rassurer, malgré Shalua qui répétait tristement que rien n'était gagné. Quant à Reno… ils le prenaient en pitié ou le trouvait simplement stupide.

-Il parle à sa boule depuis vingt minutes, dit la scientifique à Tseng.

Soudain, une alarme bipa quelque part, signe que le dormeur se réveillait enfin, le coup de fatigue dû à la transformation ayant été balayé en partie par le mako. Reno se releva comme un bouchon de champagne, les deux bras levés vers le plafond.

-YÉÉÉ ! S'écria-t-il en voyant Vincent battre faiblement des paupières. Il faut fêter ça!

Sans attendre, le rouquin déboucha la bouteille de vodka et en but une gorgée à même le goulot. Alertés par la sonnerie précédente, la salle se remplie bien vite d'à peu près tout le monde étant conscient à l'infirmerie. Vincent ne semblait pas comprendre et bougeait à peine, mais il vivait. Reno se mit à faire une petite danse, la matéria dans une main, la bouteille d'alcool fort dans l'autre.

-*=*=*-

Vincent avait reprit lentement connaissance de son corps et avait finit par pouvoir de tenir debout dans le tube et comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il se sentit très gêné de voir tout ce monde autour de lui alors qu'il flottait, nu, dans ce bocal. Après tout, il était très pudique… Et puis au diable la pudeur! Il était entrain de guérir ! Quand ce fut plus calme dans le local, il focalisa son attention sur Reno. Comme il aurait voulu lui parler, le tenir dans ses bras, lui dire que… mais il était complètement bourré ! Il échangea un regard découragé avec Shalua… Apparemment, la rousse n'avait pas l'air d'accord non plus à ce qu'il boive autant… Mais bon, il faillait avouer que c'était plutôt comique… Et comme Vincent n'avait rien de mieux à faire, aussi bien le regarder faire ses conneries.

Reno avait atteint sa limite et n'avait plus trop conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il s'était approché de la vitre du tube de régénération de son amant et y faisait des cercles de buée avant de tracer un cœur avec son doigt et d'écrire 'Reno + Vincent' à l'intérieur.

-Il nous a fait son passage paternel tout à l'heure, ensuite il nous a raconté sa vie de marin et maintenant il est au stade d'adolescent immature, expliquait Shalua en réponse au regard interrogateur de Cloud. Il est bourré…

-*=*=*-

Quelques heures après le réveil du brun, le rouquin… avait largement dépassé sa limite. Il courrait partout dans le local avant se s'arrêter près de Vincent et d'écraser son visage contre la vitre et de faire des grimaces. En ayant assez de voir son amant faire des conneries et surtout, s'inquiétant pour sa santé, Vincent fit signe à Shalua de lui couper toutes formes d'alcool, au plus grand déplaisir de son rouquin. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une horloge. Ses cheveux noirs flottaient en suspension autour de son visage et sa vue était brouillée dans le liquide verdâtre. Il en trouva une au fond et dû regarder attentivement pour déchiffrer ce qu'elle indiquait. Huit heure trente. Quoi, du soir ? Il avait dû dormir beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il ne le croyait pour qu'il soit vingt heures passé ! Il cogna contre la vitre de son indexe en code morse, le laissant glisser sur la surface pour les lignes et donnant un petit coup pour les points.

_(J'avais fait de joles phrases en morse mais le site n'a pas l'air de l'accepter :( )_

Shalua plissa les yeux avant de comprendre ce qu'il demandait. Elle consulta l'horloge, puis ses écrans avant de se retourner vers lui. Elle leva un doigt, signifiant qu'il resterait dans le tube encore une journée. L'expression sur son visage cependant démontrait bien son doute quant à l'état dans lequel il en sortirait. Le ténébreux acquiesça et reporta son attention au rouquin.

Ébahi, la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction, il cogna à son tour contre la vitre la même séquence que venait de faire Vincent. Oui! C'était vachement amusant! Toc, toctoctoc… Tout content, Reno sortit la protomatéria de sa poche et se mit à la lancer et la rattraper sous le regard catastrophé de Vincent, un grand sourire s'étalant sur son visage rougit par l'alcool.

C'est à ce moment que Yuffie entra dans la pièce. Elle avait l'intention de se reprocher du tube et faire un petit coucou à Vincent … après tout, ils étaient censés êtres ensembles ! Mais en voyant sa nudité, elle rougit et détourna le regard.

Reno pour sa part, cessa de lancer la boule lumineuse pour la cacher au regard de la jeune voleuse, un regard accusateur rivé sur elle.

-Il va survivre ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Peut-être, ça dépend de moi, répondit le rouquin avec un air supérieur.

-De toi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, ne sachant si elle devait le croire ou non.

Shalua ne se formalisa pas. Ils se chamaillaient toujours pour Vincent, Reno voulait seulement montrer qu'il était plus important qu'elle pour lui… Aussi, s'éloigna-t-elle un peu afin d'aller voir différents cadrans un peu plus loin.

-Parce que je vais lui faire la peau quand il va sortir de là, c'est qu'un sale égoïste, répondit le rouquin en regardant le vide, la voix sans intonation.

-Mais… comment peux-tu dire une telle chose, s'horrifia la jeune Utaienne.

-Parce qu'il le mérite ! Répliqua le rouquin en se redressant, fou de rage.

Reno se retourna vers le tube et leva son poing vers Vincent avant de passer lentement son index sur sa gorge et de le pointer du doigt. Il termina en leva théâtralement son majeur, lui faisant un joli doigt d'honneur. Yuffie, outré, le frappa par derrière, le faisant s'affaler au sol.

-Reno ! Hurla-t-elle au bord des larmes. Qu'est-ce que tu as bu pour dire ça !?

-C'est vrai, il est méchant avec moi, fit-il alors d'une petite voix d'enfant craintif, Yuffie assise sur lui.

Shalua revint en catastrophe suite aux éclats de voix et regarda sans comprendre la jeune ninja. Vincent aussi les regardait. Il n'était pas fier. Il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'ils disaient mais avait vu les menaces du rouquin et les réactions de Yuffie… C'était vrai qu'il avait caché des choses au rouquin, qu'il l'avait fait souffrir. Il toqua contre la vitre pour attirer l'attention et fit signe à Shalua d'écouter.

_(Ici aussi il y avait du morse)_

Shalua nota les coups sur une feuille avant d'esquisser un sourire.

-Il dit qu'il est désolé, Reno, fit-elle avec un petit sourire attendrit.

_(là aussi)_

Shalua déchiffra le message et acquiesça avec un sourire. Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait mais puisque Vincent le demandait… Elle alla chercher un liquide ambré dans une armoire et en versa une toute petite quantité dans un verre sous le regard intrigué du brun. Elle voulu le donner à Reno alors qu'il se relevait, incertain sur ses jambes et couvert d'un regard dégouté de la part de Yuffie, mais il repoussa la scientifique et le verre qu'elle lui tendait.

-Non ! Veux pas boire ! Et c'est quoi d'ailleurs ? Fit-il, boudeur.

-Du cognac, inventa la scientifique.

Le rouquin lui arracha le récipient des mains et le but cul-sec. Il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et s'approcha en chancelant du tube luminescent où était enfermé son amant.

-C'est vrai ça que tu es désolé ? Fit-il d'une voix rendue pâteuse et traînante par l'alcool. C'est la plus gentille chose que tu m'ais dite, continua-t-il en geignant.

Vincent pencha la tête de côté. Il ne pouvait comprendre ce que racontait Reno mais à son air fatigué, il comprit que le sérum de Shalua devait déjà commencer à faire effet.

-Quand tu vas sortir de là, je te prooOOÔÔÔOOoomet une nuit complète de sexe, je vais te faire les meilleures pipes que t'auras jamais eu… fit le rouquin en baillant.

Il tenta de déchiffrer ce que disait le rouquin en lisant sur ses lèvres et fut horrifié de reconnaître quelques mots, les plus articulés sans doute. Il fit des yeux ronds dans son liquide pendant un instant avant de s'adoucir et d'aller jusqu'à esquisser un sourire. Il ne changerait donc jamais…

-Et… et après, je vais te prendre l'eeEEÊÊÊEEee… et, et… et je vais…

Il n'eût pas le loisir de terminer car ses jambes devinrent coton et il s'effondra au sol… étrangement, il était très moelleux et pas très égal le plancher…

-HAAARGH ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL VEUT LE GROS PLEIN DE SOUPE !! Hurla Yuffie, écrasée sous le poids de Reno.

Shalua empoigna solidement le rouquin et le traîna jusqu'à une chaise non loin où elle le hissa avec peines et misères. Elle fit signe à Vincent qu'il dormait mais les alarmes retentirent aussitôt. La médecin ouvrit de grands yeux. Sa première pensée fut que Vincent mourrait et que son hypothèse pour le guérir était fausse finalement. Mais quand elle vit Reno, crispé dans son sommeil, elle cru que c'était pour lui que les alarmes retentissaient. Son visage était contracté au possible comme s'il faisait un effort surhumain pour soulever la planète entière. Ses mains étaient si serrées sur les accoudoirs et ses jointures si blanches, que la rousse cru qu'ils allaient briser, autant les morceaux de bois que les doigts du rouquin. Pourtant, il n'était relié à aucune machine! Pourquoi le cri strident des appareils continuaient-ils de leur écorcher les oreilles? C'est alors qu'elle se retourna vers le tube et Le vit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur à la pensée que le pire était arrivé.

Il n'avait rien put faire et Chaos avait déferlé sur lui comme un raz-de-marée. Il eut beau lutter, il savait le combat perdu sans la protomatéria.

_-Salop, tu avais promit_, jura Vincent dans sa tête.

Il n'attendait que cela, Vincent s'en rendit compte et cela ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Il guettait la surveillance du rouquin depuis le début. Et pourtant, il lui avait promit de ne pas se manifester tant que le traitement ne serait pas terminé. Ils ne pouvaient pas transgresser les promesses qu'ils se faisaient mutuellement, il s'agissait d'un accord, d'un code d'éthique. Ils partageaient le même corps, il ne pouvait le tromper ainsi !

_-Oui, mais j'avais envie de prendre l'air_, railla méchamment le démon en montrant ses crocs à la scientifique.

_-Retourne d'où tu viens, tu dois respecter ta…_

_-Je sais, mais compte sur moi, un jour, j'aurai ce que je veux_, promit le démon avant de s'effacer brusquement.

Vincent retomba lentement au fond du tube et y resta quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Sans se remettre sur ses pieds, il leva le regard et vit Reno qui agonisait sur la chaise tant il semblait vouloir contenir le démon. Vincent fit rapidement signe à Shalua de prendre la protomatéria dans sa poche. Dès que ce fut fait, son rouquin se détendit complètement sans pour autant se réveiller.

Vincent expliqua, en cognant contre la paroi, la procédure à la scientifique pour contenir l'Avide de puissance qui partageait son corps. Shalua, encore sous le choc, acquiesça en serrant la petite boule tiède entre ses mains, désolée, car après tout, c'était bien de sa faute si le rouquin avait perdu tous ses moyens.

-Pas grave, je ne savais pas non plus, cogna Vincent. Donne-la lui quand il se réveillera.

Et il prit une position un peu plus confortable dans le fond du réservoir. Il était épuisé et, malgré l'effet d'apesanteur créée par le liquide, il se mouvait avec difficulté. Même si la transformation avait été brève et ne lui aurait, en temps normal, pas causé de coup de fatigue, il se sentait au bord de l'inconscience, signe qu'il était encore loin d'être rétabli… Une journée, lui avait dit la scientifique… Une toute petite journée avant d'être comme neuf et d'avoir Reno contre lui… une seule…

-*=*=*-

Reno se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain. Que s'était-t-il passé? Il avait mal à la tête et au cœur. Chaque muscle de son corps le faisait souffrir, comme s'il avait dû forcer particulièrement la veille. Il jeta un regard affolé autour de lui, puis, tomba sur Vincent qui dormait dans le fond de la cuve. Il se calma aussitôt pour recommencer à s'inquiéter dans la seconde. Il ne sentait plus la petite boule tiède qui éclairait l'intérieur de sa poche depuis que Vincent était entré dans le tube. Il se leva rapidement mais fut prit d'un puissant étourdissement puissant qui n'avait rien à voir avec la dose d'alcool absorbé. Il attendit un peu avant de faire le tour de la pièce du regard et de voir… La poche de Shalua illuminée de l'intérieur ! Il s'approcha à grands pas frustrés et jaloux de la femme et saisit la protomatéria dans sa poche sans avertissement avant de la serrer dans ses mains, jetant un regard accusateur à la jeune femme, aussi pâle que la mort et si cernée qu'elle paraissait le triple, non, le quadruple de son âge.

-Je suis désolée Reno, tu étais tellement saoul que tu disais… enfin… Je t'ai endormi mais j'imagine que tes facultés affaiblies par l'alcool et la drogue ton empêché de garder ton emprise sur Chaos. Tu voulais tellement le forcer à rentrer que j'avais peur que tu cesse de respirer tant tu luttais… Je suis désolée…

Le rouquin retourna à sa chaise, les jambes tremblotantes et sentant un mal de cœur poindre. Combien de temps avait-il dormit? Il chercha l'horloge du regard. Il n'avait pas dormit longtemps alors puisqu'elle indiquait encore huit heure trente… Ses yeux glissèrent vers la fenêtre non loin et vit le ciel qui se teintait lentement de rose. Au contraire, il avait dormit vraiment longtemps alors s'ils étaient le matin ! Un gros douze heures ! Cela signifiait que Vincent sortirait dans un autre douze heures… Rien qu'à cette pensée, il voulu demander à Shalua de le rendormir… mais s'il faisait cela, il ne pourrait plus veiller sur lui et c'était hors de question ! Il se leva discrètement et trouva sa bouteille de vodka de la veille. Quoi ? Huit heures trente était une heure tout à fait raisonnable pour commencer à boire !

Il regardait Vincent dormir au fond de la cuve avec une certaine envie de se retrouver lui aussi dans le tube. Mais bon, en attendant, il avait sa bouteille ! Il se dépêcha pour que Shalua ne le voit pas et se réinstalla dans sa chaise… Et recommença à parler à la protomatéria…

Étrangement, Vincent se réveilla peu de temps après que le rouquin ait commencé à la manipuler. Il lui jeta immédiatement un regard désapprobateur en voyant la bouteille de la veille mais ne pu évidement rien dire. Le temps passa ainsi jusqu'à ce que Reno se retrouve de nouveau bien avancé dans les effets de l'alcool.

-Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup ton papa, confiait-il à la petite boule tout en la caressant avec tendresse.

Il se sentit soudainement à l'étroit dans son pantalon et décida de le retirer.

-HO LÀ ! Pas d'ça ici ! Fit alors Barret en entrant dans la pièce, suivit de deux ou trois autres visiteurs.

Shalua sursauta violement et se retourna. Elle avisa la bouteille presque vide aux côtés du rouquin et se retourna vers Vincent pour voir comment il réagirait. Reno allait se soulager, et devant du public en plus ! Mais elle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant… la dernière chose qu'elle s'attendait à voir.

En fait, le brun ne comprenait pas vraiment comment cela était arrivé mais quand Reno avait caressé la matéria, un frisson exquis lui avait parcouru le dos de haut en bas, comme si une main invisible l'avait directement touché lui, et non la matéria, à un endroit invisible et impossible à atteindre, un endroit secret que lui-même ne connaissait pas. Horrifié de gêne, il plaça ses mains devant son érection, sentant cette chaleur particulière qui vous monte aux joues quand elles se colorent d'une couleur écarlate.

Tous restèrent un instant les yeux ronds, se demandant si cette scène absurde se déroulait vraiment devant leurs yeux. Shalua finit par faire sortir tout public et s'éloigna vers le fond de la pièce à grands pas.

Le rouquin ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué les réactions qu'il avait déclenchées… enfin, une ne lui avait pas échappée. Il s'approcha de la cuve en titubant et à présent bourré et en boxer et y approcha son visage, ainsi que la protomatéria. Il sembla se concentrer intensément un instant, puis, un déclic se fit dans sa tête.

-MON AMOUR !! Toi aussi je te manque ! Comme c'est gentil de me la montrer ! Tu vois ? Fit-il alors en s'adressant à la boule lumineuse. Ton papa a l'air de m'aimer aussi !

Il caressa de nouveau la sphère et vit Vincent se crisper dans la cuve. Il s'approcha de la vitre et posa une main à plat sur le verre en approchant son visage le plus près possible, se demandant vaguement pourquoi Vincent faisait cette drôle de grimace. Il prit bien une dizaine de secondes à regarder stupidement les yeux suppliants de Vincent, plantés dans les siens. Lentement, il recommença et caressa la boule lumineuse. Quelle joie ce fut quand il comprit que c'était bien lui qui lui faisait cet effet ! Avec un sourire un peu trop joyeux pour ne pas cacher une dose de sadisme, le rouquin recommença à chatouiller doucement la boule du bout des doigts.

Vincent se mordit la lèvre en se raidissant sous les frissons que faisaient naître les étranges caresses. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit ainsi rattaché à la protomatéria ? Il l'avait porté plus de trente années en lui, d'accord, mais cela ne justifiait pas… ça ! Il se pencha vers l'avant et s'appuya sur la vitre du tube à l'aide de ses mains et traça des lettres, non sans difficulté, contre la paroi.

**S'il te plait, tu feras… ce que tu veux… de moi quand je sortirai.**

Reno se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il tentait de lui dire, il avait trop but pour même comprendre que Vincent traçait quelque chose. Il leva alors la matéria à la hauteur de son visage pour lui parler ''face à face''.

-Ton papa a pas l'air content, lui dit-il avant de rire un bon coup.

Il haussa les épaules et remit son pantalon, soudainement fatigué. Il allait faire un petit somme sur la chaise… Il s'y installa en délaissant brusquement Vincent, et s'endormit, la matéria dans sa poche. Il n'eut cependant aucun mal à contenir la bête cette fois, n'ayant pas été drogué.

-*=*=*-

Shalua réveilla le rouquin un peu plus tard en lui disant que Vincent allait pouvoir sortir. Reno regarda l'heure. Effectivement, il était huit heures passé. Il se releva comme un ressort mais retomba, prit d'un étourdissement. Shalua lui tendit un verre en souriant mais Reno ne le prit pas, méfiant.

-C'est du jus d'orange, ça va t'aider pour ta gueule de bois.

Boudeur, le rouquin le prit et le but pendant qu'elle faisait les manipulations pour sortir Vincent de la cuve, les yeux rivés sur divers écrans. Reno observa Vincent qui la regardait d'un œil curieux. Apparemment, il allait survivre, il ne s'effondrerait surement pas en sortant du caisson de régénération. Reno se sentait planer dans un autre monde, et pas seulement à cause de l'alcool ingéré. Il se remémorait les trois horribles derniers jours qu'il avait passé.

La porte fermée de la pièce laissait présager que la scientifique ne voulait pas de curieux et c'était bien ainsi, se dit le rouquin en regardant le liquide verdâtre s'écouler lentement hors de la cuve. Le caisson finit par se vider complètement et Vincent put sortir. Il se tenait droit et un air déterminé flottait sur ses traits. Sans doute était-il arrivé à certaines conclusions alors qu'il guérissait lui aussi.

Shalua lui tendit une serviette pour cacher sa nudité et retourna à ses moniteurs, histoire de le laisser se réhabituer à l'air et de retrouver Reno. Quand son regard de sang se posa sur son rouquin, un faible sourire étira ses lèvres. Se levant de sa chaise lentement, Reno fit un pas hésitant puis courut littéralement jusqu'à Vincent, qui le reçu dans ses bras.

Reno plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne avec force, presque violence, et l'embrassa passionnément pendant une bonne minute. Il était là, vivant et en santé. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Il le serrait dans ses bras si fort que le rouquin cru que ses côtes allaient se briser… et il lui rendait bien. Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, ce fut le tour de leurs yeux de s'accrocher désespérément à leurs vis-à-vis.

Mais c'était trop beau pour durer. Le regard du rouquin se peignit de colère et de tristesse. Il s'écarta lentement, remit la matéria entre les mains du brun et, avec une rapidité incroyable, lui envoya un coup de poing au visage, sur le côté de la mâchoire. Il tourna vivement les talons et sortit à grands pas, manquant de décapiter Barret qui écoutait à la porte.

Il n'avait pas donné d'explication, mais il n'en avait pas besoin, jugeait-il.

Vincent manqua de peu d'échapper la matéria tant le coup l'avait saisit. Il se massa le menton et la mâchoire en grognant, ne sachant s'il était frustré ou non, après tout, il l'avait bien mérité. Shalua revint avec sa trousse quelques secondes après le départ du rouquin et ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise.

-Il t'a vraiment frappé ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-Oui… merde, il cogne fort, grommela le brun.

-Montre.

-Non, ça va aller…

-Dans ce cas, assied-toi, je vais prendre quelques échantillons.

Vincent s'exécuta alors qu'elle sortait une seringue. Il regardait fixement la matéria avec une expression étonnée.

-Un problème? Fit la scientifique.

-Non, ça va…

Elle baissa le regard vers la matéria et eut un sourire amusé.

-Il la traitait comme si c'était ton enfant, sourit-elle.

-Vraiment? fit le brun en haussa les sourcils.

-Oui, c'était… drôle et exaspérant à la fois.

-Je n'entendais rien là dedans…

Shalua lui posa encore quelques questions avant de lui donner congé. Elle lui dit qu'elle aurait les résultats le lendemain et qu'il pouvait remettre la protomatéria, lui donna ses vêtements et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avec une petite grimace désolée pour ce qui était arrivé avec le rouquin. Vincent sortit et dû essuyer toutes les exclamations joyeuses de ses camarades qui avaient envahis l'infirmerie. Il réussit néanmoins à s'en tirer rapidement, ne voulant pas s'éterniser avec eux alors que son rouquin était seul. Il se rendit directement à l'appartement.

-*=*=*-

Reno était rentré sans tenir compte des regards interrogateurs qui se posaient sur lui et soupa légèrement avant d'aller se coucher. Il ne dormait pas quand la porte s'ouvrit mais fit comme si. Il ferma les yeux et ralentit sa respiration au maximum, immobile. Personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il ne dormait pas… si ce n'était qu'il était si près du bord du lit qu'il aurait pu tomber facilement, mais voilà, il ne voulait pas se coller ce soir, ne voulait pas lui parler, ne voulait pas…

Il ne voulait pas parler à Vincent, se sentait trop mal, trop en fureur. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi ainsi et tout se bousculait pour sortir en même temps. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour parler à Vincent, pas du tout.

Vincent soupira en le voyant et vint s'assoir au bord du lit. Pas de réaction. Il se rendit à genoux jusqu'au milieu et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux flamboyant, même dans l'obscurité de la chambre, de son amant. Toujours pas de réaction. Il entreprit donc de caresser avec tendresse son cou, son épaule et son flanc de sa main normale. Rien. Il se pencha doucement à son oreille pour y frotter le bout de son nez.

-Reno… Reno, j'ai besoin de ton aide, déposa-t-il au creux de son oreille, comme un secret.

-Alors débrouille-toi tout seul. Apparemment, tu es bon là dedans, répondit-il un peu plus, non, vraiment plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il tenta de s'éloigner un peu de Vincent. Besoin de son aide? Encore? Eh bien pas cette fois-ci, il était beaucoup trop furieux. Il se mit toutefois à trembler, sentant qu'il le blessait probablement. Et le simple fait de penser qu'il se préoccupait de la peine qu'il pouvait ressentir le fâcha encore plus, mais contre lui-même.

-Oh, je… je vois, je…vais te laisser dormir et… vais retourner voir Shalua dans ce cas, fit tristement le ténébreux. Dors bien…

Il se pencha et embrassa de nouveau les cheveux du rouquin avant de se lever et de partir, plus abattu que jamais, voir si Shalua pourrait l'aider à remettre la protomatéria en place. Était-il donc si mauvais avec les relations humaines qu'il s'embrouillait même avec Reno, avec son rouquin ? Aurait-il une autre faute à se faire pardonner ?

Reno le regarda tristement partir du coin de l'œil. Il dû se faire violence pour ne pas le retenir, courir après lui, lui crier de rester. Et il entendit la porte se refermer. Il frappa le matelas de son poing. Maintenant en plus d'être encore fâché, il s'en voulait. Il avait été très brusque, sec, froid… n'avait même pas feint une voix ensommeillée… Il s'en voulait… un peu.

-*=*=*-

Beaucoup plus tard, Reno ne dormait pas encore. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, signalant le retour de son aimé. Il fit à nouveau semblant de dormir, attendant de sentir de poids de Vincent à ses côtés dans le lit… qui vint aussitôt. Reno sentit des lèvres chaudes et humides déposer un baiser sur sa nuque. Il s'endormit en moins de quelques secondes.

* * *

**Voilà! Un petit chapitre tout calme, drôle et tristounet.**

**Vous l'avez aimé?**


	22. Le nouveau

**Lemon! (ouais, c'est ma salutation du jour ;P)**

**Comme on vient de vivre plein de merveilleuses aventures, on va relaxer un chapitre ou deux. Voici donc ce que je vous propose : **

**-Retour des bloopers**

**-Retour des lemons (je me suis rendue compte… ça fait un méchant bout qu'il n'y a pas eu de VRAI lemon !! :O Je me rattraperai !! Je vous promets de vous faire DEUX beau lemons dans un chapitre prochain! :P)**

**-Retour de Mike (bah oui, il ne faut pas l'oublier !)**

**-Retour de… heu… des remerciements ! **

**Je commence donc : Merci beaucoup-beaucoup-beaucoup à Tori Ki qui écrit (lentement mais sûrement) la suite de cette histoire (non, non, on n'a pas encore fini u.u') et merci aussi beaucoup-beaucoup-beaucoup à Lys9191, ma super bêta qui me fait de la pub sur ses propres fics et me corrige mes textes en plus de me donner le coup de pied au derrière dont j'ai besoin pour continuer, les reviews étant plutôt peu nombreuses.**

**Place au théâtre !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Reno se réveilla en douceur. Il avait très bien dormit, bien mieux que ces trois derniers jours où son sommeil était léger et troublé de visions horribles. Non, cette nuit, il avait bien dormit, sans craintes, sans entendre Vincent s'étouffer violement dans son sommeil. Non, il était bien, en sécurité, protégé par des bras puissants qui le réchauffait et… Bras puissants ? Et cette odeur ? Vincent ! Tout près… Et ses jambes aussi, bien emmêlées aux siennes…

Reno fut alors prit d'une seconde montée de colère. Certes, il était bien là, le nez dans son cou et bien serré à son corps mais… Il n'avait pas encore digéré ni ses agissements, ni ses cachoteries des derniers jours, que le rouquin considérait maintenant comme les pires de sa vie.

Que faire ? Rester là comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Comme s'il dormait toujours ? Non ! Et si Vincent voyait qu'il ne dormait plus, il croirait qu'il avait tout oublié, et ça pas question. La tentation fut plus forte : le tireur était-il réveillé ou non ? Le rouquin se risqua à ouvrir un œil. Il ne voyait pas le visage de son amant, mais il était persuadé que ce dernier avait repéré son mouvement furtif de paupière, trahissant son état d'éveil !

Le rouquin ne perdit pas une seconde et tenta de se libérer de l'emprise des bras de son amant. Aucune réaction de la part du brun mais Reno n'arrivait pas à sortir de l'étreinte serrée. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber non plus ! Il commença donc à lui marteler la poitrine avec ses poings. Pas fort, mais juste assez pour qu'il le lâche. Toujours rien.

-Mais lâche-moi ! Je suis toujours fâché ! Fit agressivement le captif.

En réalité, Vincent dormait profondément. Les derniers jours avaient été épuisant pour lui aussi et si la cuve guérissait les maux physiques, elle ne rendait pas le sommeil perdu. Quand il sentit les coups sur sa poitrine, il se réveilla mais prit un moment avant de réaliser ce que Reno lui demandait. Il ouvrit finalement les bras en douceur et se mit sur ses pieds avant de se pencher sur le rouquin pour déposer un baiser sur sa tête.

-Bon matin, dit-il d'une voix morne.

Le regard du tireur glissa sur le cadran qui indiquait qu'il était passé midi. Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il n'y resta pas longtemps et dès qu'il en sortit, le brun alla s'étendre sur le divan en fixant le plafond. Il lui semblait attendre quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas… Il repassa tout dans sa tête mais rien ne lui vint, que ce pincement au cœur, ce malaise grandissant, ce vide.

Le rouquin avait attendu un peu et s'était levé pour manger quelque chose malgré l'heure plus qu'avancée. Il tourna en rond un moment dans l'appartement et se décida à aller s'habiller. Après un autre moment, le silence lui devenait insupportable alors il alluma la télévision. Non, finalement, ce n'était pas le silence qui le gênait, c'était l'atmosphère. Il ne voulait plus rester là, c'était trop… vide.

-Je vais prendre l'air, laissa-t-il tomber à l'adresse de Vincent alors qu'il sortait de l'appartement.

Il hésita un instant puis, opta pour les escaliers. Un peu d'exercice lui ferait du bien… Et puis le deuxième toit n'était pas si loin, au soixante et onzième alors qu'il était déjà au soixante-cinquième. Il monta les cinq étages sans se presser. Il ne croisa personne hormis une infirmière qui paraissait trop pressée pour attendre l'ascenseur.

-Elena a son congé d'hôpital ? Parfait, j'arrive, disait-elle au téléphone.

D'ordinaire, personne n'empruntait les escaliers. D'ailleurs, à quoi servaient-ils si personne ne s'en servait ? Probablement aux claustrophobes… Quoique en y repensant, quelqu'un ayant peur des petits endroits fermés ne viendrait pas travailler pour la Shinra. D'abord parce que c'était une sorte de prison psychologique, c'est très difficile d'en sortir sans séquelles… D'en sortir tout court en fait… Et deuxième raison, c'était risqué car Hojo aurait sans doute voulu comprendre d'où venait cette peur des endroits fermés et n'aurait sans doute pas hésité à disséquer le cerveau le cette pauvre personne pour arriver à ses fins… Hojo… Quelle horrible chose qui souillait cette planète… Un jour, le rouquin le tuerait.

Reno arriva finalement sur le toit, assez grand pour loger une seconde ville, et marcha sans se presser vers la rambarde, jetant un œil vers son précieux hélico. Il aurait bien aimé en faire un tour mais il n'avait pas envie d'aller demander les clés à Rufus, ni de courir après Rude pour qu'il accepte de faire son copilote. De toute façon, les deux le connaissaient trop bien et ils auraient voulu le faire parler, qu'il se vide le cœur… Il n'avait pas envie de parler ni à l'un, son ami de toujours qui prenait la vie comme un jeu du haut de son statut présidentiel, ni à l'autre, qui l'avait sortit de la bande de jeunes délinquants des bas quartiers, lui évitant la mort et lui offrant tout en échange de rien, il y avait de cela des années. Il voulait être seul… Non, pas seul… avec Vincent.

Il s'accouda à la rampe et regarda en bas, la désolation de la ville.

Il frissonna alors que le souffle frais de ce premier jour d'octobre caressait son visage et rendaient ses cheveux fous.

La barre de fer était rouillée et Reno sentait le froid passer à travers le tissu de sa chemise… il n'avait pas mit sa veste mais ne voulait pas descendre aller la chercher.

Tous les bruits métalliques qui étaient dus au souffle du vent se heurtant à la compagnie, à l'hélico et à tout ce qui l'entourait lui parvenaient à demi étouffé par ce même souffle qui chantait à ses oreilles.

Tout autour était gris et sentait mauvais, les bruits le faisait grincer des dents et le froid lui semblait polaire. Si seulement Vincent était là…

Il se donna une gifle mentale. Il n'allait tout de même pas commencer ça ! Et il ne lui donnerait pas tout cuit dans le bec les paroles à lui dire. Non. C'était à lui de venir s'expliquer, de venir se faire pardonner, pas à Reno d'aller le voir pour le réconforter ! Réconforter de quoi d'ailleurs ?

Le bruit caractéristique des portes d'ascenseurs se fit entendre mais Reno ne bougea pas. Le toit était assez grand pour deux… Ce n'est que quand une rafale porta l'odeur du savon de Vincent à ses narines qu'il tiqua légèrement. Les pas métalliques se rapprochaient. Il voulait fuir mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il voulait… il souffrait, oui, mais par-dessus tout, voulait être apaisé et une seule personne pouvait le faire. Et c'était à cette personne de trouver quoi dire pour lui redonner le sourire. Il ne lui mettrait pas les mots en bouche, il voulait que ça vienne de lui.

Vincent marchait lentement. Il avait eu besoin de prendre l'air et ce n'est qu'à moitié chemin qu'il s'était rappelé de la présence de Reno sur le toit. Tant pis… ils pourraient… discuter. À cette pensée, il se sentit devenir très nerveux. Il était si mauvais en relations humaines, tellement… Son regard glissa sur sa main métallique. Et si Reno avait tout simplement déchanté ? S'il avait comprit qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, une bête que l'on doit contrôler ?

Il tenta de maitriser ses tremblements et sa peur et finit par rejoindre le rouquin, se maudissant de n'avoir toujours pas récupéré ses vêtements et son col de cape si réconfortant. Il passa précautionneusement de l'autre côté de la rambarde et s'y assis en regardant lui aussi en bas. Il tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, dans ses questions … qui étaient soudainement bien nombreuses et la réponse à l'une d'elle le terrifiait plus que tout. Toutefois, quand il ouvrit la bouche, ça ne sortit pas exactement comme il l'aurait voulu…

-Hum… Tu dois me trouver collant… te suivre partout…

Il repassa rapidement de l'autre côté et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

-Attends ! S'écria malgré lui le rouquin en se retournant.

Son souffle s'accéléra alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre. Il voulait tant se réconcilier mais… C'était à Vincent d'arranger les choses ! Quel dilemme difficile.

-Reste… il faut qu'on parle, finit par dire le rouquin, son regard désespéré s'accrochant vainement à celui de Vincent.

Le brun revint sur ses pas et posa ses mains sur la barre de fer, fixant le vide de ses yeux terrifiés. Il avait sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines à la dernière phrase de Reno. Il y eut un petit moment de silence.

-Est-ce que… j'inspire si peu confiance ? Articula enfin Vincent.

Voilà, la partie était lancée et le brun sentait qu'elle ne serait pas aisée.

-Que veux-tu que je réponde ? Demanda le rouquin, réellement surprit. Je n'hésiterais pas à me jeter en bas de la Shinra si tu étais là. Mais je ne peux pas lire tes pensées. Je crois que c'est notre dernier moment ensemble et tu ne pense qu'à te battre…

-Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs, fit piteusement Vincent.

-Je te crois. Mais si tu savais à quel point tu es difficile à déchiffrer et toutes les suppositions que j'ai pu faire.

-Je sais, je ne suis pas très expressif…

-Alors comment voulais-tu que j'interprète ton envie de te battre ?

Vincent ne répondit pas. En y repensant, c'est vrai qu'il avait laissé Reno de côté, mais c'était pour lui qu'il faisait tout cela, pour pouvoir rester avec lui… Cela pouvait paraître égoïste mais c'était par amour qu'il l'avait fait…

-Tu avais l'air… de simplement te foutre de moi, continua le rouquin en baissant la voix.

-Jamais! Répondit vivement le brun en levant la tête vers Reno.

Le rouquin ne le regardait pas et il ne vit pas ses yeux passer au jaune un moment. Vincent ne s'en aperçut pas non plus et rebaissa les yeux vers le sol gris soixante et onze étages plus bas. Il y eu un instant lourd de silence. Reno n'avait pas encore entendu ce qu'il voulait entendre et son amant voulait en finir au plus vite.

-Y as-tu vraiment cru ? continua le ténébreux.

-… ?

-Que je ne t'aimais pas ?

La respiration du rouquin s'accéléra imperceptiblement et son cœur également quand il sentit une main douce saisir son menton pour le tourner délicatement vers son amant. Reno croisa ses yeux un instant avant de baiser les siens. Il avait pu y lire une détresse infinie et sans nom, surement aussi grande que la honte qu'il ressentait.

-Je… s'étrangla le pauvre rouquin, les yeux toujours baissés.

-Tu es… la seule personne pour qui j'accepte encore de vivre, pour qui mon cœur se met de nouveau à battre, tu es ma seule raison de continuer.

Il y eu un petit silence et Reno releva finalement les yeux vers le visage tourmenté de son amant.

-Je n'imagine plus rien si ces moments ne sont pas en ta présence, termina le brun.

Une larme, une impuissante goute d'eau salée roula sur la joue du rouquin. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

Et il se colla à Vincent, cachant son visage honteux dans son cou odorant. Pour lui, la conversation était finie. Si Vincent semblait si troublé que Reno ait pu croire qu'il ne l'aimait pas, cela prouvait bien le contraire.

-Je suis tellement désolé Chaton…

Le rouquin resserra ses bras autour de son corps et Vincent fit de même avec un petit sourire bienveillant. Ils restèrent enlacé un long moment. Reno n'avait plus froid et, il en était sûr maintenant, il aimait Vincent et c'était réciproque. Hojo allait lui payer de l'avoir fait douter, Reno le tuerait et le ferait souffrir, même s'il devait aller le chercher au fond de la rivière de la vie, il le tuerait et s'assurerait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir hanter personne. Il avait déjà fait trop de mal.

-Tu sais, si tu pouvais me le démontrer autrement qu'en me mettant à quatre pattes, ça serait bien aussi, proposa timidement le rouquin. Pas que je veux que t'arrête, loin de là ! Mais tu sais… Ça peut ne rien vouloir dire aussi et…

Vincent avait sa bouche tout près de l'oreille de Reno. Il prit le temps de respirer encore une fois son odeur. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quelle point l'arôme du rouquin était une drogue indispensable pour lui.

-Chaque fois que tu douteras, pose ta tête ici, murmura-t-il en pointant son cœur. Tant et aussi longtemps qu'il battra, je t'aimerai.

Oui, il en était certain, il l'aimerait toujours. Toute sa vie et même après, il l'aimerait.

-Je n'aurai pas besoin si tu me dis d'aussi belles choses, confessa le rouquin en reniflant.

Il releva la tête et l'embrassa longuement, faisant s'envoler le poids qui pesait sur les épaules de Vincent. La discussion était finie. Elle avait été plus courte qu'il ne l'aurait cru et c'était parfait comme cela. Le baiser en était la conclusion, un pacte, une promesse. Les deux hommes le sentaient et le faisait durer comme si c'était leur premier depuis des lunes. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent à regret, Reno retourna se cacher dans son cou sous le regard amusé de Vincent.

Le souffle automnal glissa une nouvelle odeur jusqu'au nez de Vincent, ou deux plutôt. Il tourna son regard vers l'autre côté du toit et vit deux silhouettes enlacées s'embrasser passionnément. Apparemment, Tseng et Elena avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente eux aussi… Vincent ferma les yeux et serra Reno plus fort contre lui.

-Ça fait quatre jours maintenant, murmura le brun, simplement heureux d'être encore avec Reno.

-Et ça va continuer, toute la vie… et après…, soupira Reno contre ses lèvres. Tu aimeraiIAAH!

Sans trop savoir comment ou pourquoi, Reno se retrouva projeté au sol d'un violent coup de pied à l'épaule.

-Ça t'apprendra à me tomber endormit dessus espèce de crétin ! Hurla Yuffie, menaçante avant de se tourner vers Vincent et de continuer d'une petite voix d'écolière. Salut Vincent, ça va bien ?

-Ça allait, lança-t-il avec une voix aussi froide que son regard pouvait être noir.

-Bien ! Rufus veux tout le monde dans son bureau pour mettre quelques points au clair, mais avant, c'est Shalua qui m'envois, elle a les résultats de tes tests.

-J'imagine qu'elle veut me voir…

-Oui, toi et Reno, répondit la petite ninja en lançant un regard courroucé vers le rouquin. Bon ! Je dois aller avertir ces deux là aussi, fit-elle en désignant Tseng et Elena qui s'embrassaient toujours de l'autre côté du toit.

-Laisse, je m'en occupe, fit rapidement Vincent en lui saisissant l'épaule.

Tseng et Elena n'aimerait surement pas se faire interrompre par la jeune femme ! Vincent prit son cellulaire et composa le numéro de Tseng. D'où ils étaient, ils virent le couple sursauter et se décoller légèrement alors que l'un d'eux décrochait. Vincent dit rapidement à Tseng de se rendre au bureau de Rufus et raccrocha. Le brun prit la main de Reno dans la sienne et le traîna littéralement jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Juste à temps car le rouquin s'apprêtait à répondre de son poing à Yuffie. Le couple entra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du soixante-troisième étage, soit l'étage de l'infirmerie. Yuffie les avait suivit en gambadant mais Vincent lui barra la route.

-Yuffie… ce n'est pas très galant mais… prend les escaliers.

-Hein?

-Prend les escaliers, répéta froidement le brun alors que les portes métalliques se refermaient. Ouf ! Un peu plus et…

-Et elle m'arrachait l'épaule ! Explosa le rouquin. Je te jure que quand je la croise la prochaine fois… On en était où?

Il ne perdit pas une seconde et l'empêcha de répliquer en capturant ses lèvres. Ils avaient huit étages à descendre, autant en profiter… À peine deux étages plus bas, les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent et quelqu'un entra. Reno se serra plus à Vincent de peur qu'il ne le repousse par pudeur. Mal à l'aise, l'homme qui était entré appuya sur le bouton du prochain étage et ressortit. Reno décolla ses lèvres de celles de Vincent pour lancer une moquerie mais il remarqua quelqu'un d'autre au fond de l'ascenseur. Deux personnes devaient être entrées alors…

-Hey ! Salut Mike ! Ça va mon pote ? Demanda le rouquin à… à qui au fait ?

Vincent jeta un bref coup d'œil dans la direction où Reno regardait, stupéfait.

-Elle a dû frapper vachement fort, commenta Vincent pour lui-même. Reno, on est seul…

Il posa sa main sur son front, s'inquiétant de la santé mentale de son rouquin. Sa température était normale…

-Tu vois combien de doigt ? Demanda-t-il en lui en montrant deux.

-Deux… mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? C'est Mike ! C'est le soldat qui surveillait l'infirmerie qui m'avait donné son jeu de carte ! C'est la cuve qui te laisse des effets secondaires ? Dis lui bon sang ! S'exclama le rouquin en se tournant vers l'homme qu'il était le seul à voir.

_-Heu… Reno, c'est que…_ commença timidement le soldat.

-Mais oui, dis lui!

_-Très bien… je… Mike, soldat de deuxième classe, monsieur_, fit-t-il en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

-Tu vois bien ! s'exclama le rouquin avec de grands yeux ébahis en se tournant de nouveau vers Vincent.

Vincent continuait de regarder Reno comme s'il était fou.

-La cuve… des effets secondaires… Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? C'est impossible que je ne remarque pas la présence de quelqu'un dans le même ascenseur que moi ! Explosa Vincent.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'étage de l'infirmerie. Vincent agrippa fermement le bras de Reno et le traîna derrière lui.

-Shalua veut nous voir, Mike vient avec nous, fit le brun, autoritaire, ne faisant pas attention à Reno qui marmonnait tout seul.

Vincent poussa violement la porte du bureau sans avoir été invité à entrer, faisant violement sursauter la scientifique.

-Les résultats et ensuite, tu lui feras passer des tests, je crois qu'il hallucine sévèrement, cria presque Vincent sans autre forme de salutation.

-Heu… d'accord… Répondit Shalua, encore un peu surprise de l'intrusion. Pour toi, Vincent, tout a l'air en place. Je n'y croirais pas si je n'avais pas les résultats sous les yeux. Il faut dire que c'était très juste mais tout est en ordre.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle, murmura-t-il.

-De quel genre d'hallucination parles-tu ? Demanda alors la médecin en reposant ses feuilles pour s'approcher de Reno.

-Il imagine quelqu'un.

-Je l'ai pas imaginé ! S'emporta le rouquin en se dégageant de la poigne de Vincent sur son bras. Il était là ! Mais il est partit, tu lui as fait peur, bravo…

-Et… à part ça Reno, tu as vu d'autres trucs bizarre ou que les autres ne voyaient pas, demanda Shalua en regardant l'œil de Reno, tenant la paupière avec son pouce.

-Non ! Mais je vais bien je vous dis ! S'exclama-t-il en chassant la scientifique. Rufus nous attend, venez.

Et il tourna les talons pour sortir, irrité de se faire prendre pour un fou. Shalua interrogea Vincent du regard mais ne dit rien. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir pour rejoindre le rouquin cependant, ils entendirent distinctement sa voix.

-Mike ! Faut pas t'en faire, il est un peu spécial tu sais... Mais non !... Attends de la connaître… je te jure qu'il blaguait… hahaha !

Shalua fronça les sourcils sans quitter les yeux de Vincent. L'autre était muet ? Elle n'entendait pas sa voix. D'un pas décidé, elle sortit dans le corridor. Reno était là… et il fixait le mur en riant.

-Le voilà ! Chaton ! T'as fait peur à Mike ! Shalua, viens que je te présente ! C'est le soldat qui m'avait donné le jeu de carte ! clama joyeusement le rouquin.

Il y eut un petit silence alors que Shalua était tout simplement ahurie.

-Bah réponds-lui… c'est pas très gentil de fixer le mur à côté sans écouter ce qu'il te dit…

Vincent lui lança un regard désolé. Il échappait à la mort et Reno se mettait à halluciner… rien n'irait donc jamais ? C'était moins pire que mourir, se dit-il, mais tout de même !

-Je suis désolée Reno, mais il n'y a vraiment personne. Viens avec moi, je vais te faire passer quelques tests. Vincent, combien de fois l'a-t-il fait devant toi ?

-Deux ou trois.

-Bien, suis-moi, Reno, c'est une affaire d'une dizaine de minutes…

-Si tu as besoin d'aide pour le tenir tranquille, appelle-moi, lança le brun.

Vincent s'assit dans le bureau de Shalua alors qu'elle disparaissait derrière d'épais rideaux où elle avait une sorte de petite chambre où était tout son matériel et un lit d'hôpital. Reno laissait parfois échapper quelques protestations ou exclamations qui flottaient jusqu'aux oreilles de Vincent, laissant un petit sourire sur son visage. Il penchait inconsciemment la tête vers l'avant, comme il l'aurait fait pour se cacher derrière le col de sa cape… qui n'avait pas survécu à l'incident du mako.

Reno revint quinze minutes plus tard et s'assit en bougonnant sur la chaise à côté de Vincent.

-Un test de prostate, n'importe quoi ! C'est pour les vieux ça ! Et j'ai jamais entendu que ça pouvait causer des hallucinations ce truc ! T'as beau me faire ça tous les soirs, c'est moins plaisant quand ça vient d'un autre !

Reno ressemblait tellement à un petit enfant à ce moment qu'il en aurait été difficile pour n'importe qui de ne pas se mettre à rire de lui. Toutefois, Vincent étant Vincent, il ne fit que lui sourire moqueusement… Enfin, Reno le voyait son petit sourire mais n'importe qui d'autre n'aurait vu que son air neutre. Reno se sentit fondre intérieurement à ce sourire et se colla tout contre l'épaule de Vincent en lui faisant de petits yeux de chiot larmoyant.

-J'aurai droit à une récompense pour avoir été gentil ? Demanda-t-il piteusement.

-Reno, j'ai les résultats ! Intervint alors la scientifique en sortant de cette espèce de chambre aux murs de rideau.

-Minute papillon ! Fit-il avec brusquerie en se retournant, le regard soudain dur. Chacun son tour ! Alors ? Continua-t-il en se replaçant contre Vincent, tout mignon, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption.

Le brun lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux en élargissant un peu son petit sourire.

-Ce soir, si tout se passe bien, lui confia-t-il tout bas avant de se tourner vers la scientifique.

Quoi ! Et c'était tout ! ? Reno aurait au moins voulu un petit bisou, quelque chose ! D'accord, il avait sentit une chaleur aussi brève qu'intense se répandre dans son corps aux quelques mots de Vincent mais… même pas un bisou !

-C'est mon tour ? Demanda Shalua, mi-amusée, mi-impatiente. Reno, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ton cerveau présente des courbes d'activité anormales.

Vincent fronça les sourcils, déjà inquiet.

-Ce n'est donc pas un problème physique mais parfois… la psychologie interfère étroitement avec le reste du système… Mais comme tu m'as dis qu'il t'avait donné un jeu de cartes et que Vincent l'a vu, je pencherais plus vers une faculté nouvelle…

Reno fronça les sourcils. Une nouvelle faculté… tu parle d'un lot de consolation ! Maintenant il pouvait faire apparaître des jeux de cartes ! N'importe quoi !

-Une nouvelle faculté ? Sans matéria ? Ouais, génial, fit-il avec mauvaise fois. Maintenant je peux faire apparaitre des jeux de carte ! Et seulement quand je rencontre par hasard mon ami imaginaire ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi une matéria ''jeu de carte'' n'existe pas, après tout, c'est vrai que c'est pratique !

-Allons Reno, tu ne nous aide pas beaucoup… réfléchit à ce qui se passait autour de toi à chaque fois que tu le voyais, le sermonna Shalua.

-La première fois, se remémora le rouquin, j'étais dans mon lit à l'infirmerie. Je trouvais le temps long et j'étais irrité de me faire espionner par… par lui en fait… Ensuite, on revenait du cratère nord et Vincent venait de m'annoncer qu'il agissait en salaud parce qu'il connaissait un moyen de se sauver.

Vincent grimaça brièvement à la mention du souvenir. Reno disait ce qu'il pensait mais le souvenir était encore frais dans la mémoire de Vincent et il s'en voulait, souffrait encore de leur dispute… Ils ne s'étaient réconcilié il n'y avait que quelques minutes après tout…

-Je courrais parce que Vincent mourrait mais je l'ai bien vu dans le couloir, continuait le rouquin avec son air boudeur. Et puis tout à l'heure dans l'ascenseur alors que j'allais proposer à Vince d'aller… enfin, c'est pas important…

-Yuffie venait de le provoquer, renchérit Vincent en regardant intensément Shalua, l'interrogeant du regard pour voir si elle aussi faisait le lien.

-Ouais et il y a quelques minutes, quand vous me croyiez fou, conclu le rouquin avec mauvaise volonté. Je ne vois vraiment pas le lien.

Reno croisa les bras et regarda ailleurs.

-Concentre toi Reno, essais de le faire revenir, tenta Shalua avec douceur comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit enfant sauvage.

Reno essaya vaguement, se demandant comment on appelle un ami imaginaire, mais rien. Shalua échangea un nouveau regard entendu avec Vincent.

-C'est bien ce que je croyais ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu es fou et tu ne peux plus être Turks.

-QUOI ! ? Rugit le rouquin en se relevant d'un bond, aussi rouge que ses cheveux. MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS FOU !

Il était tellement enragé. On le prenait pour un fou, puis un magicien, et de nouveau un fou ? Elle lui disait ça comme ça, qu'il allait… Mais il n'était pas fou ! ! Mike existait vraiment ! Il serra les dents pour retenir le flot d'injures qui menaçait de se déverser sur la scientifique quand une voix le figea.

-_Calme toi, on t'entend probablement jusqu'en bas._

Reno devint blanc comme la neige et se retourna lentement, les yeux ronds et terrifiés. Étrangement, son ami lui semblait moins sympathique maintenant qu'il le faisait passer pour un fou.

-Alors il apparait quand tu es fâché, en conclu Shalua. Intéressant.

Reno n'écoutait pas. Il était en transe et fixait le soldat avec un mélange de peur, de curiosité et d'incompréhension. Le guerrier lui renvoyait avec timidité son regard, comprenant que Reno savait maintenant qu'il était le seul à le voir. Lentement, le Turks leva la main et toucha le bras de Mike comme pour s'assurer qu'il était réel.

-Tu es glacé, murmura Reno.

_-Je suis mort_, répondit simplement Mike en tentant de fuir son regard.

-QUO I ? S'exclama le rouquin en reculant de plusieurs pas.

-_Oui, pendant la guerre… je suis… mort. J'ai été tiré de la rivière de la vie quand le serpent t'a attaqué_.

Reno se calma un peu mais resta loin du fantôme. Vincent et Shalua, qui ne pouvaient ni voir, ni entendre Mike, se regardèrent, inquiet, mais n'osèrent pas interférer.

-Et c'est par son intermédiaire que tu… enfin… es arrivé… ici ? Fit timidement le rouquin.

_-Oui. En fait, ce qui s'est passé,_ déclara Mike en se tordant nerveusement les mains, _c'est que ce scientifique… Hojo… est…_

-Encore ce salaud, commenta le rouquin, les dents serrées de rage.

_-Calme-toi !_ Fit Mike en se prenant la tête à deux mains, visiblement souffrant.

Reno obéit aussitôt et l'homme lâcha sa tête et soupira. Reno fronça les sourcils mais ne posa pas de question. Une à la fois.

-Pardon. Alors, que… comment ?

_-… Pour prendre le contrôle d'une de ces créatures qu'il a créé, il doit en déloger l'âme qui y est présente_, commença à toute vitesse Mike. _La première fois qu'il l'a fait, c'était avec ce serpent qui t'a presque tué. Il savait toutefois qu'une fois l'âme retirée de son enveloppe, elle mourrait s'il ne la mettait pas quelque part. Et il a beau être fou, il ne peut pas tuer chaque fois qu'il change de corps un de ces étranges animaux ! Il a donc mit l'âme temporairement à la rivière de la vie de sorte qu'elle puisse revenir dans son corps d'origine quand il changerait et ainsi de suite. Seulement, la rivière de la vie a un nombre bien défini d'âmes. Quand une âme arrive, une autre doit partir, habituellement dans le corps d'un bébé naissant. En faisant cela, Hojo a déséquilibré... Calme toi ! _s'exclama-t-il soudainement en se crispant.

-Désolé, fit le rouquin en prenant une grande inspiration.

_-Donc, pour se protéger, la rivière a donc éjecté une âme au hasard, moi, vers le serpent dont Hojo avait prit possession. Mais il n'était pas fou, il s'attendait à cette réaction de la part de la rivière et s'est protégé pour ne pas s'encombrer. Et donc pour survivre, j'ai dû m'attacher à toi._

-Pourquoi moi?

_-C'est toi qu'il touchait lors de son tout premier changement alors c'est à toi que je me suis accroché…_

-Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! S'exclama finalement le rouquin. S'il ne fait qu'échanger de place avec une créature, l'équilibre est maintenu!

_-Non ! Car il doit garder une partie de lui à la rivière pour pouvoir continuer à changer de corps. Sinon il ne ferait que revivre dans le corps de la bestiole._

Reno en avait complètement oublié la présence de son amant et de la scientifique. Un moment de silence passa puis, il hocha la tête, fataliste… avant de prendre un élan et de se jeter sur Mike, l'écrasant au sol de son poids.

-ÇA NE T'ES PAS VENU À L'ESPRIT DE M'EN PARLER AVANT!?

-Je… J'avais peurhgg… de dé… ranger, articula le mort, à demi suffoqué sous l'assaut du rouquin.

De nouveau, Vincent et Shalua échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient rien entendu de ce qu'avait dit Mike et redoutait le pire, mais en attendant… Shalua pencha la tête de côté en fixant le rouquin.

-Tu nous fait un nouveau tour de magie? Demanda-t-elle.

Reno flottait nettement au dessus du sol de quelques centimètres.

-Hug ? Fit-il stupidement en relevant la tête vers elle, se fichant bien d'étouffer à demi Mike.

-R… Reno… Intervint Vincent, ce n'est pas très poli de sauter sur… il sembla chercher un qualificatif… Mike.

Il attrapa Reno par le collet et le tira vers le haut pour le remettre sur pied. Il aurait bien tendu la main à Mike mais il doutait de pouvoir le toucher comme il ne le voyait ni ne l'entendait.

-Et si tu nous disais pourquoi tu lui a sauté dessus proposa Vincent.

-C'est à cause de cette merde de l'humanité, commença Reno. J'insulte la merde… HOJO ! Finit-il par crier en réponse au regard interrogateur de la rousse.

Il leur expliqua ce que venait de lui dire Mike avec un certain dédain même pas caché. Mike grimaçait sous la violence de la colère du rouquin. Pourtant, il n'était pas quelqu'un de très rageur durant les derniers jours… Mike supporta néanmoins la douleur que lui causaient les émotions du Turks. Ça devrait bien sortir un jour ou l'autre non? Et il avait raison. Mike avait, ces derniers jours, lu tous les rapports possible sur les derniers événements et devait avouer que Reno avait de bonnes raisons d'être furieux.

-Tu n'es pas très gentil Reno, fit remarquer Shalua. Alors Mike, as-tu des aptitudes spéciales ou un truc du genre ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment en fixant un point légèrement à côté de Mike.

-Ouais, autre que faire apparaître des jeux de cartes rose et m'utiliser, bougonna Reno, qui fut aussitôt foudroyé du regard par la rousse et Vincent.

_-Tiens, ça me rappelle, il est réapparut dans ma poche quand tu as cessé de t'en servir,_ fit-il, rêveur.

-Mais ça ne sert à rien ça ! s'emporta le rouquin. Si tu pouvais me donner des armes quand je combats, ou faire des croche-pied à mes adversaires, fit le rouquin en se mettant en garde et en envoyant un coup de poing à un ennemi imaginaire devant lui avant de baisser les bras et la tête avec découragement.

_-Eh bien… j'ai tout ce que j'avais quand je suis mort_, tenta de le réconforter Mike en sortant un fusil haut de gamme, deux petites dagues et trois grenades.

Ébahit de la soudaine utilité que son ami imaginaire pouvait avoir, Reno prit l'une des dagues, au grand étonnement des spectateurs qui virent apparaître le petit couteau dans la main de Reno.

-Je ne comprends plus rien, commenta Shalua.

Reno leur répéta distraitement ce que Mike venait de lui apprendre en admirant la lame brillante au double tranchant parfait d'une quinzaine de centimètre, appréciant le manche confortable en cuir noir qui se terminait sur un bout argenté et discret, parfait pour le combat. Le rouquin était presque en admiration devant l'arme. Elle semblait simple et ordinaire mais pour un connaisseur, il s'agissait d'un bijou.

Le regard de Reno glissa alors vers la poche de Mike où était disparut le jeu de cartes. Prit d'un élan soudain, le Turks lança la lame vers l'autre bout de la pièce. Shalua eu peur pour son mur, Mike pour son arme et Vincent pour son rouquin qui semblait étrangement en transe. Mais rien ne se produisit, le couteau n'atteignit jamais le mur. Il disparut en plein vol et réapparut dans la main du mort.

En fronçant les sourcils, Reno la reprit dans le silence de mort qui régnait dans le bureau. Les deux spectateurs étaient complètement perdus alors que Reno et Mike découvraient les possibilités que leur permettait leur lien spécial. Le rouquin mordit dans la poignée et relança le poignard… qui revint dans la main de Mike, comme un neuf. Ça pouvait être pratique ça! Des armes qu'il ne pourrait jamais perdre ou se faire voler et impossible à briser? Intéressant… Cela signifiait-il que les grenades étaient à l'infini? Ils verraient plus tard, ce n'était pas le moment de détruire le bureau pour un simple test.

-Tu peux tirer des balles invisibles et frapper les autres? Demanda le rouquin, soudainement emballé.

_-Non, mes balles et mes coup n'atteindraient que les âmes comme moi, or, je suis probablement le seul à me promener hors de la rivière. Mais je peux toucher les objets par contre._

Reno se lança alors dans une conversation animée avec Mike, en oubliant totalement tout le reste, y comprit la réunion pour laquelle ils étaient à présent, plus qu'en retard. Une toux sèche les ramena à la réalité alors que Vincent posait sa main sur l'épaule de Reno.

-Je suis vraiment content que tu n'hallucine pas mais ce n'est pas dangereux cette cohabitation? Tu disais que deux âmes ne pouvaient partager…

Vincent s'interrompit en réalisant que lui-même était deux… Enfin… Chaos n'était qu'une substance au départ, il avait prit vie par la faute de ce maudit scientifique qui les avaient mutés.

-Toutes ces questions me semblent très intéressantes, coupa Shalua, mais peut-être pourrions-nous en parler en se rendant à la réunion ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et sortirent dans le couloir, prenant le chemin de l'ascenseur.

-Non, répondit Reno à Vincent, répétant les paroles de Mike. Mike n'est pas dans mon corps comme Hojo le fait avec ces cobayes, il est seulement rattaché à moi pour survivre... enfin, pour que son âme survive. Comme par une corde invisible et élastique. Il pourrait s'en aller mais ça lui serait inutile puisque je suis le seul à le voir, expliqua le rouquin. Nous somme seulement connecté, en quelques sortes.

Tout en continuant de discuter, ils longèrent les couloirs et les escaliers pour finalement se retrouver devant la salle de réunion où tout le monde les attendait déjà, manifestement.

-La ponctualité est une valeur que j'apprécie, commenta Rufus avec un sourire qui n'allait pas avec ses paroles.

-Pardon, petits soucis à l'infirmerie… Non, non, pas Cid, il est toujours dans le coma, fit Shalua en réponse aux regards inquiets qui s'étaient fixés sur elle. C'est… heu…

-Mon nouvel ami, déclara Reno en voyant son hésitation, pointant par-dessus son épaule le vide derrière lui.

Mike était devenu rouge malgré le fait que personne ne pouvait le voir. Les regards allèrent de Reno à une Shalua exaspéré, puis, de nouveau à Reno. Son ami ? Mais il n'y avait personne là ! Il était devenu fou ?

-Ne lui dites pas bonjour surtout ! Vous allez le vexer !

_-Reno, arrête tout de suite, je ne suis même pas censé être ici,_ paniqua l'ami en question.

-C'est ça qui est drôle ! Lui répliqua le rouquin, persuadant tout le monde qu'il était complètement fou.

-J'ai frappé trop fort ? Fit timidement Yuffie.

-Reno… ça… ça va ? S'inquiéta à son tour Barret.

-Très bien ! Et Yuffie, tu n'as qu'à bien te tenir, mon ami a des arguments plutôt convainquant pour ta force, répondit le rouquin avec une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux, ignorant les protestations de l'ami en question.

-Tu vas nous expliquer à la fin Shalua ? S'impatienta Rufus avec son éternel sourire un peu niais.

-Pas la peine ! Clama Reno, assit sur les épaules de Mike.

L'incrédulité et la stupéfaction se lisait sur les visages des autres Turks, membres d'Avalanche (comprenant Denzel et Marlène) et autres employés de la Shinra (Rufus, Reeves, Shelke et même Shalua).

-Reno, descends de ses épaules, ce n'est pas le moment de faire le clown, soupira Vincent en se passant la main dans les cheveux avec exaspération.

-Il semblerait que Reno aurait hérité d'un ami imaginaire lors de sa première bataille avec Hojo, expliqua Shalua.

-Rien de dangereux ? S'enquit Tseng.

-Selon ses dires, non.

-Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ? Demanda Rufus sans quitter Reno des yeux alors qu'il retournait au sol.

-Comme vous le voyez, tout le monde a eu son congé de l'infirmerie sauf bien sûr Cid, fit Shalua en regardant les blessés tour à tour de la dernière attaque, Elena restant la plus marquée de traces de brûlures. Et même Vincent, se réjouit-elle. Soyez rassurés, il n'est pas prêt de nous quitter !

Un soulagement général gagna l'attroupement alors que les nouveaux venus prenaient place. La réunion débuta donc. Rufus aborda le dernier combat, dévoilant l'identité de la fameuse Dame Noire et la réjouissante nouvelle de sa mort. Il y eut une pause pour manger alors que le troisième repas leur était apporté directement dans la salle de réunion et le président poursuivit avec des détails pas très intéressants et finit par aborder le sujet de la nouvelle cachette de Jenova et son abject assistant.

-Donc, nous avons eu droit à un vieil entrepôt, une trappe dans le sable et le cratère nord, résuma Tseng. D'autres suggestions ?

-La grotte de Lucrecia ? Tenta Elena.

-Non, trop grande concentration de mako et espace trop petit, répliqua Cloud en fixant un point invisible de la table, comme s'il était dans la lune.

-La forêt des anciens ? Fit alors Tifa.

-Même chose, manque d'espace et trop grand nombre de créatures sauvages, expliqua Barret.

-Les montagnes au sud alors ? Proposa Yuffie. S'ils en nettoient un certain périmètre et le surveille avec leurs bestioles…

-Ce n'est pas bête, fit Rufus après un petit silence. Tifa, Rude et Nanaki, vous partirez demain avec quelques soldats. N'attaquez pas, ne faites que vérifier s'ils y sont.

-Bien, répliquèrent-ils en cœur.

Les paupières commençaient à se faire lourdes. Après tout, certains n'étaient pas encore rétablis et il se faisait tard.

-Donc allez voir et… Reno, tu es exaspérant, soupira Rufus.

-Désolé Boss, j'apprenais seulement des trucs intéressant, s'excusa-t-il sans vraiment le penser.

-Tu insinue que ce que je dis ne l'est pas ? Demanda le président en le défiant amicalement.

-_Effectivement_, approuva Mike, Reno se retenant à grandes peines de rire.

-Non! non… C'est seulement que si on doit se battre durant la nuit je saurais comment me servir de mes nouvelles armes et communiquer avec mon fournisseur, expliqua le rouquin.

-De quoi tu parle? S'énerva Shelke, qui avait vraiment hâte de retrouver son lit.

-Eh bien… de ça! Fit Reno comme si c'était évident, faisant apparaître un fusil dans sa main à la surprise générale.

-Co… comment? Articula Barret devant la merveille.

-Il a ça aussi… Fit Shalua, pensive.

-Ouais ! Fit fièrement Reno.

Il la lança par-dessus son épaule, faisant se lever tout le monde dans un geste vain pour rattraper l'arme… qui avait disparut. Tout le monde la cherchait du regard sous celui, amusé, du rouquin.

-C'est ça que vous cherchez ? Demanda-t-il en la reprenant des mains de Mike où elle était réapparue.

-Arrête tes enfantillages et montre-nous ce que tu peux faire ! Grogna Nanaki, découragé.

Reno fit donc une jolie démonstration de ses nouveaux ''tours'', sous les regards jaloux et impressionnés. Puis, Rufus mit finalement fin à la réunion. Chacun se leva, souhaitant une bonne nuit à tout le monde et quitta, se dirigeant vers leurs appartements.

_-Je ne veux pas déranger, je me suis trouvé une chambre de soldat libre, j'y vais, bonne nuit !_ Et Mike s'en alla.

-D'accord!... Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, il est partit, fit moqueusement le rouquin à l'adresse de Vincent.

Ils marchèrent quelques secondes en silence vers leur appartement et ce fut finalement Vincent qui coupa le silence.

-Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais je te dois une récompense, dit-il en lançant un regard complice vers Reno.

Il poussa la porte de l'appartement et entra. Il commença par retirer ses bottes métalliques, puis sa veste de Turks et commença à déboutonner la chemise immaculée.

-Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, rester assis des heures me bloque les muscles du dos… continua-t-il innocemment.

Il lança sa chemise sur le divan et commença à retirer son pantalon.

-Que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche chaude ? lança-t-il au rouquin avec un regard invitant.

Reno l'observa avec envie, se demandant vaguement si son amant serait fâché s'il lui sautait dessus là, dans le salon. Reno ne remarqua qu'à ce moment qu'il avait oublié d'enlever la cravate. Il n'était pas habitué à en avoir une probablement… Une fois nu, Vincent sembla remarquer la cravate en question et voulu la retirer mais Reno l'agrippa solidement et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

-Garde-la, ça te donne un air de bureaucrate, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les bureaucrates, répondit Vincent de la même façon.

-Effectivement, alors me dire que je vais en violer un me fait un effet… Tu ne peux même pas imaginer, répondit le rouquin en dirigeant la main humaine de Vincent vers son entre-jambe déjà dure.

Reno retira rapidement ses propres vêtements, les abandonnant au sol, et tira son amant par la cravate jusqu'à la salle de bain sans détacher ses lèvres des siennes. Il posa son front contre le sien un instant alors qu'il tournait les robinets et fermait le rideau de la douche. Il recommença à l'embrasser innocemment, le laissant prendre le contrôle du baiser, lui laissant croire qu'une fois de plus, ça serait lui qui le prendrait. Erreur.

Le rouquin emmêla ses doigts à ceux de Vincent et remonta lentement leurs mains le long de leur corps emplis de désir. Puis, d'un geste rapide, il amena les mains de Vincent au dessus de sa tête et tira la cravate de son cou pour la passer autour de ses poignets et les attacher solidement au pommeau de la douche.

-C'est MA récompense, expliqua-t-il simplement en s'écartant un peu pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble.

L'eau tombait directement sur la tête de Vincent, transformant les cheveux en rideau de jais qui cachait en partit son visage, son petit sourire gourmand et ses yeux pervers. Le voile noir s'arrêtait un peu plus bas que ses épaules et laissait s'écouler sur son corps des sillons d'eau qui suivaient les courbes de sa fine musculature. Et plus bas, sa virilité fièrement dressée, prête à recevoir toutes les attentions que le rouquin voudrait bien lui donner…

-Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle une récompense, commenta le rouquin.

Reno releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Vincent, joueur et… qui le mettait au défi ? Mais au défi de quoi ? Reno leva encore les yeux et vit qu'il s'acharnait à défaire le lien qui l'entravait. Bien sûr, il le pouvait, Reno n'est doutait pas, c'était un Turks, mais… il aurait pu accepter de jouer le jeu, non ? Reno ne perdit pas une seconde et se jeta sur ses lèvres pour le distraire de sa tâche.

Les mains du rouquin remontèrent le long des bras de Vincent, le faisant frissonner, et vérifia l'état de ses liens. Ils étaient toujours bien serrés. Du bluff ! Il voulait seulement le provoquer ! Reno sentit une vague de désir le submerger alors qu'il quittait ses lèvres pour son cou, se frayant un passage entre les mèches dégoulinantes avec son nez. Il voulait l'embrasser partout, le lécher, le mordre, le griffer, le caresser…

Vincent émit un petit soupir de contentement quand Reno se décida enfin à faire quelque chose. Il préférait dominer. Il ne pouvait pas se le cacher, il préférait être celui qui faisait subir plutôt que celui qui subit. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas se faire prendre, au contraire, il était seulement trop fier pour se laisser bêtement dominer. Mais comme c'était Reno, curieusement, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il l'aimait probablement assez pour surmonter son orgueil de mâle dominant et lui faire plaisir. Il laissa tomber un nouveau soupir alors que Reno descendait sur son épaule, sa clavicule, son torse, en une douce torture et un tourbillon violent de sensations. Après tout, c'était très loin d'être désagréable…

Reno s'arrêta aux petits boutons de chair rosé et n'est qu'à les frôler de son nez doucement pour qu'ils se durcissent. Satisfait, il les prit tour à tour entre ses dents et tira doucement dessus, les taquinant de sa langue. Il continua son chemin sadiquement vers le nombril de Vincent, qui se crispa violement alors que Reno le dessinait de sa langue. Le rouquin continua son chemin en passant pas l'aine de son amant et alla mordiller l'intérieur de ses cuisses musclées.

Vincent avait beau tenter de contrôler les sons qui sortaient du fond de sa gorge, une autre partie de son anatomie démontrait bien son évident plaisir. Il avait décidé de jouer la victime impuissante… pas si impuissante quand on y repense… et commençait à apprécier son rôle. Reno se débrouillait… très bien. Une caresse soudaine lui fit violement relever la tête, manquant de peu de s'assommer sur le pommeau de la douche.

-Re… Reno !

Le rouquin délaissa des dents les testicules de Vincent pour se remettre sur ses pieds, à sa hauteur, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

-Oui, mon amour ? fit-il mielleusement.

Autrefois il avait tenté de lui affubler ''Chaton'' comme surnom ridicule mais c'était devenu son vrai petit surnom, il avait donc choisit le ''mon amour'' qui faisait tout à fait ridicule et ''fille possessive'' pour l'énerver, mais il doutait qu'il ne l'ait vraiment entendu. Ses yeux voulaient parler, mais il semblait paralysé. Le rouquin pencha la tête et alla chatouiller le creux de sa clavicule de sa langue. Ses mains continuaient de caresser sensuellement sa taille, son ventre, son torse et son dos. Mais bon, s'il voulait une réponse, il devait lui laisser une chance ! Il délaissa donc son point de torture favori, à savoir le creux de la clavicule, et ramena son visage à la hauteur de celui de son amant… sans pour autant ranger ses mains !

-Que ce passe-t-il Chaton ?

Le ''chaton'' en question réprima un couinement et tenta de renvoyer les mèches collées à son visage par l'eau vers l'arrière.

-Le Chaton veut plus que des caresses, minauda-t-il en le fixant avec désir et tendresse de son regard carmin.

Il laissa ses yeux parcourir le corps de Reno. Aie aie aie… vision qui incitait carrément au viol ! Son sexe rougit qui frôlait le sien, son corps mouillé, ses yeux rieurs et si… pressés de poursuivre…

-Et il veut savoir à quoi tu pense aussi le Chaton, ajouta Vincent sur le même ton suave.

-Impatient ? Humm… Et curieux en plus !

Reno colla son corps au sien avec sensualité et se rendit à son oreille.

-Je me disais que j'avais eu de la chance de t'avoir eu comme prof de sexe entre homme, confia le rouquin. Et aussi que… je voulais te torturer le plus longtemps possible mais là, maintenant, je veux juste t'avoir, le plus vite possible alors je vais te dévoiler mon super plan machiavélique que j'ai imaginé moi-même.

Sa voix baissa encore pour se devenir qu'un souffle à l'oreille du brun. Un souffle terriblement chaud et remplit de promesses toutes aussi chaudes.

-Comme j'ai perdu beaucoup de temps à te chatouiller, je vais en économiser dans ta préparation. Il en dit quoi mon Chaton ? Demanda Reno avec un sourire sadique que Vincent ne pouvait voir.

Vincent eut un long frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale. D'accord, un peu moins préparé, ça risquait de tirer, mais l'eau chaude jouerait en sa faveur, non ? L'inconfort ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps…

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends mon Renard ? Ne fais pas attendre ton prof, chuchota à son tour le ténébreux.

Ses réactions impatientes lui amenèrent l'image d'une nymphomane en grave manque. Ou du moins, assez en manque pour se faire traiter de la sorte… Après tout, ça faisait quoi ? Deux ? Trois jours qu'ils ne faisaient rien ? C'était assez pour être en manque, non ? Et Vincent savait qu'il aurait de nombreuses chances de se reprendre, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de l'ardeur que lui proposait son amant. Le ténébreux fit lentement bouger son bassin contre celui de Reno, gémissant doucement pour l'exciter encore plus.

Reno n'avait pas vraiment eut l'intention de le pilonner sans préparation, mais comme il insistait, semblait en manque et masochiste par la même occasion, pourquoi se priver ? Il desserra à peine ses liens, le fit tourner dos à lui et les resserra aussitôt.

-Puisque tu insistes…

Et il s'introduit en lui lentement mais le plus loin possible, serrant les dents de l'étroitesse de l'endroit où il venait de s'immiscer. Si étroit quand non détendu…

Vincent eut un choc et banda tous les muscles de son corps. Ça tirait. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Et la douleur lui déchirait le bas du dos.

Reno voulait commencer ses vas-et-viens tout de suite mais voyant la pression qui s'exerçait sur lui et celle qu'il imposait à Vincent, il se résigna à attendre un peu. Il attrapa le menton de Vincent et le fit tourner pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et étouffer le cri qui en sortait. Quand il se fut calmé un peu, il descendit sur l'épaule et la mordilla doucement… épaule qui, il s'en doutait, serait à sang plus tard.

-Dis moi ce qui tu ressens, fit Reno en fermant les yeux.

La raison revenait lentement à Vincent et il reçu la question du rouquin avec quelques instants de décalage. Il dû faire un effort pour pouvoir en comprendre le sens et encore plus pour y répondre.

-Ce que je ressens ! ? Bon sang… C'est… ça doit être comme quand je t'ai prit avec Chaos la première fois, articula-t-il, la voix plus défaillante qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Parler semblait l'aider à se détendre et lentement, la douleur reflua.

-Commence, dit le brun, espérant que Reno avait comprit le ''doucement'' silencieux qui suivait sa requête.

Reno se retira lentement et revint plus profondément en Vincent, doucement, ne souhaitant pas le faire souffrir encore plus. Il recommença et toucha avec satisfaction un point particulièrement réceptif à l'intérieur de son amant, qui se cambra violement.

-Je vois que ça se détend un peu, s'amusa le rouquin. Maintenant, tu ressens quoi ? Continua le rouquin en tentant d'avoir une voix le plus neutre possible.

D'une main, il écarta les mèches de Vincent de son visage, et de son autre bras, il entoura sa taille, dessinant des cercles autour de son nombril, s'enfonçant parfois à l'intérieur.

Le rouquin toucha de nouveau le point sensible et Vincent ne put retenir un gémissement. Ses jambes devinrent tremblantes et ses mains s'accrochaient fermement à la cravate. Une partie de lui voulait qu'in accélère et une autre lui disait que plus il prenait son temps, plus le plaisir durerait… Et ses pensées ne répondaient plus de façon très cohérente…

-Je haAA ! Je… du… chaleur, de la… de… du…, tenta Vincent avec difficulté. Toi, finit-il par réussir à dire. Toi dans mon dos… toi dans moi…

Reno dissimulait son amusement. Vincent se forçait à lui répondre et c'était… fort excitant. Il était là, mouillé, tout à lui… et attaché en plus !

-C'est forçant de répondre à ce que je vois… mais tu le fais alors un récompense pour mon Chaton…

Et Reno augmenta la cadence. Une de ses mains griffait le ventre et le flanc du dominé alors que l'autre s'accrochait fermement à son bassin, y plantant ses ongles. Il avisa alors son l'omoplate à porté de dents… et il prit une jolie mordée, tirant durement sur la peau. De plus en plus rapidement…Un plainte rauque échappa au rouquin alors qu'il sentait le plaisir monter, encore et encore… Et sentait le pouls de son cœur battre, du sien et de celui de Vincent…

Les pensées du rouquin s'embrumaient lentement mais une chose persistait. Reno le possédait. Il était à lui, lui était à il et il était en lui. Seulement, il aurait voulu plus. Il l'aurait mangé, respiré, n'importe quoi pour l'avoir plus qu'il ne l'avait, n'importe quoi d'assez grand pour démontrer l'amour qu'il ressentait, mais tout lui paraissait tellement superficiel… Il l'aimait tellement, il l'aimait à lui faire mal, il ne se contrôlait plus, ne voulait plus se contrôler, il voulait Vincent, tout simplement. Et qu'il sache… qu'il puisse le sentir car les mots ne suffisaient pas… qu'il le sache.

La main du rouquin cessa de griffer le corps de son amant pour aller saisir sa virilité sans aucune délicatesse et lui administrer le même rythme qui ne cessait d'accélérer. Une nouvelle plainte échappa au rouquin alors qu'il mordait plus fort et resserrait sa prise sur son bassin avec ses ongles.

Vincent ne se plaignait pas. Il laissait le rouquin le mordre et le griffer comme il en avait envie. Pas vraiment le choix de toute façon… Et il aimait bien cette espèce de brutalité sensuelle que possédait le rouquin lors des ébats. Il ne s'était jamais plaint… Ou bien oui… une fois, il l'avait mordu à son tour…

Le brun ne retenait plus ses cris, gémissements ou grondements, il n'y arriverait plus de toute façon. Les griffures du rouquin le chatouillaient et lui brulaient délicieusement la peau alors que ses dents le caressaient douloureusement dans leurs féroces morsures. Comment tant de choses pouvaient-elle s'assembler pour devenir si excitant?

Vincent pensa un instant à défaire ses liens pour toucher le rouquin à son tour mais renonça. Il n'y serait pas arrivé de toute façon, pas à un moment pareil. Il haletait bruyamment et l'eau qui lui coulait directement sur la tête remplissait sa bouche et plaquait ses cheveux sur son visage. Il avait si chaud qu'il sentait l'eau qui balayait sa sueur plutôt tiède, malgré le fait qu'elle ait été bouillante.

Une douleur aigue lui apprit que Reno venait de vaincre la peau son omoplate. La langue habile du rouquin lécha la plaie qu'avait causée ses dents mais il s'en désintéressa rapidement pour aller mordre férocement l'autre omoplate. L'eau avait balayé rapidement le sang mais la souffrance piquait toujours le ténébreux… Et elle l'excitait tellement…

Et Reno continuait. Il sentit ses membres commencer à trembler mais s'accrocha plus fort, redouble d'ardeur, de vitesse, de profondeur, de violence. Il déchira sans mal la peau de l'autre omoplate et, n'ayant même plus conscience des son qui montaient de sa gorge, s'attaqua au cou et à la nuque du brun, ignorant ses cris.

Vincent aurait voulu mordre. Simplement mordre. Mais comme il n'avait rien outre un mur de tuiles devant lui, il se contenta de serrer les dents. C'était diablement bon. Divinement n'aurait pas convenu avec les traitements dont il héritait, mais diablement avait un petit côté…

Il sentit Reno atteindre cette espèce de septième ciel et se déverser en lui. Cette sensation… celle de sa semence en lui… C'en était trop pour le ténébreux et il se vida à son tour contre la paroi. S'en suivit alors une scène à laquelle il s'attendait. Ses genoux ne lâchèrent et le pommeau de la douche ne survécu pas à son poids soudain. Il s'arracha du mur, tombant sur la tête de Vincent qui tomba lui-même dans le fond de la baignoire, entraînant Reno dans sa chute.

Le jet d'eau se mua en un jaillissement féroce. Vincent se dépêtra de la cravate et du reste de douche et se releva péniblement pour fermer l'eau avant de se laisser retomber et se blottir tout contre Reno en riant doucement. Ses yeux débordaient d'une tendresse infinie l'égard de son rouquin. Après avoir voulu mordre, il voulu un câlin. Un câlin et s'endormir dans les bras de Reno.

-C'est incroyable que tu puisses me regarder comme ça après… ça ! Fit le rouquin lui aussi avec tendresse.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se relever difficilement et de s'asseoir sur le bord du bain.

-Viens là, fit-il en aidant Vincent à s'asseoir au fond. Je te mets quelque chose là-dessus avant d'aller dormir, je ne crois pas que le grille pain supporterait que je lui fasse manger d'autres draps.

Il banda rapidement ses omoplates, gardant ses yeux ouverts à grandes peines. Il tendit finalement la main à Vincent pour l'aider à sortir et lui tendit une serviette, s'essuyant lui-même sommairement.

-Dodo maintenant ?

Le ténébreux sourit et, chancelant légèrement, suivit le rouquin à la chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit à sa suite et se blottit tout contre lui. Il lui mordilla gentiment l'oreille avant de murmurer un bonne nuit.

Reno était heureux. Il serra fort Vincent contre lui, quitte à l'étouffer. Il voulait vivre ça tous les jours, on ne peut rêver mieux pour une fin de journée !

-Je t'aurais bien dis de faire de beaux rêves, mais j'ai peur que tu les prennes pour la réalité et que tu m'empêche de dormir toute la nuit... Murmura Reno dans un demi sommeil. Ya que moi qui ai le droit de t'abuser quand tu dors... Toi tu te contente de subir et... Reno s'endormit, épuisé et bien.

* * *

**Eh bien! Moi qui voulais faire un petit chapitre, je crois que c'est le plus long de ma fic! XD Alors on va faire comme Reno: on va économiser dans le blabla et on passe tout de suite aux…**

**Bloopers!**

**+ J'ai inventé un mot! Oui, oui! C'est: Avalanchien ! Et il a même deux définitions ! C'est soit un membre du groupe Avalanche, soit quelqu'un qui avale un chien ! XD**

**++ Existe-t-il un masculin à nymphomane ? (C'est sérieux là ! Si vous le savez, dites-le moi !)**

**+++ Juste avant la douche:**

_- Une bonne douche devrait aider à se détendre, lança Vincent avec un sourire invitant._

_-Ah ouais... tu crois ça... J'en serais pas si sur à ta place... Demain c'est toi qui pourras plus t'asseoir, fit Reno, le menaçant avec un sourire pervers._

**++++ Quand Reno demande à Vincent ce qu'il ressent et qu'il a de la difficulté à répondre quelque chose de cohérent:**

_Reno riait sous sa cape (façon de parler, il est nu !)_

**+++++ Et le dernier, alors que Reno est tout proche d'atteindre le sommet de son plaisir il fait un ''mouvement d'hystérique''. (Je l'ai trouvé très drôle celle là XD)**

**Voilà voilà ! **

**Deux mots: Vengeance et re-vengeance! XD XD Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer la vengeance vous! Et la re-vengeance! Ouf!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Review? (A)**

**Shoku**


	23. Le calme entre les tempêtes

**Je sais, je sais…**

**Pardon pour le retard seulement, j'ai passé une semaine à préparer mon voyage : dix jours en voyage et une semaine à reprendre mes examens -.- Donc, je suis encore plus en retard que d'habitude, je m'en excuse ! Voici votre chapitre, toujours corrigé par Lys9191, Merci ;) Et! Androxyque! (Je ne t'ai pas oublié, t'inquiète!) Qui pleure devant mes fautes XD Pardon, je vais tenter de me corriger! (À tous: n'oubliez pas vos espaces devant les tirets! :O)**

**Pour fêter mon retour, je vous ai préparé deux autres jolis oneshots ! Vous n'avez qu'à cliquer sur mon nom d'auteur en haut de la page pour voir mes autres fics. Il s'agit d'un nouveau Reno x Yazoo et d'un autre Reno x Rude(à venir dans pas très long) (ouais, Reno m'inspire !)**

**Et aussi merci à Edenvy d'aimer autant ma fic et de la reviewer. Je suis vraiment désolée de te faire cruellement patienter de la sorte. C'est que pour me lancer, j'ai besoin d'un coup de pied aux fesses (ou d'une review !) et comme c'est assez rare… Mais merci beaucoup pour les tiennes, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise à ce point ****Ce chapitre est pour toi, pour m'excuser d'être aussi lente !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Les fins rayons du soleil réussirent à forcer le passage des paupières closes de l'amoureux endormi. Il s'éveilla en douceur et leva les yeux vers le profil qui le surplombait. Des mèches d'ébène lui chatouillaient avec douceur les joues et des bras puissants l'enserraient. Contre sa joue, l'éveillé sentait les muscles au repos de l'épaule qui lui servait d'oreiller et contre sa hanche nu, à peine cachée sous un fin drap blanc, quelque chose de dur, doux et chaud : la main métallique de l'autre.

Le moment était magique. Les particules de poussière qui volaient dans les premiers rayons du soleil ajoutaient à l'ambiance calme et féérique.

Avec une douceur toute calculée, l'éveillé allongea le cou jusqu'à l'oreille de son amant. Il la frôla doucement au passage avec le bout de son nez et quand sa bouche fut à la bonne hauteur… il enfonça profondément sa langue dans l'oreille de son pauvre amant.

L'amant en question s'éveilla alors qu'il éloignait brusquement sa tête de cette langue sans pitié. Les yeux à présent grands ouverts de surprise, il vit le visage à demi éveillé de celui qu'il aimait tant, ainsi que son habituel sourire.

- Tu m'as fait faire un de ces saut ! s'exclama Vincent, encore surpris.

Il soupira de résignation, un petit sourire en coin, et se laissa retomber sur les oreillers. Tiens, il avait mal aux omoplates… Ah oui, la douche de la veille…

- Je ne voulais plus être tout seul, minauda le rouquin en frottant sa joue tout contre l'épaule-oreiller.

Attendri par cet air enfantin décidément impossible à ignorer, Vincent ne put que le serrer plus fort. Il voulu bouger mais… il se rendit compte qu'en plus de ses omoplates, un autre endroit, beaucoup plus personnel, le faisait aussi souffrir. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte, son rouquin… Et si…

- Viens là…

Le brun l'embrassa chastement puis, descendit au cou pour mettre sa langue de la partie. Reno se laissa bien vite emporter et s'abandonna, le laissant faire. Il se rendait à peine compte qu'il avait totalement perdu le contrôle et que Vincent en avait profité pour se hisser sur lui. Quand le brun se recula un peu, Reno constata sa position.

- Tu veux me faire payer la douche, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il, son sourire provoquant et aguicheur aux lèvres.

Vincent l'embrassa de nouveau avant de répondre.

- Hum… pas de la manière que tu crois…

Sans laisser le temps à Reno de répondre, il captura de nouveau ses lèvres alors que ses mains caressaient langoureusement le corps nu sous lui. Il s'attardait volontiers aux points sensibles de sa victime et quand il sentit un membre se durcir contre sa cuisse…

…il se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre et sortit de la pièce.

- Je vais déjeuner, déclara le brun en se rendant à la cuisine.

- C'est... c'est pas juste ! T'as pas le droit ! cria Reno en s'assoyant dans le lit. Je ne t'ai jamais fait ça moi ! Enfin, oui… mais je ne te laisse pas comme ça après !

Il était sortit. Frustré, Reno se leva à son tour et le suivit, ne prenant pas la peine de se vêtir. Il rejoignit le fautif et se plaça devant lui pour l'empêcher de préparer son déjeuner, croisa les bras et planta son regard boudeur dans le sien.

- Regarde ce que t'as fait ! T'es content ? Je refuse que tu me laisses comme ça, s'exclama le rouquin, à demi fâché car il ne croyait pas que Vincent le laisserait réellement comme cela.

- Pour une fois que je peux me venger, déclara avec amusement le brun.

Il ébouriffa la crinière enflammée qui tenait lieu de chevelure à son amant avec un sourire franc.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? se désola-t-il faussement, ne se gênant pas pour fixer l'entre-jambe du rouquin. Ah ! Je viens de me souvenir ! Je dois leur parler avant qu'ils ne partent dans les grottes ! s'exclama soudain Vincent. Tu devras te débrouiller seul, mon grand.

Il laissa tomber le déjeuner et alla se vêtir de son complet veston-cravate typique des Turks, passa trente secondes dans les toilettes et ressortit prêt pour la journée.

- Tu devrais faire quelque chose pour ça, nargua une dernière fois Vincent en pointant le membre toujours érigé du rouquin. À plus tard mon beau.

Et il referma la porte derrière lui.

Reno ne le croyait pas. Il lui avait vraiment fait ÇA ? Il ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Rageusement, il retourna à la chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il attendit un peu, mais des images de ce que Vincent aurait pu lui faire hantaient son esprit et son sexe refusait de se calmer. Presque avec violence, il se résigna à l'empoigner et lui appliqua un mouvement déterminé et rapide. C'était un moyen comme un autre de faire sortir la rage, songea-t-il. Il venait tout juste de commencer que…

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ?_ fit une voix faible, mêlée entre la gêne et la souffrance.

- Dégage Mike, fit le rouquin, las, au nouveau venu dans sa chambre.

_- Pardon, je… je te dérange_, articula le mort avec plus de force en entrant dans la chambre, voyant le rouquin qui s'amusait seul.

- Normalement, on frappe avant d'entrer, s'écria le rouquin, pris de fureur à nouveau. Ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Mike, mais c'était en quelque sorte la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

_- Je… je suis désolé_, fit-il en se prenant la tête à deux mains, en proie à une intense douleur. _Mais comme… comme tu étais fâché, je suis venu voir… J'attends à côté si… si tu veux… parler._

Mike ressortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui et sentit la colère du rouquin diminuer. Il s'assit sur le divan et attendit. La douleur dans son crâne refoula rapidement et il entendit finalement un gémissement sourd venir de la chambre de Reno. Il attendit encore quelques minutes et le rouquin sortit, vêtu d'un simple pantalon.

- Tiens, t'es encore là ? s'étonna le rouquin en penchant la tête de côté, curieux.

_- Heu… oui_, répondit l'intéressé, gêné. _Quand je me suis rattaché à toi, je crois qu'un lien s'est créé directement avec ton cerveau et quand tu te fâches… enfin… _expliqua timidement Mike. _Tu veux parler ?_ risqua-t-il, prêt à sortir en courant dès que Reno lui en donnerait l'ordre.

- Nah… ça va, c'est rien de très important… fit le rouquin, désolé de l'avoir fait souffrir malgré lui. C'est seulement Vincent qui me trouve trop brusque au lit, déclara-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une terrible vérité.

_- Heu… tu… lui en a parlé ?_ demanda Mike, incertain, qui s'attendait à tout sauf ça, et surtout, très mal à l'aise.

- Parlé de quoi ? C'est impossible de garder ton calme quand tu fais ça avec lui ! fit le rouquin comme s'il parlait de la météo, catégorique.

_- Eh bien… heu… je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais…_

- Et en plus c'est tellement… Il s'interrompit en se rendant compte qu'il dérivait un peu trop et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans trop de détails. Ça te dirait de faire quelques tests ?

_- QUOI !_ s'exclama le fantôme qui ne désirait vraiment pas se faire initier.

- Pas ça idiot ! ria le rouquin. Tu peux toucher aux objets et les déplacer ?

_- Ou… oui !_ répondit Mike, soulagé que le rouquin ait simplement changé de sujet. _Mais pas les humains à l'exception de toi. Regarde._

Il saisit la télécommande de la télévision et l'alluma.

- Génial… commenta le rouquin d'un ton machiavélique plutôt inquiétant. On va être les meilleurs amis du monde toi et moi, déclara-t-il en le saisissant par les épaules. Je vais te présenter mes autres meilleurs amis. Tu viens? Tout d'abord Yuffie… ricana-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_- Tu… tu y va comme ça ? En pantalon ? _s'enquit timidement Mike.

- Ouais… On s'en fiche, dans le pire des cas, quelques filles vont s'évanouir et ça va emmerder Vincent, répliqua-t-il avec indifférence.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers les cartiers d'Avalanche. Comme par hasard, ils tombèrent sur la jeune ninja… qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour sauter sur Reno en l'injuriant, lui disant de laisser Vincent tranquille. Reno réussit à l'éloigner et voyant bien qu'elle avait perdu l'atout de la surprise, se contenta de rester devant lui et de lui dire des bêtises. Reno l'écoutait, étrangement attentif, raconter qu'il s'agissait de l'amour de SA vie et que le rouquin n'avait rien à faire entre eux… Comme si la jeune femme pouvait comprendre le bonheur du vrai amour…

De loin, ils semblaient discuter, mais au moment où elle voulut prendre son élan pour sauter de nouveau sur Reno, une matéria rouge vola devant ses yeux. Les chevaliers de la table ronde. Elle s'immobilisa. Reno se demandait même si elle avait oublié de respirer. Elle tendit le bras. La matéria vola plus loin.

- Ma… matéria… marmonna-t-elle. Donne-la moi ! Je la veux… fit-elle sans quitter la boule des yeux, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse, comme hypnotisée.

- Te donner quoi ? Il n'y a rien, répondit le Turks avec un air innocent, à peine entaché par ce petit sourire malicieux en coin.

- M… matéria, répéta-t-elle en tentant de l'attraper, ayant presque de l'écume aux lèvres.

L'invocation décrivit d'abord des cercles tout autour de la pièce en flottant à deux mètres au-dessus du sol et Yuffie la suivit. Elle s'engagea ensuite dans un couloir et toujours sans la quitter des yeux, la jeune femme la suivait. Reno, plus discret à l'arrière, suivait aussi, ne cachant même plus son sourire.

La boule continua jusqu'à une vaste sale qui semblait être le point central de l'étage, l'endroit d'où partait la majorité des couloirs. Au centre, presque incongrue, une petite fontaine. C'était Elena qui en avait fait la demande à Rufus, avoir un point de vie sur l'étage de leurs appartements. Il y avait donc une petite fontaine ronde avec quelques poissons et fleurs au centre de l'endroit…

Reno regarda Mike tourner autour de la fontaine, tenant bien haut la matéria, et enfin, monter sur le rebord du bassin et avancer la boule lumineuse le plus loin possible vers le centre. Ni une, ni deux, Yuffie, qui ne regardait même plus où elle mettait les pieds, buta contre le marbre de la fontaine et tomba tête première dedans.

Mike redescendit et lança la matéria à Reno, l'incertitude étant lisible sur son visage pâle. Le rouquin regarda Yuffie émerger de l'eau avec un sourire victorieux. Elle cracha un long jet d'eau et secoua sa tête pour chasser ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. Que s'était-il passé? Encore toute surprise, elle sursauta en entendant le rouquin parler.

- Ça t'apprendra à me sauter dessus, pauvre folle!

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en félicitant Mike, plus rouge que jamais. Ça viendrait, il comprendrait que personne ne le voyait ! Il prit la direction de l'ascenseur dans le but d'aller piquer de la cire ou de la graisse à l'étage d'entretien… un truc qui glisse, quoi ! Il avait vu Vincent du coin de l'œil… mais bon…

Vincent avait rejoint le toit où l'hélico était déjà en marche. Il interpela Nanaki en lui faisant de grands signes et le canin le rejoignit en courant.

- Faites attention, je ne sais pas si vous le saviez, mais Hojo peut prendre possession de n'importe quel animal et changer de corps, fit Vincent.

-Nous seront prudents, assura le canin. Je vais le dire aux autres, les soldats ne le savent probablement pas.

Et puis c'était surtout pour se échapper à Reno car au fond, Rude, Tifa et Nanaki devait bien être au courant. Il regarda Nanaki monter à la suite des deux autres, ainsi que de quatre soldats et du pilote. L'engin décolla sous le regard enviant du brun qui aurait bien aimé voler à nouveau.

Il retourna à l'intérieur dans l'intention d'aller travailler un peu pour reprendre son retard malgré le fait que Rufus ne dirait probablement rien s'il prenait une autre journée de repos. Passant à l'étage des logements, il vit une drôle de chose loin devant lui… Yuffie qui se pratiquait à plonger dans la fontaine ! Non, impossible ! Il s'approcha et vit un éclair roux tourner dans un autre corridor… Un éclair roux et… Mais il… non, Vincent avait certainement mal vu ! Il s'approcha un peu et vit plus loin… mais oui ! Il n'avait pas mit de chemise l'espèce de…

- Hug ?

Vincent se retourna. Oh oui… Yuffie… Presque avec réticence, il s'approcha et lui tendit la main, cachant son amusement et sa désapprobation derrière son air neutre. Il la sortit de l'eau. Elle s'ébroua un peu et fit quelques pas en remerciant Vincent. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour insulter le rouquin, elle réalisa que… Elle venait de remercier Vincent!

- Oh ! Ma cheville ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant mise de tomber, se rattrapant ''de justesse'' au bras de Vincent.

Soupirant intérieurement, il se força à rester poli et lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il l'accompagne à l'infirmerie.

- Je ne crois pas arriver à marcher, fit-elle en portant sa main à son front avec exagération.

Vincent était sans doute trop gentil car il la prit dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ignorant le fait qu'elle dégoulinait d'eau, qu'elle battait exagérément des cils, qu'elle se collait un peu trop à son torse pour que ce soit innocent. Il la laissa tomber avec douceur, mais soulagement sur un lit en disant à Shalua qu'elle avait été victime de Reno et de son nouvel ami. La ninja choisit ce moment pour recommencer à insulter son amant. Oh, elle avait raison, il était parfaitement stupide et n'avait pas dépassé le stade d'enfant… Mais elle énervait tellement Vincent avec sa petite voix, son air de je-sais-tout et surtout, la manie qu'elle avait à tenter de le ''séduire''…

Shalua l'examina rapidement, lui donna un flacon de comprimé banal pour la douleur et lui dit de revenir la voir si elle avait encore mal dans deux jours. La jeune brune sauta du lit et détala en courant sous le regard blasé de Vincent. Mal à la cheville hein... ?

- Il fait quoi au juste Reno avec son ami? demanda alors la rousse.

- J'en sais rien… Il a l'air de s'être lancé dans les tours enfantins… Et je crois que je suis sur sa liste de victime…

- Raconte, parler avec quelqu'un est excellent pour MA santé mentale…

En effet, la pauvre scientifique semblait à bout. Fatiguée et ennuyée aussi. Sans doute ne faisait-elle plus que s'occuper de Cid et des soldats qui encombraient encore l'infirmerie… Elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour s'amuser… Ça expliquait sa ressemblance soudaine avec Tseng.

- Bien sûr, fit Vincent avec un petit sourire compatissant à peine perceptible.

- Voilà ! J'ai trouvé ! fit victorieusement le rouquin en montrant bien haut un petit pot de super-extra cire à plancher. On va chez Tseng et tu mets ça sous ses souliers pendant que je lui parle ! Ensuite…

_- Mais Reno_, l'interrompit Mike_. C'est écrit qu'il faut le diluer dans l'eau. Regarde ! Ils disent de mélanger avec des proportions de 50 millilitres d'eau pour un seul de…_

- C'est ça qui est drôle! fit remarquer le rouquin, les yeux brillants de malice face à tous les coups qu'il pouvait maintenant faire.

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Mike qui, après l'épisode de Yuffie, avait semblé comprendre que personne ne le voyait. Et malgré ses airs gênés et son petit regard angélique de garçon innocent et bien élevé, il avait aussi une part de cette stupidité propre aux garçons qui se développait lentement sous les yeux du rouquin.

_- C'est vrai_, admit le fantôme en laissant échapper un rire discret.

Plus tard, après que Tseng eut fait plusieurs pas de danse disgracieux pour s'éviter une chute, ou pire, le grand écart, que Elena se soit mise à hurler que quelque chose lui avait chatouillé le cou sans se douter qu'il s'agissait de son propre pinceau à maquillage, que Cloud se soit retrouvé avec une feuille plantée dans ses cheveux où on lisait : « Attention, la gravité va dans l'autre sens », que Cid se soit retrouvé avec une bonne quantité d'eau dans la figure à chaque fois qu'il s'allumait une clope, Reno rentra chez lui. Il n'était que midi. Il se fit un rapide repas et mangea avec Mike en lui expliquant que, étant donné que l'expédition ne revenait que le soir, ils auraient encore tout l'après-midi pour s'amuser… S'en suivit les plans du rouquin, que Mike approuvait avec un amusement évident. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de drôle ou un joueur de tour, mais sous les ordres du rouquin, et invisible en plus, c'était vachement amusant.

Après avoir parlé deux heures et prit son deuxième repas de la journée avec Shalua, Vincent s'était rendu à son bureau pour remplir quelques documents. À peine avait-il commencé qu'il mit tout de côté pour sortir de son bureau. Inconsciemment peut-être voulait-il fuir les documents ennuyant, mais il avait une bonne raison. La cravate des Turks qu'il portait au cou l'étouffait royalement! Il se rendit au bureau de Rufus pour lui dire qu'il allait rentrer chez lui chercher ses effets personnels. Ainsi, il pourrait cesser d'emprunter tout ce dont il avait besoin à Reno ou à la Shinra. Après tout, ça faisait deux semaines qu'il travaillait pour la compagnie !

- Tu ne peut pas partir seul, répondit Rufus avec un sourire niais au coin des lèvres. On ne sait pas s'ils en ont encore après la protomatéria… Je vais te faire escorter, tu as une demande spéciale ?

- Tout ce que je veux c'est aller chercher mes effets, répondit Vincent, ignorant le clin d'œil du président.

Celui-ci parut surprit que le brun ne demande pas Reno, mais ne releva pas.

- Bien… je fais venir quelqu'un.

Rufus décrocha son téléphone pour appeler sa secrétaire. Il se dit néanmoins que faire venir Reno sans lui dire pourquoi pourrait être amusant.

Vincent regarda le blond décrocher avec une certaine exaspération. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que ce « quelqu'un » serait une véritable petite tornade rousse.

Doucement, il ne fallait pas faire de bruit… Mike était en position et Reno devait s'avancer silencieusement. Il était presq…

- I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY LOVE, TOO SEXY FOR MY LOVE, LOVE'S GOING TO LEAVE ME…

- HAAAAA ! Saleté de téléphone! s'écria Reno en le sortant de la poche de son pantalon, ignorant royalement Barret qui avait autant sursauté que lui et l'interrogeait du regard. Yo ? fit le rouquin dans le combiné.

- Reno? C'est Angel, répondit une voix féminine qui n'avait pas l'air particulièrement contente de faire cet appel. Tu peux venir voir Rufus tout de suite ?

- Heu… pourquoi? s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement, aillant peur que ses coups de la journée soient en cause.

- Je n'en sais rien, il veux seulement que tu te ramènes immédiatement.

Reno coupa la communication et remit son cellulaire dans la poche de son pantalon avant de tourner les talons, ignorant tout à fait Baret qui se grattait la tempe. Il ne fut cependant convaincu que Reno était fou que quand il se mit à parler dans le vide.

- Rufus me veut dans son bureau, expliqua-t-il à Mike.

_- C'est à cause… de ce qu'on a fait ?_ demanda le mort avec une certaine honte mélangée à la joie enfantine d'un enfant qui est si content d'avoir réussit son coup.

- 'sais pas… Mais aie pas peur, Rufus est pas méchant. D'ailleurs, je veux qu'il te donne un cellulaire et qu'il marque ta chambre comme occupée.

_- D'accord… Mais… tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas fâché?_

- Non. On se connait depuis qu'on est tout petits et il a tendance à rire en privé et faire comme si rien ne s'était produit en public, ria le Turks. Tourner autour du pot en réunion et prendre la gestion de sa compagnie et la vie en générale comme un grand jeu dont il est le maître… Je le connais comme ma poche et t'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter, assura le rouquin en souriant.

Les autres employés de la Shinra se retournaient sur leur passage. Un rouquin torse nu se promenait dans les couloirs en pleine après-midi en parlant tout seul… Intéressant… Ce n'était pas l'insupportable rouquin qui passait son temps à courir et à draguer ? Probablement… peu importe alors…

Reno entra dans le bureau d'Angel et lui envoya un clin d'œil avec un grand sourire charmeur et tout sauf subtile. La femme aux cheveux noirs lui répondit en lui faisant un grimace. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment le Turks qui lui avait déjà fait des avances pas très subtiles lors d'une soirée où il avait un peu - beaucoup - trop bu.

- Salut boss ! Si c'est à cause de Cloud qui n'est pas capable d'enlever la feuille…

Puis, son regard en croisa un autre, de braise. Son attitude décontractée de fissura pour laisser place à un petit air confus et inquiet d'en avoir trop dit.

- Cloud? interrogea suspicieusement la voix pourtant rieuse de Rufus.

- Non ? Heu… NON ! Il… Il n'a rien Cloud ! Non ! Tout le monde va très, très bien ! Et particulièrement Cloud ! Non, tout va bien ! s'exclama-t-il, les bras en l'air en faisant des grands signes incohérents. Heu… Pourquoi je suis ici ? demanda-t-il finalement en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Et il alla s'asseoir SUR Vincent, entourant son cou de ses bras dans le simple but de l'énerver. Après son coup du matin, il pouvait bien se le permettre !

- Bien, en fait… commença Rufus avant de se faire interrompre par un fou rire de Reno. Quoi ?

- Non, rien… pouvez pas comprendre, fit-il en fixant un point derrière Rufus. Pendant que j'y pense, tu peux donner à Mike un cellulaire et mettre la chambre qu'il a prise à son nom ?

- Mike?

- Mon ami imaginaire, soupira le rouquin avec exaspération.

Rufus sembla chercher un moment puis, sembla se souvenir de la réunion.

- Oui ! Ton hallucination !

Son regard glissa sur Vincent comme s'il cherchait du soutient. Comment devait-on agir face à un fou ?

- Bien sûr, mais quand tu reviendras car il faudra remplir un…

Vincent se racla la gorge devant l'inutilité des paroles de Rufus.

- Pardon. Tu vas devoir accompagner Vincent chez lui pour qu'il aille chercher ses effets. Vous devez revenir pour le souper et s'il arrive quelque chose, vous…

- Merci Rufus, mais si nous voulons revenir pour souper, mieux vaut se mettre en route, coupa Vincent en se levant, forçant Reno à faire de même.

- Bien sûr, au revoir.

Reno se planta alors devant lui et croisa les bras, fixant son ami d'enfance avec un regard accusateur.

- C'est pas très gentil de le traiter d'hallucination, fit dédaigneusement Reno, qui était resté sur le sujet. Je te donne la permission de le hanter, Mike, cria Reno alors qu'il sortait du bureau et retrouvait instantanément le sourire.

- Et puis quoi encore… soupira le blond quand la porte fut refermée.

Une feuille vola sous son nez avec dessus, écrit en grosses lettres, le mot « BOO ! » Le pauvre président sursauta violemment et laissa même échapper un petit cri.

- C'est vrai ? Je veux dire… ce n'était pas truqué ? Je… tu… vous ?

Une autre feuille vola vers lui, plus délicatement : « Bonjour, je m'appelle Mike. Je suis fort désolé de vous déranger. Pourrions-nous régler l'histoire de la chambre et du téléphone? Cela évitera à Reno de s'en occuper. »

- Ouais… ça me fera une pause en même temps, fit Rufus en poussant une pile de feuilles vers le crayon volant, l'air de se demander s'il ne rêvait pas.

Reno marchait silencieusement aux côtés de Vincent quand, dans le simple but de l'agacer, il lui sauta sur le dos.

- Chaton avait envie de me voir ? minauda le rouquin

D'abord déstabilisé par le soudain poids de Reno, le ténébreux tituba un instant avant de se rétablir et de continuer sa marche avec le rouquin sur le dos, mais ne l'aidant pas à se tenir.

- Reno… t'es lourd. Tu devrais arrêter la bière.

Il prit les escaliers, n'ayant pas envie d'attendre l'ascenseur pour un seul étage, et les gravit sans paraître dérangé par le poids de son insupportable amant.

- Au moins tu me sers à faire de l'exercice, se moqua gentiment Vincent en arrivant près de l'hélico.

- Et tu as raté une très bonne occasion d'en faire ce matin… Une chance que Mike soit arrivé, fit le rouquin, rêveur.

Il nicha son visage dans son cou. Il cherchait un moyen de l'emmerder pour lui faire payer, mais il ne trouvait pas. Un humiliation ou un tour à lui jouer… Mais tout lui semblait trop cruel. Il l'aimait sans doute trop pour lui infliger un truc chiant… c'en était pathétique. Et si…? Reno ricana mentalement. Vincent n'avait qu'à bien se tenir ! Dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion…

Vincent ne répondit rien à sa tirade. Il savait bien qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre le rouquin et le mort. Il déposa son fardeau près du côté pilote de l'hélico et contourna l'engin pour monter de l'autre côté. Il prit son élan et sauta, mit un pied à l'intérieur et l'autre dans le vide. Il ne se rattrapa que de justesse en utilisant sa main métallique. En maugréant contre ses vêtements de Turks, il s'assit sous les éclats de rire de Reno.

- Pas de ma faute, se défendit le brun, ce sont ces foutus vêtements qui me bloquent…

Reno rit de plus belle tout en faisant ronronner la bête de fer.

- Et je te trouve beaucoup moins gracieux sans ta cape… C'est pour ça que tu la mets, hein ? Tu veux donner l'impression d'être sexy dessous !

- C'est pas le cas ? s'étonna Vincent, embarquant dans le jeu de son rouquin pour une fois.

- Sous ta cape ? Pas vraiment… Mais sous tes vêtements…

Reno prit un petit air rêveur sous le regard découragé de Vincent.

- Aller, plus vite on part, plus vite on revient et plus vite tu pourras continuer à jouer des tours à tout le monde, s'impatienta Vincent pour montrer à son amant qu'il en avait assez de ses gamineries sur son apparence.

Avec lui les blagues ne duraient pas très longtemps déplora le rouquin en décollant. Puis Reno… Minute là, jouer des tours?

- Moi ? Jouer des tours ? C'est tellement immature ! Tu peux me dire d'où te vient un tel renseignement ?

- Je suis déçu que tu me crois à ce point idiot… Pour ton information, c'est moi qui ai repêché Yuffie dans la fontaine, j'ai vu Tseng patiner dans les couloirs et tu t'es presque enfuis devant Rufus, content ?

Reno étira soudain un sourire prédateur et se tourna vers Vincent. Il se pencha jusqu'à son oreille qu'il caressa tendrement du bout de son nez.

- Et le plus beau, c'est que tu es le prochain sur la liste, mon amour, chuchota le rouquin.

Et il enfonça sa langue dans son oreille, faisant sursauter Vincent. Déjà, le sourire prédateur, le surnom ridicule et la menace pouvaient passer, mais le rire satisfait de Reno couronnant le tout, ça en devenait inquiétant.

- Tu ne m'en voudras pas hein, Chaton ? Tu m'aimes trop ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

- Je verrai à ce moment, marmonna l'amant malmené.

- Chaaaaton ! Mon aaaaamour ! Et Reno continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Vincent tourne la tête vers lui. Tu dois avouer que ce que tu as fait ce matin n'était pas très charmant non plus, mais tu vois, je ne te boude pas moi, je suis gentiiiil ! Tout ce que je fais, c'est de rendre la pareil à ceux qui ne le sont pas… Yuffie a bien faillit me tuer plus d'une fois, Tseng a menacé de me renvoyer plus d'une fois… Ils l'ont mérité ! Tout comme tu le mérites, fit-il, charmeur et joueur, en se penchant pour avoir un baiser.

Vincent l'embrassa doucement. Il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, il n'aurait jamais la paix, et de toute façon, ce n'était pas une corvée, il aimait embrasser Reno… même quand il était insupportable, même quand il le menaçait d'une quelconque vengeance.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne me sens pas si content que ça d'être aussi méritant…

Il tourna ses yeux de braise vers le paysage gris plus bas. Il semblait encore plus gris qu'à l'habitude… sans doute à cause du ciel, lui aussi gris. Après tout, ils étaient la deuxième journée d'octobre, les feuilles des rares arbres de Midgar commençaient à tomber et les pluies d'automne allaient bientôt s'abattre sur eux. Puis, Vincent sortit de sa transe et remarqua que Reno terminait ses manœuvres d'atterrissage.

Il descendit avec précaution de l'hélico pour ne pas s'attirer les railleries du rouquin. Encore quelques secondes et il aurait ses propres vêtement ! Il regarda Reno descendre avec souplesse. Comment faisait-il avec ces vêtements ?

Le rouquin s'approcha du bord du toit où il s'était posé, celui de la maison de Vincent, et regarda en bas. Ce n'était pas haut, un peu plus que deux étages. Il repéra quelques prises et se jeta en bas, contrôlant habillement sa chute à l'aide de minuscules prises presque invisibles.

Reno atterrit avec souplesse sur la pointe du pied, comme s'il descendait simplement une marche, silencieux et léger. Vincent atterrit à son tour. Lui, il s'était carrément jeté du toit en la réception, bien que tout aussi gracieuse et silencieuse, avait été moins délicate et c'est accroupit au sol qu'il s'immobilisa et se releva.

Il trouva la clé cachée dans une jardinière suspendue près de sa porte. La pauvre plante ne semblait jamais avoir reçu la moindre attention de son propriétaire, mais son style sauvage allait bien avec les grillages rouillés aux fenêtres et des rampes d'escalier.

Vincent entra, suivit par Reno qui regardait un peu partout et traînait derrière lui, et monta au deuxième. Sa maison n'avait pas changé. La poussière s'était accumulée et ne faisait que rendre son appartement encore plus terne et gris. Il sortit une valise qu'il entreprit de remplir, puis, en vint à ses vêtements. Se disant qu'il pourrait enfin enlever les vêtements qui n'étaient pas les siens, il retira sa veste, sa cravate, sa chemise. Puis au moment où il retirait son pantalon, Reno entra dans la chambre. Dos à lui, Vincent lui exposait ses jolies fesses car le sous-vêtement avait descendu avec le reste.

Reno ouvrit de grands yeux, la mâchoire pendante. Vision terrible ! Terriblement excitante oui ! Reno fit un pas vers lui. Il l'avait fait exprès ou…! Non! Pas question qu'il se rhabille !

- STOP ! Tu ne bouges plus, je ne me ferai pas avoir deux fois ! s'écria le rouquin en se jetant sur Vincent pour l'empêcher de remettre ses vêtements, son excitation déjà bien présente.

Reno retira rapidement ses propre pantalon et sous-vêtements et se colla à Vincent, l'écrasant en sandwich entre lui et le mur. Il frotta son bassin au sien de façon suggestive et dès que son amant fut aussi excité que lui, il se retourna dos à lui sans jamais se décoller.

- Je ne mordrai pas, promis, mais je veux un câlin ! implora le rouquin d'une voix enfantine.

Dans un sourire, Vincent accepta de jouer le jeu. Il pencha sa tête de côté, embrassant doucement le cou de son rouquin avant de le mordiller avec douceur. Puis, du creux du cou jusque sous l'oreille, il promena la pointe de sa langue avant de déposer un petit baiser, caressant de son nez l'oreille. Sa main gauche se promenait sur le torse, le ventre, la hanche et la cuisse du rouquin avec douceur, les griffes dorées laissant sur leurs passages de fines marques rouges. Alors que sa main droite descendait au membre gonflé du rouquin, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en se collant encore plus à lui, constatant seulement à ce moment à quel point Vincent était doux lors des ébats, et lui, rude.

Le rouquin se rendait bien compte que Vincent voulait le faire languir, comme à chaque fois. Il ne faisait que frôler son membre et Reno devinait le doux sourire qu'il cachait dans son cou. Et alors ? Reno était sur le point d'exécuter sa vengeance, il pouvait bien le laisser s'amuser un peu, non ? D'accord, mais pas trop longtemps. Avec douceur, il saisit la main de Vincent qui torturait son membre et la dirigea plutôt vers son dos, lentement, sans rien brusquer, et la fit descendre. Il saisit alors son propre sexe sous le regard intéressé de Vincent et y appliqua un rythme soutenu.

Le brun continuait d'embrasser le cou du rouquin, nullement gêné par le collet de la chemise qu'il portait toujours. Ses lèvres ne quittaient pas la peau brulante du rouquin, sa griffe avait trouvé refuge sous sa chemise où elle s'en donnait à cœur joie, ses yeux rivés sur la main du rouquin qui caressait son membre désireux d'avoir la suite… Avec douceur, il inséra le majeur entre des fesses de son amant, se délectant du léger raidissement de ses muscles dorsaux. Il fit des mouvements lents et quand il sentit le muscle plus détendu, il passa également son index dans l'anneau de chair. Il prit son temps pour bien détendre son amant malgré ses plaintes. Il fit de lents mouvements de ciseaux et de vas et viens avant d'ajouter un troisième et dernier doigt.

Il poussa gentiment Reno jusqu'au lit sans se décoller de lui et l'y fit monter à quatre pattes. Il s'amusa encore un peu à la faire languir, touchant parfois ce point si sensible à l'intérieur de lui, tirant de son amant les sons mélodieux qu'il aimait tant entendre. Enfin, il retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son membre alors qu'un grognement de plaisir montait dans sa gorge.

Reno poussa un cri de pur plaisir. Il n'avait pas lâché son sexe et le caressait toujours. Il avait un sourire victorieux que Vincent ne voyait pas et quand il se fut habitué à sa présence, il bougea lentement pour lui communiquer son désir de plus en plus ardent. Il ne retenait aucun cri, aucun gémissement. Il était trop heureux. Ici, personne ne les entendait, il avait Vincent juste pour lui, sentait le plaisir monter… et l'heure de sa vengeance arriver.

Vincent avait son rythme, Reno le sien. Sa main allait beaucoup plus vite que Vincent derrière lui et, alors qu'il sentait le sommet de son plaisir arriver, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, roula hors de la portée de Vincent et cria de plaisir, jouissant sur sa main. En un clin d'œil, il essuya sa main avec un papier mouchoir de la boite qui était posée sur le bureau, se rhabilla et se dirigea vers la porte sans que Vincent n'ai réalisé ce qui s'était passé.

- Aller, on doit rentrer ! fit joyeusement le rouquin en regardant Vincent par dessus son épaule, se délectant de son expression.

Et il sortit de la pièce. Vincent cligna des yeux, toujours debout à côté du lit, son membre palpitant toujours de désir. Avait-il vraiment osé…? Un grognement qui n'était pas le sien sembla faire tremble les murs de sa chambre et ses yeux devinrent jaune et luminescent durant un court instant. Pour une fois, il était en accord avec la colère du démon. C'était un coup bas et bas, c'était le cas de le dire !

Avec frustration, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et empoigna rageusement son sexe pour lui appliquer une cadence rageuse. Il ne fut pas long que la jouissance vint et il se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer son cri.

Il ramassa sa valise après avoir revêtit ses vêtements et sortit, rejoignant le toit en un bond, puis Reno dans l'hélico où, cette fois-ci, il ne perdit pas pied.

- Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot, grogna-t-il à l'intention de Reno, l'œil noir.

- Si tu le dis, moi je croyais qu'on serait égaux après ça, mais si tu ne veux pas que ça s'arrête… répondit le rouquin, encore plus joyeux qu'à l'habitude.

L'hélico décolla et prit la direction de l'imposante compagnie. Chaque fois que Reno regardait Vincent, celui-ci tournait un peu plus la tête vers l'extérieur, regardant le paysage qui défilait en bas. Et chaque fois, Reno éclatait de rire.

Quand ils se posèrent à la Shinra, l'expédition du matin était de retour. Depuis un petit bout de temps, semblait-il, car il n'y avait personne sur le toit. Reno sauta en bas de l'engin et courut pour rejoindre Vincent, déjà en direction des ascenseurs. Il se plaça devant lui et, profitant du fait qu'il avait sa valise dans une main et qu'il ne voudrait pas le blesser de sa griffe, passa ses bras autour de son cou et colla son corps au sien.

- Alors, finalement, tu es fâché ou tu m'aimes trop? réussit-il à demander sans éclater de rire, utilisant son arme secrète en renfort : les yeux de chiots.

Vincent soupira bruyamment, question de bien démontrer son exaspération.

- Les deux, c'était des coups bas, trancha-t-il.

Puis, ses yeux tournés vers le ciel gris bleu de ce début de soirée se baissèrent vers le rouquin et il lui sembla recevoir un coup au cœur, comme lorsque Chaos tentait de prendre le contrôle, et son irritation orgueilleuse sembla fondre devant ce petit animal qu'était son amant.

- … mais j'imagine que ma frustration va bientôt retomber…

- Ouais ! C'est le meilleur, mon Chaton ! s'écria le rouquin. Attends que je raconte ça à Mike ! Mais non, je blague, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter face au regard d'avertissement de Vincent.

Quand l'ascenseur arriva, il était évidement vide. Pour la quasi-totalité des employés, le boulot était terminé, pour les autres, c'était l'heure du souper. Une fois à l'intérieur, Reno força Vincent à lâcher sa valise et à le prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont les avoir trouvés ? demanda le rouquin, soudainement sérieux, écoutant le cœur battre dans la poitrine de Vincent où reposait sa tête.

Reno craignait le combat à venir. Non pas à cause de la force de l'ennemi, mais plutôt pour Vincent. Il avait bien faillit y rester la dernière fois et un autre coup bas du genre pourrait lui être mortel. Ils avaient eu de la chance une fois, mais les dieux ne seraient sans doute pas de leur côté une seconde fois…

Et puis ce Hojo de malheur… Il avait fait si peur au rouquin, lui avait brouillé l'esprit et joué dans sa tête comme avec une simple poupée.

Le réel combat n'était pas physique, il se déroulait ailleurs. Dans un endroit où chacun est seul, et le combat serait féroce pour plusieurs, dépendant de leur implication…

C'était sans doute le plus redoutable des combats, et personne ne pouvait y échapper. Que ce soit dans leur passé, leur présent ou leur avenir, tout le monde y passerait.

Inconscient des craintes profondes de son amant, Vincent le serra un peu plus contre lui, caressant ses cheveux de sa main humaine.

- Je ne crois pas… Rufus nous aurait appelés, non ?

Il embrassa ses cheveux de feu et les lissa de ses lèvres. Plus que jamais, il avait l'impression de tenir un petit renard entre ses bras. Bon, d'accord, un gros renard capricieux et particulièrement turbulent, mais adorablement dépendant affectueux et mignon.

L'ascenseur sonna, mettant fin au doux moment. Reno prit la valise de Vincent dans une main et captura la main humaine de Vincent dans l'autre. Il laissa l'énorme valise dans l'entrée de ce qui était devenu leur appartement et non plus celui de Reno uniquement et ils repartirent vers l'ascenseur, trop paresseux pour descendre les six étages qui les mèneraient à la salle de réunion.

Le nouveau ding annonçant le cinquante-neuvième étage brisa un second moment de douceur et c'est avec plus de difficulté que Reno prit la main de Vincent dans la sienne. La salle de réunion était déjà pleine. Ils prirent place avec les Turks.

- Alors ? demanda Vincent à Rude.

- Rien.

- C'était vide, spécifia Nanaki. Nous avons placé des détecteurs et d'autres moyens de les repérer, mais c'était vide.

- Alors on est de retour à la case départ, résuma Tseng.

Plusieurs hochèrent la tête.

- Y aurait-il un autre endroit ? demanda Barret. Avec espace, eau, énergie mako…

Un silence suivit ses paroles.

- Je crois que nous avons assez parlés de ça pour aujourd'hui, s'interposa Rufus avec un sourire niais, inconscient de la situation. Si quelqu'un a une idée plus tard, qu'il en fasse part aux autres, pour l'instant, mangeons !

Des assiettes furent servies et, bien que chacun était un peu réticent à laisser tomber quelque chose d'aussi important, les conversations joyeuses prirent rapidement le monopole et une atmosphère légère et rieuse s'installa bien vite, faisant oublier les terribles événements passés et à venir.

Yuffie tenta de lancer des projectiles comestibles à Reno, mais il évita le premier, qui se retrouva sur le mur derrière lui et le deuxième atterri sur Reeves. Reno s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais face au chef de la WRO et à l'homme d'entretien, presque aussi bien bâtit que Rude, Reno ne fit rien d'autre que rire silencieusement et elle préféra rester tranquille pour le restant du repas, jetant des regards assassins au rouquin qui lui envoyait des regards supérieurs au message clair : « Tiens-toi tranquille, sale gamine, fait comme les grands. »

- Je te le jure ! Chaque fois ! Dès que j'allumais ma clope, je recevais de l'eau en plein visage ! faisait Cid tout étonné.

- T'as pensé aux détecteurs de fumé? demanda Reno en prenant un air surpris, essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

Vincent, qui préférait écouter que participer à la conversation, ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le coup drôle, même s'il désapprouvait les comportements immatures de Reno… Mais sans cela, Reno ne serait pas Reno et il ne l'aimerait sans doute pas autant…

- Oui, mais il n'y en avait pas où j'étais !

- Ça me rappelle, Rufus, tu peux donner un cellulaire à Mike ? fit soudainement Reno en se retournant vers son patron qui écoutait la conversation avec un petit sourire, se doutant de la provenance de la mystérieuse eau.

- Oui, on s'est arrangé, tiens, c'est son numéro de téléphone et celui de sa chambre, fit Rufus en tendant un morceau de papier à Reno.

- Comment ? Tu ne peux pas l'entendre ni le voir...

- Non, mais il a une belle écriture et fait moins de fautes d'orthographe que toi...

- Ah d'accord... Merci, fit Reno, ignorant la tirade...

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller, déclara Rufus après un petit moment, on doit tous être en forme et en tout temps.

Tout le monde se leva et se divisa en petits groupes, rejoignant leurs appartements. C'est avec un soupir de confort que Vincent rejoignit les draps, Reno se glissant entre ses bras, collant son dos contre le torse musclé de Vincent, s'emboîtant parfaitement.

Calme, chaleur, confort.

Sommeil.

* * *

**Ouais! Je suis venue à bout de le finir ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier !**

**Bloopers!**

+ **Dans la première version, Vincent quittait Reno le matin pour aller voir Tifa avant son départ. Voici un extrait (parce que c'était vraiment trop long et pas intéressant comme intervention XD) :**

_Tifa regardais les derniers préparatif du départ. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention._

_- Je peux te parler ou ton départ te préoccupe?_

_- Euh.. non non, on peut discuter, fit Tifa mal à l'aise et tendue à l'extrême, fixant la main de Vincent._

_- J'aimerais simplement... savoir ce qui t'énerve le plus dans ce qui ce passe entre Reno et moi, car enfin c'est plutôt évident que tu sembles... allons droit au but, homophobe._

_- Mais non!, fit nerveusement Tifa._

_[…]_

_- C'est simplement que je comprends pas! Enfin..._

_- Continue, l'encouragea Vincent._

_- Comment... enfin je suppose que ça s'explique pas..._

_- Pose ta question et je verrais._

_- Je veux dire... comment un homme et un autre homme..._

_- Sur le plan sentimentale ou physique?_

_- Restons en au plan sentimentale, grimaça Tifa_

_[…]_

_- Mais... non je vais me taire ça doit être personnel.._

_- Dis toujours._

_- Les Femmes ne t'attirent plus?_

_[…]_

_- Alors les femmes t'attirent? dit Tifa avec confusion._

_[…]_

_- Donc tu es bisexuel..., fit Tifa encore plus confuse._

_- Pas plus, tu rapporte tout au sexe de l'individu... dit Vincent avec une certaine exaspération, Shalua, tu l'apprécies n'est-ce pas?_

_- Oui..._

_- Si elle serais un homme tu l'apprécierais autant._

_- Il serais vraiment efféminer..._

_- C'est pas la question._

_[…]_

_- Donc tu aimes Cloud simplement parce qu'il est du sexe opposé?_

_- NON! je l'aime parce qu'il est plein de qualité parce que..._

_- Tu vois, tu ne peux pas vraiment trouver d'autre excuses, tu l'aime parce que c'est ainsi et tu l'aimerais probablement autant même si il serait une femme._

_Les yeux de Tifa s'arrondir un peu ayants quelques «images». Puis les autres personnes du vol l'appelèrent._

++ **À la fin de la journée, alors que tout le monde est réuni pour le souper, Reno commence à avoir… quelques soupçons.**

_Le repas fini la table se vida peu à peu. Vincent fit signe à Reno qu'il allait à l'appartement et pris la direction de celle-ci._

_-Profite en pendant qu'ils n'ont pas fini de préparé leur coups..._

_Reno releva la tête et eu quelques soupçons. Il se doutait que les autres voudraient lui faire payer mais... il ne s'allieraient tout de même pas pour... Et pourquoi Vincent partait? Pour les rejoindre?_

_-Attends! Même s'il se passe rien, on doit pas rester seuls pas vrai? On a échoué à garder le labo et à cacher ce qu'il voulaient, mais ils vont surement revenir attaquer! Tu t'en va pas tout seul chaton! Fit Reno, sérieux mais heureux de trouver un prétexte pour être sur qu'il n'irait pas préparer un plan chieux avec les autres..._

_Et oui, il commençait à être nerveux face à la réaction de autres... Il se leva donc de table dans l'intention de suivre Vincent._

_Tifa et Cloud se levèrent en faisant signe à Reno de se rassoir._

_-C'est correcte Reno tu peux rester on va a notre chambre de toute façon et la votre est sur notre chemin alors._

_Vincent eu un sourire moqueur vers Reno et quitta avec le couple._

_Reno fit le tour de la table des yeux, suspicieux. Non, ils n'oseraient pas… _

_-Et toi, tu… commença Cid avant que Reno ne le foudroe du regard. Un problème?_

_-Tu ne m'auras pas!_

_-Pardon?_

_-Je ne dirai rien! S'exclama le rouquin._

_Du coin de l'œil, il vit Tseng lever sa fourchette. _

_-Pourquoi tu prends ça toi? Attaqua-t-il. Tu as terminé de manger! Je t'ai à l'œil!_

_Puis, Shelke éclata de rire à l'autre bout de la table._

_-JE SAIS CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ! cria le rouquin, créant un silence et s'attirant le regard des autres. VOUS NE M'AUREZ PAS!_

_Sur ce, il se leva et courut vers la porte, se servant de son assiette comme pseudo-bouclier. _

_-Quelle mouche l'a piqué?_

_-Aucune idée…_

_Et les discutions reprirent._

+++ **La troisième admin du forum n'est pas vraiment (pas du tout) fan de yaoi ou de lemon et donc quand on a eu un membre sur notre forum désert, elle a voulu… enfin…**

_STOP ! bon les deux déséquilibrées en chef du forum arrêter vos lemon et votre super histoire que je veux pas lire et ON COMMENCE le RP IMMÉDIATEMENT sinon on commencera jamais !_

**(C'était vraiment terrifiant avec le jaune et le rouge et les écritures de différentes grosseurs! :O On t'aime Tifolle! (Adrénaline Cornue) Non mais je vous jure, ça vous coupe une histoire ça!)**

**Shoku**


	24. Loz

**(COMMENT ÇA FONCTIONNE MAINTENANT CE FICHU SITE !? D': )**

**Bonjour à tous ! Suite à deux ans d'absence (ouf !), et à trente minutes de niaisage à retrouver comment fonctionne la publication, je me suis réconciliée avec mon clavier, ainsi qu'avec le site. YEAH ! Ce chapitre, assez court, a été commencé il y a deux ans et terminé là là, cette nuit, maintenant. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment relu, je considère que vous attendez depuis assez longtemps.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Vincent était plongé dans un demi-sommeil quand une faible lueur éclaira la chambre pour annoncer le matin. Grognant de façon inaudible, il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure de Reno, tentant de retrouver un sommeil complet.

Le rouquin se réveilla peu de temps après, dérangé par la clarté. Il se retourna avec toutes les précautions possibles pour se mettre face à Vincent sans le réveiller. Alors qu'il arrivait à son but, il le vit ouvrir avec difficulté un œil fatigué. Il soupira en étirant un petit sourire d'excuse. Il en profita pour le pousser doucement pour qu'il se retourne sur le dos et le rouquin s'étendit de tout son long sur lui, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine pour écouter le doux tambourinement lent.

- _Tant et aussi longtemps qu'il battra, je t'aimerai, _lui avait chuchoté Vincent deux jours plus tôt.

Reno sourit alors que les bras de son amant l'entouraient avec une certaine lenteur ensommeillée. Ils étaient bien et ne voulaient plus bouger, jamais. Rester dans cette position, dans ce lit le restant de leurs vies.

- Je t'ai… commença le rouquin.

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant se relever brutalement Reno, mais ce n'était que Mike, alors il se laissa retomber le visage sur le torse de son amant, ne remarquant qu'à peine que le fantôme était essoufflé et trempé de sueur.

- … me, soupira le rouquin, découragé.

Voilà, gâché, le beau petit moment confortable…

- Rufus vous veux dans son bureau au plus vite, cinq minutes maximum! haleta le mort. C'est urgent!

- Hummm… Encore cinq minutes, marmonna Reno en s'accrochant aux draps.

- Non, au bureau DANS cinq minutes!

- Tu panique pour rien… encore un peu… fit le rouquin de la même voix ensommeillée.

Mike soupira alors que Reno serrait Vincent dans ses bras, comme pour le rassurer que ce n'était rien. L'ex-soldat fit rapidement le tour de la pièce des yeux. Il n'osait pas tirer les couvertures, de peur de trouver les deux hommes nus, et ne voyait ni papier ni crayon.

- De quoi tu parle? marmonna Vincent, guère plus réveillé que Reno.

Mike le vit entre-ouvrir un œil et il lui fit de grands signes, mais le brun ne le voyait évidement pas et le referma avec un soupir de confort. Le fantôme, perdant patience, saisit le cadran sur la table de chevet et appuya sur les boutons pour faire apparaître le chiffre cinq plusieurs fois, créant un réel boucan en renversant tout ce qui se trouvait sur le meuble.

Vincent ouvrit de nouveau un œil, dérangé par le bruit et sursauta en voyant le cadran volant.

- Reno, si c'est un tour, il est raté…

Il referma les yeux et le cadran tomba au sol. Mais il était solide! Au nombre de fois où Reno l'avait lancé dans le mur, plus de doute là-dessus!

- Mike… on essaie de dormir… continua Vincent.

- Mais c'est pas vrai! Aller! Debout! C'est grave! Hurla le pauvre homme invisible, à bout.

- Mais va-t-en! grogna le rouquin en remontant jusqu'au cou de Vincent pour cacher son visage dans ses cheveux.

Mike sortit de la pièce sous le soupir de soulagement du rouquin, mais il revint malheureusement bien vite avec une chaudière d'eau qu'il balança sur les deux hommes.

- HAAA! MAIS T'ES MALADE! s'écria Reno en se redressant, maintenant totalement réveillé.

- On va peut-être se faire attaquer et vous ne pensez qu'à dormir! répondit Mike sur le même ton que le rouquin. Il vous reste trois minutes pour aller au bureau de Rufus.

- Se faire attaquer? s'exclama le rouquin. Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant!

- Je… tenta le mort, mais Reno était déjà debout et dansait sur pace pour enfiler son pantalon.

- Se faire attaquer? répéta Vincent, mouillé et frissonnant.

Ni une, ni deux, il était déjà sur pied. Il alla chercher une serviette à la salle de bain et revint à la chambre, la tendant au rouquin avant de s'habiller lui-même à toute vitesse. Il n'eut même pas le temps de penser qu'il se promenait en caleçon devant quelqu'un d'autre que son rouquin, ce qui était, pour lui, quelque chose d'affreusement gênant, qu'il en était déjà rendu à ses souliers dorés.

- J'ai essayé de vous… tenta encore une fois le fantôme.

Mais les deux hommes courraient déjà dans le corridor… Comme s'ils avaient le temps de discuter avec Mike! Ils prirent les escaliers, plus rapides, et montèrent à la course les cinq étages. Ils débouchèrent dans le grand bureau hors d'halène. Mais personne ne sembla les remarquer. Ils semblaient calmes et regardaient dehors par la grande baie vitrée du bureau. Ils étaient tous là: Avalanche, Turks, Shelke, Shalua et Reeves. Seul Cid manquait, évidement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? réussit à articuler Reno en grimaçant, après tout, il dormait encore cinq minutes plus tôt!

- Il y a un drôle de point là bas, fit Elena, comme en transe.

- Et vous nous faites venir en catastrophe pour un point? cria Reno.

Mais personne ne sembla remarquer son état colérique-comateux-essoufflé.

- Non, il se rapproche, fait Barret sur le même ton évasif que la blonde.

Reno s'approcha de la vitre avec Vincent, Mike arrivant dans le bureau derrière eux, encore plus essoufflé que les deux Turks, mais personne ne le remarqua.

- Ce sont d'étranges oiseaux, déclara Yuffie, une longue vue à la main, manifestement volée à Cid, toujours à l'infirmerie.

- Il y a quelqu'un aussi, ajouta Tifa.

- Quelqu'un? répéta Reno en se tenant les côtes.

- Oui, fit simplement Cloud sans quitter des yeux le point.

Les minutes passaient et lentement, la forme s'approchait. Ils purent bientôt discerner les formes, les couleurs de ses étranges visiteurs volants.

- Mais… fit Shalua d'un air encore endormi.

- C'est… ça ne serait pas… tenta Reeves sans pouvoir continuer.

- LOZ! s'écrie enfin Rude. Loz! C'est lui! Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille!

Tout le monde sursauta. Était-ce la voix de Rude, le fait qu'il ait reconnu le visiteur, ou l'identité du visiteur lui-même? Sans doute un peu des trois.

- Qui que ce soit, intervint Vincent, qui avait retrouvé son souffle, nous ne devrions pas rester si près de la fenêtre, surtout pas toi, Rufus. Il n'est certainement pas là pour nous emprunter une tasse de sucre.

Tseng organisa rapidement le groupe pour mettre le patron au centre et assurer de façon plus efficace sa protection. Peu de temps après, comme s'il avait su exactement où aller, Loz défonça la vitre du bureau avec un grand fracas et sauta en bas de l'immense créature noir et ailée sur la quelle il se tenait debout.

- Ça fait longtemps, nargua l'argenté avec un sourire malveillant, fixant un à un les Turks.

Son regard s'arrêta finalement sur Rude et son sourire s'élargit. Le Turks, lui, resta de marbre derrière ses lunettes. Ils s'observaient. En silence. Sans bouger. Un long moment.

Quelqu'un toussota.

- Tu veux jouer? proposa Loz, qui manifestement, s'amusait beaucoup.

- Il est à moi, fit Rude à l'intention des autres sans se retourner.

- Au fait, Reno, Yazoo te salue. Il serait bien venu te rendre visite mais il n'est pas encore totalement reconstitué, chantonna Loz en référence à d'anciennes batailles.

Puis, le ressuscité fonça vers Rude, faisant signe aux oiseaux d'attaquer aussi. Chacun s'engagea dans un combat féroce. Les bêtes noires étaient plus grandes qu'un homme et très fortes. Leurs becs tranchants étaient rouge sang et leurs griffes, terriblement acérées. Leurs ailes envoyaient des coups si puissants qu'ils rompaient les os net, alors que leur bec menaçant et leurs griffes s'occupaient de lacérer les chairs. Bien vite, certains se retirèrent des combats pour protéger Rufus, laissant le soin aux autres de se battre contre deux, voir trois volatiles géants.

Vincent tirait sur les cibles sûres, n'osant trop rater son coup dans cet espace clos où il y avait autant de ses amis que de monstres. Toute fois, il retrouvait ses habiletés. Sa cape cachait ses mouvements et il pouvait ainsi surprendre ces drôles d'oiseaux plus intelligents qu'ils n'en avaient l'air. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait Reno, puis, il faisait le tour des combats des yeux pour s'assurer que personne n'était en difficulté, et il se concentrait sur son combat quelques secondes avant de recommencer.

Reno était aux prises avec une bête particulièrement rapide. Son arme étant de courte portée, il était en combat plutôt rapproché avec la bête, qui tentait de l'écraser sous ses pattes écaillées. Heureusement, le bureau était assez grand pour contenir les combats, mais pas assez pour laisser un de ces étranges oiseaux s'envoler. Reno tentait d'électrocuter le sien, plume par plume, il commençait d'ailleurs à laisser échapper des sifflements furieux… et aussi une odeur de poulet grillé.

Les combats faisaient rage.

Vincent évita un coup de bec qui lui aurait déchiqueté le bras droit, celui de chair et d'os. Il fit éclater la tête d'un oiseau d'une balle dans l'œil, éclaboussant tout ce qui l'entourait de sang poisseux. Mais Vincent ne le remarqua qu'à peine, une autre bête s'attaquait déjà à lui.

Tifa envoya un puissant coup de pied dans le poitrail d'une bête sans méfiance et elle s'envola littéralement, s'écrasant sur celle de Cloud, qui fut assez rapide pour les éliminer toutes deux d'un puissant coup d'épée.

Nanaki était inconscient dans un coin, protégé par Shelke, qui tentait férocement de repousser l'oiseau qui voyait en Nanaki un repas à sa hauteur. Sans doute le chien conservait-il quelques faiblesses de la bataille sous la trappe dans le désert. L'oiseau avait attaqué une patte de ses pattes avec une précision étonnante. La même patte qu'il s'était brisée quelques jours plus tôt.

Les oiseaux, aussi coriaces qu'ils étaient, diminuèrent rapidement en nombre. Et c'était une bonne chose, car chacun commençait à ressentir la fatigue. Rude aussi semblait éreinté. Son affront se déroulait à mains nues, mais pour un Turks, les règles ne comptent pas en cas de blessure… ou de fatigue. D'un mouvement trop rapide pour son adversaire, le Turks sortit de nulle part un bâton électrifié en tout point semblable à celui du rouquin, et l'abattit avec toute sa force sur la nuque de son adversaire.

Loz encaissa. Il ne semblait même pas étourdit. Mais à son tour, décida qu'il pouvait sortir son arme. D'un complexe agencement de métal greffé à son bras sortirent deux pics d'acier zébrés de petits éclairs bleutés. Avec une rapidité que l'œil ne peut voir, il planta profondément les pieux d'aciers dans les côtes de Rude. Surprit, il ne put que laisser tomber une exclamation étouffée. Il tenta mollement de se dégager mais Loz, avec un sourire sadique, déplaça son arme à l'intérieur même du corps de Rude, entre ses côtes, créant deux fentes larges de plus de cinq centimètres chacune, ouvrant le corps du Turks de son flanc à son dos. Et un flot de sang se rependît au sol, promesse de mort.

Les lunettes de Rude glissèrent de son nez et se brisèrent au sol, laissant voir ses magnifiques yeux verts tissés de doré, si expressifs. Ils étaient à la fois surprit, confus, souffrant… Mais cette vision fut de courte durée pour ses amis figés d'horreur. Car ils commencèrent à s'embuer, se voiler de tristesse… d'absence. Une faible plainte lui échappa quand son ennemi retira les pointes d'acier de son dos, sanglantes, pour les placer sous sa gorge.

- C'était amusant de jouer avec toi, dommage que je doive te tuer, fit méchamment l'argenté, s'adressant à Rude, fixant de ses yeux fous le président. Et toi, ça te fait quoi que je tue ton chien-chien?

Il appuya un peu plus les pointes contre la gorge de Rude, qui peinait à tenir debout étant donné la douleur et le sang qu'il perdait abondamment. Deux pointes acérées pénétrèrent lentement la chair, faisant couler deux fines goûtes de sang.

- NON! ARRÊTE! hurla Tifa, retrouvant enfin la parole, horrifiée.

- Tiens, je ne t'avais pas vu, fit Loz sur le ton de la conversation en retirant son arme du cou de Rude. Tu peux être la prochaine, je m'étais bien amusé avec toi aussi.

Cependant, ce fut Tseng qui s'approcha, fixant le cou de Rude, à demi mort, supporté entièrement par Loz. Celui-ci se mit en garde, son bras armé devant lui, l'autre soutenant Rude. Quand Tseng fut suffisamment près, il se mit en garde aussi. Pourtant, sans que personne ne voit rien, il se retrouva plus loin à rouler sur le sol, une trace sanglante derrière lui.

- NOOON! cria Elena en se précipitant vers son amoureux, délaissant son poste devant Rufus.

Yuffie chargea aussi, mais un éclair bleu sembla la pétrifier sur place avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, inconsciente et légèrement fumante. Shelke s'approcha avec précaution, montrant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'attaquer l'intrus, et tira Yuffie vers Nanaki, toujours inerte, près de Rufus. Elle avait besoin d'une matéria. Yuffie était sans doute brulée à l'intérieur d'elle et pourrait mourir en moins d'une journée si ses organes étaient touchés. Nanaki était fou de douleur avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, lui aussi devait présenter des blessures graves. Et Tseng là bas… et les autres…

- Non, c'est MOI qui l'affronterai, déclara Reno en se détachant du lot. C'est MON meilleur ami que tu tiens et c'est MOI qui bois de la bière avec lui! Il n'est pas question que tu essais de me le piquer, l'albinos!

Les deux hommes se toisaient du regard alors que Reno faisait des signes aux autres dans son dos à toute vitesse. Pourvu qu'ils comprennent. Et vite! Combien de litre de sang contenait le corps humain? Six? Cinq? Rude devait bien en avoir perdu dix! Combien de temps lui restait-il? Et tout ce sang… Il avait beau s'appeler Rude, il ne devait plus lui en rester des tonnes!

Vincent fronça les sourcils: il n'aimait pas du tout le plan. Avait-il le choix ? Non, il ne pouvait pas s'interposer en saluant gentiment Loz lui disant que «désolé, mais le plan de cet imbécile est dangereux et trop incertain, laisse nous encore quelques minutes pour en préparer un autre, tu veux bien ? Oh et pourrais-tu ranimer Tseng pendant que tu y es ? C'est que c'est lui qui fait les plans d'habitude et il va m'en vouloir si je le fais à sa place…» Non, décidément, il n'avait pas le choix.

- RAYAAAAAAH ! hurla le bruyant rouquin en fonçant, bâton brandit, sur son adversaire.

Le cri sortit Vincent de sa rêverie juste au moment où il pensait à Mike. La majeure partie du plan le concernait… Était-il seulement dans la pièce !? Il leva les yeux au plafond et se concentra pour oublier la boule qui lui nouait l'estomac. Il devait faire confiance à son amant. Il était Turks. Il savait se battre. En inspirant profondément, il vit l'ouverture. Reno recula d'un pas, penchant son corps vers l'arrière pour prendre son élan. En apparence. Vincent le comprit. C'était le signal de son rouquin. Il leva le bras et visa le panneau du plafond qui était au dessus de Loz. Le coup partit, étrangement incongru dans le bureau à la fois si figé et tendu.

L'incarné évita souplement le bout de plafond qui tombait vers lui et délaissa Reno du regard un instant, cherchant le coupable qui interférait dans son combat. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, même Rude, qui semblait ne plus avoir de souffle du tout.

Reno ne perdit pas une seconde, de l'élan qu'il avait prit, une dague à la lame brillante apparut dans sa main. Il évita habillement le bras de Loz et alla planter la lame dans son dos, entre les omoplates. Il lâcha instantanément la dague, qui disparu, faisant gicler le sang de la plaie béante. Légèrement étourdit, l'argenté ne chercha pas à retenir Rude quand le rouquin s'en empara. Il couru vers la sortie, emportant son ami, mou comme une banane trop mure, et lança une grenade dégoupillée par-dessus son épaule. Les autres étaient sortis dès que le poignard était apparu, emportant les autres blessés.

La porte du bureau à peine refermée, l'explosion se fit entendre et ébranla les murs. Mais ils ne cédèrent pas. Rufus avait un air supérieur, l'air de dire que si sont bureau était une vraie forteresse, c'était parce qu'il était très important. Tout se passait trop vite. Tout se passait en silence. Un silence étrangement ralentit… Un silence lourd comme la mort.

- Rude ? Tu m'entend ? RUDE !

Même la voix de Reno était silencieuse. Même ses cris.

- IMBÉCILE ! RÉVEILLES TOI ! RUUUUDE ! Rude…

* * *

**Dite donc, je suis vraiment revenue en action, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Pour les curieux:**

**Pourquoi suis-je revenue MAINTENANT ? J'ai reçu une review qui me signalait que je n'avais pas écrit depuis deux ans. Cette personne (qui se reconnaîtra et que je remercie énormément) m'a fait réaliser que l'écriture me rendait heureuse avant et que, il y a deux ans, je me suis perdue. Merci de m'avoir fait retrouver cette partie de moi :)**

**Vais-je être RÉGULIÈRE ? Probablement pas XD J'ai l'école et deux travails, du coup, je suis assez occupée. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous promets que je ne partirai plus deux ans. (À moins que ça soit pour un autre projet d'écriture, mais je vous en parlerai peut-être plus tard ;) )**

**Comment avoir des chapitres plus VITE ? Je vous annonce que, de mes trois BÊTA, il m'en reste… Zéro =.= Eh oui, les bêtas ça porte le même nom que ce poisson stupide qui se jette en bas de son bocal dès qu'on a le dos tourné… Mais nah, c'est une blague ! Le fait est que j'ai besoin d'une bêta, ça m'enlève beaucoup de travail. Je voudrais cependant quelqu'un qui est bon en français et qui ne laissera pas passer mes fautes d'inattention. Pour les intéressées, on m'envois un MP, merci :)**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine !**

**Shoku**


	25. Quand la poussière retombe

**Voilà voilà ! Joyeuses fêtes à vous toutes qui prenez le temps de me lire et de me commenter, c'est très apprécié. **

**P.S. Je hais me relire et je remet tjr à plus tard… Avec une bêta, vous auriez vos chaps au moin semaines plus vite ;) Je ne fais pas tant de fautes, c'est juste que quand j'écris rapidement, il arrive que je saute des lettres ou oublie un mot… Rien de dramatique et une charge de travail infime. Manifestez-vous :)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Reno avait les yeux exorbités et presque l'écume aux lèvres. Il était tombé au sol avec son fardeau, celui-ci frappant durement le sol. Et alors ? Il était fort, non ? Rude était fort ! Il pouvait encore encaisser ! Des dizaines de coups encore ! Rude était Rude ! Un titan, invincible, grand, fort, un vrai ! Reno criait encore, mais il n'entendait plus sa voix. Il frappait son ami de ses poings à la poitrine, lui hurlant de respirer, que ça n'était pas le moment de se mettre à la plaisanterie, d'arrêter de faire semblant… Mais il ne se relevait pas. Rude restait au sol. Inconscient. Dans une marre de sang.

_- …no… Reno… RENO !_

Il leva enfin les yeux vers Mike. Il lui tendait son fusil. Le rouquin se ressaisit instantanément. Ça n'était pas fini encore. Shalua, Cloud et Shelke avaient mit le mourant sur la civière et des infirmières couraient déjà en direction de l'infirmerie, laissant sur leur passage une trace sombre. Étonnant qu'il reste encore quelques goutes de sang à Rude pour embêter les concierges, se dit le rouquin avant de se relever, déterminé à en finir.

Vincent, Reno et Barret ouvrirent la porte du bureau, les armes pointées vers l'intérieur. Décidément, si les murs renforcés avaient survécus à la grenade, tout le reste n'existait plus. Même la peinture et le plâtre des murs n'avaient pas survécus. L'intérieur du bureau, où quelques morceaux de bois fumaient encore en souvenir du mobilier, ressemblait maintenant à ce qu'il était. Un bunker. Un abri fortifié, sans fioriture. Au centre, un tas méconnaissable de chairs brulées et de métal éclaté témoignaient de l'anéantissement de Loz. Les trois hommes baissèrent leurs armes en contemplant les restes.

- Ça n'était pas encore ça hein ? fit dédaigneusement Barret.

- Non. Il n'était pas complet non plus. Encore un prototype. Le vrai était bien plus résistant, confirma Reno avec une neutralité digne de son amant.

Vincent ouvrit la bouche, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Des particules vertes commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs, désintégrant peu à peu les restants de l'incarné. Reno ouvrit les mains, laissant tomber l'arme à feu, qui disparu avant de toucher le sol.

- Mike !

Le rouquin n'avait même pas eu besoin de l'appeler, il savait. Il était en position, et l'arme apparu entre ses mains, prêtes à tirer. Il attendait, incertain mais aux aguets. Puis, il ouvrit de grands yeux, surprit, baissa légèrement sa garde, ouvra la bouche…

_- Je… Je le vois…_

- MIKE !

Le fantôme se reprit et tira. Les particules vertes disparurent comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées. Elles ne partirent pas dans un ballet aérien vers la rivière, non, elles cessèrent d'exister, simplement. Personne ne prit le temps de s'interroger et sortit pour aller aider les infirmières à mettre les blessés sur les civières.

Mike cependant, ne bougea pas. Il fixait l'endroit où Loz avait… Bien sûr, il avait été le seul à le voir, à voir vraiment sa forme fantomatique, ses mains tremblantes, son visage perdu. Comme s'il n'avait pas comprit, comme s'il se réveillait en se demandant ce qu'il faisait sous la forme d'un corps, même un fantôme. Comme si il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir retrouver ses mains un jour… Rester sous formes de particules dans la rivière…

- Bravo Mike, tu as fais ça comme un chef ! le félicita le rouquin en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Il n'osa pas regarder Reno. Il lui dirait plus tard. Après tout, il venait de détruire l'esprit de Loz. Il ne pourrait jamais revenir, et c'était en soi une bonne raison de retrouver sa bonne humeur. Heureusement pour lui, Shelke arrivait.

- Reno, les blessés graves sont déjà en route vers l'infirmerie. Comme il n'y en a pas beaucoup, vous allez pouvoir tous passer des tests maintenant et ensuite… Oh pardon, tu parlais à… heu…

- Mike, fit le rouquin en levant les yeux au ciel. Non mais sans blague, je crois que je vais devoir lui coller un papier dans le front…

Contre toute attente, Shelke se retourna vers le vide auquel Reno parlait quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Merci beaucoup Mike. Si tu n'avais pas été là, sans doute aurait-il été reclôné, et nous aurions dû le battre encore… Merci infiniment, dit-elle en souriant.

- Ce fut un plaisir mademoiselle, répondit le fantôme en rougissant, faisant un pas de côté pour être face à son interlocutrice.

Reno pouffa de façon peu subtile. Après tout, c'était plutôt marrant comme situation. Shelke lui lança un regard interrogateur légèrement inquiet. Qu'avait fait Mike pour faire rire Reno ? Quelle situation étrangement embarrassante…

- Il fait dire que ça lui fait plaisir de pouvoir aider de jolies demoiselles comme toi et qu'i…AÏE !

Reno lança un regard amusé à Mike, qui venait de lui envoyer un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il était si rouge que Shelke pourrait sans doute bientôt voir une tache écarlate flotter dans le vide. Mais ses soupçons étaient partis. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais elle voyait bien que c'était le rouquin qui se moquait de Mike, et non le soldat qui riait d'elle. Voyant que le rouquin, tout sourire, ouvrait de nouveau la bouche, elle fit un sourire en direction de Mike et tourna les talons.

Reno, qui avait refermé la bouche, se tourna vers Mike pour l'ouvrir de nouveau, mais avant même qu'un son n'en sorte, une étrange scène se produisit… Ou venait de se produire. Yuffie était au sol. Elle semblait souffrante, mais sa surprise était tellement grande que sa douleur semblait infime. Sa douleur… entre ses jambes ? Mike, pour sa part, semblait aussi étonné que Yuffie et était, lui aussi, au sol. Il fut le premier à se ressaisir:

_- Pardon, j'étais sur ton chemin, je crois que c'est Reno que tu visais hein ?_

- …

Reno éclata alors de rire en regardant Yuffie qui tirait sur son short qui lui était profondément rentré entre les fesses.

- Personne ne peut toucher Mike… Mais il peut toucher les objets… Et les vêtements ! rigola Reno.

Rageuse, Yuffie se releva, rouge de honte. Elle avait voulu envoyer un coup de pied latéral au visage du rouquin. Elle avait prit son élan et, en plein vol, son pied à quelques centimètres du rouquin, elle avait été repoussée vers l'arrière, sentant son short remonter brutalement. Son pied avait contourné Mike, sa cuisse l'avait traversé, mais son court vêtement l'avait heurté de plein fouet. Elle avait été arrêtée net et était retombée au sol sans atteindre sa véritable cible, alors que Mike, sans trop comprendre lui non plus, se retrouvait avec un entre-jambe de ninja en plein visage, puis au sol.

Yuffie se releva, termina de tirer sur son short afin de le replacer, et tourna les talons, furieuse et rouge de gêne.

- Je t'aurai la prochaine fois, même si je dois me battre contre les morts, tu payeras de m'avoir volé Vincent !... Et l'autre va regretter de m'avoir jeté dans la fontaine, lança-t-elle avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

Reno tendit la main à Mike sans pouvoir s'arrêter de rire. Son regard glissa alors vers Vincent et il arrêta de rire aussitôt.

Vincent donna un coup sur son épaule avec un léger gémissement et un bruit l'informa qu'il venait de se remboîter l'épaule. Décidément, ces oiseaux étaient bien puissants. Et assez effrayant, ils semblaient plus… complets. Ils n'étaient pas comme les autres spécimens incertains et faibles qu'ils avaient affrontés, ils étaient terminés. Plus une simple expérience, mais un produit finit et complet. Une nouvelle race qui pourrait vivre, se reproduire et servir leur créateur sans autre manipulation du scientifique.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Vincent ne vit pas Reno s'approcher de lui avec un petit sourire calme. Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit son bras entourer ses épaules, puis se retirer rapidement pour entourer plutôt sa taille. Un léger soupire de soulagement échappa au brun qui sentait son épaule sensible. Il rendit son sourire à son amant, fit le tour de l'endroit du regard; les autres étaient tous en route pour l'infirmerie déjà.

- Aller, viens… On va voir Rude, lui dit Vincent.

Et aussitôt le rouquin perdit son sourire. À quoi cela servait-il de continuer à faire semblant ? Il pouvait faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui… Mais pas à Vincent. D'un besoin commun, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre longtemps avant de rejoindre l'infirmerie quelques étages plus bas.

À l'arrivée du couple, les infirmières couraient déjà partout. Shelke coordonnait le travail en courant partout et en lisant les diverses machines. Elle ressemblait à sa sœur en vieillissant, on aurait dit sa copie conforme quelques années plus tôt. La même angoisse de perdre un patient se lisait sur son visage. Mais Shalua n'était pas présente.

Reno s'approcha de la porte entrouverte de la salle d'opération, où la trace sanglante que Rude avait laissé au sol durant le transport disparaissait. Il était là. Étendu, inconscient. Shalua s'acharnait sur lui avec trois infirmières.

- Comment est-ce possible ? C'est comme si on avait utilisé la matéria à l'intérieur de lui ! marmonnait-elle.

Reno poussa un peu la porte avec l'intention de proposer son aide, mais une infirmière vint le mettre dehors et ferma la porte sans un mot.

- MAIS C'EST MON AMI ! cria Reno à la porte close en lui assénant un fort coup de poing.

Mais aucune réponse. Il se retourna. Tout le monde le regardait dans l'infirmerie. Il baissa les yeux et rejoignit Vincent que Shelke regardait d'un œil sévère.

- Tu es CERTAIN de ne pas avoir d'autres blessures ? questionnait-elle, soupçonneuse.

Le rouquin ne pu que soupirer. Vincent n'avait qu'un simple bandage à la main. Il fronça les sourcils, las de devoir jouer à la mère avec lui.

- Il s'est déboité l'épaule gauche et a boité tout le trajet jusqu'ici, soupira Reno.

Shelke revenait déjà avec de la glace pour son épaule et avait entreprit de tâter sa jambe.

- Shelke, je vais survivre, occupe toi des autres…

- Ils ont déjà de super infirmières qui les dorlotent comme des rois, ne t'inquiète pas.

Quand ce fut un peu plus calme à l'infirmerie, que tout le monde fut pansé et examiné, on constata les dégâts, heureusement peu nombreux. Tseng avait été atteint à l'épaule par l'arme de Loz. Deux trous profonds lui avaient fait perdre énormément de sang et seul un sort de bouclier qu'il avait lancé à la dernière seconde lui avait épargné de mourir le cœur électrocuté. Nanaki était toujours inconscient, mais il était stable et les antidouleurs avaient calmé son sommeil. Deux de ses pattes étaient en bouillie et sa queue semblait ne plus tenir que par les points de suture. Avec Rude, dont personne n'avait de nouvelle, ils étaient les plus touchés.

Yuffie avait été guérie sur place par Shelke pendant que Reno et Mike en finissaient avec Loz. Elle avait fouillé les poches de la ninja et emprunté sa matéria pour la guérir, sans quoi elle serait déjà morte. Les autres n'avaient que des blessures superficielles. Cloud était au chevet de Tifa, qui s'était fait attraper à une jambe par un oiseau, et Elena veillait Tseng. Barret regardait Cid et Nanaki en silence. Les autres étaient rentrés se changer et nettoyer le sang et la poussière du combat. Reno était assis sur une chaise droite et fixait la porte de la salle d'opération. Il n'avait pas regardé son amant échapper à la mort pour voir son meilleur ami prendre sa place. C'était Rude. Il irait bien dans un jour ou deux.

- Allons manger, proposa Vincent.

Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais en voyant le petit sourire de Vincent, il baissa les yeux, et acquiesça silencieusement. Rude s'en sortirait.

- Shelke, viens, tu as besoin de te reposer un peu aussi, fit Vincent.

- Non, je dois encore…

- Shelke, ne fait pas comme Shalua, fit Vincent d'une voix sans réplique.

Elle eu un petit sourire et accepta. Les autres infirmières avaient dormi bien plus qu'elle ou sa sœur et sauraient bien s'occuper des blessés. Les trois lancèrent un dernier regard à la porte close où se jouait la vie de Rude avant de quitter. Shalua était exténuée, tout le monde le savait. Mais elle était sans doute la seule qualifiée pour une telle opération. Il suffisait d'espérer qu'elle ne s'endormirait pas sur son patient… ou dedans.

La cafétéria n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour se retrouver et parler de ce qui s'était passé, ils se rejoignirent donc dans une salle de réunion où ils prenaient leurs repas ensemble souvent et se firent venir un traiteur. Le silence était lourd, il manquait encore bien des personnes à leur table et l'attaque ne présageait rien de bon. Loz ne reviendrait plus, mais il était incomplet et pourtant déjà si fort… Kadaj et Yazoo, Sephiroth et Jenova, ils reviendraient… encore plus forts ? Et maintenant, que faire ? Attendre ? Attendre de se faire attaquer ?

Reno regardait le profil de Vincent, perdu entre ses pensées et la réalité. Mike ne mangeait pas, mais était assis et fixait Shelke, légèrement rouge. Le silence était lourd.

- Il y a assez de monde à l'infirmerie, je ne veux pas que mon renard soit sous alimenté, alors mange, ordonna Vincent.

Il piqua du bout de sa fourchette un morceau dans l'assiette de Reno et le porta à ses lèvres, qui s'ouvrirent lentement. Reno mâcha sans même goûter la nourriture qu'il avalait presque encore entière. Il fixait toujours Vincent.

- Ils vont revenir… Plus fort, articula-t-il enfin. Je ne comprends pas tout à fait encore comment. Les clones étaient des robots avec un ordinateur à la place du cerveau, mais eux… Ils sont réels ! Tu l'a bien vu commencer à disparaitre ! Et pour eux… Pour eux il n'était encore qu'un prototype ! Faible et misérable… un croquis…

Tristesse, colère. Désespoir. Tant de voiles passaient dans le regard du rouquin. Vincent l'écoutait avec attention. Où voulait-il en venir ? Où était passé ce rouquin enjoué qui attendait les combats avec impatience ?

- V… Vincent… s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose…

Son regard de braise devint deux minces fentes. Il ne laissa pas Reno terminer et lui répliqua d'une voix qui venait des régions du grand nord, la buée sortant presque de sa bouche. Un froid si glacial que le rouquin n'eut d'autre choix que de s'accrocher à ses yeux pour trouver un peu de chaleur. Une voix plus froide que la glace, et un regard brûlant pire que l'enfer même.

- Il ne t'arrivera rien. J'ai suffisamment perdu dans le passé et je refuse de laisser disparaitre ce qui est le plus précieux à mes yeux aujourd'hui.

Il piqua rageusement une autre bouchée dans l'assiette de Reno et la présenta de nouveau à Reno. Incapable d'avaler, de continuer de le regarder, le rouquin ne put que baisser la tête de honte.

- Mais si…

Il ne put continuer car Vincent lui enfonça de force la bouchée dans la gorge pour le faire taire. La victime déglutit difficilement.

- Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour me protéger, je suis assez grand pour me battre seul. Mais si jamais…

- Oui, j'y serai, coupa Vincent en lui faisant manger une autre bouchée.

Personne n'aurait osé lui répliquer. Sauf le seul assez têtu pour être son amoureux.

- Je…

- Ça suffit, Reno. Je ne suis jamais loin et tu le sais. S'il le faut, j'utiliserai Chaos jour et nuit pour te protéger, mais pour l'instant, mieux vaut profiter de l'accalmie pour faire des plans et se refaire des forces. C'est inutile de se miner le moral avec des suppositions dépressives. C'est clair ?

Reno ouvrait la bouche, il ne savait même pas encore quels mots allaient en sortir qu'il se retrouva de nouveau avec la bouche pleine. Il évita habillement la suivante, les yeux suppliants.

- Mais on ne sait jamais ! J'ai bien faillit te perdre, toi ! Et me perdre moi aussi ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon Chaton encore… soupira le rouquin. Elle ne mène à rien cette guerre, les méchants veulent toujours dominer ou détruire le monde… Ils ne voudraient pas faire changement et… je ne sais pas… Faire de la plantation d'arbres ? Vincent, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose…

Reno évita une nouvelle fois la fourchette de Vincent et lui saisit le poignet avec force, ne décrochant plus son regard du sien.

- … je t'interdis de culpabiliser. Ça ne serait pas de ta faute. Ça ne le sera jamais et tu ne me devras jamais rien. Et je te jure que s'il m'arrive quoique ce soit et que tu t'enfermes dans un cercueil, je vais te le faire payer et te hanter jusqu'à ce que…

Il ne put continuer, à demi étouffé par Vincent qui avait libéré son poignet et enfoncé de nouveau de la nourriture dans la bouche.

- Arrête de prévoir le pire. Un météorite a bien manqué de s'écraser sur terre et on est toujours là, non ? Il y a toujours une solution, la preuve: je suis encore avec toi aujourd'hui alors que j'aurais dû mourir minimum trois fois dans ma vie, la dernière étant il a quelques jours à peine.

Vincent enfonça une ultime bouchée entre les lèvres boudeuses de l'homme qu'il aimait avant de se retourner vers sa propre assiette, caché derrière le col de sa cape.

- Le sujet est clos.

La tête basse, Reno se garda bien de protester, de peur de mourir étouffé dans son assiette, mais il était loin d'être convaincu. La dernière fois, quand le météore avait frôlé la terre, il y avait bien eu des morts ! Sephiroth avait fait un carnage, il avait même tué une de leur coéquipière, Aérith. Jenova en avait infecté plus d'un, la Shinra avait elle-même causé la mort de milliers de personnes, sans parler des expériences d'Hojo qui avaient transformé, et tué à la longue, des centaines de soldats. Qui pouvait prévoir qui mourrait cette fois ? Cid était à l'infirmerie, personne n'en parlait, mais ses chances de survie… Enfin…

Voyant l'air froid et fermé de son amant, Reno contempla son assiette avec un léger soupire. Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu… Ce qu'ils pouvaient se ressembler… Un mince sourire de consolation étira les lèvres du rouquin. Oui, décidément, bien qu'ils soient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit d'apparence, ils se ressemblaient au fond. Bien plus que quiconque ne pouvait le penser. Reno glissa un regard à Vincent. Il était tendu et ses traits étaient durs, contractés. Glissant une main sous la table, Reno la posa contre la cuisse du ténébreux, et il vit son visage se détendre d'un coup. Comme un soulagement. Et le brun glissa un regard protecteur infiniment doux vers son rouquin.

Entre temps, Barret et Elena entrèrent, créant une diversion. Le silence devient moins lourd en apprenant que les blessés étaient stabilisés. Shalua entra à son tour et Reno se leva comme un ressort, un regard intense d'inquiétude posé sur elle. Elle sourit doucement, de manière rassurante.

- J'ai remis les morceaux en place et j'ai tout refermé, annonça-t-elle comme si elle parlait d'un jouet. Le reste dépend de lui… Mais c'est Rude, tu le connais.

Elle sourit de manière rassurante et s'assit pour manger un peu. Reno se garda de la bombarder de questions, elle faisait tellement peur avec ses cernes et sa peau blanche, ce léger tremblement…

Quand Shalua eu mangé la moitié de son assiette, elle s'écroula au sol. Tifa, la plus près, se pencha sur elle et l'étendit de manière plus confortable au sol.

- Elle… Elle s'est endormie, fit-elle, incrédule.

Vincent fronça les sourcils. Évidemment ! Elle n'avait pas dormit depuis plusieurs jours ! Shelke se leva aussitôt et appela une civière. Une minute plus tard, Shalua était partie en compagnie de sa sœur. Voilà, elles retournaient encore à l'infirmerie… c'en était ridicule.

- Bon, fit Rufus quand tout le monde eu terminé de manger. À moins que quelqu'un n'aie une idée géniale, nous attendrons. Restez sur vos gardes, reposez vous bien, et ne restez jamais seul, conclu le président avant de se lever.

Elena fit de même, Rude et Tseng étant à l'hôpital. Elle fixa Reno, qui ne la vit même pas. La blonde fixa alors Vincent. Après tout, il était un Turks lui aussi.

- Je dois parler à celui qui reconstruira mon bureau, insista le jeune président, déjà rendu à la porte. Dépêchez-vous.

Vincent fit un signe de tête à Elena, qui partit devant avec Rufus. Le ténébreux attrapa le rouquin par le collet et le traina doucement vers la porte avec lui. Il envoya une brève salutation à ses camarades et quitta.

- Après on ira voir si Rude fait encore la belle au bois dormant, tenta Vincent.

- Eh bien… On se met à l'humour monsieur ? Ça mérite un bisou, déclara joyeusement le rouquin, changeant d'attitude en une seconde, comme à son habitude.

Le rouquin déposa un bisou sur la mâchoire de son amant et prit avec lui la direction du bureau -ex-bureau- de Rufus. Vincent répondit d'un sourire en ébouriffant les cheveux du turbulent enfant, puis, ledit enfant glissa sa main dans celle de Vincent, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Vous voilà ! s'exclama Rufus en les voyant entrer dans ce qui ressemblait à présent à un bunker.

Aucun des amants ne répondirent, ni n'écoutèrent ce que Rufus racontait. Ils devaient assurer sa protection, et non penser. Enfin, pas pour le moment. Ils avaient hâte d'aller dormir et passer une nuit complète, normale, et réparatrice.

- Demain, grosse réunion, annonça le blond. Résultats des analyses sur les gros oiseaux et nouvelle tempête d'idée.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que l'entrepreneur des travaux vint lui parler. Vincent remarqua le regard triste qu'Elena posait sur le couple. Sur leurs mains unies. Elle pensait à sa propre moitié qui était à l'infirmerie. Elle pouvait comprendre maintenant, ce que c'était… Et ne lèverait plus les yeux devant leurs démonstrations affectives en public. La guerre était inquiétante, à leurs portes… Qui sait quand et qui y passerait. Vincent avait bien frôlé la mort…

- Oui, monsieur, je met tout mes hommes là-dessus, monsieur, jour et nuit, monsieur le président. Une affaire d'une semaine de construction, deux jours d'arrangement et de finition, et ensuite, ça sera la déco, monsieur. Vous devrez voir avec l'autre département pour cela monsieur.

- Bien, articula le président, qui trouvait manifestement le délai trop long.

Les trois Turks levèrent les yeux au ciel. Était-ce réellement possible de remettre le bureau explosé en état ? Déjà, cela semblait une mission impossible, mais le reconstruire en seulement une semaine ? C'était inimaginable ! Un prodige ! Mais, le capricieux jeune président trouvait ce temps d'attente trop long… Quel enfant gâté.

Une fois tout arrangé, Rufus se trouva un autre bureau quelque part et s'y enferma avec son clone dans le but de recréer ses dossiers à partir de bases de données. Des soldats furent postés en garde, et les Turks écopèrent de la mission d'avertir tout le monde de la réunion du lendemain, ainsi que de l'emplacement du nouveau bureau (ridiculement petit, selon Rufus).

- Et si on commençait par l'infirmerie ? proposa Vincent, qui savait qu'Elena et Reno s'inquiétaient pour ceux qui leur étaient cher, à savoir Tseng et Rude.

Ils acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête synchronisé à la perfection, l'air soudainement triste et inquiet. En arrivant à l'infirmerie, la femme se jeta sur la main de Tseng comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lui, il l'avait veillé quand elle avait été brûlée par le mako, elle prendrait à son tour soin de lui. D'autant plus qu'elle savait maintenant que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Elle n'avait plus besoin de se cacher et pouvait enfin poser sa tête contre sa poitrine sans espérer ne jamais se réveiller.

Toutefois, c'est contre son épaule qu'elle posa la tête afin de ne pas faire mal à sa blessure… Deux trous tout près de son cœur… Elle ferma les yeux. Le métier de Turks était risqué, oui. Mais elle voulait profiter de son bonheur avant de voir son amant mourir.

Elena sursauta en poussant un léger cri de surprise quand elle sentit une main se poser dans ses cheveux. Douce et quelque peu incertaine, tremblottante. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle resserra la main de Tseng dans la sienne. Heureuse. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle savait.

Reno, pour sa part, n'eut pas la même chance de voir son ami s'éveiller. Il s'assit près de lui dans la salle d'opération d'où il n'était pas sortit. Tout était calme, une infirmière non loin fixait un moniteur et le bip bip des machines qui étaient branchées sur Rude le rendaient fou. Il était tellement pâle. Le pansement qui entourait tout son torse était déjà rouge après seulement quelques heures…

- Si tu meures, je te jure que je ne t'apporte plus jamais de bière à ton bureau… Et pense-y ! Si tu meures, plus de voyage en hélico hein ? Y a rien là bas pour toi, vieux. On a besoin de toi ici pour peter la geule à ces incarnations… Mike a tué Loz, c'est grâce à toi… Reviens…

Vincent sortit de la salle le regard triste. Il alla dans le couloir et appela un à un tous les membres d'avalanche sur leur portable pour les informer de la réunion du Rufus et du réveil de Tseng, taisant l'état inquiétant de Rude. Cela fait, il avisa Shelke, qui était à l'infirmerie, lui demandant de transmettre le message à sa sœur et à Nanaki s'ils se réveillaient. Elle sourit, fatiguée. Et Vincent la mit en garde contre l'épuisement, prenant sa sœur comme exemple. Heureusement, elle était moins têtue et promit qu'elle dormirait durant la nuit. Un peu.

De retour dans la salle d'opération, le ténébreux marqua un temps d'arrêt. Son amant et l'infirmière étaient penchés sur l'inconscient, un air profondément pensif imprégnant leurs visages. Craignant le pire, Vincent s'approcha, le regard interrogateur.

- On cherche comment on va faire pour changer son pansement, elles étaient six tout à l'heure pour le faire… On doit tourner le pansement autour de lui sans trop le bouger… Mais il est vachement lourd ! expliqua Reno, sa tristesse ayant laissé place à son air enfantin habituel.

- Je vais demander à Elena de nous aider, à trois Turks, on devrait arriver à le lever doucement, répondit Vincent en haussant les épaules, plus ou moins rassuré.

Elena consentit à laisser Tseng quelques minutes, lui promettant que son absence serait de courte durée, et se rendit auprès de Rude. Elle aussi ressentit un choc en le voyant tellement mal en point. Reno et Vincent soulevèrent donc Rude de quelques centimètres, et Elena enleva la civière de sous lui. Elle lui soutenait la tête droite alors que les deux autres Turks soufflaient furieusement. Ce qu'il pouvait être lourd !

L'infirmière retira rapidement l'ancien bandage, nettoya, et remit un pansement neuf. La civière remise en place, les deux hommes se regardèrent d'un œil étrange. Comment était-ce possible d'être si lourd ? Ils l'avaient déjà soulevé, Reno l'avait tiré du bureau ! Et il n'était pas… Bon, d'accord, avec l'adrénaline du moment, mais jamais il n'aurait réussis à…

- C'est assez les questions, votre ami a besoin de se reposer, se fâcha l'infirmière. Merci de m'avoir aidé, conclut-elle.

- Mais ! Pourquoi il est devenu…

- Dehors !

Une fois sortit, les deux hommes oublièrent aussitôt, et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, saluant Elena et Tseng. Vincent annonça à Reno qu'il avait appelé tout le monde et un soulagement sans borne se lut sur son visage. Enfin, ils pourraient se reposer un peu… Reno en avait assez, il voulait dormir et cesser de s'inquiéter pour Rude, au moins quelques heures. Il avait passé à deux doigts de perdre Vincent, et maintenant, c'était son ami qui menaçait de s'envoler.

Confortablement installé, la tête posée contre l'épaule de son amant, Reno pensa un instant à le chatouiller pour l'énerver. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou en fermant les yeux et soupira.

- Tout va bien aller hein ? chuchota le rouquin.

Comme seule réponse, Vincent le serra contre lui et embrassa ses cheveux.

- Dors, mon Renard. Il n'arrivera rien cette nuit.

Et peu de temps après, la respiration lente du rouquin informa le brun qu'il s'était bien endormit. Il poussa alors un soupir et un pli tourmenté barra son front. Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit à remuer ses pensées et à s'inquiéter, guettant le silence et son rouquin. Aimant et haïssant les personnes qu'il passait en revue dans sa tête. Cette guerre commençait à peine…

* * *

**Suite à ce chapitre quelque peu dépressif, je vous annonce en primeur que je sortirai bientôt ma première fic sur One Piece. Ai-je des fans ici qui iront la lire ? ^^ Je vous préviens d'avance ! Fans de Sanji x Zorro, préparez vous à baver ;) Un oneshot juste assez violent, parfaitement citronné, avec un soupçon de sel, et sans eau de rose. Alors, des intéressées ? :D**

**À plus !**


End file.
